The Darkest Kiss
by Princessfic
Summary: Los milenios han pasado. Lucha tras lucha entre ángeles y demonios, dos fuerzas que intentan destruirse y reinar una sola. La última batalla esta cerca, en donde los humanos saldrán perjudicados y muertos en guerra. Solo falta un detonante. Una mujer. Y cuando ella caiga en uno de los dos bandos, la guerra iniciara.
1. Prologo

**Hola! como están todos? Bueno antes de comenzar decidi hacer este fic en donde no me pude resistir, la idea ya la tenia desde el comienzo de marzo y aquí vengo a escribirla. ¿Desean participar? Esta historia es algo diferente a muchas otras que he hecho por lo que será algo especial por así decirlo. Esta idea me la base un poco en un fic que mi amiga había estado haciendo pero borro, yo decide cambiar los ángeles caídos por los demonios. Bien ahora les dejo con el prologo:**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO **

El mundo siempre ha estado dividido en dos. La maldad y el bien. La oscuridad y la luz. El ying y el yang. Donde las dos fuerzas pelean por querer gobernar. ¿Cuánto hace que hemos estado en medio de la batalla? ¿Lo haz pensado? Dos energías que luchan por querer reinar, y siempre deseamos que gane el bien. Aunque muchas veces la guerra queda en un empate o el mal obtiene la victoria. La pelea parece nunca querer finalizar, siempre durando días o incluso siglos para que uno de los bandos caiga en derrota o simplemente ninguno de los dos pueda continuar más.

El bien. La luz. El yang. ¿Haz oído de aquellos guerreros de Dios? Los que nos cuidan desde que nacemos. ¿Quiénes? Son los ángeles. Los que se dedican a procurar la protección de los humanos para guiarlos por el camino correcto. Nacidos por el creador completando su reino junto a las almas que descansaran por la eternidad junto a la luz. Adorados por su belleza infinita, su amor por la creación y la protección. ¿Acaso no son la luz en nuestra oscuridad? Lo son, con una gran diferencia que muchos no conocen. La otra cara de los ángeles o seres benditos que solemos llamar.

¿Quieres saber quienes son los verdaderos ángeles? Son guerreros. Luchadores que visten de plata y oro cargando sus espadas bendecidas, preparándose para la gran batalla que están dispuestos a librar con tal de cumplir su misión. Portando esos corazones endurecidos por la verdad. ¿Nunca creíste que ellos podían ser distintos? Ellos son diferentes a nuestra imaginación. Seres con dignidad, mentalidad de guerreros que nunca darían la espalda a la misión de proteger a los débiles. ¿Su otra cara? ¿Acaso creíste que solo eran seres así? Pensaste mal. Su otra cara es la frialdad, la sed de justicia que llega al grado de destruir a los obstáculos que se pongan en su camino. Y eso incluye a los humanos.

Habitantes de la ciudad sagrada. El reino de los cielos. En donde se entrenan para volverse lo que son, desde su nacimiento portan las espadas y escudos. Practicando su rapidez y elegancia, demostrando la belleza aristócrata que ellos se empeñaron en crear ante todos. Los fríos, como sus enemigos gustan llamarles. Quienes no temen en derramar sangre inocente con tal de ganar. ¿No haz pensado en temerle a lo bueno incluso? ¿Quiénes son el terror de los débiles? Nunca lo pensaste.

¿Sorprendido? ¿Asustado? Acabas de saber que es el bien ahora aprende quienes son el mal y tu elige cual de ellos merece reinar. O tal vez ser eliminado.

El mal. La oscuridad. El ying. ¿Escuchaste alguna vez de los guerreros de Lucifer? Los traidores que cambiaron su alma pura por el poder. ¿Quiénes son ellos? Los demonios. Quienes se han dedicado a la destrucción de los humanos guiándolos por el camino del mal. Los primeros de aquella orden desterrados del paraíso y los demás creados por el rey de los infiernos. Temidos por su capacidad de dañar, eliminar de la peor manera posible. Seres que adoran el sufrimiento del prójimo. ¿Acaso no son la oscuridad en la luz? Son aquello, pero diferentes también. Tienen una segunda cara como los celestiales. La otra cara de los demonios o los seres malignos como les llamamos.

¿Quiénes son los verdaderos demonios? Son guerreros. Al igual que los ángeles luchan por ganar. Vistiendo sus armas llenas de oro negro y adornadas de piedras preciosas, en especial los rubíes y los ónices. Batallando con las ansias de derrotar a los celestiales, decirles sus fallos y recordarles lo imperfectos que son. Portando sus corazones ennegrecidos pero a la vez con un destello de bondad. ¿Bondad? ¿Cómo es posible que ellos porten aquella pizca de luz cuando son el mal? Lo tienen. Muy en el fondo conservan su alma pura, aunque lo nieguen la poseen incluso los que nacieron de la misma oscuridad.

Habitantes de la ciudad demoniaca. El reino de los infiernos. En donde ellos se dedican a entrenarse, incluso meditan tranquilizando su mente y coordinándola con sus energías malignas. Especializándose en la batalla. ¿Cómo logran eliminar tan rápido? Con los siglos han obtenido la rapidez y la fuerza para destrozar, desgarrar e incluso matar de tantas formas dolorosas y crueles que de alguna manera disfrutan y a la vez detestan. ¿Le temes al mal? ¿Quiénes son el terror de los traidores? ¿Imaginaste que el mal podría tener su propia luz? Nunca lo creíste posible.

Ambos bandos aun combaten. No los vez pero están ahí. A tu lado tal vez o a metros de ti. Buscando la manera de terminar con esta lucha que ya encuentran aburrida de alguna forma. Los siglos pueden aburrir, aun más cuando los guerreros son inmortales.

Pero ha llegado el momento del fin. Que la lucha se termine en la batalla final entre los dos. El deseo de que alguno caiga y el otro gobierne. Todos alistan sus armas de guerra junto a sus escudos y protecciones, terminando de practicar sus poderes, sean los sagrados o los malditos, con tal de ganar todo se vale. Y al fin ellos lucharan para destruir todo a su paso, incluyendo tal vez a los humanos. No grites ni supliques, que ellos no tendrán piedad. Lo único que buscan es ganar en aquel juego maquiavélico.

La lucha de los dos. La batalla de oscuridad y luz. De la maldad y el bien. Del ying y el yang. Donde la colisión destruirá y a la vez creara. ¿Listo para esto? Aunque no lo estés ellos ya no esperaran más. Tienen sed de batalla, ansias de saborear el triunfo y declararse gobernantes. El reloj avanza. El tiempo corre para todos.

_Y la destrucción comienza ahora._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

La luz de la torre le impedía ver bien mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por su mano. La suave melodía del reino inundaba sus oídos deleitándolo y suavizando su instinto de batalla que aun estaba presente. Lo mejor luego del entrenamiento era escuchar la hermosa música de las arpas y violines que portaban las bellas mujeres de la ciudad, ayudándolos a entender la belleza del lugar. El deleitoso lugar que todo ser quisiera habitar, donde la paz reinaba purificando los espíritus descarriados o los lamentos del alma.

Entonces le llamaron.

Frunció el ceño algo fastidiado mientras se levantaba y alejaba de aquella fuente de frescura luego de la ardua práctica que había realizado. Deberían de al menos dejarlo descansar pero el trabajo siempre era necesario aun más cuando su deber era proteger a los débiles y eliminar a los malignos que se metieran en su camino. Pero ya estaba cansado. No era por desagrado, pero llevaba siglos haciendo aquel infinito trabajo. ¿No te cansabas cuando llevas tal vez unos novecientos o mil años matando? Las manchas de sangre imborrables que siempre lo marcarían como un asesino.

Aunque su gente dijera que era por el bien de todos, el ya no creía en eso. Sabia el mal que estaba haciendo, lo había conocido gracias al tiempo. En sus momentos de gloria y alabanza no había entendido que arraso con los inocentes. Con seres que solo habían cometido el "pecado" de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Niño o adultos. Todos habían perecido a su paso. ¿Dónde lo dejaba esto? ¿Dónde había quedado la bondad, las ansias de proteger a los menos afortunados? Al parecer con el tiempo había desaparecido en los corazones de sus compañeros. Los que alguna vez habían sido sus amigos.

Sus descalzos pies caminaron sobre el frio mármol de palacio. Sus pasos silenciosos dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto donde esperaban sus compañeros. ¿Qué querrían hablar ahora? El no estaba con ganas de querer luchar, mucho menos cuando la última guerra había terminado hace dos meses, con una duración aproximada de treinta años. Tiempo en el cual elimino a cientos de demonios con su espada sagrada, llevándolo a la admiración de muchos de sus compañeros. En especial de sus maestros.

Ellos eran ángeles. El más alto de los nueve rangos de su reino, mientras que él aún era un arcángel por lo que le faltaban un poco más para ser un verdadero guerrero. ¿Cuánto tiempo más? El deseaba poder cambiar sus alas plateadas por las de oro como la de los demás ángeles, pero para eso primero debían nombrarlo. No le gustaba esperar, pero la realidad era que para ser aquel ser bendito, primero debía de terminar las dos últimas misiones que le faltaban realizar. Solo dos.

-Raziel – llamo una voz divertida – ¿Estas ahí o te perdiste en tu mundo de ensueño?

Sorprendido ante eso cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir antes de que se diera vuelta encontrándose con el dueño de la voz encontrándose con un joven. Tenía un cabello color negruzco como la noche, corto y peinado de manera rápida aunque conservaba una vista sedosa y de suavidad. Unos hermosos e hipnóticos ojos azules como el firmamento, expresando experiencia y antigüedad. Cualquiera podría ver una larga vida en aquellos orbes azulinos, e incluso entender que un pasado oscuro era escondido en aquella profundidad del cielo. Su piel era porcelana, demasiado pálida pero sana y sin expresión de arrugas o manchas confirmando juventud, aunque la verdad fuera otra. Era alto y con una contextura fuerte, una forma de guerrero listo para ir a batallar contra los males del universo.

Rodo los ojos y sonrió al darse cuenta de quien era él. Remiel. Uno de sus amigos y su compañero de batallas durante las guerras realizadas en los últimos tiempos. Juntos habían sido serafines y ahora arcángeles que pronto se recibirían como los ángeles que siempre desearon ser. Eran considerados una buena combinación junto a Ariel, por lo que en todo el lugar los conocían como el mejor trió de todos los milenios pasados, aunque no solo eran ellos. Por supuesto que no. Existían muchos más guerreros que destacaban por su valentía y heroísmo. Entre ellos los antiguos.

Sonrió a su amigo mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

-Estoy aquí, solo pensaba un poco en las últimas dos misiones – contesto el joven – ¿Sabes para que nos llamaron?

El ojiazul frunció el ceño dudoso antes de que negara con la cabeza. Raziel suspiro antes de asentir mientras reanudaba su camino junto a Remiel. ¿Para que los llamarían? No creía que fuera para hablar de las últimas dos misiones que realizarían, después de todo había hablado con su superior hace unos días y este le confirmo que faltaba al menos un año para la penúltima misión, mientras que para la última faltaban tres años.

"Si no es para eso, ¿Para qué nos necesitan?" **Se pregunto sorprendido y sin encontrar respuestas a sus incógnitas. Intento razonarlo un poco pero a pesar de todo aún no encontraba respuestas. **"Supongo que tendré que esperar para saber"

Los pasos terminaron cuando estuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de gran belleza, inventada por uno de los primero ángeles y tallada durante un siglo. Admirada por la obra de arte que era, una puerta hecha de oro que tenia como adornos dibujos de los de su raza, de los seres de luz. Algunos sostenían sus trompetas, otros llevaban sus liras mientras en un lugar mejor ubicado estaban los guerreros sosteniendo sus espadas y escudos. Y en el centro de todo el trabajo iban las letras del latín de su gente. Una frase que siempre le había llamado la atención cada vez que la volvía a releer. "_Spes est ultimum cum iam non amplius perdis animam tuam in spe, et cadet in profundum maris Tenebris_" traduciéndolo sonaría algo así: "_La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, cuando ya no tengas más esperanza en tu alma, caerás en la profundidad de los mares oscuros_".

Sinceramente él nunca lo había entendido. En su corazón no había esperanza, solo existía las ansias de ganar. De obtener la victoria que todos ansiaban lograr y destruir a sus enemigos con el paso del tiempo. Esa era la razón por la cual siempre releía esa frase intentando encontrarle sentido pero aún así no lo hallaba.

-Nunca la entendí – susurro mientras su compañero asentía en confirmación

La puerta rechino antes de que se abriera dándoles acceso al cuarto sagrado donde les esperaba el noveno y octavo coro junto a la supervisora de aquel lugar. Light, o así se hacia llamar ya que nadie sabia su verdadero nombre. La hermosa mujer de larga cabellera negra como la misma noche, largo llegándole hasta media espalada con unos bellos ojos de color azul cielo. Alta, esbelta y elegante, un ángel en todo sentido que se dedicaba a cuidarlos, a ver por su destino.

-Mi señora ¿A qué debemos su llamado? – pregunto con cortesía Remiel mientras ambos se ubicaban al lado de los demás arcángeles

Ella les miro seria. Con sus ojos azules tornándose de un frio color hielo que asustaría a cualquier mortal que los viera. Naturalmente aquella mujer era seria desde siempre, con el solo objetivo de lograr traer la paz a este mundo lleno de maldad y oscuridad que poco a poco se consumía por culpa de Lucifer. Pero esta vez era diferente. Light estaba preocupada también, incluso cualquiera podría decir que asustada, aunque eso no fuera posible.

-Tengo una misión para los arcángeles – dijo simplemente – y si ellos cumplen con este encargo, juro que obtendrán el puesto de ángeles entre todos nosotros

Los ojos de todos los discípulos se abrieron ante la sorpresa por las palabras dichas por la ojiazul. Nadie se esperaba que ella dictaminara un mandato tan grande. ¿Qué era lo que quería a cambio de su ascensión como ángeles?

Una sonrisa curvo los labios de la pelinegra cuando en su mano apareció una foto. En la cual estaba proclamado el sello de la discordia. Y de paso la principal causa de la última guerra de especies.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Los gritos adoloridos de los esclavos nublaron sus sentidos cuando de repente llego frente al portón del infierno. Sus oídos se hicieron sordos, queriendo nublar el detestable sonido que salía de las bocas de los desgraciados que servirían de alimento para las mascotas de todos los rebeldes. No había querido venir, ni tampoco había deseado tener que volver a pisar el suelo por el cual caminaban todos estos seres malditos. ¿Cuánto hace que ya no venia por estos lares? Pues por lo que recordaba se había marchado de aquí al menos hace cinco décadas. Tiempo antes de que iniciara la última guerra entre ángeles y demonios.

Cuando había dicho que se retiraba de todo esto miles de sus compañeros habían saltado horrorizados diciéndole que había perdido la cordura. Él solo se había encogido de hombros diciéndoles que se canso. Estaba harto de tantas estupideces. De las estúpidas guerras que nunca los llevaban a ninguna parte, sus superiores le habían fulminado con la mirada para luego correrlo llenos de enojo, indignados por sus palabras y aún peor asqueados de él y sus pensamientos. No había dicho nada más, solo que no lo buscaran nunca y que solo lo dejaran vivir su vida como la deseaba.

Y lo había hecho. Mujeres. Alcohol. Acción. Esas tres fueron sus compañeras durante todo este tiempo, envolviéndolo en una adicción insana. Le gustaba su vida tal cual era, sin cambios y arrepentimientos, por lo que no entendía el maldito llamado que le habían dado. ¿Por qué interrumpían su paz cuando más le gustaba? Lo sabría en unos momentos, y más vale que fuera algo importante o sino rodarían las cabezas de ciertos demonios inútiles.

Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un alto hombre de larga melena color gris, con una tez algo bronceada. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por la barrera oscura de las lunas de sus gafas, él no sabía como eran sus ojos pero sabía muy bien que este hombre parado en frente suyo era un peligro para cualquiera, incluso para él mismo. Una sonrisa arrogante curvo los labios del peligris antes de que diera un paso al frente.

Dark.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Astarot? No te había visto al menos en unas décadas – dijo con una voz divertida – ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida maldita?

No le tenía miedo, ni ahora ni nunca. Había combatido desde milenios a muchos demonios y ángeles, había matado. Era un asesino. Una justa razón para nunca dejarse intimidar por nadie, ni siquiera por el mismo rey de los infiernos. Dark había sido la mano derecha de Lucifer por milenios, aún antes de que Astarot naciera. Todos le tenían respeto, mejor dicho miedo. Si no lo molestaban nunca era por la simple razón de que temían que el guardián del infierno los castigara severamente después de sus acciones.

Sonrió divertido y se encogió de hombros. Era un guerrero. Siempre lo seria, pero jamás seguiría las órdenes de nadie, mucho menos de este demonio.

-Ya lo sabes Dark, mujeres, sexo, alcohol, fiestas y matando demonios o ángeles que me molestaban – contesto – Una gran vida para cualquiera

El hombre soltó una carcajada asintiendo.

-Una deliciosa vida para cualquiera – su sonrisa murió de repente – pero necesito que me hagas un encargo Astarot, es necesario que lo hagas, de esto depende nuestras vidas

No sabia si estar sorprendido o solo preguntar cual era el peligro que correrían todos.

-¿Por qué debería de importarme su destino de todos ustedes? – Pregunto – por mi pueden morirse si…– pero fue cortado por el peligris

-Te concederé tu libertad, te entregare tu alma si realizas esto

La tentación le invadió. El precio que le pagarían por aquel trabajo que debía de realizar era nada más y nada menos que su alma. Lo más preciado que todo demonio deseaba obtener. La libertad para dejar de ser esclavos. Astarot la había ansiado desde hace un milenio, cuando descubrió las debilidades de pertenecer a Lucifer. ¿Cómo todos sus hermanos habían sido tan estúpidos para caer? Habían sellado su destino a un ser que solo les traería desgracia tras desgracia. Maldición tras maldición. Tal vez con las palabras seductoras del rey infernal habían caído engatusados, sin saber que en lugar de obtener privilegios terminarían condenados a la peor desgracia que pudieran conocer. La extracción de su alma. A tener un cuerpo sin alma, manteniéndolos en pie solo la magia oscura de Lucifer.

Cuando todos los demonios habían traicionado a Dios fueron arrojados del cielo, cayendo a los infiernos y siendo quemados por años en el fuego ardiente. Lucifer los había refugiado entre sus brazos diciéndoles que el los cuidaría y elevaría para derrocar a Dios. _"Créanme mis niños, algún día ellos caerán y nosotros, a quienes osaron llamarnos traidores seremos los reyes de todos"_, ingenuamente cayeron con aquellas palabras llenas de mentiras. Llenas de sombras oscuras que solo los sostendrían por un tiempo. Engatusados por el rey demonio firmaron su contrato con él. ¿Qué habían hecho? Vender sus almas por el poder. Ingenuos como niños sin saber que dirección seguir lanzándose al verdadero mal, condenándose a una vida sin alma y libertad. Esclavos del demonio, usados como títeres que pronto o algún día serian muertos a manos de un ángel o ser maldito.

"Fuimos unos idiotas" **Pensó enojado. **

¿Su alma? ¿Le entregaría su alma de verdad? Si Dark cumplía el haría lo que fuera por recuperarla, con tal de ser libre haría lo que fuera. Incluso matar a al mismísimo demonio.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? – Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos – por mi alma soy capaz de todo así que dime ¿Qué necesitas de mi?

Una severa mirada estaba penetrándolo con seriedad, indicándole que la misión no seria para nada sencilla.

-Necesito que encuentres a una mujer

-¿Una mujer? – Dijo sorprendido antes de que suspirara ante "el gran pedido" – ¿Quieres que la mate? Si es así es un trabajo rápido y senci…

-¡No la puedes matar! – Grito horrorizado cuando el pelicrema frunció el ceño – esta mujer es valiosa para nosotros, la necesitamos viva y sin ningún rasguño, tu misión es encontrarla – su tono cambio a uno más grave – debes protegerla de los ángeles

-¿Y eso a que se debe? – No entendía porque los seres "benditos" estarían interesados en una humana sin importancia alguna para ellos – ¿Qué tiene de especial? Si los ángeles la quieren en su poder es porque es alguien útil

La risa de Dark resonó en las paredes del cuarto infernal. Astarot no entendía que demonios estaba ocurriendo. Su libertad por la vida de una estúpida humana. ¿Era un chiste? Él esperaba el encargo de eliminar a un ángel, como por ejemplo a la maldita de Light que solo les traía problema tras problema. Eso si era una misión. Pero estaba aquí sin hacer nada más que escuchar la risa oscura de Dark.

-La quieren matar – dijo divertido el peligris – necesito que la encuentras antes que ellos y me la traigas, cuando ella este en mis manos te daré tu alma ¿No es un buen trato?

¿Los ángeles la querían muerta? La sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro. No era común que los alados desearan matar a una humana, en especial cuando a ellos les gustaba gobernar a aquellos seres con su mano de hierro. Pero para obtener el odio de los ángeles, debía de ser una chica peligrosa. Y eso sonaba divertido. Una lenta sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando miro a Dark listo para cerrar su trato.

-Acepto pero ¿Por qué la quieren matar los ángeles? ¿Qué ha hecho la humana? – pregunto a lo que Dark rodo los ojos

-Tu solo tráela del resto no te preocupes – dijo el peligris invocando algo en su mano – esta es su foto, ahora vete y tráemela pronto Astarot

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba fuera del infierno. Bajo el velo nocturno y con las brillantes estrellas centellando debía de cumplir su misión. Si llevaba a la mujer con Dark recibiría su alma y seria libre por el resto de la eternidad, para siempre. Eso sonaba tan bien que deseaba pronto poder ser libre para hacer lo que el quisiera, para poder por fin no deber encargos a nadie, ni tener que regresar al infierno para visitar al gran señor para sus encargos. Una oportunidad que no desperdiciaría jamás. Enderezándose comenzó a caminar mientras imágenes de su libertad pasaban por sus pensamientos. El más grande tesoro que siempre atesoraría.

Recordó entonces que debía de ver quien era esa mujer. Cogiendo entre sus dedos la pequeña foto que le fue entregada observo a la mujer que debía encontrar, y sin dar tiempo a más un suspiro quedo atascado en su garganta. Su cabellera era negra como el ala de un cuervo, llegándole a media espalda y con delicadas ondulaciones que parecían sedosos a la vista, junto a un flequillo recto que le cubría un poco los extraños ojos que poseía. ¿Extraños? Eran los más raros que había visto en toda su larga vida. Plata mercurioso. Era como el mismísimo mercurio liquido, brillante y seductor que le hipnotizaba. Una piel como la porcelana, y una belleza angelical resaltándola en sus finas facciones que destacaban su fragilidad y aristocracia. Parecía un ángel. Ante aquel adjetivo se le revolvió el estomago de asco. Su belleza era grande pero compararla con alguna de esas ratas voladoras era como insultarla.

Suspirando guardo la foto y reanudo su camino no sin antes ver las letras que habían estado escritas en la foto. Angeline. Ese debía de ser su nombre. El nombre de la mujer que era perseguida por los ángeles para que su vida obtuviera el fin, mientras que él seria su protector. Él que velaría por ella para luego entregarla a los demonios. De cualquier forma el destino de la mujer estaba marcado para mal.

Una suave melodía le hizo detener. Un piano. La música le hipnotizo llamándolo, indicándole que fuera en su dirección, cantándole una vida triste y solitaria. Dulce y melódica. Tan hermosa que amansaría a cualquier fiera salvaje e inclusive a un demonio. Pero debía de tener la cabeza en otro lado, en su meta y no distraerse. Dándose vuelta se alejo de aquel edificio en el cual se encontraba su presa y ni siquiera la había detectado aún.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Su aliento escapo por sus labios mientras seguía tocando la melodía que había estado creando desde hace un tiempo, pero aún no encontraba la letra exacta. Lo difícil de ser una compositora era cuando la inspiración se terminaba y quedabas hecha un mar de confusiones que no podías resolver. El dolor de cabeza le molestaba pero debía de terminar la canción y luego ir a ver a Skyler y hablar un rato con ella susurrándole palabras de alivio. Sabia que Cristel la estaba cuidando bien, más aún con las pesadillas que la pequeña solía tener cuando estaba sola por las noches. Y esta no era la excepción. Sus dedos se detuvieron cuando el cansancio comenzó a atraparle, su cuerpo rogando un momento de sueño para liberar el estrés que le estaba consumiendo. ¿Hace cuanto que no tomaba un buen descanso? La verdad es que desde hace años su sueño se había disminuido.

Todo gracias al miedo de ser atrapada. Podía saborear el gusto a la cobardía, al temor de ser capturada por aquellos seres malvados que deseaban exterminarla. Si había logrado escapar hace años había sido por pura suerte, pero ahora con la fama que había obtenido gracias a su profesión el peligro había regresado. Todo el tiempo manteniendo sus sentidos alertas para evitar terminar en manos enemigas, pero ahora seria más difícil. Levantándose apretó los puños antes de que golpeara enojada la pared. Estaba atrapada y sentía que la estaban vigilando.

-Maldita sea – susurro mirando a todos lados – necesito a Lucian

Necesitaba a su hermano ahora más que nunca. Cuando el estuviera a su lado estaba segura que no la detectarían tan rápido, y si lo lograban podrían luchar juntos. Ella ya no era la misma niña cobarde que hace años había sido. Ahora era una mujer. Alguien que sacaría cara por su vida y protegería a sus hermanas pequeñas con uñas y dientes. Angeline jamás decía algo a la ligera, mucho menos cuando quería decir la pura verdad.

Ella sabia que los ángeles iban tras de ella, dispuestos a aniquilarla sin importarles explicaciones. Todo porque sus padres habían cometido un pecado, y ella junto a sus otros dos hermanos eran el fruto de aquel sucio acto. ¿Cuándo había pensado que los ángeles eran seres misericordiosos? Esos pensamientos habían muerto hace años cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por aquel ser "bendito". Aún podía oír en sueños los gritos y suplicas de su madre intentando encontrar perdón, a su padre diciendo que todo había sido hecho por amor. ¿Pero los habían escuchado? No. Solo habían actuado, despreciando a las crías de aquellos dos pecadores y traidores. Intentando matarlos, pero gracias a su hermano mayor Lucian, ella había sobrevivido junto a su hermana menor Cristel; y juntos los tres habían huido. Siendo criados por el mayor, su hermano tuvo que padecer cargando con dos niñatas; una de siete años y otra de cinco. Cuanto deseo Angeline poder ayudar a Lucian, pero el de terco le dijo que no. Las penurias que vivieron. Los recuerdos que no deseaba revivir.

-Detesto a esos malditos alados – dijo enojada antes de que suspirara – será mejor largarme ahora antes de que lleguen

Miro su brazo derecho cuando de repente unos extraños glifos surgieron por unos instantes, dibujados en tinta dorada brillaron antes de desaparecer. Miro el brazo izquierdo antes de que unos glifos negros surgieran brillantes antes de que se extinguieran. No había errado en su razonar, en verdad estaban aquí. Peor aún. Ahí afuera de su edificio se encontraban un ángel y un demonio, ambos de seguro buscándola. El ángel para matarla y el demonio para absorber su poder, lo que tanto afán deseaban y cuando lo tuvieran se bañarían en éxtasis.

Debía escapar y huir lo más rápido posible, y si no había de otra tendría que matar a los que se metieran en su camino. Una sonrisa sin humor cruzo su rostro mientras recordaba como era ver la sangre caer por sus espadas, mientras que con sus dones podía destruir a todo aquel que se le acercaba. Era un peligro para la sociedad. Para los humanos, demonio y ángeles. Las tres castas estarían en problemas y ella seria la culpable siempre. El pecado que nació por mezclar dos castas, y la vergüenza de ambas. La que pronto seria la causa de la destrucción.

* * *

**Y aquí acabe! El prólogo más largo que he logrado hacer y creo que en el siguiente capitulo espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora les dejo la ficha para los que deseen participar:**

-Nombre europeo: (Con apellido incluido)

-Edad: (Entre 23 y 26 años)

-Apariencia: (Bien descrita)

-Personalidad: (Una descripción bien dada por favor)

-Especie: (Demonio, ángel o humano)

-Armas: (depende de la raza que eligieron)

-Profesión: (si quieren llevar una segunda vida a parte o esto es más adecuado para los humanos)

- Historia: (Bien detallada por favor, si necesitan ayuda me pueden consultar pero en esta parte necesito buena descripción porque de esto depende todo el fic) (Algo un poco fuerte, tomen en cuenta que si habitan en el mundo humano es porque no quieren saber nada de las otras dos razas)

-Glifos: (Solo para ángeles o demonios, estos sirven para detectar otros seres de su misma raza, además de expresar sus emociones al cambiar de color)

-Pareja: (menos Goenji, Sakuma, Hiroto y Marco, creo que debo mencionar que los chicos y chicas de IE son ángeles y demonios, no es común ver un romance de ángel y demonio por lo que solo a las mejores historias les dejare escoger a su pareja como quieran sea ángel o demonio)

-Extras: (algo de importancia que quieran agregar)

**Bueno eso es todo ahora sin más que decir me despido y espero los datos de los que deseen participar, sean chicos o chicas cualquiera puede participar xD ahora si me voy hasta luego, byeeee**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola! Bueno aquí traigo el primer capitulo de este fic que inicie hace… ¿Tres días? para empezar diré que en este capi no aparecen todos los oc, porque en primera no tendría mucha coherencia. Salen los cuatro oc que más me gustaron de todo, ya en el siguiente saldrán algunos más. Otra cosa es que las fichas, por favor llénenla con coherencia, se que suena duro pero para este fic necesito una buena historia porque de eso depende el giro de los hechos. Aun acepto oc con gusto pero lo único que pido es coherencia, con respecto a las parejas todo depende de la historia. Solo daré unas aclaraciones:**

-Los ángeles (jugadores de IE), serán llamados con nombres de ángeles: Uriel, Sariel… mientras que en la tierra recibieran su nombre europeo: Xavier, Shawn, etc.

-Algunos de los demonios (jugadores de IE) tienen nombres de los verdaderos como por ejemplo Astarot, pero en la tierra se ponen otros como Axel.

-La historia sucede alrededor de 1997 y 1998, por lo que hay algunas cosas que se mencionan de esa época.

-La historia contendrá algo de lemmon…no me pregunte respecto a esto.

-Algunas armas u ataques recibirán el nombre de las técnicas de los jugadores.

**Agradezco a todos los que me enviaron su ficha y dejaron un review, los oc de Evangelyne, Elizabeth, Yasmin y Meil no me pertenecen, al igual que no me pertenecen los personajes de IE. **

Y sin decir más les dejo con el capitulo:

* * *

**1**

**El inicio de la guerra**

Estiro su cuerpo como un gato al despertar, tenia cansancio y dolor en los músculos por el excesivo entrenamiento que había realizado el día anterior. El estrés estaba presente pero trataba de no de mostrarlo frente a sus hermanas, mucho menos frente a Skyler. No quería que la pequeña se llenara de pánico cuando recién estaba recuperándose del trauma que sufrió por culpa de los asquerosos humanos. Sintió la bilis subir a su garganta al recordar lo que esa niña había sufrido hace dos años, aunque el tiempo pasara las heridas seguirían abiertas, siempre atormentándola y susurrándole su desafortunada vida pasada. Las ganas de matar a todos esos infelices estaban llenándola de locura, deseaba poder ver la sangre correr entre sus manos, haciéndolos pagar por fin todo el daño que habían causado. Venganza. Quería hacerlo pagar. Quería que todos ellos murieran de la forma más dolorosa, que suplicaran la misericordia que jamás otorgaría. Apretando los puños se levanto metiéndose en el baño y desnudándose para darse un frio baño, la única manera para que su cabeza estuviera cuerda al final.

Los sangrientos pensamientos aún estaban atormentando su mente cuando estuvo en el interior de la ducha y el agua la azoto como un frio látigo. Relamió sus labios cuando los músculos agarrotados cedieron relajándose, no estaba en sus mejores días después del alerta que sus glifos le mandaron hace uno días. Casi ni había podido conciliar el sueño por estar atenta a cualquier ataque que quisieran realizar los ángeles. Sabia que estaban cerca, podía sentirlos alistando sus espadas para mutilarla sin compasión, como lo habían hecho hace años con sus padres. Ante aquel oscuro recuerdo lanzo un golpe contra la pared. No deseaba revivirlos. No quería volver a ver la sangre caer de los cuerpos mutilados y sin vida, con aquellas expresiones de horror y pánico. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda antes de que apoyara la cabeza en el mármol.

¿Por qué? Siempre se había preguntado aquellas simples palabras. ¿Por qué había sido tan ingenua para confiar en aquellos seres hermosos? Era su culpa. Ella estúpidamente les había dejado el paso libre para que aniquilaran a su familia, era la carga que estaba sobre su espalda siempre. Cada vez que veía el rostro de Cristel sentía el dolor, los pensamientos de haberla traicionado le dolían. Algunas veces no entendía porque su inocencia había sido tan estúpida. Su mente estaba agotada y necesitaba dormir, pero no podía ahora. No cuando todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido. Cerró el agua y tomando una toalla comenzó a secarse antes de que saliera lista para cambiarse.

"_En verdad fui una idiota_" **Pensó dolida mientras recordaba la última vez que vio a sus padres con vida **"_Tal vez yo debí haber muerto en lugar de ellos_"

Suspirando salió del baño y tomo su ropa del armario. Debía de hacer ese día un chequeo por el área para ver si había cerca algún enemigo, y temía más por sus pequeñas. Aunque Cristel ya fuera una mujer, tenía un instinto de sobreprotección en su alma. Su hermana era joven aún en mente, buena a diferencia de los ángeles por lo que era demasiado especial. Frágil. Dulce. Tierna. Un punto fácil al que podrían eliminar si tuvieran la oportunidad. Por lo tanto ella tenía la misión de protegerla, de velar por su seguridad como por la de Skyler. Esa era su misión mientras su hermano mayor estaba lejos por unos días más, investigando todo acerca de su pasado como por los poderes de Angeline. Ya había cumplido 108 años, y su cuerpo experimentaba extraños cambios que todavía no acababa de comprender, y aunque lo quisiera negar eso le asustaba un poco. No quería dañar a nadie, quería proteger y de paso matar a todos los que se metieran en su camino.

-Ojala todo fuera más sencillo – susurro mientras amarraba su cabello con una liga roja – si fuera así no tendría porque preocuparme tanto

Su estomago rugió, indicándole lo descuidado que estaba por culpa de sus excesivos entrenamientos. Renegando acerca de su poca resistencia salió dando un portazo para buscar algo con que alimentarse y aminorar la molestia, aunque no lo necesitara. Al ser lo que era ni ella ni sus hermanos necesitaban de alimentos humanos, salvo Skyler que era una humana y debía de alimentarse. Pero con el paso del tiempo, y con la adaptación al mundo humano comenzaron a obtener y copiar algunas acciones humanas. Como la alimentación. Quería comer algunas patatas fritas o una tajada de la pizza de la noche anterior, con tal de saciar su hambre comería lo que sea.

Dulzura. Se detuvo abruptamente cuando llego a sus oídos. Un bonito tarareo rodeo su mente haciéndola sonreír sin poder evitarlo. Una dulce voz, angelical de alguna forma. Mágica. Era Cristel. A esa niña le gustaba tararear letras de las canciones que Angeline componía, siempre maravillándola y fundiéndole su oscuro corazón. En verdad amaba a esa niña y sin ella jamás se hubiera mantenido tan cuerda durante todos estas décadas. Era una asesina. Angeline había saboreado a temprana edad el gusto por matar. La sensación de enterrar sus armas y despedazar para sobrevivir, lo disfrutaba. Aunque fuera de lo peor disfrutaba matando a los seres malignos, se había vuelto una obsesión que pronto podría traer consecuencias, y eso era lo que Lucian tenia que detener.

-¿Estas bien hermana? – la melodía de la voz le hizo regresar a la realidad

Volteo la mirada encontrándose con una adolescente. Su cabellera era de un color negro azabache, largo y totalmente lacio que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda con un flequillo recto. La piel pálida como la nieve, un tanto distinta a la suya, con aquella belleza que hipnotizaba a todo el que le veía, aun más sus orbes. Sus enormes ojos eran de un precioso color oro, algo gatunos y brillantes mostrando los puros sentimientos de la joven, pero también había algo más. Oscuridad y dolor. Tuvo ganas de atraerla a sus brazos y llorar por ella, derramar las lágrimas que la ojidorada había botado. Ella era Skyler. La hermosa niña que había adoptado hace dos años junto a sus hermanos. La pequeña que había sufrido tanto y que ellos habían recuperado del sufrimiento.

La niña era una dulzura. Buena, amable y divertida, que no desaprovechaba alguna oportunidad para hacer una broma. Pero en el fondo ella aún no olvidaba su pasado, aquel que le había marcado con tanto dolor que la hacia vulnerable. Siempre cuidaba de la pequeña Skyler, protegiéndola y alejándola de todo hombre que se le acercara, procurando que no sufriera un ataque de ansiedad al recordar cosas amargas.

La pequeña frunció el ceño.

-No me haz contestado – se quejo – ¿Pasa algo?

-No – mintió ella, no quería decirle que había recordado parte de su pasado – solo pensaba en la nueva composición que estoy haciendo

Una bella sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la joven antes de que un brillo opacara la oscuridad de su mirada. Angeline no pudo evitar soltar una risilla ante eso. Sky adoraba sentarse a un lado escuchando cada nueva melodía que era creada por la mayor, además de ver como Cris bailaba durante horas mostrando lo grácil y hermosa que era.

-¿Puedo ir hoy? – Pregunto Sky sonriente, la emoción de escuchar aquella nueva melodía le daba una alegría que no sabría como describir – prometo no hacer ruido mientras tocas por favor

Angeline suspiro antes de que se lo pensara y sonriera. Sus canciones eran bastante reconocidas entre muchos compositores y pianistas famosos que solían pedirle que les escribiera una o realizara un dueto junto a ellos, todos siempre decían que era una prodigio aunque no sabían que tenia más años de lo que aparentaba. ¿Prodigio? La verdad es que cuando compuso su primera canción hace unos años fue cuando estaba inundada de un sentimiento de amor hacia sus padres fallecidos, obteniendo su más grande éxito. Luego surgieron más y más, hasta que el éxito llego a ella. Ahora solo tenía un problema, y era que no tenía mucha inspiración para su última canción, en la cual estaba trabada.

-Me falta poco para acabar la pieza, pero creo que me gustaría más que la escucharas completa y no a la mitad – la triste mirada de la ojidorada les hizo sentirse mal – mañana te llevare Skyler pero hoy quiero que termines tu tarea, recuerda que tienes escuela el Lunes y aún no la acabas – sabia que en parte estaba mintiendo pero no quería decepcionar a la pequeña aún más cuando estaba a la mitad de algo importante, sonrió un poquito animando a la más pequeña – te lo prometo, mañana te llevare

-¿Lo prometes?

Sonrió ante eso.

Skyler gustaba de hacerla dudar muchas veces, y con el tiempo había aprendido a adorar ese rasgo característico de la joven. No era sencillo ser como una madre para la niña, no había un manual para indicarle paso a paso lo que debía de hacer, y no ayudaba mucho que hubiera perdido a su madre a la tierna edad de siete años. Pero para sobrevivir debió cuidarse de si misma, aunque tuviera a su hermano mayor tuvo que aprender a vivir, a defenderse, a saber diferenciar las mentiras de las verdades. Y criar de Cristel con Lucian. Como si ambos fueran sus padres.

No sabia como criar a una adolescente humana, pero haría su mayor esfuerzo para cuidar de Sky y así lo habían estado haciendo por dos años y en todo ese tiempo las cosas habían ido muy bien.

"_A pesar de las pesadillas que aún tiene_" **Pensó viendo a Skyler preocupada, deseaba mucho poder ayudarla pero no podía. Solo la misma chica podría curar sus propias heridas **"_Espero que lo logre_"

-Sabes que si es una promesa Sky, ahora ve a desayunar que seguro Cris ya hizo algo – se quejo cuando su estomago rugió – diablos

La risilla de la ojidorada le inundo divirtiéndola y avergonzándola a la vez.

-Ya termine de desayunar, así que me voy a hacer mi tarea – su sonrisa se ensancho – solo me falta química y lenguaje, y sabes que soy muy buena en eso

Acto seguido la niña se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia su habitación dejándola sola en el pasillo. Esa muchacha era todo un caso.

Dándose cuenta que el tarareo de su hermana había terminado decidió que seria mejor ingresar de una buena vez a la cocina encontrándose con una Cristel sentada mientras comía unos huevos revueltos con zumo de naranja, algunas tostadas estaban a un lado y panqueques en otro plato, un gran desayuno que volvería loco a cualquiera. La boca se le hizo agua mientras su estomago rugió fuertemente indicándole el hambre que sentía en aquellos momentos, aunque la magia se rompió cuando escucho la carcajada que lanzo su acompañante.

Fulmino con la mirada a la hermosa joven que estaba sentada comiendo los huevos. Su larga melena era de un color rubio miel, totalmente lacea llegándole hasta la cintura, tenía un bonito flequillo recto que cubría algo sus ojos extraños. Plata mercurioso. Los mismos que Angeline poseía, enormes y brillantes llenos de pureza y dulzura, sin alguna pizca de maldad u odio. Su piel era delicada como la porcelana, haciéndola parecer una muñeca frágil que podría romperse con tan solo lanzar un soplido del viento. Era hermosa. La única palabra que podría describirla. Sus delicadas facciones parecían talladas por un dios, sin alguna imperfección que remarcara una humanidad que no existía. Cristel era como ella. Diferente a todos. Incluso a ella.

-¿Te da gracia? Yo detesto tener que sentir hambre – se quejo – No entiendo aún porque debemos de sentir hambre, no somos humanos somos otra cosa

-Supéralo An, es solo comer y eso no ha matado a nadie además los huevos me quedaron deliciosos al igual que los panqueques – se halago la de cabellos rubios con diversión, Cristel era un excelente cocinera y eso nadie se lo negaría nunca – me llevare a Skyler hoy para la visita con el doctor

La sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿Visita al doctor? Yo no sabía nada – gruño – ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste? – se suponía que debían de informarle todo acerca de Skyler, y ahora le salían con algo que no sabia. ¿Qué se suponía que pensaba Cristel?

La mirada de su hermana le expreso enojo. Pocas veces veía a la menor con aquellos ojos enojados, pero cuando alguien la hacia sentir incomoda u ofendida la pelimiel podía sacar sus garras y atacar como un animal salvaje. En especial si era para protegerse entre ellos. Eran hermanos, y por mucho tiempo se habían cuidado las espaldas esperando que un día alguien intentara matarlos o separarlos. Y solo una vez Cristel había luchado contra un demonio. Todo porque aquel bastardo habían intentado eliminar a un niño que quedo atrapado en la persecución. No habiendo de otra, su hermana tuvo que matar. Luego de aquella experiencia la joven se había odiado, ya que había experimentado lo que Lucian y ella sentían. Ansias de más muerte.

-Te lo dije – comento con calma Cristel – así que no me vengas con tonterías, te avise ayer cuando entrenabas pero no me oíste

Claro que no. No le escucho porque estaba más concentrada en su entrenamiento que en las palabras de su hermana. Había callado el tema de las presencias que sintió hace poco ya que no quería preocupar a Cris ni tampoco a Sky, en especial porque esta última aún trataba de comprender todo acerca de las otras dos castas. Era un tema complicado y bastante delicado, contando la guerra que estaba segura se aproximaría. Se había mantenido por años al margen, por lo que cuando sentía que una batalla se aproximaba, sus hermanos y ella se alejaban para buscar protección mientras ellos los perseguían. Ella era el objetivo. Sus hermanos no lo eran tanto porque eran diferentes a An, más de los que podrían entender. Por lo que Angeline pensaba que su naturaleza era única. Un defecto de sus genes. Haciéndola peligrosa para cualquiera si perdía el control, así que no tenia otra alternativa más que seguir con aquella vida. Seguir escondiéndose hasta que llegara el momento donde la localizarían y exterminarían por mano de los ángeles, o seria absorbida por los demonios que deseaban solo más poder.

Salvo que ellos cometían siempre un error. Eso es lo que había aprendido a lo largo de su vida. La arrogancia de ambas especies junto a su excesiva confianza los llevaba a no reconocer la fuerza de sus enemigos, por lo cual siempre terminaban en empate. Pero Angeline tenía otra teoría al igual que Lucian. Tal vez los continuos empates se debían a que el bien y el mal jamás podrían desaparecer. Debía de existir un equilibrio entre todos, donde siempre hubiera personas buenas y malas. En el caso de los humanos ellos eran eso. Bien y mal. Luz y oscuridad. Dos caminos que solo ellos podían seguir, teniendo emociones puras pero confundiéndolas con el mal, o poseyendo emociones malas y cometiendo el bien sin querer. Eran un equilibrio que debían respetar. Mientras que los ángeles y demonios eran diferentes, o al menos ellos pensaban eso. Los ángeles lo bueno y los demonios lo malo, ¿Pero era esto en verdad cierto? Había conocido en esta existencia ángeles oscuros y demonios bondadosos. ¿Por qué entonces los humanos se negaban a ver la verdad? Porque ellos confiaban en su religión y jamás la cambiarían. Que estúpidos eran. Aquel dicho se adecuaba a esta situación, "_No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_" Y eso eran los seres sin poder.

"_Estúpidos sin razón"_ **Pensó enojada.**

**-**¿La llevaras donde siempre? – pregunto al fin luego de un largo silencio que ninguna quiso romper. Skyler tenia una doctora fija que le atendía desde hace dos años, y la niña estaba ya acostumbrada a ella.

Una sonrisa ilumino el hermoso rostro de Cristel, haciéndola ver como una jovenzuela de unos dieciocho años cuando aparentaba más y tenia décadas de vida.

-Si, la llevare con Beth – dijo – sabes que ella adora a Sky y cuando la adoptamos nos rogo que por favor la trajéramos cada vez que tuviera problemas o para sus revisiones

Elizabeth Nowak, más conocida como Beth. Era la doctora que había atendido a Skyler hace dos años cuando llego al hospital grave. La mujer se había horrorizado ante el estado de la niña y la había atendido urgentemente mientras regañaba y juraba que metería presos a los tres hermanos Swan si la niña moría. Cuando logro salvarla y estabilizarla Lucian explico a la doctora que ellos no eran familia, sino que habían encontrado a la niña tirada en pleno callejón y por instinto habían decidido traerla al hospital. Alarmada y asustada por lo que había sucedido Elizabeth les dio todo su apoyo cuando decidieron adoptar a Skyler, y de alguna forma la niña le agarro un fuerte cariño a la mujer. Al igual que Angeline. En estos dos años la doctora Nowak se había vuelto alguien importante en su vida, ya que al igual que sus hermanos y ella había perdido a sus padres por unos asesinos, tal vez por eso An le guardaba respeto, por su fortaleza y las ansias de venganza que en el fondo de su alma existía.

Le entendía a la perfección, porque ella se sentía igual.

-Elizabeth es una buena mujer y le debemos aún por lo de Skyler – susurro Angeline seria – esta bajo nuestra protección

-Siempre – corroboro la pelimiel – bueno yo ya termine de comer –recogiendo sus platos se levanto mientras la pelinegra se sentaba lista para comer – me iré a arreglar y me llevare a Sky en una hora de compras para luego ir con Beth

Algo normal entre su hermana. Adoraba comprar cosas en especial cuando se trataba de vestir a la más joven de todos, tratando algunas veces a Skyler como una pequeña muñeca a la cual debía de vestir y peinar. Si en verdad quería algo así debería de tener una hija propia, eso haría feliz a todos.

-Si quieres una muñeca deberías tener hijas – dijo divertida imaginándose a una niña pequeña con el cabello color miel y brillantes ojos color plata – así dejarías en paz a la pobre Skyler quien parece tu muñeca

Cristel le miro ofendida antes de que levantara la cabeza mientras dejaba los platos sucios remojando en el agua. Su hermana no era muy buena aceptando bromas, pero a la hora de hacerlas ella misma era toda una maestra en aquel arte, incluso mejor que los comediantes.

-Prefiero que tú o Lucian me traigan una sobrina para molestar – iba a quejarse respecto a eso pero prefirió callar – y a Skyler le gusta que la vista, sabes que tengo un buen sentido de la moda – sin decir nada más salió de la cocina quejándose – no aprecian mis gustos

Angeline suspiro mientras comenzaba a comer unos panqueques, dando una ojeada por donde se había ido Cristel. No le había gustado para nada la mención de que ella tuviera descendencia y a decir verdad no se plateaba aquella opción, nunca se lo había planteado para ser más exactos. ¿Ella como madre? Aún no acababa de comprender a la adolescente con la que vivía y mucho menos comprendería a un niño recién nacido, además la ojiplata no estaba interesada en los hombres. No es que fuera virgen o algo por el estilo, porque sinceramente ella no lo era. Tres décadas atrás había conocido a un apuesto mancebo que era perseguido por todas las féminas de un pueblo. Interesada por la reproducción humana decidió que aquel joven seria perfecto para una primera y única vez. Luego de su encuentro nunca más lo volvió a ver, porque ella se lo advirtió, solo seria una vez y cada quien por su lado después. Y así había sido. Él había hecho su vida con una mujer de la cual se enamoro profundamente, mientras que ella seguía siendo una asesina.

No creía en el amor. ¿Para que creer en algo que luego moriría? Sus padres se habían amado ¿Y cuál había sido el resultado? La muerte de ambos a manos de tres miserables ángeles que la habían engañado a ella. Ahora solo tenía un deseo que ardía profundamente en su alma y ese era vengarse. Matar a cada uno de esos tres, hacerlos sufrir hasta que clamen su muerte de manera rápida, pero ella no aceptaría. Se vengaría y al final podría descansar en paz. No le importaría morir con tal de cumplir su meta aceptaría con los brazos abiertos la eterna oscuridad, pero antes debía de lograr su sueño. Matar. Eliminar a los ángeles. Raziel. Sariel. Uriel. Así los había llamado su madre, y esos tres nombres estaban grabados en su mente para recordar a los asesinos. Los que morirían en sus manos pronto. Y ella no tendría piedad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muerte. Eso era lo que pensaba su mente cuando caminaba por la profundidad del infierno. Ella odiaba tener que salir de su encierro en aquella celda a la que llamaba habitación, pero la habían obligado por un llamado de Dark, la mano derecha de Lucifer, y aun no entendía la razón, a menos que fuera para que asesinara a alguien. Siempre era así, si la necesitaban era solo para eso, para matar a alguien. Yasmin detestaba tener que cumplir las órdenes de sus superiores, porque sinceramente a ella no le importaba lo que ellos querían, ni siquiera sentía respeto por ellos. El único sentimiento que estaba guardado en su alma era el de la repulsión. Asco. Muchas veces se preguntaba porque no se largaba de una buena vez del lugar, pero su respuesta era la más fácil de contestar. Porque ella era un monstruo. Un ser al que todos temían, incluso los mismos demonios temblaban cada vez que le observaban. Consideraban que algún día ella podía traicionarlos, o matarlos por propio placer para satisfacer la locura que poseía. Lo consideraba posible. Ella no sentía piedad por nadie, es más muchas veces se pregunto: ¿Qué es la piedad? ¿Qué es la misericordia? ¿Qué es el perdón? Tres preguntas que su mente formulaba cuando empuñaba su oz maldita. Pero jamás contestadas. Tal vez porque nadie había tenido una respuesta adecuada.

Siempre se lo preguntaba a sus victimas, quienes caían en sus manos para perecer de la forma más dolorosa empapando sus manos con la roja sangre, y siempre obtenía las mismas respuestas: "_Mi señora no sé como explicárselo a un ser que no siente_", luego de eso los mataba. ¿Era verdad? ¿Ella no sentía? Nunca había visto ese detalle desde aquel punto de vista. Era una guerrera. Destinada a matar a todo aquel que se metiera en el camino de su señor y sus aliados, pero con los siglos su vida se había vuelto… ¿Monótona? Si, era la palabra adecuada. Muerte y más muerte. Los susurros de terror que muchos decían a sus espaldas, alejándose de ella como si fuera una peste. No le importaba. Siempre había estado sola. Sin nadie. Así que daba igual más soledad por la eternidad. ¿Acaso importaba? Todos eran aliados que cuando fuera conveniente se atacarían por la espalda con tal de salir bien librados de los problemas.

Sus labios formaron una mueca de desagrado.

Había llegado a su destino. La puerta de los infiernos, o al menos la entrada donde estaba Dark supuestamente atendiendo los líos que "sus" súbditos ocasionaban. Era una víbora. Al igual que su némesis Light, él demonio era desagradable y manipulador, hasta Yasmin llego a pensar que si fuera necesario le daría la espalda a Lucifer. Como el insecto cobarde y sin honor que era. Nadie lo soportaba, por lo que siempre evitaban acercarse a este lugar o simplemente como Astarot se largaban a la tierra humana en busca de una vida diferente, lo que ocasionaba que perdieran muchos guerreros que valían la pena. Incluso ella había considerado irse. Pero aceptando la realidad ¿Qué haría cuando estuviera en la superficie? ¿Jugar con los humanos? Por favor ella no era como ellos. Era algo mucho mejor. Un demonio. Ante eso su asco fue más grande. Parecía que ella fuera la oveja negra de aquel rebaño del rey infernal, porque Yasmin detestaba ser un demonio, detestaba llevar esa sangre contaminada por los siglos que había vivido. Se avergonzaba de ser lo que era, pero eso no significaba que fuera mejor ser un ángel o un humano. Todos eran seres rastreros y malvados. Ninguno era su hogar. Ninguno era su especie. Y ella estaba perdida.

-¿Por qué me llamaste? – exigió saber en el momento que empujo las puertas ingresando a la habitación enojada, Dark solo le miro con una ceja arqueada molesto ante su actitud grosera. Eso le importaba mucho como si un humano muriera, mejor dicho una mierda. – Habla de una buena vez bastardo ¿Qué quieres?

El fuerte golpe que el demonio dio en la mesa le hizo reconsiderar ser un poco más suave pero descarto la idea de inmediato. No le tenía miedo. Ni ahora ni nunca y si la mataba se lo agradecería en verdad. Cualquiera podría decir que Yasmin estaba demente, e incluso ella lo había considerado, pero estaba cansada de estos juegos tontos así que prefería la muerte que seguir viviendo infeliz por el resto de su eternidad.

"_Anda, enójate más_" **Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a solo un hecho, que Dark se levantara y la estampara contra el suelo antes de enterrar su espada en su corazón con la ira que llevaba dentro **"_Mátame bastardo_"

Pudo ver como el hombre tomo aire antes de que lo expulsara e intentara relajarse para hablar.

-No me hables en ese tono – su voz se había agravado bajando una octava y sonando peligrosa – que seas una de mis mejores armas no significa que siempre te daré privilegios Yasmin

-Jamás te pedí privilegios – argumento enojada – por mi hubiera estado bien que me mataras hace años maldito demonio de cuarta

La mano del peligris temblaba queriendo tomar su espada para hacer realidad los ruegos de Yasmin, pero para mala suerte de esta él se contuvo. No la mataría y ella lo sabía muy bien. Dark podía enojarse e intentar matarla, pero sabía las consecuencias si cometía aquel grave error, en lugar de ganar perdería. No podía matar a una de sus mejores guerreras que era su "as" bajo la manga, la única capaz de asesinar sin aquel remordimiento o esa luz que muchos de sus soldados comenzó a presentar en su interior. Podría ser que ya no tuvieran almas, pero en el fondo de sus negros corazones existía aun algo que los hacia imperfectos. Sensaciones. Para su mala suerte el trato sellado con Luzbel no había sido un total éxito, al contrario, resulto ser una desgracia. Cuando les quitaron sus almas los volvieron vulnerables a sentir mucho mejor que cualquiera, a desear cosas que no podrían ser para ellos. Comenzaron a ver en los humanos un anhelo que los destruiría tarde o temprano. Familia. Empezaron a anhelar amar. Tener una descendencia larga y prospera. Sentir como humanos. Tener sueños que nunca se volverían verdad. Habían sido malditos. Habían perdido el alma pero les dejaron lo que Dios les concedió. Una luz pura, de esta venían las sensaciones que detestaban. ¿Cómo el rey cometió un error tan grave? ¿Por qué los condeno a esto? A un existir de sentimientos. A desear amar profundamente y arrullar a sus crías, a protegerlos como animales en celo. Estaban malditos. Odiaba a Luzbel por esto.

-No me tientes Yasmin y si te llame es porque quiero que me hagas una misión – su tono era de obligación – quiero que vigiles de cerca a una mujer

Si él le hubiera dicho que le concedería el descanso eterno no se hubiera sorprendido más de lo que ahora estaba. Dark le estaba encargando algo que nadie pensaría ni siquiera hacer aunque fuera la única opción. Ella era una asesina y este demonio le pedía ahora que cuidara de una mortal como su niñera. ¿Podría ser que Dark perdió el juicio? Era lo más razonable hasta el momento.

-¿Qué broma es esta? Haz enloquecido Dark – dijo asqueada – soy una asesina no una niñera a tiempo completo, búscate a otra que te haga el recado que no seré yo

-Te daré tu alma a cambio de esto – negocio él haciéndola reír audiblemente – bien, esa fue una estupidez de mi parte cuando conozco tu respuesta

No. A diferencia de sus hermanos ella no deseaba su alma. Ella no quería lo que ellos deseaban, solo buscaba su muerte y él no le daría eso ni en sueños. Estaba en aprietos con aquella hembra y no sabía que hacer, hasta que recordó algo que Yasmin no rechazaría. La conocía a la perfección y tenía conocimiento de su único punto débil. Cierto arcángel que ella misma deseaba retorcer el pescuezo.

-Negocias bien mocosa, ¿Qué te parece encontrarte con Sariel? – Pregunto él cuando vio los miembros de la mujer tensarse, una sonrisa ladina se formo en sus labios ante aquello – suena mejor ¿No?

El hermoso rostro de ella se arruino por una mueca de enojo, de una rabia insana que gobernaba su mente en aquel momento. Él no negaría que la mujer no fuera hermosa, porque sinceramente Yasmin era la fantasía de cualquier demonio, incluso cuando fue más que un soldado también la de él. Su piel era de un tono rosa pálido, suave y delicada capaz de tentar a las caricias de un amante. Sus curvas eran notables, perfectas desde cada ángulo en el que alguien la observara, solo opacadas por su rostro, en sus rasgos faciales se podía apreciar la elegancia y la belleza pura, contrastando con su largo cabello castaño oscuro lleno de rizos bien definidos. Pero sus ojos eran lo que sin duda la hacían perfecta. Esmeraldas. Parecían aquella valiosas joyas, pero lamentablemente opacados por la oscuridad que residía en su alma. Sin duda ella detestaba vivir.

-¿Haz dicho Sariel? – Exigió saber – dime más ¿Dónde diablos ha estado todo este tiempo? ¡Dímelo Dark! ¿Dónde lo escondió la perra de Light?

En verdad odiaba a ese arcángel. No entendía cual era el problema que tenía contra él, ya de por si se odiaban por ser enemigos, pero algo hacia que ella despreciara aún más que cualquiera a ese portador de alas. ¿Acaso se debía a la anterior batalla que tuvieron? No le importaba en realidad, pero su curiosidad sobrepasaba los límites y siendo él quien regia a los demonios, debía saber porque tanto odio contra esa mosca alada.

Pero primero debía de lograr que Yasmin conociera a la hibrida, ella debía lograr lo que su mente había planeado. Debía lograr su cometido, y para eso necesitaba a Astarot también.

-No lo sé pero Light ha enviado a todos sus arcángeles para matar a esta mocosa ¿Permitirás que Sariel obtenga sus alas doradas? ¿Permitirás que lo nombren un ángel?

La vio dudar por unos segundos antes de que en su rostro se grabara una mueca de enojo. La tenía.

-Tu ganas Dark iré y cuidare a la mujer, pero de paso buscare a ese maldito bastardo alado y lo matare – su voz sonó dura – ahora dime quien es mi protegida

-Angeline Swan – contesto simplemente él haciéndola arquear una ceja – tal vez oíste algo de ella cuando te mandaba a la superficie

Yasmin intento recordar algo cuando a su mente llego un anuncio sobre una pianista que llegaba a Paris hace unos meses atrás donde fue su última misión. Ese era su nombre, Angeline Swan, la joven que era un prodigio en el piano y ya había compuesto al menos quince canciones en los últimos dos años, entre ellas cinco que fueron usadas por otros famosos. ¿Por qué una pianista estaría enredada con ellos? Era muy extraño todo esto aún más el interés de Dark por ella.

"_¿Qué diablos tramas Dark?_"**Pensó ella frunciendo el ceño presintiendo que aquel demonio tramaba algo sucio. **

-Astarot ya ha ido a la superficie quiero que lo vigiles también y hagas lo necesario para que se aparee con la mujer – ante aquello ella salto para atrás sorprendida – lo digo enserio, quiero que Astarot se enrede con Angeline

Enloqueció enserio.

-¿Hablas de Astarot? ¿El primero en dejarnos hace cincuenta años? – Pregunto ella a lo que él asintió – estas loco, el jamás se acostaría con una humana aún peor si la necesitamos

-Se ha revolcado con muchas humanas en los últimos tiempos así que no será problema, ella es hermosa y bastante deseable así que será más sencillo para ti – se encogió de hombros – como sé que las cosas se te harán difíciles usa esto

Atrapo entre sus manos un pequeño frasco con una tapa en forma de corazón negro, su contenido era un líquido rojizo que le dio escalofríos. Se dio cuenta que era la sustancia. "Incensae libidini" o llamado también el incienso de la lujuria. Con solo una gota de esta cosa el que la bebiera sentiría una pasión tan grande que nada la detendría hasta que fuera apagada con sexo. Dark había perdido ahora si los cabales ¿Por qué diablos quería que Astarot estuviera con esa mujer? ¿Qué beneficio le traería? Olvidándose de sus propias preguntas decidió mejor guardar esa cosa en un buen lugar, y cual mejor que en su propia blusa. La escondió bien entre sus pechos y miro al demonio quien solo sonreía.

-Haz que beban un poco de esto hoy, con solo una gota la magia surgirá, usa tu invisibilidad y neutraliza tu esencia para que no te sientan ¿Entendido?

Asintió de mala gana.

- Como tú quieras pero no sé como sales ganando con eso – se quejo ella – ¿Dónde están?

-Roma – contesto antes de que la mujer desapareciera de su vista

Sonrió divertido antes que se sentara en la única silla que existía ahí, había salido a la perfección. ¿Quién diría que seria tan sencillo todo? Ahora como en su mente había estado planeado, Astarot se revolcaría con la hibrida y si no se equivocaba en las fechas de ovulación de la mujer, esta estaba fértil y capaz de quedar embarazada. Hubiera deseado que el que fuera el padre hubiera sido ese hibrido que surgió del cuarto bando de hace siglo, los "sin señor". Pensándolo bien hibrido más hibrido daría algo especial, algo nuevo y único, pero lamentablemente Meil no estaba cerca y hasta que fuera otro periodo fértil de la hibrida podría ser en siglos. Su otra opción era Astarot, el era un demonio de sangre pura muy fuerte, uno de los primero traidores y con el espíritu de batalla que necesitaba, mientras ella era una hibrida hija de un ángel y demonio. Juntos lograrían creer un nuevo demonio, uno con genes de ángel a la vez y capaz de ser indestructible ante estos. ¡Excelente! Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, solo faltaba que Yasmin les diera la pócima y las cosas sucedieran. Nada podía salir mal, nada.

O eso era lo que Dark pensaba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meil miro alrededor de las calles mientras los humanos transitaban como si nada, hablando entre ellos sobre las cosas estúpidas que ellos consideraban "importantes". No lo entendía. Por más años que los había visto o incluso estudiado no acababa de comprender como esta raza era tan estúpida para no ver la realidad de las cosas, tan solo preocupándose por cosas que no tenían sentido. Las palabras de todos se arremolinaban en sus oídos sensibles sin darle descanso: "¿_Haz oído lo ultimo? Estrenaran la nueva película de Leonardo Di Caprio, ¡Titanic!_", "_Maldito jefe que tengo, apuesto a que él nunca ha sido tan exitoso como yo lo soy_", "_¡Se me rompió una uña!_", "_¿Por qué la mira a ella y no a mi?_", "_Mi mujer me es infiel_"; si continuaba escuchando más de esas estupideces tal vez mataría a alguno por fastidio. Podía tener un alto sentido de la justicia, pero detestaba escuchar tonterías. Los humanos solo desperdiciaban su valiosa existencia preocupándose si mañana saldría algo nuevo que comprar o envidiar. Rutina. Esa era la palabra adecuada, ellos habían construido una rutina monótona que al final los llevaba al aburrimiento y sus propias quejas por no ser felices.

Era por eso mismo que los encontraba desagradables y los evitaba en toda oportunidad que tenía. ¿De que serbia estar cerca de una humano cuando solo te hablaría de su vida admirable que según él poseía? De nada. Eso pensaba Meil, además en aquellos momentos estaba ocupado y no tenía cabeza para nada más. Gracias a una buena fuente (por no decir un ángel muriendo en sus manos) se había enterado de que Light o "la perra alada", como solía decirle, había hecho una declaración frente a todos sus siervos. Entregaría el puesto de ángel a cualquier arcángel que pusiera fin con la vida de cierta mujer que representaba un peligro para su comunidad. No le hubiera interesado para nada esto, hasta que escucho el resto de parte del insecto que había muerto entre sus manos, "_Ella es como tú, un monstruo que merece la muerte, mi señora quiere su cabeza y la obtendrá aunque no sea por mí_". Con aquellas palabras el ser angelical murió. No le habría importado para nada aquellas palabras, solo que con cuatro de ellas resonaban en su mente fuertemente.

"_Ella es como tú_"** Susurro su mente. Solo había alguien que era igual que él, aquella mujer que había visto dos años atrás y aun rondaba por su cabeza. Era a ella a quien buscaban y querían matar. **"_Mierda_" **No hubo dudas cuando recogió la foto que llevaba el cadáver, era la misma pelinegra de brillantes ojos color plata. **"_Eres tú otra vez_"

No conocía el nombre, tampoco sabia el apellido que había tomado haciéndose pasar como humana y no sabia cuantos años tenia siquiera. Lo único que sabía es que ella vivía en esta ciudad. Roma. Una de las ciudades más pobladas de toda Europa. Irónico. Un solitario como él tenía que buscar a otros de su especie en la ciudad con más gente que podía existir. Por ahora su suerte no era muy buena, pero al menos pudo matar a unos cuantos alados. Ahora debía concentrarse, ¿Dónde estaría esa chica? La ciudad era grande, con edificios y muchas personas que podrían hacerlo confundir, y lo único que sabía es que estaba con otra mujer y un hombre, sus hermanos. Al macho ya lo conocía de vista, alto y fuerte, parecido de algún modo a él mismo pero con la diferencia de ser menor en edad. Un niño podría decirse. Mientras que a la otra hembra no tuvo oportunidad de verla, pero debía de parecerse a la hermana. Entonces algo le invadió. Desconfianza. Miro en todas direcciones hasta que encontró una extraña tranquilidad. Demasiada. Los humanos eran escandalosos, cada uno de ellos por igual, pero habían tres que estaban caminando demasiado tranquilos y pensativos. Extraño. Y caminaban hacia un punto fijo. Una mujer.

Tenía una larga melena de color rubia, parecida a la miel de las abejas dándole un aspecto hermoso y delicado, con cada uno de los cabellos totalmente laceo y un flequillo recto. Con una pálida piel que parecía que en cualquier momento podría romperse, caminaba con gracia y elegancia entre toda la gente demostrando su antigüedad y belleza. No podía ver sus ojos porque los llevaba cubiertos por unas gafas negras debido al intenso sol, pero podría jurar que la razón era otra. Junto a ella iba una niña, joven de cabellera negra azabache y vivaces ojos color dorado. Frágil. Esa palabra le venia a la perfección. Dos mujeres solas. Con tres seres llevando su paso. Entonces lo sintió, sus glifos ardieron intensamente confirmándole lo que ya intuía. Esos tres eran ángeles e iban tras sus presas, y si no se equivocaba la mujer tenia sangre de demonio.

-Debe ser la hermana – susurro viéndola fijamente cuando se concentro en la niña frunciendo el ceño – ¿Pero esa mocosa de donde salió? cuando yo la vi no tenía una niña y no creo que sea su hija

Pero en este momento no tenía tiempo para ponerse a plantear quien era la niña, ahora debía de ponerlas a salvo y matar a esos tres ángeles. Murmurando una maldición comenzó a seguirlos en silencio, tratando de que no lo localizaran aunque para él esto era algo sencillo. Llevaba más de un siglo experimentando las ansias de batalla, las de un cazador acorralando a sus presas y eliminándolas sin que estas le dieran muchos problemas. Para ser un cazador se debía aprender a acechar. Y el era un experto en cazar. Los pasos de la gente opacaban los suyos propios, al igual que su esencia ante los tres "benditos" era opacada por la de la mujer. Si ella era una hibrida también eso significaba que todos los que llevaran los glifos dorados sentirían su presencia, al igual que él la sentía.

Era lo único bueno que apreciaba. Poder sentir las presencias y que al ser parte de las dos castas tener la habilidad de mezclarse entre todos siendo difícil de localizar y definir que era. Mitad y mitad. Ángel y demonio. Un hibrido. Entonces algo más llego a su vista. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando por su lado paso corriendo un cuerpo que nadie hubiera visto, si es que no fuera un inmortal. Tenía unas alas y una larga melena rubia clara. Un ángel. Maldita sea, se notaba que ese día todos querían eliminar a la hermana y a la mocosa. Que pésima suerte tenia Meil ese día. Había ido en busca de la hibrida de cabellos negros como las alas de un cuervo, pero en su lugar tenía "el deber" de proteger de otras dos mujeres. Y solo lo haría porque una era hibrida, solo por eso, por ser de su misma especie.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Debía de seguirlas, estaban en graves problemas y lo presentía. Su deber siempre había sido el de cuidar de esos tres hermanos, y hasta el momento no había fallado. Cuando se entero por sus compañeros arcángeles el horror que había pedido Light, se había lanzado sin dar más tiempo al mundo humano, solo para ir en busca de sus protegidos. Por el camino se había encontrado con tres arcángeles más, antiguos amigos suyos, que estaban en plena caza de la menor de los tres hermanos Swan. Cristel. No podía permitir que la mataran, porque sabía muy bien que Angeline ni Lucian lo soportarían, su hermana era todo para ellos además de la nueva protegida que habían obtenido hace dos años atrás. La humana Skyler. Una niña que había pasado por muchos sufrimientos mientras vivía con su padrastro que la golpeaba muy a menudo o la vendía.

La bilis subió a su garganta cuando recordó como había estado al lado de Angeline mientras esta cuidaba de la pequeña, susurrándole palabras de alivio y diciéndole la nueva vida que tendría a su lado. Su corazón se había enternecido. Al ver como esa mujer que se mostraba cruel ante todos derramaba algunas lagrimas al ver el cuerpo magullado y golpeado de una niña inocente que había conocido el sufrimiento y dolor. ¿Cómo alguien podía haber sido tan cruel? ¿Cómo un padre entregaría a su hija a enfermos que solo la maltrataban? Unas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, sintiendo como querían salir delatando la tristeza y asco que sentía por la humanidad, que cada vez iba de peor en peor. Humillando a los de su misma sangre.

"_Ni que nosotros fuéramos mejor_" **Pensó en su mente cuando los tres ángeles quedaron a pocos metros de las dos mujeres. **"_Somos unos asesinos, sin escrúpulos que matan sin el menor remordimiento, comprándonos con ellos y los demonios, estamos iguales_"

Supo en aquel momento a donde iban las dos jóvenes. El hospital. Lo había olvidado. Por todo lo sucedido se olvido que Skyler iría ese día al doctor, y eso que lo había escuchado ayer en la noche cuando Cristel se lo decía a Angeline, según recordaba ese día la pequeña iría a ver a una ginecóloga pero de paso visitaría a la doctora Nowak porque debía de ser recetada con un medicamento para su resfriado que aún no pasaba. Frunció el ceño, agradecida de estar usando su manto de invisibilidad para que otros no la vieran, y siguió a las dos jóvenes en silencio procurando que los otros tres rastreadores se alejaran de ellas. Oía el ritmo cardiaco de sus dos protegidas mientras estas caminaban en silencio sin conocer el peligro que estaban llevando tras sus espaldas. Algunas veces se preguntaba que hubiera pasado si su hermano jamás hubiera cometido aquel crimen en el que ella sentía tanta vergüenza y culpa. ¿Cómo reaccionaria Angeline cuando supiera de ella? ¿Le mataría junto a su hermano? Era lo más probable.

-¿Angeline esta bien? – ambas se sorprendieron ante la voz de la ojidorada

-Claro que esta bien Sky ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – susurro la hibrida con una sonrisa – ya sabes como es An, terca y orgullosa

Evangelyne lo sabía muy bien. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios antes de que riera bajito y tratando de que nadie la escuchara, aunque era bastante precavida no siempre debía de confiarse. Cristel tenía mucha razón, Angeline era alguien especial y diferente a cualquiera que había conocido durante su existencia. Fría, distante ante los que no conoce, y una loba protegiendo a sus cachorros (sus hermanos y Skyler), cuidándose de que nada les pasara, pero debajo de toda esa mascara agresiva existía una joven noble, amable y con un corazón tan bondadoso capaz de proteger a quienes no tienen oportunidad. Eso era lo que admiraba de ella, además de sentirse algo aliviada de que su corazón no estuviera tan ennegrecido luego de la horrible muerte de sus padres.

Quiso acariciar la cabeza de la pelinegra y decirle que su hermana estaba bien, solo que se sentía tensa porque intuía que le perseguían. No podía hablarles. Nadie podía saber que ella estaba con ellas o sino su castigo seria peor, no es que le importara en realidad porque sinceramente a Evangelyne le valía muy poco si la mataban por traición a su raza, o si la torturaban. Aún con todo eso jamás le pagaría a Angeline todo lo que había sufrido, todo por culpa de Uriel. El remordimiento era algo que siempre se cargaba en especial cuando la mente de alguien no podía olvidar la culpa, ¿Por qué tenia que existir ese sentimiento? ¿Acaso a la gente le gustaba sufrir? La respuesta era obvia. No había vida sin sufrimientos. No había existencias fáciles y color de rosa, para encontrar la felicidad había que romperse el alma y luchar con uñas y dientes para obtenerla. Sin importar que muchas veces alguien saliera herido en el camino. Y en este caso habían sido tres niños que quedaron huérfanos por culpa de su hermano Uriel ¿Cómo el podía seguir así? Llevaba un cargo de conciencia tan cruel que opacaría el sufrimiento de cualquiera. Pero ¿Eso que importaba ahora? Necesitaba proteger a esos niños y de paso evitar que la pelinegra supiera de su existencia. Porque cuando Angeline supiera quien era y quien era su hermano, de seguro no dudaría en matarla.

Vio a Skyler fruncir el ceño.

-Ha actuado rara desde hace días – comento – pensé que tal vez estaba preocupada ¿Ha pasado algo con "los chicos malos"?

Ella se refería a los ángeles y demonios. Eva escucho atentamente el día en que An, Cris y Lucian habían confesado a la joven todo acerca de su mundo, temerosos de que la ojidorada se asustara o gritara asqueada su actitud había sido diferente. Skyler se había sorprendido antes de que en sus ojos naciera un brillo curioso, de vida que había perdido al despertar de ese sueño en el que se había consumido por culpa de la inconsciencia. En lugar de sentir terror se había maravillado y preguntado muchas veces si este era solo un sueño ocasionando la risa de los hermanos, la alegría de que ella los aceptara, y según solía decir la niña, "_Yo pienso que ser hibrido es lo más genial, ustedes son mi especie favorita_", luego solo habían reído fuertemente. Esa pequeña era un milagro, una esperanza para esas tres personas que habían perdido la luz de sus caminos. Ella era una razón para vivir. Y eso era lo que Evangelyne agradecía a Skyler, por darles una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

-No Sky, todo anda bien – dijo sonriendo Cristel, ya que en el fondo intuía que algo estaba sucediendo y su hermana mayor no se lo quería decir –An ya nos hubiera avisado, ahora relájate que daremos una visita pequeña a Beth

Antes de que se diera cuenta la guardiana, habían llegado frente a la puerta del consultorio donde la puerta abierta mostraba a una mujer sentada en una silla. Su cabello era de un extraño color celeste algo sedoso y laceo, atado en una cola baja, cayendo sobre su bata blanca. Sus ojos eran un brillante color azul zafiro que expresaba amabilidad y fuerza, una vitalidad que muchas mujeres deseaban tener, mientras que su piel como la porcelana se veía bien cuidada como si se tratara de una adolescente. En todo sentido la doctora Elizabeth Nowak era una hermosa mujer que tenía detrás suyo a muchos doctores mayores y residentes que desearan que la peliazul se fijara por un momento en alguno de ellos. Eva la consideraba como una mujer buena, bastante amable y con un duro pasado, pero que supo atravesarlo con la cabeza en alto. Siempre que la veía cuando Angeline estaba por el hospital, encontraba a la doctora ayudando a personas necesitadas, en especial si eran gente de bajos recursos económicos, o niños huérfanos que necesitaban cuidados. Era un pan de Dios. Una mujer que valía la pena proteger.

-Hola, Skyler, Cristel – saludo la peliazul con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro – ¿A qué debo esta bella visita?

-Sky esta un poco resfriada y te trajimos algo por ser su doctora favorita – contesto la pelimiel

Cristel alzo una bolsa de compras azul. Habían pasado toda la mañana de tienda en tienda, haciendo compras para el guardarropa de Skyler, esta última quejándose de que no necesitaba nada más pero la mayor ignoro sus palabras e igual compro, y de paso compraron algo para Beth. Los ojos azules de la doctora se abrieron sorprendidos antes de que riera negando con la cabeza.

-No era necesario Cris – dijo sonriendo Beth – saben que me encanta ver a Skyler y les agradezco que me la traigan cuantas veces puedan

-A mi me encanta verte Beth – dijo sonriente la ojidorada aunque una tristeza inundaba sus ojos – pero hubiera deseado que Angeline viniera

Beth frunció el ceño

-¿Ella esta bien? – la preocupación era notoria

-Si solo que algo cansada y con estrés, ya sabes que esta escribiendo una canción – comento la mayor de las Swan en aquel momento – es bastante meticulosa y trata de que esta letra salga a la perfección, ella es…

-Es Angeline – termino Beth divertida

Eva sonrió más antes de que saliera en silencio alejándose de las tres mujeres, ahora tenía otra misión y esa era alejar a los arcángeles que estuvieran cerca de allí. Cuando de repente sintió una leve presencia, por extraño que pareciera su cuerpo se tenso. Una alarma surgió en su cabeza, sintiendo que alguien la estaba observando aunque eso fuera imposible gracias a su invisibilidad. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Camino un poco más hasta un pasillo solitario donde nadie estaba presente al parecer. Sus ojos buscaron a aquella persona que la miraba pero no había nadie. ¿Esta ya loca? Considero aquello cuando un pequeño ruido llamo su atención sorprendiéndola. Dispuesta a darse media vuelta algo se lo impidió. Una mano fuerte le agarro por el cuello con fuerza dejándole anonadada y asustada por primera vez en décadas. Miedo. Podía sentir la fuerza de aquel ser con solo su presencia, aquella mano con un solo movimiento era capaz de romperle el cuello. Se removió, pataleando e intentando golpear a su agresor con el fin de liberarse de él.

-Quieta – ordeno una voz masculina que le erizo los cabellos, grave y profunda, bastante masculina con un dejo de peligro – te sigues moviendo y no dudare en romperte el cuello monstruo alado

Él sabía que Evangelyne era un ángel, y por el apelativo que había usado con ella solo significaba una cosa. Debía de ser un demonio. Tomo aire relajando su cuerpo de guerrera para que no hiciera alguna estupidez enojándolo, aquel ser no bromeaba en lo que decía y era capaz de matarla con solo apretar un poco más su agarre.

**Gruño enojada, sus pensamientos solo giraban en torno a algo**"¿_Cuando demonios me volví tan descuidada?_" **esa era una pregunta que se hacia desde hace bastante tiempo. **

-Quita tu invisibilidad bruja y más vale que no intentes ningún truco – la orden estaba dictada – obedece

De mala gana cumplió con lo que él le ordenaba desasiendo su campo de invisibilidad y exponiéndola frente a todos los que estuvieran cerca. Le oyó bufar, como si estuviera extrañado de algo.

-Interesante, usualmente los asquerosos bichos de tu especie suelen siempre mostrar sus alas como si fuera signos de triunfo ¿Por qué tu no?

-No lo encuentro necesario – contesto ella fastidiada – suéltame ya

-No – la burla estaba en su voz antes de que un gruñido surgiera desde el fondo de su garganta, este ser no era humano y de demonio tenia poco, era algo más pero ¿Qué? – ¿Por qué sigues a esa mujer y a la niña?

Iba tras Cristel y Skyler. Eso no le contestaría. Jamás traicionaría a sus protegidas y mucho menos le daría esa información a este ser que seguro buscaba eliminar a las dos mujeres. Debía de haber otra forma de eludirlo eliminarlo, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa, si se equivocaba pondría en peligro a las demás y las dejaría como blanco fácil frente a este ser. Su mente divagaba planes rápidos, pero mientras él la sostuviera de la garganta estaría en serios aprietos. A menos que… una idea llego. Antes de que su agresor lo notara invoco un poco de electricidad en sus dedos, rápidamente coloco sus manos sobre la mano del atacante y mando una fuerte corriente de electricidad a su cuerpo. Lo consiguió. La soltó por unos milisegundos y ella escapo rápidamente alejándose de él y poniéndose en posición de ataque. En lucha jamás perdería, era una guerrera antes que todo y había decidido proteger a los que les debía mucho. Y no fallaría.

Miro entonces por primera vez a su enemigo y sus ojos se desorbitaron al saber quien era.

Era un joven de estatura media aunque más alto que ella, su complexión era fuerte demostrando el guerrero que era. Su cabellera era corta y en punta, en forma de pinchos desordenados de color moreno. Los grandes ojos eran de un esplendido color marrón que llamaba la atención a todo los que lo veían, algo cálidos pero a la vez fríos, como si no hubiera una decisión entre ellos, pero sin duda su rostro era lo especial. Sus rasgos faciales eran bellos en consideración con todo humano que había visto, incluso más que los de los ángeles, con una piel de tono de un tono que existía en las zonas mediterráneas. Unos labios bonitos y un mentón orgulloso, en otras palabras ese ser era perfecto a la vista de cualquiera. Pero lo que le asusto de alguna forma era saber quien era esa persona. Meil Mo. Con esas dos palabras su cuerpo sintió el apretón del terror y respeto. No podía creer que lo tenía frente a ella, a aquel hibrido tan conocido en su mundo. Y del que todos se cuidaban.

"_Es él_" **Pensó intentando relajarse aunque no podía **"_Él único capaz de destruir a las dos razas, el destructor_"

-Lo acepto, ante eso te concedo puntos a favor, no sabia que los de tu especie podían mandar descargas eléctricas, eso es nuevo – en su voz no había sorpresa ni siquiera algún rastro de emoción – ahora contesta a mi pregunta bruja ¿Qué planeas hacerles?

No le gusto su tono. Detestaba obedecer órdenes y mucho menos de alguien como él. No sentía repulsión de sus mezclas de razas sino por lo que era. Un asesino sin escrúpulos.

-No tengo porque contestarte, él que me debe respuestas eres tú – ordeno ella haciéndole apretar los dientes – ¿Qué quieres de esas niñas? Habla ahora

No le respondería. Número uno Meil jamás recibía órdenes y mucho menos las acataba, él era un ser superior y tenía todo el derecho a demandar lo que le viniera en gana. Número dos, ella era un ángel lo que la confirmaba como él enemigo. Y número tres, era pésimo tratando a las mujeres y su paciencia con ellas era nula. Como ángel, la mujer era un ser hermoso y destacable entre todas las humanas. Una larga cabellera de color rubia, lacea que le llegaba hasta las caderas de aspecto bien cuidado y con un delicado flequillo recto que de alguna forma la hacia ver… ¿Tierna? Si, podría decirse que esa palabra no existía en su vocabulario pero la usaría con ella. Su piel era nívea y suave a la vista, parecía algo frágil como el de la hibrida que conoció años atrás, solo que el de la anterior era más clara. Un rostro precioso sin duda, con facciones finas y trazadas delicadamente, resaltando unos grandes y poco comunes ojos color rosa que transmitían paz. Y su cuerpo… lo admitirá era bastante deseable y con curvas donde toda mujer debía de tener, pero eso no significara que él la ansiara. Él no creía en el placer, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era deseo carnal? No lo sabía.

El único deseo que había sentido junto al placer era el de matar. Saborear el hecho de que su espada se enterrara profundamente el cuerpo de su victima, ver la roja sangre derramarse mientras la vida se iba en unos segundos. Muchos lo consideraban una bestia. Un animal sediento de muerto, poco le importaba. Él era único. Capaz de vencerlos a todos, él que algún día gobernaría a las tres razas. Un rey. Un señor que seria adorado y temido entre todos. Alguna vez había llegado a envidiar a los ángeles, demonios e incluso humanos. ¿Por qué? Porque había sentido enojo de ser diferente, rabia porque no existieran más como él. Hasta que supo de la existencia de esos otros tres híbridos, desde aquel momento algo se había llenado en su frio corazón. No sabía como llamarle, algunos lo nombraban como ¿Gratitud? Si, esa era la palabra o al menos eso pensaba, pero ¿Gratitud con quien? ¿Con Dios? ¿Con Lucifer? Con ninguno. Había sido su destino encontrar a seres como él, porque era su destino gobernar y tener más como él, tener una propia casta. Ángel y demonio. Un hibrido y rey.

Sonrió sin humor.

-Creo que no entablamos bien las reglas de esto, tu eres una bruja alada, yo soy un ser especial – ante eso escucho el siseo de la rubia pero lo ignoro – he venido para llevarme a mi gente de ustedes, por lo que no dejare que mates lo que tanto he buscado

La sorpresa inundo la mente de Evangelyne, no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

-¿Quieres proteger a Angeline y su familia? – Su voz suave resalto la sorpresa – ¿Haz venido por ellos?

"_Angeline_" **Resonó su mente aquel nombre. Así que ese era el nombre de una de su especie, le parecía aún increíble su hallazgo. **"_Con que así te llamaron_"

-No te debo explicaciones ahora muévete – la orden volvió cuando de repente ella le miro afiladamente – no te temo mocosa, he matado a muchas niñas como tú en mi vida así que si no deseas morir desaparecer, mira que estoy siendo misericordioso

-No me moveré, yo he protegido por toda su vida a Angeline y sus hermanos – Meil solo le miro fijamente no pudiendo creer eso – y no dejare que tu ni nadie los lastime

Él iba a decir algo cuando unos gritos femeninos retumbaron por los pasillos. Ambos quedaron paralizados segundos cuando las marcas doradas ardieron alertándolos de la presencia de ángeles cerca. Los tres que habían rondado a las dos niñas. Sin dar tiempo a sus pensamientos, ambos se dirigieron en dirección a donde los gritos venían, sabiendo que tendrían que eliminar a unos cuantos alados en el camino. Invoco su arma mientras corría superando en velocidad a la rubia, el fuego surgió de su mano brillando de un intenso carmesí antes de que tomara la forma de una espada, peligrosa y un perfecto regalo de Dios. La inscripción tallada en ella ardió en rojo vivo mientras que el arma era envuelta en miles de llamas. Tal vez de algo sirviera aquel "regalo" que le fue otorgado.

"_De algo sirvió la espada_" **Pensó cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de donde provenían los gritos, los glifos dorados ardieron más confirmándole la existencia de tres ángeles tras la puerta **"_Un poco de entretenimiento, justo lo que necesito_"

Pateo la puerta sin esperar más y esta se rompió en pedazo mostrándole una escena que asustaría a cualquier humano. Tres seres alados gruñían y maldecían empuñando sus espadas intentando romper una barrera invisible que protegía a dos humanas y una muchacha de cabellos color miel que tenia sus manos frente a ella, como si sostuviera una pared invisible. Campo de fuerza. Buena elección de protección, ya que al parecer esa hibrida no era una guerrera pero al menos sabía defenderse a ella y sus aliados. Los ángeles podían ser tan estúpidos al pelear, usando su fuerza y tratando de igualar a los demonios cuando no podían hacerlo. Las brillantes espadas de plata impactaban contra la barrera tratando de destruirla, mientras la mujer cerraba los ojos concentrando su poder evitando que esta cayera. Las alas blancas mandaban ráfagas de viento haciendo un tornado en la habitación, mientras las luces brillaban y se apagaban no decidiéndose si seguir o morir. Apretó el agarre de su arma antes de que sonriera con burla, seria divertido eliminarlos y probarles cuan temible podía ser un hibrido guerrero. Su futuro rey. Soltó un silbido que detuvo por unos instantes a aquellos ángeles.

-Jugando con mujeres, creo que eso no es justo aún más si dos son humanas – murmuro – creo que deben jugar con alguien de su tamaño o alguien mucho mejor – en sus ojos marrones se formo un torbellino de fusión, rojo y marrón compitiendo por dominar, hasta que el último color desapareció dando paso a un fuerte rojo entre granate y carmesí lleno de malicia y superioridad que hizo temblar a dos de los monstruos alados. La espada ardió aún más, mientras las llamas se volvían más poderosas haciendo gritar a una mujer que protegía a la joven niña. Sus facciones estaban horrorizadas ante todo –que empiece el juego

Uno de los ángeles se lanzo contra él, Meil solo espero unos momentos antes de que saltara esquivando fácilmente el ataque, y con su mano libre lo cogió de ala lanzándolo contra la pared con una fuerza tan grande que la desquebrajo pos el impacto. El chillido del ser resonó entre las paredes mientras sus ojos miraban furiosos a su atacante, y sin dar tiempo a más se lanzo otra vez elevando su espada y dirigiéndola a la yugular del guerrero, este solo sonrió sin emoción antes de que elevara la espada y ambas impactaran mandando destellos de luz por parte del ángel mientras las llamas se alzaban del arma de Meil. El moreno pateo al monstruo en su abdomen mandándolo hacia atrás antes de que elevara el arma y cortara limpiamente el cuello del alado quien aulló. Adolorido y atontado movió su arma casi rozando la mejilla del portador de ojos marrones, pero este la movió impidiendo daños. Fácil. Los gritos de las enfermeras que pasaron por ahí no se hicieron esperar, estas salieron corriendo asustadas de ambos seres mientras estos seguían en su lucha, no importándoles quienes les veían mientras batallaban. La espada de fuego volvió a chocar contra la espada de plata, un rápido movimiento y logro que fácilmente la otra espada se rompiera sorprendiendo al rival. Las llamas bailaron en una danza victoriosa cuando el arma se enterró profundamente en el cuerpo del ángel, este se quejo de dolor antes de que la herida bañara de sangre la túnica blanca que usaba el ser. Solo un parpadeo después y el mensajero de Dios ardió en llamas maldiciendo al guerrero, siendo solo consumido hasta que solo cenizas quedaron de él.

Su espada no dejo de estar envuelta en llamas cuando miro a los otros dos ángeles que lo miraban con una cólera incapaz de apagar.

-Uno menos, faltan dos – murmuro cuando una flecha paso por su lado rasgando un poco su mejilla, la rapidez era fascinante cuando de repente impacto contra el ala de uno de los alados, y de inmediato las llamas surgieron quemando la extremidad. El espíritu celeste chillo de dolor mientras la flecha desaparecía consumiendo el ala y haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas – buen tiro bruja, así que eres arquera

Ella se puso a su lado con una mirada de enojo. Eso le confirmaba que si estaba de su lado por ahora, por lo que en verdad había protegido a esos tres híbridos. No la mataría por ahora, pero eso no significaba que no lo haría en un tiempo no muy lejano.

-Te ayudare, déjame al que herí – susurro ella estirando otra flecha desde su arco creado de plata – no soy débil si eso crees, soy una guerrea y he venido a proteger a esas personas

Miro al otro ángel que solo gruño indignado, Meil sonrió.

-Todo tuyo bruja, pero no te metas en mis batallas, es mi única regla – murmuro

Beth no sabia que pensar. Todo había sido normal hasta que de un momento a otros tres hombres ingresaron de una manera violenta a su consultorio, ella intento hacer que se retiraran cuando uno había sacado una espada de la nada e intento matarla. Cristel había creado una especie de luz en sus manos y alejo a las criaturas de ella, le ordeno que protegiera a Skyler y luego de eso observo con terror como los "ángeles", porque sus alas surgieron segundos después, intentaban romper la barrera que las protegía. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Solo había estado desconcentrada unos momentos cuando de repente todo había sucedido. Tenía miedo. Luego de años de no haber experimentado esa sensación ahora la sentía. Remojo sus labios con su lengua cuando volvió a observar a esos dos seres que acababan de llegar, el hombre ya había matado a uno de los alados y la chica destruyo el ala de otro ser. ¿Qué eran? Miro a Cristel por unos segundos y a la vez estrechaba a una asustada Skyler entre sus brazos.

_"¿Qué es todo esto?"_ **Pensó asustada Beth. **_"¿En qué me metí?"_

-Cristel, ¿Qué esta sucediendo? – Pregunto asustada Elizabeth – ¿Quiénes son ellos?

La joven le brindo una triste mirada, en ella había suplica y dolor.

-Perdóname Elizabeth, no quería meterte en esto – la tristeza se reflejo en su voz – lo siento Beth, te hemos metido en la destrucción

Por primera vez Beth sintió que las palabras de Cristel eran una puñalada en el estomago, profundamente y lastimándole.

Ahora estaba en un lio y tenia la sensación de que no saldría fácilmente.

Nunca.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lo sintió. Como un fuerte tirón en su cuerpo que la obligo a levantarse de golpe del mueble en donde había estado bebiendo un chocolate caliente. Cristel. Algo malo le estaba pasando a su hermana, y podría asegurar que se trataban de los ángeles. Mierda. Dejo la taza en su mesa antes de que saltara sobre el sofá dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cuando algo le detuvo. Un ruido bajo. Frunciendo el ceño se dio vuelta encontrándose con su taza movida unos milímetros. ¿Cómo…? Juraba que la había dejado más a la derecha. Se acerco lentamente sintiendo el aire algo pesado, pero negó con la cabeza. Eran imaginaciones suyas de seguro. Se dio vuelta y cogió sus espadas antes de que saliera de la casa cuando de la nada aparecieron dos ángeles con sonrisas de triunfo en sus rostros. Recién se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Le habían tendido una trampa. Y ella había caído.

-Al fin te encontramos – murmuro uno con una sonrisa – cuando llevemos tu cabeza con Light ella nos darán nuestras alas doradas

La pelinegra rodo los ojos aburrida.

-Quiero ver que lo intenten – dijo ella con melodía en la voz – les reto a que me maten

Uno de ellos sonrió sardónico antes de que elevara la espada listo para atacar cuando una bola de fuego impacto contra su abdomen. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos antes de que girara la vista hacia donde había venido el ataque. Un hombre. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un día un hombre la defendería se habría reído hasta no poder más. Su cabellera era de un color crema llegándole hasta más debajo de los hombros con algunos mechones color azul, su piel era morena haciendo un contraste excelente con su físico fuerte. Alto y guapo, con la barbilla orgullosa y unos ojos de color castaño chocolate. Sin saberlo un suspiro surgió de sus labios, junto a la sorpresa de ver una enorme belleza en un ser. Nunca había visto a alguien tan guapo, tan… ¿Varonil? A excepción de su hermano. Un extraño calor se apodero de su cuerpo, y por alguna extraña manía se relamió los labios.

El hombre sonrió sin emoción.

-Al fin te encontré – dijo

-¿Quién eres? – murmuro olvidando por completo a los enemigos que estaba frente a ella buscando obtener su vida

-Astarot aunque muchos me llaman Axel – contesto él – tu protector

Y con aquellas palabras supo que su destino estaba sellado. Con solo verlo, con solo sentir su presencia sabía que su vida cambiaria. Un hilo los unía. Atándolos de una manera espiritual o tal vez por obra del destino.

Lo que no sabía es que aquel hombre sería no solo su protector. Sino su amante y también… el padre de su hijo.

* * *

**Bueno eso fue todo. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad es que me inspire bastante en este capitulo y creí que no lo terminaría hoy pero al final lo logre. Me demorare un poco en subir los demás capis, pero como ya dije aún acepto oc. Ahora unas cuantas preguntas:**

**-¿Qué les pareció? ¿Corto o largo?**

**-¿Qué opinan de demonios y ángeles? ¿Qué opinan de Dark?**

**-¿Elizabeth tendrá razón? ¿Jamás saldrá de este nuevo mundo?**

**-¿Meil y Evangelyne protegerán a las tres mujeres?**

**-¿Yasmin cumplirá el mandato de Dark?**

**-¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Alguna idea?**

**Ahora sin más que decirles me despido, byeee y espero les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones de este primer capitulo aunque lo digo para hacer esa pequeña batalla me tuve que leer algunas de libros… si tengo que mejorar en eso xD ahora si byeee, hasta pronto y espero los oc de quienes desean participar. **


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Para iniciar perdón por la demora pero con las clases y todo eso no he podido escribir mucho… y me tarde si en subir pero también porque he estado viendo y releyendo todos los oc que tengo y… llegue a la conclusión que son demasiados además del romance... seria muy complicado hacer un romance entre 18 personajes y sumándole a las parejas... mucho. Por lo tanto he decidido que…¡Esperen! No eliminare ni nada si eso creen, participaran pero dividiré a los oc, este fic en primera constara de dos partes: en la primera saldrán los mejores oc que en verdad me gustaron bastante y en la segunda los demás, eso si los oc de la segunda parte harán apariciones en la primera parte pero en la segunda tendrá más participación. Espero que puedan entenderme porque es bastante difícil recordar a todos y no quiero que luego alguien tenga más escenas que otros o que el romance no sea bueno o la participación sea mala por lo cual decidí esto. Ahora vengo con las aclaraciones:

**-La canción que se escucha en el cuarto de Angeline es My Heart will go on de Celine Dion.**

**-Los demonios están divididos también en especies como los ángeles en coros.**

**-En este capitulo sale otro oc pero con tiempo y paciencia saldrán los demás, para la aparición de cada oc debe haber coherencia y trama.**

**-Los únicos oc míos son Angeline, Cristel, Skyler y Anastasia, el resto pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

Ahora con eso los dejo con el capitulo de hoy. Muchas gracias a Eva-chan por darme algo de ayuda y su opinión en algunas partes, también agradezco a Alessia Scarlet por lo de la canción que me recomendó xD. Ahora si disfruten:

* * *

**2**

**Enlazando el destino **

No podía despegar los ojos de él. Su vista estaba clavada aún en los oscuros ojos de color chocolate que relampagueaban furiosos contra los dos alados frente a ellos. Era alto, fuerte con sus abdominales notándose a través de la camisa blanca que usaba, pero lo que sin duda dejaría a cualquier mujer sin respiración seria su belleza. No en alguna forma femenina, todo lo contrario, su belleza era puramente masculina con una esencia de puro hombre. Pómulos marcados, unos labios seductores que obligarían a cualquier femenina a implorar por un simple beso. Transmitía un aura de peligro por cada ángulo que le vieras, incitando a Angeline a que se alejara de él pero también algo le decía que no podía hacerlo. Algo cálido. ¿Quién era él? ¿Cómo era posible tal belleza en un hombre? ¿Por qué despertaba en ella algo nuevo? ¿Qué era esa calidez y por qué se sentía algo cohibida? Se relamió los labios antes que apretara fuertemente sus dos espadas. Esto era imposible aún peor, no entendía como un humano podía ocasionar semejante cambio en su interior. Su cuerpo tembló y los nervios le invadieron. Algo acerca de él le cambiaba su interior y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Entonces lo sintió. Como un fuerte latigazo le azoto haciéndola sorprenderse al comienzo pero luego entender lo que sucedía. Su brazo izquierdo ardió intensamente haciéndole cerrar los ojos por el fuerte dolor, pero lo increíble era que superaba lo que antes sentía cuando sus glifos demoniacos quemaban. El largo tatuaje negro brillo intensamente haciéndola gruñir una maldición, cruzándose como dos serpientes los glifos le mostraron la realidad de las cosas. Solo tuvo que confirmar el reclamo de sus tatuajes en cuanto vio los rostros de terror en ambos ángeles que estaban frente a ellos. Puro horror. Asco. Miedo. Era lo que más odiaba en el mundo como a aquellos mensajeros de Dios. La peor desgracia de todas. Un asqueroso demonio. ¡No! ¿Por qué su suerte tenia que ser tan desgraciada? Miro enojada a aquel rubio quien le arqueo una ceja curiosa. Desgraciada vida. Sus glifos demoniacos JAMÁS fallaban, porque con su sangre demoniaca se le fueron concedidos por nacimiento a estos "halladores" de otros de su misma especie. Con ellos había podido detectar a muchos de los demonios que había asesinado por lo que esta vez no era la excepción. ¿Por qué no lo noto antes? Era tan obvio luego de que lanzara aquella llamarada de fuego de su mano, ¿Por qué pensó que era un humano entonces? Porque estúpidamente no sintió a los tatuajes y olvido todo por completo gracias a la belleza de este tipo, la distracción de toda mujer. Maldita sea.

"_Maldita estúpida en la que me estoy volviendo"_ **Gruño enojada mientras apretaba más fuerte los mangos de sus dos espadas sagradas **_"Todo por un maldito bastardo"._

-Ángeles – dijo el demonio sin alguna emoción – Creo que están buscando a su presa equivocada, esta niña es mía ahora será mejor que se larguen o aténganse a las consecuencias.

Los ojos verdes del ángel herido por el fuego ardieron de indignación cuando su compañero le puso una mano en el hombro callando su maldición. Los ojos dorados de este último relampagueaban de furia pero la estaba controlando con mucha paciencia, raro en un ser asesino.

-No te desharás tan fácilmente de nosotros Astarot, pero por ahora nos marchamos ya que no queremos morir como idiotas en tus manos – murmuro el de ojos dorados cuando apretó los dientes – Nos la pagaras, aún más por herir a uno de nosotros bastardo.

El demonio sonrió de lado antes de que caminara un poco poniéndose delante de ella. Angeline iba a quejarse cuando de repente y para sorpresa de ella los dos ángeles se irguieron con muecas de enojo en sus rostros. ¿Qué diablos…? Antes de que pudiera hablar los dos seres brillaran unos segundos y después solo sus cuerpos desaparecieran en el aire dejando solo la soledad. Habían huido. Como si hubieran visto al mismo Lucifer acaban de huir como unos asquerosos cobardes. Jamás había ocurrido en alguna de sus luchas antiguas, es más solía tardarse en pelear contra cada ángel que llegaba por ella y ninguno de ellos había tenido si quiera el pensamiento de huir, pero estos solo escaparon.

-¿Por qué diablos huyeron? – murmuro sorprendida cuando escucho un bufido.

-Porque me vieron a mi – contesto él con aquella sensual voz grave que le mando escalofríos a su cuerpo – Me tienen miedo así que huyen de mí, no creo que les hubiera gustado morir de forma dolorosa así que fue mejor una retirada que terminar muerto como estúpido.

Los labios de ella se abrieron. La furia corría por sus venas al estar cerca de un demonio. Los detestaba y su sola presencia le enfermaba.

-Entonces se inteligente como ellos y lárgate bastardo que me enfermas – gruño ella – Detesto a los demonios.

La sonrisa de él no se hizo esperar.

-Que gracioso, tú a mi no me agradas tampoco pero mira nuestra suerte – la mofa estaba presente – Estoy encadenado a cuidar de ti así que no te queda más que cooperar ¿Entendido "ángel"?

Alzo una de sus espadas y apunto al cuello del demonio. Este solo le miro esperando. La espada que tenia contra el cuello del pelicrema era un arma de las profundidades del infierno, con un metal oscuro y mortal. "La espada de las tinieblas". Con ella podía destruir los tejidos de cualquier ser vivo que recibiera un rose siquiera del arma, como si fuera el acido quemaba a los seres vivos deformando o matando rápidamente, aunque esa no era su única utilidad y si la llamaban la espada de las tinieblas era porque podía también provocar que la oscuridad atrapara a la victima tragándosela en lo profundo de la oscuridad. ¿Cómo? Sencillo, si enterraba el arma en el corazón no mataba rápidamente, al contrario, la espada trasmitía energía oscura poderosa que devoraba el alma del agredido hasta que solo quedaba un cuerpo vacio. Un cascaron. ¿Y a donde se iba la vida? Solo desaparecía, había oído que eran enviadas al infierno pero lo dudaba. "La oscuridad de la vida" eso es lo que estaba gravado con unas letras rojas en latín en la afilada hoja, brillando de un intenso carmesí en cuanto los deseos asesinos de Angeline salían a relucir. En este momento con un solo movimiento podía matarlo de un corte, pero algo le indicaba que no podía hacerlo. No podía matarlo y eso le hacia sentirse enojada. Siendo ella una asesina no podía matar a un maldito demonio que se estaba burlando de ella. Lo odiaba.

-Eres un maldito bastardo – gruño ella aún con la espada contra el cuello de él – Debería matarte.

-Pero no lo harás – una media sonrisa que le dio escalofríos la hizo temblar – Así que quita la espada de mi cuello y entra a la casa "ángel".

Angeline quiso matarlo enserio pero solo se quedo callada antes de que apretando fuertemente sus armas entrara de mala gana a su apartamento. Si no hubiera usado su espada de las tinieblas pudo haber usado la otra. "La espada sagrada". Esta era un arma hecha totalmente de plata, y con la grandiosa habilidad de congelarse cuando algún extraño la tocara salvo ella y su primer dueño. No le pertenecía a la pelinegra por supuesto, es más ella la había hurtado hace décadas cuando se encontró con uno de los asesinos de sus padres. Luego de una intensa lucha, Angeline no logro matarlo pero si pudo robarle esta arma tan sagrada y especial para él. Una mínima victoria comparada con lo que ella en verdad quería haberle hecho al maldito ángel. Al principio no podía tocarla, la razón era sencilla, cuando la tocaba sus manos se congelaban impidiéndole moverlas por lo cual tuvo que crear un hechizo que su madre le dejo en su diario, gracias a este consiguió al menos manipular el arma. "El alma congelada" eso era lo que estaba gravado en la hoja plateada del arma. La única capaz de congelar los cuerpos de quien recibe un tajo con ella, además de haber sido creada en el reino de los cielos. Era lo único que siempre agradecería al bastardo de Sariel.

-Pues para ser una humana debo admitir que tu casa se ve decente – ante aquella voz se volteo enojada. Fulmino con sus ojos color plata al demonio que estaba sonriéndole apoyado en la pared – Bonita casa ángel.

-Deja de decirme ángel – gruño ella antes de que dejara cuidadosamente las espadas al lado de la pared. No podía dejar que el bastardo supiera algo más de ellas – Lárgate ya.

El demonio elevo una ceja ante aquello.

-¿Eres sorda? – su tono era de fastidio. Ella le odio en aquellos momentos – Debo protegerte. Si no te haz dado cuenta hace unos momentos dos ángeles estuvieron a punto de matarte.

-Yo los hubiera matado – se quejo indignada.

No lo entendía. Por más que viera una y otra vez a esa mujer no comprendía porque no estaba aterrada cuando había visto a dos monstruos dispuestos a matarla. ¿Es que acaso estaba loca? Una excelente suposición contando que la pelinegra estaba bastante enojada y le había llamado demonio. La otra posibilidad es que ella no fuera humana, cosa que ya estaba pensando, y por lo tanto estuviera siendo perseguida por los ángeles por ser una hembra demonio. Una hembra. Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar sonreír burlón mientras recorría con su mirada la estrecha cintura de la joven, para luego subir hasta sus enormes pechos, de los cuales podría cogerlos o amasarlos, y detenerse en su delicado cuello, del cual podría alimentarse por horas mientras la follaba. Era hermosa, sus facciones demasiado femeninas, volviéndolo loco por querer probar esos labios rojizos y bastante carnosos, los cuales devoraría. Sonaba bien para él, salvo que no contaría con el consentimiento de esta mujer, por lo tanto debía aguantarse las ganas. Ella le ignoro por completo antes que tomara asiento y continuara bebiendo una especie de infusión o… ¿Chocolate? Si, debía de ser chocolate caliente. Por el tiempo que vago en el mundo humano aprendió que ellos bebían cosas diferentes a lo que los demonios consumían, aunque claro esta que Axel prefería siempre los licores. No necesitaba alimentos, por ser lo que era simplemente necesitaba algo de sangre dada por algún donante colaborador (alguna mujer excitada).

-¿Qué eres exactamente? – pregunto mientras ella alejaba la taza de sus labios. La coloco en la mesa que estaba frente a ella – No eres humana, lo sé ¿Qué eres?

No necesito respuesta alguna cuando sintió como un fuerte ardor lo atrapaba. Como si hubieran prendido lenguas de fuego alrededor de todo su brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a su espalda. Los glifos. Si le ardían eso significaba que esta mujer en verdad era una hembra demonio, por lo tanto Dark lo había mandado para cuidar de una de sus mujeres de seguro. Maldiciendo para sus adentros se enderezo y cruzo la habitación hasta que estuvo frente a la mujer, ella arqueo una ceja sin entender que diablos pasaba. Él tampoco lo comprendía y no estaba de muy buen humor después de todo esto.

-¿Qué quieres? No soy muy paciente por lo que hablas de una buena vez o te corro a patadas de mi casa. Tu decides – su tono fue de molestia.

-Eres una hembra de mi especie – murmuro él antes de que examinara mejor esos extraños ojos que ella poseía. Un mercurio totalmente liquido. – Ahora dime ¿Por qué eres tan especial?

Ella le miro unos instantes antes de que una sonrisa burlona surcara sus labios. Sensual y atractiva, esta mujer era todo un peligro para cualquier hombre que pusiera sus ojos sobre ella.

-No te contestare eso demonio – sentencio ella. Levanto un poco sus manos y lo empujo hacia atrás antes de que se levantara con elegancia y sensualidad – Te recomiendo solo que te alejes de mí – con aquellas palabras se dirigió hacia un cuarto antes de que le lanzara una mirada cargada de furia – Más vale que cuando regrese te hallas largado por donde viniste _Hellboy_– luego de aquellas palabras ella solo se fue, metiéndose en una de las recamaras. Dejándolo fastidiado ante aquel apodo.

Era una hembra demonio en todo caso, podría defenderse, además él estaba con ganas de ir a divertirse un rato como cualquier otro demonio. Mejor era largarse. Y se hubiera alejado de no ser porque en unos segundos pudo sentir un extraño olor venir por parte de la habitación por donde la pelinegra se había ido. Delicado, aromático y extrañamente diferente a cualquiera que hubiera olido antes. Rosas. Parecía un campo floral que lo estaba llamando a seguirle como si fuera un león hambriento a quien le pasaba un jugoso trozo de carne. La mujer olía demasiado bien, como una especie de afrodisiaco. Extraño. Giro rápidamente y detecto otro aroma, pero este era muy fácil de reconocer. Picante. Y venia de la taza de donde ella había estado bebiendo su chocolate caliente. La cogió entre sus manos y miro el contenido dándose cuenta que habían restos de un extraño color rojizo, y el aroma picante provenía de eso.

"_¿Qué diablos es esto?" _**Murmuro en su mente sin entender cuando metió un dedo en la taza y lo mojo un poco. Llevo el dedo a su boca para luego chupar. **

En cuanto el sabor impregno sus papilas gustativas sintió la diferencia entre el chocolate y la sustancia que esta contenía. "Incensae Libidini". Un maldito afrodisiaco. Susurro una sarta de maldiciones antes de que colocara en su lugar otra vez la taza y pensara como demonios había llegado esta sustancia a una demonio que habitaba en la superficie y era buscada por miles de ángeles dispuestos a decapitarla. Ella no podía tener acceso a aquel afrodisiaco porque este solo se creaba en las profundidades del infierno por algunos de los íncubos y súcubos esclavizados por Lucifer. Entonces, ¿Cómo lo obtuvo ella? O tal vez la razón sea porque la mujer no sabe lo que acaba de consumir. Demonios, la acababan de drogar y era muy probable que dentro de unos momentos ella comenzara a sentir los efectos de la droga y conociendo parte de los síntomas… ella no estaría para nada feliz. Se daba una sana idea de lo que ella haría, en cuanto se sintiera acorralada y excitada se lanzaría a la garganta de cualquiera para matarlo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

Siguió tecleando las palabras mientras su mente programaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y de alguna forma eso le molesto. Se quito los lentes de montura que usaba para trabajar con la computadora cuando sintió como alguien se acercaba a ella. Su asistente. Caroline era nueva en todo esto del asesorarla, pero como muchos le habían dicho en cuanto recibió el puesto: "_Ten cuidado cuando este cerca de la dueña"_, aún podía recordar como aquel día la joven había estado hecha un manojo de nervios que casi ni podía hablar bien. Su lengua muchas veces se había trabado y las palabras le salían a tropezones mientras ella la juzgaba verificando si el puesto le iba o no. Al final termino contratándola y aquí la tenían, a una joven que debía de tener al menos unos veinticinco años sin saber que estaba cerca del mismísimo peligro y terror de la humanidad. No se justificaba diciendo que era una buena mujer y nada por el estilo, ya que su realidad era otra. Era una asesina que usaba una apariencia humana para pasar inadvertida entre la sociedad. ¿Qué le quedaba después de todo? Su raza le había traicionado de la peor manera obligándola a volverse algo que ella misma odiaba, ¿Pero a ellos les importaba enserio? Por supuesto que no. Ellos solo eran seres que deseaban poder gobernar y ser los mejores, cuando en verdad eran una porquería de lo peor. Unos bastardos sin sentimientos que no levantaron ni un dedo cuando Julia había muerto sacrificándose por un maldito ángel.

Su mejor amiga. Su Julia. Con ella había pasado toda su infancia, cuidándose como hermanas que no eran mas ellas siempre se habían tratado como tal. Dos hermanas aunque no existieran lazos sanguíneos que les unieran. Juntas en las buenas y en las malas. Ambas habían compartido sus sueños, contándose como algún día serian las mejores guerreras e incluso serian madres y cuidarían a sus niños, los cuales se querrían como hermanos o primos. Susurrándose secretos y burlándose de todo joven arcángel o querubín que pasaba al lado de ellas y avergonzados se sonrojaban. Tan jóvenes habían sido que jamás se habían dado cuenta de la verdadera cara de los de su propia especie. Ni ella ni Julia entendieron que para los ángeles, quienes tantas veces se hacían llamar los perfectos, lo más importante siempre serian sus asquerosas vidas que otra cosa en especial. La rabia y el dolor se fusionaron en un intenso calor mientras apretaba los puños y golpeaba algo fuerte la mesa. Con solo recordar el pasado le daban ganas de matar a alguien y en este caso bien podría matar a algún insecto que se atravesara en su camino. Tomo aire y guardo la calma, no le convenía perder los estribos y muchos menos cuando había un humano en el mismo lugar que ella.

-Señorita Doyle ¿Necesita algo más? – pregunto la tímida voz de Caroline trayéndole a la realidad. Volteo la mira a su secretaria quien estaba algo tensa.

Le brindo una cálida sonrisa y negó.

-No por ahora Caroline, aunque ya son las seis ¿No quieres irte ya? – pregunto la mujer con ternura a lo que la joven le miro con dudas en los ojos.

Caroline era una chica de estatura media, no muy alta ni muy baja, con una piel un poco morena. Su larga cabellera era de color rubia dorada, bastante rizada llegando hasta media espalda, aunque casi nunca la llevaba suelta por lo que siempre veía a la joven con una cola de caballo y algunos rebeldes mechones cayéndole por el rostro y cubriendo parte de sus orbes color azules brillantes como el océano. Aunque estimaba mucho a la joven, esta seguía siendo bastante tímida y algo callada, incluso algunas veces llegaba a tartamudear por los nervios que le atrapaban. Lo único que sabia de esta joven era que su familia era inglesa y que ella tenía una prima a la que adoraba mucho. Lo ultimo que Caroline le había comentado era que su prima estaba realizando su carrera de bailarina donde había obtenido bastantes éxitos pero por ahora se había tomado un tiempo para pensar, esto preocupo bastante a su amiga quien solo quería saber si su prima pronto estaría bien.

"_Cosas de humanos" _**Pensó la mujer cuando su asistente le sonrió y despidiéndose se retiro para ir camino a su casa.**

Siguió trabajando en su trabajo cuando escucho algunos ruidos fuera de su oficina. Frunciendo el ceño se levanto con delicadeza y se dirigió rumbo a la salida mientras el ruido se hacia cada vez más fuerte. En cuanto la puerta se abrió observo como el personal de la compañía estaban asombrados viendo fijamente la televisión que se instalo hace poco tiempo. Extrañada y sin entender cual era tal espectáculo observo la televisión antes de que sus labios se abrieran ante la sorpresa de ver lo que llamaba tanto la atención. No podía estar sucediendo ni en sus peores sueños pero era verdad. Los hechos hablaban por si mismos mientras la sorpresa de cada uno de los trabajadores se hacia más resaltante a medida que las noticias pasaban y la reportera intentaban en vano seguir explicando lo que sucedía en aquel hospital. En silencio se acerco un poco más hasta quedar frente al aparato electrodoméstico, donde las voces resonaban mientras los fuertes ruidos como si de un huracán se tratara.

-¡_Esto es horroroso! En el hospital Santa Croce esta sufriendo una especie de ataque terrorista – el horror se dibujaba en el rostro de la reportera – según las enfermeras que estuvieron cerca tres hombres ingresaron además de que hace unos momentos ingreso un hombre y una mujer ¡Parece que están armados! _

Que estúpidos. Miro con fijeza como miles de vidrios reventaban de una de las habitaciones mientras la cámara enfocaba mejor. De seguro al ser tan escépticos todos creían que esto era un ataque terrorista cuando la realidad era otra. Lo que en aquellos momentos estaba sucediendo era una batalla, y si no se equivocaba (y sabia que no lo hacia), estaba casi segura que era una batalla entre ángeles y demonios. Maldita fuera su suerte. Con cuidado se alejo un poco retrocediendo a paso lento cuando observo con sus ojos inmortales como unas llamaradas salían por la ventana y una especie de luz le acompañaba. Un ataque. Miro hacia sus empleados, estos solo murmuraban que ni siquiera Italia estaba a salvo de los terroristas y que las calles ya no eran seguras. En realidad nada nunca había sido seguro ¿Cómo nunca se habían dado cuenta antes? Incendios, muertes, explosiones, tsunamis… todo era ocasionado por ellos. Por los ángeles y demonios que siempre se debatían quien debería reinar sin importarles quien podría salir herido. Como su amiga, como la inocente Julia que solo había estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. No. Ella no necesitaba volver a pensar en aquellas épocas, después de todo ya habían pasado siglos desde lo ocurrido por lo cual no debía volver a pensar en su antigua "familia". Ella tenía ya una vida, no necesitaba más que su vida para seguir.

Se dio media vuelta y entro a su oficina antes de que tomara asiento otra vez. Miro el monitor, y comenzó a teclear otra vez la carta que estaba a punto de enviar a uno de sus socios que en aquellos momentos se encontraba en Nueva York. Cuando termino de escribir la ultima palabra suspiro aliviada y se centro en el ataque al hospital, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahora? No se habían presentado batallas desde hace tiempo, y las pocas que habían dado lugar no eran tan "famosas". Masajeo su frente agotada y se susurro lo cansada que estaba, hace mucho tiempo que no tenía ni un momento para ella. Desde que fundo hace diez años la empresa de anuncios publicitarios, donde ella era la responsable de diseño grafico y al mismo tiempo la dueña. Supuestamente era una simple humana que ya debía de tener al menos unos treinta y cinco años cuando aparentaba mucho menos. Muchos habían llegado a decir que ella parecía una jovencilla de veintidós o veintitrés cuando superaba los dos siglos de existencia, ¿Sorprendente? En verdad no. Ella era una ángel, un ser supuestamente hermoso y milagroso, pero que se había vuelto una asesina luego de todo lo que había pasado. Luego de años de odiar a un maldito ángel que no le importo sacrificar la vida de Julia con tal de seguir adelante con sus propios planes. Eso era lo que le había dolido hasta el alma y lo que nunca podría olvidar aunque le tomara el resto de la eternidad. Los recuerdos de ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo mientras de una enorme herida de su pecho manaba una gran cantidad de sangre, cuando la joven soltó su último suspiro y su cuerpo fue olvidado. Sus manos temblaron ante el simple recuerdo y no pudo evitar golpear fuertemente la mesa por segunda vez en el día. Julia. Aún ahora la lloraba en silencio.

-Señorita Doyle me alegra que aún no se haya retirado de su oficina – murmuro una voz delicada y femenina. No podía ser Caroline porque vio cuando su asistente se iba – Necesito hablar con usted

Despego el rostro de la pantalla y observo a la mujer que estaba frente a ella. Hermosa y elegante eran las dos palabras más adecuadas para describirla, porque si no supiera por sus glifos que aquella chica era una humana hubiera creído que se trataba de un ángel. Tenia una cabellera castaña rojiza, bastante lacea y llegándole hasta media espalda sin ninguna onda o algo por el estilo. Sus ojos eran enormes, de un color rojo bastante oscuro que debía de considerarse granate, oscuro y misterioso denotando un aura de peligro pero a la vez existía algo de bondad. La piel era blanca pero no pálida o nívea, un blanco algo bronceado dándole un toque de piel dorada, suave a la vista. No era demasiado alta por lo cual debía medir 1,58 o 1,56 siendo baja de estatura pero eso era reemplazado con sus curvas bien formadas y las largas piernas bien torneadas. ¿Cómo era posible que una humana fuera tan hermosa? Existía la belleza humana, de eso no había duda pero había una gran diferencia entre la humana y la "angelical" o "demoniaca". Aunque por su forma de vestir consideraba que debía de ser sierva de los demonios, ya que con aquella ropa daba mucho que hablar. Un corsé rojo apretado con toques negros acompañado de unos pantalones de cuero que se adherían a su figura, además de que llevaba unos enormes tacones rojos que le daban más altura. Toda una cazadora de hombres.

"_No me sorprendería que fuera la perra de algún demonio" _**Pensó seria mientras miraba otra vez a la mujer. **

Una sonrisa curvo los rojos labios de la castaña antes de que se acercara a paso seguro sin agachar la cabeza o sentir temor. Cosa extraña ya que con tan solo siempre verla cualquiera huía de aquí.

-Contestando a tu duda señorita Doyle o mejor conocida como "la doncella escarlata" – ante aquello su cuerpo se tenso. Nadie sabia ese apodo salvo los de su raza – Es un placer conocerte Elena.

-¿Quién diablos eres? – gruño enojada la mujer a lo que la ojiroja sonrió.

-Podría decirse que tu aliada o mejor dicho… la mujer que necesita de tu protección y ayuda –contesto.

Pudo ver la sorpresa que se dibujo en el rostro de "la doncella escarlata" cuando le pidió esto ultimo. Sinceramente no le gustaba tener que pedir ayuda, mucho menos tratándose de algo relacionado con los ángeles, pero si quería seguir viviendo y de paso ayudar a la hibrida esa que acababa de declararse como el nuevo trofeo debía de tener ayuda. Elena era la mejor opción, porque era un ángel renegado que se fue por voluntad propia del paraíso por lo tanto ella no poseía algún castigo. Según oyó por las bocas de varios demonios en el bar donde uno dirigía (extraño pero cierto) aquella mujer era temida entre muchos por sus instintos asesinos. Cuando Elena se enojaba se decía que era capaz de eliminar a miles con rapidez, era una mujer de temer y bastante peligrosa. Elena era castaña, con su largo cabello llegándole un poco más abajo de la cintura empezando a ondularse desde la mandíbula hasta el final, tenía un flequillo parejo a excepción de unos pequeños mechones más largos a cada lado de su rostro. Sus ojos eran dorados, los cuales transmitían muchas confianza y seguridad. Su blanca piel era como las nubes del cielo, totalmente suave y firme al tacto, y su figura era curvilínea. Sus piernas bien torneadas y esbeltas, y su estatura debía de ser al menos de 1,60. Hermosa, todo un ángel en cualquier sentido. Aunque al final lo era, Elena era un ángel de sangre totalmente pura. Una guerrera. Una asesina. Y la que deseaba la caída de todos los de su raza.

Elena la doncella escarlata. La renegada de todos los ángeles. Pero a pesar de eso seguía siendo un ángel mientras ella siempre seria una humana. Una con mucha suerte, se podría decir que incluso era la favorita de ellos gracias al regalo que le habían dado. Un precioso regalo que a la vez seria su perdición. Y eso lo comprobó con el paso del tiempo. Todo por proteger algo tan pequeño pero a la vez algo demasiado grande. Apretó con disimulo su colgante ante la curiosa mirada de Elena.

-Me llaman _Reborn_ – contesto ella burlona antes de que Elena arqueara una ceja sin entender el apodo. Rodo los ojos, algunas veces los ángeles eran algo serios – Mi nombre es Anastasia, y he venido aquí para hablar contigo doncella escarlata.

Elena le miro con cautela.

-¿Para que me necesitas? – pregunto con seriedad – No te conozco y no se en que puedo serte útil

-Me eres más útil de lo que crees – contesto Anastasia en un suspiro cansino. Había tenido que viajar desde Milán hasta Roma – Se avecina el fin de los tiempos, la última guerra entre ángeles y demonios.

La sorpresa centello en los ojos dorados del ángel. Se levanto con rapidez antes de mirar hacia el exterior de la oficina. Regreso su vista a Anastasia cuando se dio cuenta que nadie había oído las últimas palabras de la ojiroja.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes que son los ángeles y demonios? – ante el bufido que soltó la humana Elena gruño – ¿Quién diablos eres?

-Creo que tu lo sabes muy bien – dijo la joven antes de que cogiera entre sus dedos una especie de gema que llevaba como colgante.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron horrorizados en cuanto reconoció lo que la humana estaba portando en su cuello. Tuvo que retroceder mientras el miedo le invadía, no podía estar pasando esto en verdad. Tal vez estaba soñando pero era imposible, después de todo, los ángeles no soñaban. Volvió la vista hacia el collar y sintió como el poder emanaba de él con tan solo mirarlo. Mordió su labio inferior y reconoció que estaba metida en un maldito lio peor de lo que pasaba. Anastasia llevaba un collar que pasaría desapercibido sino colgara de un maldito amuleto. Uno de los cuatro amuletos sagrados que venían del cielo.

El maldito amuleto que podría destruir al propio universo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

Elevo el arco hecho de plata encantada a una altura considerable mientras podía sentir el asombro de los dos celestiales al reconocerla. No quería matarlos pero no tenía otra opción, debía de eliminarlos para evitar que siguieran persiguiendo a estos inocentes por orden de Light, a su lado sintió como "el destructor" apretaba el mango de su espada ocasionando que las llamas a su alrededor aumentaran. Debía de luchar. Aunque fuera doloroso eliminar a las personas que alguna vez había considerado su familia, los que habían estado con ella desde su nacimiento y formaron parte de su vida. ¿Cómo se debe sentir uno cuando tienen que decidir? Cuando debe entender que su propia familia a cometido delitos tan graves que son incapaz de ser borrados aunque el tiempo pasara. Ella había admirado a esos asesinos que mataban y luego continuaban sus vidas como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ¿Es que ellos no sentían remordimiento? ¡Habían matado! Ellos quitaron la vida a otra persona que ya no podrá volver a sentir. No podrá volver a abrazar a sus seres queridos, jamás tendría descendencia o formaría una propia familia, o si la tuvo no vería a sus hijos crecer o que lo llamaran cuando más lo necesitaran. ¿Cómo eran capaces de no arrepentirse de sus actos por lo que les quedaba de existencia? Ella deseo aprenderlo, pero aunque lo quisiera su corazón nunca se lo permitiría. Había bondad. A diferencia de muchos de su raza ella no perdió esa pequeña luz que le quedaba. Aun era buena. Gracioso. Ella había tratado durante tanto tiempo que nadie descubriera su verdadera personalidad, escondiéndola por siete años en donde temía que la vieran como un ser débil, hasta que su hermano cometió el error de matar por una orden de Light. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Es que acaso no recordaba el daño que ellos sufrieron cuando quedaron huérfanos? ¿No le carcomía la culpa cuando vio a esa niña asustada y sola en aquella masacre que él hizo con sus aliados? Su hermano ya no era más ese niño bueno que alguna vez fue. Ahora era un ser malvado.

"_Uriel_" **Pensó triste mientras las emociones bombardeaban su alma hasta lograr que por un momento olvidara que estaba en una batalla hasta que sintió como el hibrido a su lado se lanzo contra uno de los ángeles **"_Diablos_"

-¡Muévete bruja! – Ordeno el moreno antes que mirara al ser alado que tenia frente a él, su espada choco contra la del enemigo mientras una sonrisa curvaba sus labios – Espero que no creas que me vencerás mosca alada.

Evangelyne regreso a la realidad cuando oyó el grito de Elizabeth debido a que el otro ángel herido golpeaba con fuerza la barrera invisible que creo Cristel. Negó con la cabeza y relajo su mente mientras se obligaba a concentrarse en la pelea. Ella no era una niña que por primera vez peleaba, era una guerrera que se entreno desde la muerte de sus padres para ser la mejor. Para ser una asesina que no sintiera remordimiento al realizar sus misiones. Y aunque estuviera a punto de traicionar a su gente lo haría por el simple hecho de la promesa que se hizo hace años. Ella prometió proteger a esos niños cuando quedaron huérfanos de padres por culpa de su hermano mayor, quien por solo querer la admiración por parte de Light y los otros cometió un terrible asesinato. Algo tan monstruoso que con solo recordarlo ella temblaba de miedo y terror. Ahora para ella todos los ángeles habían sido revelados tal y como eran, como seres malignos que les importaba más reinar por el poder que si sus hermanos morían en el proceso. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel? Dios los creo con el fin de proteger a todos los humanos y ayudarlos a entender cual era el bien y cual era el mal. Pero a pesar de esto lo único que consiguieron era crear dolor y desprecio.

Invoco con su magia sus flechas mágicas, con tan solo unos pocos segundos una luz de color celeste apareció en el arco formando una especie de flecha. Tenso su arma y cerro los ojos mientras los gritos de la humana resonaban. Debía proteger. Sin dar tiempo soltó la flecha y esta salió disparada hacia el ángel herido, clavándose exactamente en su pecho y provocando que parte de su cuerpo se congelara impidiéndole moverse. Las maldiciones obscenas que soltó el alado le hicieron reconsiderar si en verdad este ángel había sido su amigo de la infancia pero luego rechazo la idea. Evangelyne miro desafiante al rubio quien le mando una mirada fulminante antes de que apareciera en su mano una especie de espada dorada de donde unas escrituras brillaban fuertemente. Antes de que la rubia pudiera notarlo el ángel movió la espada y miles de llamaradas surgieron antes de ir como un torbellino en dirección a ella, rápidamente esquivo cayendo sobre sus pies con delicadeza antes de que volviera a tensar el arco e invocara otra flecha mientras su enemigo rehuía intenta esquivar. Sus ojos se fijaron muy bien en cada movimiento, debía siempre de saber primero donde atacar y estar alerta antes que nada. Una regla que no planeaba romper. En cuanto el ángel reapareció a dos metros de ella, la rubia soltó la flecha de color roja que fue directo al brazo derecho, incrustándose y carbonizando parte de la piel. El chillido de dolor no se hizo esperar mientras que la joven sonrió un poco, al menos la puntería siempre había sido su especialidad. En cuanto noto que "su antiguo amigo" salió del aturdimiento por el dolor elevo otra vez la espada dispuesto a degollarla.

Esquivar eso era lo que estaba haciendo Meil justo cuando la espada del "moscón" pasó cerca de su cuello. Muy bien podría matarlo rápidamente, pero eso lo haría aburrido. A él le gustaba sentir la adrenalina de un buen duelo (aunque contra los ángeles y demonios no eran tan buenos), saborear el gusto de ver la superioridad de sus contrincantes hasta que al final ellos notaban la diferencias de fuerzas y terminaban asustados y suplicando por sus miserables vidas. La espada volvió a chocar fuertemente contra la del enemigo cuando Meil elevo la pierna antes de dar una patada en el vientre del moscón, este siseo e intento cortarle la garganta pero con un ligero movimiento le esquivo. Se alejo unos centímetros y elevando su propia espada corto parte del pecho del ángel, este gruño aún más cuando pudo sentir las llamaradas que expulsaban la espada de fuego. Por eso aquel instrumento era peligroso, porque no solo podía cortar sino que también podía quemar cualquier cosa. Buen beneficio. Salto para atrás y se movió rápidamente mientras el ángel lo perseguía fuera de la habitación, las alas del ser creaban un torbellino a su paso, arruinando los pasadizos y ocasionando que muchas camillas o instrumentos salieran volando. En cuanto el ojimarrón vio las escaleras no dudo en lanzarse y saltar cayendo al suelo de pie como un gato lo haría, apretó más fuerte la espada y levanto la mano llamando al moscón, este solo le maldijo y se lanzo extendiendo más sus alas hasta que con un movimiento de su espada provoco un desplazamiento del aire, originando una especie de "cuchilla". Esquivo ágilmente y salto sobre algunos asientos siendo seguido aún. Calculo una forma de terminar esto ya que el aburrimiento le estaba atrapando y una divertida idea cruzo su mente. Había frente a él un ascensor. Y la trampa perfecta.

-¡Te matare! – grito el ángel siguiéndole a lo que él sonrió.

-Eso ya lo veremos – fue simplemente su respuesta. No era tan fácil de matar ni ahora ni nunca, dado su origen y pasado se había vuelto un maldito bastardo que siempre salía ganando. Y no iba a morir, mucho menos a manos de un asqueroso adefesio de la vida como era ese ángel anhelante de muerte.

Las puertas estaban cerradas mientras el elevador se movía, algo nuevo. Cuando estuvo frente a las puertas dio una fuerte patada reventándolas y abriendo el túnel oscuro. El ángel estuvo en unos segundos frente a él, Meil sin dar más tiempo le dio una arrogante sonrisa antes de que se lanzara al vacio. Él ser místico aulló enojado y lo siguió con sus enormes alas mientras el hibrido se dejaba caer. Levanto la espada rápidamente y con un movimiento las flamas se extendieron iluminando la oscuridad del lugar, cuando de repente el ser alado comprendió lo que haría y grito una maldición. Meil no le dio tiempo a más cuando un remolino de fuego fue creado por su arma y de inmediato mando el ataque contra el ser envolviéndolo en un fuego enorme. Los gritos agonizantes fueron escuchados por el joven hasta que cayó sobre el techo del elevador y observo como el ángel era quemado vivo por su ataque. El fuego ilumino más la oscuridad, el cuerpo en llamas se retorcía en el aire mientras las alas comenzaban a desaparecer junto a la forma humana que usaba el ser. El tiempo se detuvo mientras "el destructor" observaba en silencio como su enemigo se extinguía, no solo en cuerpo sino en vida, hasta que unas pocas cenizas cayeron a su lado. El duro golpe que se escucho después fue el resultado de la caída del arma del ángel, su antigua espada. Cogiendo el arma observo como esta estaba fabricada en oro puro, categorizando a la victima del hibrido como un ángel de alto nivel. Debió haber sido un arcángel que hace poco se había recibido. Claro hasta que murió hace unos pocos momentos.

-Por algo seré el rey un día – murmuro mientras el elevador se detenía. Debía de volverse pronto el rey de ambas razas, el que gobernaría con un puño de hierro impartiendo la verdadera justicia que todos habían olvidado con el paso del tiempo. Meil seria un Dios, por lo cual él ganaría en esta guerra de bandos – Serán mi pueblo lo quieran por las buenas o por las malas.

Podía oler el asqueroso aroma a quemado que desprendía el aire después de que el cuerpo del ángel ardió en llamas. Por unos segundos deseo que su sentido del olfato no fuera tan jodidamente sensible. La próxima vez consideraría la opción de no quemar a sus enemigos cuando el estuviera justo a unos pocos metros de él.

"_La próxima vez considerare matarlos en lugares no cerrados" _**Pensó algo molesto el hibrido. **

No le fue muy difícil llegar otra vez hacia la superficie y salir del hueco en donde se había lanzado hace unos momentos, fue muy sencillo. Corrió hasta llegar a donde había dejado a la hibrida junto a las dos humanas y la "bruja" esa. Solo que no esperaba ver aquella escena que le dejo sorprendido y a la vez fastidiado. El ángel esa tenia al enemigo en el suelo desangrándose mientras le apuntaba dudosa una de sus extrañas flechas mágicas. Al parecer le había atrapado el remordimiento porque la joven no movía un solo musculo mientras observaba como el moscón estaba quieto también. En los ojos de aquel ser podía ver el enojo combinado con el asco y el desprecio, aunque por lo visto la furia superaba a ambos. A él le daba igual los sentimientos, en aquel momento la rubia debía de matar para sobrevivir no comenzar a dudar y sentir lastima o cariño. A paso firme termino al lado de la mocosa quien solo le miro suplicante. Sabia lo que le estaba pidiendo y la respuesta era no. No permitiría que esa cosa siguiera viva molestándolos por más tiempo, no mientras él estuviera aquí dispuesto a eliminarlo. Además ¿Por qué dejar vivo a un ser que hace poco había tenido toda la intensión de matarlos? La respuesta era tan obvia que solo un imbécil nunca la comprendería. Si esa ángel había creído que todo era bondad y salvación estaba terriblemente equivocada. Alzo su espada y la coloco contra el cuello del pelirrojo quien solo respiraba agitadamente mientras un hilo se sangre chorreaba por su boca hasta su cuello. El ángel tosió expulsando más sangre mientras a su lado la rubia se tensaba algo preocupada por él. Que maldita suerte la suya, ahora debía ver como esta bruja se pasaba llorando por haber herido a su amigo y luego escucharía los lamentos por sus acciones. Estupideces.

-Eres un maldita traidora Evangelyne – gruño enojado el ángel mientras volvía a toser expulsando más sangre de su boca. La rubia le miro con disculpas en los ojos mientras Meil rodaba los ojos – Traicionaste a tu raza.

-No he hecho eso Agniel – dijo ella mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla – Solo ayude a una familia que no merece la muerte. Entiéndelo por favor.

El moscón le escupió enojado y volvió a toser mientras sus ojos refulgían de ira.

-¡Perra traidora! ¡Ojala que te maten y te quemen en los infiernos! – ladro el ángel cuando Meil movió la espada y lo degolló de un corte.

Los ojos de Evangelyne se abrieron horrorizados mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos al ver como su amigo acababa de morir. Ella no había querido esto, solo había deseado que ellos entendieran lo que estaban haciendo, pero Agniel había estado cegado sin querer oír sus palabras que solo eran la pura verdad. ¿Por qué? Su alma lloraba en silencio mientras observaba la sangre color azul que caía formando un charco donde su reflejo le devolvía la mirada. Estaba cansada de tantas muertes, de que todos estuvieran tan ciegos para no ver la realidad de las cosas cuando las respuestas estaban tan claras. Arrodillándose como lo demandaba su casta miro el cuerpo inerte de su compañero de juegos antes de que surgieran sus enormes alas blancas. Evangelyne se arranco una y dejo que esta fuera mojada en el líquido azulino hasta que el cuerpo se prendió en llamas azules, enormes y hermosas de una extraña forma luego… solo quedaron las cenizas. Una lagrima cayo al suelo y murmuro una oración para que el alma de Agniel alcanzara la paz algún día, sin nada más que poder hacer miro al destructor que solo le devolvía la mirada con fastidio. No había ninguna luz en aquellos ojos marrones tan solo sombras de ira y ansias de batalla. Un alma cargada de violencia. Aquel ser jamás sentiría piedad y por lo que acababa de ver hace unos momentos nunca la sentiría por nada y mucho menos por nadie.

Por eso le apodaron "el destructor", nacido mucho antes de que Evangelyne y Uriel existieran. Se contaba entre su gente como este ser había terminado con miles de vidas e incluso había podido acabar con las dos razas. Él único ser al que todos consideraban una rareza demasiado grande, una abominación en muchos casos. Un hibrido. Un ser mitad ángel y mitad demonio. Nacido para eliminarlos. ¿Cómo se esperaba que algo así pudiera siquiera sentir algo más que sed de sangre? Nadie se lo esperaba porque era imposible. O eso pensó Evangelyne hasta que conoció a Angeline y sus hermanos, pero eso era diferente. Si ella y sus hermanos habían matado era para sobrevivir no por placer o eso deseaba al menos creer aún.

-¿Qué pensabas "brujas"? ¿Acaso creías que esa cosa te entendería? – pregunto con un tono tan frio como el hielo. Sus ojos solo expresaban el desprecio combinado con el asco – Ellos quieren matar no razonar. Grávatelo de una buena vez en la cabeza.

Sintió la ofensa ante aquello. No recibiría ordenes jamás y mucho menos las de él.

-Tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que debo hacer y si no lo mate fue porque… – su voz tembló al recordar la amistad que la había unido a Agniel. Cerro los ojos y suspiro – No lo entenderías.

-¿Entender qué? No me digas – la sonrisa malvada que se extendió por el rostro del hombre le mando escalofríos – Que ese insecto era tu amigo ¿Verdad? Era alguien a quien conocías por lo que no podías matarlo por recordar que era parte de ti – ella retrocedió pero Meil avanzo hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro. El miedo le atrapo cuando los ojos marrones se tiñeron de un color rojo oscuro recordándole a la sangre – Ellos te traicionaran cuando les convenga, no les importa quien muera en el camino con tal de conseguir lo que quieren. ¿Niégame qué los ángeles no ansían más? ¡Vamos! Dame solo unas cuantas razones y niega que ustedes no son malditos depravados y asesinos que incluso matan a los inocentes– puntualizo resaltando la última palabra mientras Evangelyne sentía una puñalada en el corazón – ¿No puedes verdad? ¿Por qué? Porque sabes que todo lo que digo es cierto. Los ángeles han perdido sus propias emociones y aunque lo quieran negar – su sonrisa se ensancho – Ya son unos malditos bastardos pecadores. No te vengas a hacer la puritana conmigo bruja que muy bien sé que si proteges a estos híbridos es por algo y lo averiguare, pero por ahora debo ver a la más joven de mi especie.

Evangelyne vio como el moreno se alejo de ella y encamino sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia la barrera invisible que aún estaba protegiendo a la hibrida y la las humanas. Debía de ir a protegerlas, aunque el fondo sabía que él no las lastimaría, pero las palabras del destructor aún resonaban en su mente. "_Malditos depravados y asesinos que incluso matan a los inocentes"_, había acertado ante aquello. Si era necesario los ángeles podían matar a cualquiera con tal de cumplir con sus misiones, no importaba si en su camino hubieran niños, animales, bebes o incluso mujeres embarazadas. Si se cumplía con la misión de manera exitosa y alguien moría eso no importaba a nadie, ni siquiera si un hermano era asesinado o sacrificado. ¿"El destructor" mentía? Error. ÉL solo decía la pura verdad, eran aquellos seres a los que tanto habían repudiado y contra los cuales blasfemaron. Que ironía de la vida. Levanto la mirada y noto como Meil estaba frente a la barrera observando a la pelimiel que estaba detrás de ella. Los ojos como el mercurio de Cristel le miraron por unos segundos antes de que unas palabras surgieran de sus labios. La rubia no las entendió pero supo que al hibrido no le agradaron por su ceño fruncido. ¿En verdad podía confiar en él? ¿Qué tal si todo era una trampa y este ser quería matar a sus protegidos? No le sorprendería luego del precio que se había puesto a la cabeza de Angeline entre los de su raza. Con paso decidido se acerco hasta la barrera mientras la joven no apartaba los ojos de los del hibrido, indicándole que no le tenía miedo y que era capaz de pelear con tal de defender a esas humanas. Eso alegro a Eva, después de todo el corazón de Cristel era noble y ella era una buena mujer o hibrida. Y por un momento entendió lo que la joven haría pero no podía ser posible.

-¿Quiénes son? – susurro la voz frágil de la pelimiel mientras miraba a Meil para luego ver a la rubia. Cautela brillaba en sus orbes junto a algo más… algo misterioso como si tramara algo – Lo vuelvo a preguntar ¿Quiénes son? Sé que ella es un ángel pero tú eres un demonio. ¿Qué quieren de nosotras?

Meil le miro fijamente unos momentos para luego sonreír de manera seductora. Evangelyne entendió que él plan del hibrido seria llevarse a la joven, si no era por las buenas que en este caso seria la seducción lo haría por las malas o mejor dicho el modo agresivo.

-Soy como tú – contesto el hibrido. Los ojos como la plata se abrieron algo sorprendidos antes de que la barrera cayera. La rubia sintió miedo, tal vez esto no era buena idea – Debes venir conmigo, tú y tus hermanos. Vendrán conmigo y estarán a mi lado de ahora en adelante – la orden se denotaba en sus palabras. Evangelyne se tenso entonces. No iba a permitir que ese ser obligara la joven y su familia a irse con él.

Cuando el moreno iba a tomar del brazo a la ojiplata algo extraño sucedió. Todo se detuvo por unos instantes antes de que un fuerte dolor le invadiera. Evangelyne soltó un grito de dolor obligándose a llevar ambas manos a su cabeza. Era horroroso como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe solo que este no era físico, era psíquico. La dolencia era enorme llegando al grado de obligarle a olvidar todo en su mente, tan solo estaba concentrada en sufrir más y más. ¿Cómo era posible algo así? Mareada se alejo de los las humanas y de su protegida mientras intentaba entender que mierda le pasaba. Otro azote de dolor le invadió haciéndola esta vez caer de rodillas y chillar, golpe tras golpe. Sus ojos se abrieron en el momento justo cuando vio como Cristel se levantaba algo agitada para luego salir corriendo en compañía de Skyler y Elizabeth. Respiro hondo antes de que el dolor desapareciera dejando paso a un mareo como consecuencia. Miro a un lado y se encontró con "el destructor" quien se sostenía la cabeza con una mueca en sus labios. También él lo había sentido.

-Así que ella también posee esos dones – susurro burlón Meil a lo que ella frunció el ceño sin entender. Ya no le dolía la cabeza pero aún estaba mareada – Tiene buenos dones la mocosa.

-¿De qué estas hablando? – murmuro enojada. No estaba en un buen momento para ser comprensible y la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte – ¿Qué demonios nos paso?

Una de las cejas de él se arqueo antes de que la burla destellara en sus orbes ahora marrones.

-No me creo que hayas podido lanzar una maldición bruja – la burla incremento a lo que ella gruño – Lo que acabamos de sentir es el don de Cristel – contesto encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando noto que ella no comprendió susurro una maldición – Nosotros los híbridos nacemos con dones diferentes a ustedes los ángeles o como los demonios, ustedes son el bien y ellos el mal. Nosotros somos algo neutral.

Ahora acababa de comprender. Los ángeles tenían dones relacionados con la vida o la naturaleza, como por ejemplo el de entender a los animales o el de regenerar, mientras que el de los demonios estaba relacionado con los elementos o el extremo psíquico. La teletransportación era un buen ejemplo o el de manipular las mentes, pero de eso no pasaban porque sino las desgracias podrían renacer.

-¿Son como un intermedio entonces? – pregunto.

-Si se puede decir que sí aunque nuestros dones son algo más fuerte. O al menos los míos pero viendo los de Cristel no me cabe duda que los híbridos siempre hemos sido especiales.

No iba a negar eso. Pero ahora no era el momento para eso. Enderezándose hizo aparecer otra vez sus alas antes de que tomara impulso y saliera volando por los pasillos tratando de captar la esencia de la pelimiel y las humanas. Cuando la hallo las ubico fuera del hospital lo cual era sorprendente después de todo debieron de haber tardado más en salir. Una fuerte aura estuvo a su lado obligándola a enfocar su vista en su lado derecho. Meil estaba a su lado pero en lugar de volar corría tan rápido sobrepasando las escalas humanas, cosa que aterrorizaría a cualquiera sino fuera porque no había ningún humano en el lugar. Todos pensaron que lo que sucedió se debía a un ataque terrorista. Algo útil. El hibrido le miro antes de que volviera la vista al camino mientras ambos avanzaba más rápido hasta llegar a superarla.

No soportaba a aquel ser. Pero mientras se tratara de salvar a sus protegidas haría lo que sea y eso incluía trabajar por ahora con este tipo. Aunque muy bien sabia que ni el mismo quería ayuda.

Que Dios le ayudara porque los problemas se avecinaba y ella esperaba estar lista para ellos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

Toco por quinta vez la puerta esperando a que ella le abriera, pero nada ocurrió. Rodo los ojos ante la actitud infantil que estaba tomando esta mujer o hembra demonio. Hace más de quince minutos que esperaba una respuesta y aún no le habían contestado por lo cual su paciencia se estaba yendo a la jodida mierda. No era la niñera de nadie, y detestaba ese empleo a menos que fuera por su hermana menor pero eso era otro caso. Apretó el puño y volvió a dar otro golpe pero nada sucedió. Su paciencia exploto entonces. Aporreo otra vez la puerta y al obtener el mismo resultado la pateo abriéndola al fin. No le importaba lo que ella estuviera haciendo pero Dark le había ordenado proteger y si su alma era el pago tenía que cumplir su orden. Sus oídos fueron inundados con la letra de una canción que últimamente estaba siendo escuchada por muchas mujeres, y por lo que sabia era bastante romántica. Olvidándose de eso dirigió su vista hacia la cama donde la mujer descansaba y el intenso olor a rosas llegaba abofeteándolo e indicándole la droga que había bebido. Murmurando una maldición miro a la hembra y sus ojos no pudieron apartarse ya. Su respiración se volvió pesada y un gruñido salió de entre sus labios sonando ahogado. La imagen que tenia frente a él enloquecería a todo macho que estuviera en su lugar y Axel no era la excepción a esto mucho menos cuando la seducción estaba gravada en el aire.

Recostada en las sabanas blancas se encontraba la hermosa pelinegra enredada usando solo un camisón de seda blanco que se le pegaba a la perfección al cuerpo llegándole hasta los muslos. El escote en V dejaba ver el inicio de los enormes senos que rogaban por ser acariciados, e incluso podía ver los erectos pezones que se denotaban por la ligera tela. La cascada de cabellos negros caía sobre la almohada mientras sus labios se entreabrían haciéndolo ansiar devorarlos. Un ángel. En este caso en verdad parecía uno de aquellos malditos pero hermosos seres. La excitación le atrapo sintiendo como "su amigo" le ordenaba lo que sus instintos deseaban. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y listo para el apareamiento. Si esto fuera como con los de su especie, la hembra estaría lista y él solo debería acercarse luego habría algo de pelea y finalmente la unión. Ambos podrían alimentarse del otro al final del coito y más tarde cada quien se iría por su lado. No era común que un demonio se uniera a otro por la eternidad, había sucedido si pero por descuidos, cuando ambos se alimentaban con sangre de más pero para estar seguros esto siempre había que tenerlo con cuidado. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro del cuerpo femenino hasta quedar detenido en su cuello. Blanco y pálido, estilizado y provocativo tentándolo a clavar sus diente en él. Se relamió los labios cuando sus colmillos surgieron pidiendo la esencia de la vida. Debía detenerse. No podía tener sexo con ella o obligarla a someterse a él, y mucho menos beber de ella. Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar cerca de la cama. Era demasiado llamativa que incluso cualquiera la encontraría fascinante y sensual. Demasiado sensual. La mujer se removió entre sueños y emitió un gemido de sus rojos labios mandándole una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Maldita su suerte. Fue peor cuando el aroma a rosas creció hasta inundar profundamente su interior.

Olía endemoniadamente bien. Su olor natural combinado con el afrodisiaco le daba un olor picante y sumamente atrayente.

Era obvio que las feromonas de la droga que había bebido ella le estaban provocando esto, pero incluso aunque esa no fuera la razón no dudaría en tomar a esa mujer si ella se lo pidiera. ¿Cómo alguien en su sana juicio la rechazaría? Solo un demente lo haría. Los glifos negros no tardaron en aparecer en su brazo izquierdo formando aquella encrucijada que la caracterizaba como parte de su especie, al igual que los suyos propios aparecieron confirmándole otra vez que ella era una hembra demonio. Una demasiado sexy. La joven se removió otra vez ocasionando que la tela subiera dejando más de sus muslos a la vista. La suave piel le llamaba y sin poder resistirse por más tiempo estiro su mano y acaricio suavemente cometiendo el error más grave de su vida. Era demasiado suave, muy frágil y tan delicada que tenia miedo de lastimarla. Otro suave roce y provoco que la pelinegra soltara otro gemido mientras abría lentamente sus ojos mostrándole aquellos orbes de color plata. Adormilada y sensual. Una tentación demasiado grande. Intento quitar su mano preparándose para escuchar un grito de enojo o un intento de golpe como hace rato pero en lugar de eso la mano de ella se posiciono sobre la suya y se lo impidió. Le miro algo sorprendido cuando una seductora sonrisa curvo los labios de la hembra. Y con eso sintió su erección chocar dolosamente contra sus vaqueros.

-Mmm ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí _Hellboy_? – pregunto con una melodiosa voz. No sabia si preguntar por el extraño apodo o solo decir porque demonios esa nueva actitud con él – ¿Viniste a ver a tu cría o qué?

-Se supone que debo protegerte – se quejo Axel frunciendo el ceño cuando ella rio y se removió un poco – ¿Ya no quieres matarme?

La sonrisa que ella le dio le dejo algo pasmado.

-¿Matarte? Buena pregunta pero no quiero por ahora – se burlo ella. La hembra estiro su mano y acaricio con su suave mano la mejilla de él haciéndolo estremecerse – Mmm suave pero a la vez fuerte. Interesante para ti _Hellboy_.

Noto como los pechos de ella se levantaban en cuanto la mujer se sentó en su cama sin molestarse siquiera en cubrir sus deliciosos muslos. Maldita tentación. Retrocedió pero ella rio divertida apoyándose en sus rodillas, los pechos se balancearon y su "amigo" volvió a tirar. Por los mil demonios. ¡Era la droga! Cuando se suministraba más de lo debido ocasionaba que el consumidor cambiara su actitud volviéndose como una especie de borracho sin razón que solo buscaba algo. Ella querría sexo. Los labios de ella se abrieron otra vez antes que estirara su mano llamándolo pero él le ignoro. Debía de alejarse de ella lo más pronto posible o sino terminara enredado entre las sabanas. Angeline comenzó a gatear por la cama indicándole lo que quería y lo que él ansiaba. Y vaya que lo ansiaba. Otra ola de hormonas asalto sus fosas nasales y su pobre control comenzó a caer llevándolo hasta la locura. Solo una vez no mataría a nadie. Aunque si lo hacia tal vez Dark cambiaria de opinión y le negaría su alma. Jodido cabrón.

-Mira ángel estas drogada por lo cual debes de descansar y no estar… – callo cuando casi dijo "ofreciéndote" – Debes descansar.

Angeline hizo un puchero antes que se cruzara de brazos.

-Solo será una vez ¿O tienes miedo de mí _Hellboy_? – sus ojos brillaron cuando él gruño ofendido ante eso. Jamás temería a ninguna mujer – Al parecer me tienes miedo Axel. Tienes miedo de que yo sea demasiada hembra para ti.

Antes de que pudiera detenerse se había lanzado sobre ella poniéndola contra la cama, ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa y sonrió divertida mientras sus ojos brillaban hambrientos. Cuando la mujer iba a decir algo el la callo con un furioso beso que le hizo casi gemir de gusto. Chocolate caliente con algo de picante. La obligo a abrir la boca e ingreso su lengua enredándola contra la de ella, y haciéndola jadear. Sabía muy bien, diferente al sabor de cualquier otra mujer como si fuera una fruta prohibida. La pelinegra gimió contra sus labios antes de que llevara sus brazos tras la cabeza de él enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos y dando tirones con cada gemido que soltaba. Se separo unos segundos y no le dio tiempo para un respiro ya que volvió a colocar sus labios contra los de la hembra. Las caricias no tardaron en llegar junto a los jadeos. Hambre. Estaba demasiado hambriento como jamás lo había sentido. Obligo a la lengua de ella a jugar con la suya hasta que tuvo que separarse por la falta de aire. Angeline le miro con sus ardientes ojos antes de que sonriera provocándole. Esta mujer era demasiado sensual. Pero dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

-Sabes muy bien – murmuro el rubio antes de que lamiera el lóbulo de la oreja de la joven haciéndola arquearse y gemir. Una suave caricia en la cintura la hizo sollozar – Estas jugando con fuego ángel y eso que te acabo de conocer.

-Seria interesante aprender a no quemarme – susurro ella antes de que otro salvaje beso los silenciara.

"_Sabe demasiado bien. Como un chocolate con fresas" _**Pensó burlón cuando lamio el labio inferior de la joven. Esta solo tembló ante su acción. **

Axel no sabía que estaba haciendo. Tan solo sabia que no podía dejar de besar cada parte de piel que descubría ni tampoco podía dejar de lamer como si fuera un gato. El calor y la excitación inundaban su cuerpo cuando una corriente eléctrica volvía a surcar en su interior. Cada caricia le hacia ansiar más. Su camisa fue destrozada cuando ella tiro fuertemente antes de que se siguieran besando intensamente. Alzo parte del camisón y acaricio los muslos, un chillido de sorpresa salió de la boca de la mujer. Se ubico mejor sobre ella mientras aún degustaban la boca del otro, la ferocidad de ambos sorprenderían si él no supiera que sus instintos de demonios les obligaban a hacer esto. Aparearse era algo común, aún más entre los demonios contando que ellos eran seres que estaban arraigados a la lujuria, un pecado bastante resaltante entre muchos, la que los volvía locos de pasión o en algunos casos animales en celo. Las manos de la pelinegra acariciaron sus hombros antes que sus uñas causaran leves arañazos de ánimos, en cambio las de él se demoraban rozando y pellizcando. En cuanto los labios de Angeline estuvieron libres él descendió por el blanco cuello besando y lamiendo hasta que con sus colmillos raspo levemente sacándole otro gemido. Las piernas de la ojiplata se enredaron a su cadera mientras él solo se frotaba contra ella indicándole la excitación que sentía. Otro gemido y Axel estuvo perdido mordisqueando levemente y chupando. Las sabanas rosaban sus cuerpos cuando rodaron y la hembra quedo sobre él, los besos de ambos los dejaban sin aliento y sin pensamientos coherentes tan solo sus instintos les acompañaban. La música resonó un poco más fuerte y Axel recordó algo entonces. Esta mujer era su protegida a la cual debía de cuidar de los ángeles que la querían muerta.

Tal vez Dark lo mataría por esto. Pero ya no le importaba. Ahora lo que más deseaba era follar a esta mujer ya luego vendrían las consecuencias. Aunque lo que el demonio no sabía era que estas serian demasiado grandes incluso para él.

Axel no supo más del mundo cuando la dejo desnuda dejándole admirar la belleza femenina de Angeline. Lo último que escucho fue la letra de la canción resonando en la habitación. Una extraña letra en aquella situación que le divirtió en el fondo.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,__  
__And I know that my heart will go on__  
__We'll stay forever this way__  
__You are safe in my heart__  
__And my heart will go on and on_

Si, su corazón seguiría latiendo si Dark no lo mataba después de esto pero enterró sus pensamientos cuando la letra termino. Aquello fue lo último que supo diferenciar antes de que sus instintos lo atraparan y tomara a la mujer como la deseaba. Sin dar rienda a la dulzura sino a la pasión. E incluso seria tarde para notar que Angeline estaba ovulando en aquellos momentos. Pero ¿Quién escucha razones cuando su lado salvaje esta suelto? Nadie lo hace y no se le podría juzgar por aquello.

Un futuro estaba formándose…_junto a un nuevo ser._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El cuarto se ilumino por unos instantes antes de que siete figuras se formaran antes de que estas se convirtieran en cuerpos. Hombres o al menos eso aparentaban ya que estaban encapuchados con túnicas de color blancas. Cada uno sostenía una espada mientras en el suelo se había creado un enorme círculo luminoso con extraños escritos que parecían denotar la lengua sagrada del latín. El azul de la luz se extinguió y las letras desaparecieron mientras los siete hombres bajaban sus capuchas mostrando sus rostros. Bellos y masculinos, perfectamente cincelados y esculpidos por obra de Dios, cada uno de aquellos seres era perfecto. Altos y fuertes con aspecto de guerreros que estaban dispuestos a dar todo con tal de obtener la victoria, a pesar que podrían salir muertos en el camino. No les importaba en lo más mínimo contando que su misión era en aquellos momentos destruir a un ser maldito, una abominación que Light les suplico eliminar con tal de exterminarlo, llegando al grado de prometerles sus alas doradas. Un paso para ser ángeles. Normalmente para ser debían de pasar unos setecientos años, en donde cada joven guerrero recibía misiones dependiendo de lo que se necesitara. Matar, salvar o cuidar. Las tres palabras que cada uno debía de aprender a realizar. Al inicio la primera era matar, siendo jóvenes aún debían de eliminar al menos unos cuatrocientos demonios en sus primeros siglos de vida lo cual luego les ascendería. Salvar era la segunda palabra y esta se debía a que debían de haber logrado que cincuenta humanos dejaran el pecado y se dieran cuenta de la gracia divina. Por ultimo estaba cuida, aunque muchos no la entendían los arcángeles tenían asignados a un protegido al que debían lograr cuidar y hacerlo feliz, cuando esta ultima misión era realizada las alas doradas les pertenecían, por lo cual cuando faltaba poco para los setecientos años o en extraños casos los doscientos se decía el nombre de su protegido y el arcángel debía de lograr que este fuera feliz en un año. Si cumplía esta última misión recibiría sus alas doradas pero si fallaba debía de repetir los tres trabajos otra vez hasta que lo consiguiera.

A nadie le gustaría fallar, pero con el trabajo que asigno ahora Light era la oportunidad perfecta para lograr lo que tanto ansiaban. Tan solo debían de conseguir la cabeza de la maligna y serian ángeles. No sonaba tan difícil, hasta que les informaron que el demonio Dark había mandado a uno de sus siervos a protegerla. Y no cualquiera, entre todos eligió a uno de los peores. Astarot, el duque de los infiernos. Muchos habían pensando que el seria la mano derecha de Lucifer cuando todos los ángeles traidores cayeron ya que el rubio había demostrado una frialdad tan grande al matar junto a su avaricia por tener más. Perfecto para el puesto pero en lugar de ser él eligieron a Dark. Lo último que supieron de Astarot fue que el demonio había decidido dejar los infiernos y vivir en el mundo humano, de eso hace unos cincuenta años. Tendrían problemas.

-¿Qué haremos? – pregunto un joven de largos cabellos color rojizos como la sangre que le rosaban los hombros. Sus intensos ojos verdes denotaban una calma sepulcral pero en el fondo existía preocupación. Su pálida piel parecía traslucida pero aún se denotaban sus hermosos rasgos, alto pero no tanto como dos de sus compañeros. Uriel, el más joven de los siete – Astarot debe de estar en estos momentos con la mujer ¿Algún plan?

Miro a todos quienes solo tenían las cabezas gachas antes de que las levantaran.

-Opino que eliminemos al demonio – fue el turno de hablar de un joven de largos cabellos gris platino que le llegaban hasta media espalda. Sus enormes ojos eran grises azulinos, brillantes y serios que expulsaban tranquilidad pero a la vez bastante poder. No era muy alto por lo cual era uno de los tres más bajos, pero eso no quitaba su fuerza y grandeza. Sariel, también joven pero a diferencia de Uriel ya tenia setecientos años – Seria lo mejor para todos de paso eliminaríamos a un ser despreciable.

-Apoyo a Sariel – los largos cabellos de blancos rozaban los hombros. Los ojos de este arcángel eran de color azul zafiro, opacos por la rabia escondida pero manteniendo aún aquella calma mortífera. Uno de los más bajos también, pero como Sariel era bastante fuerte y rápido a la hora de crear estrategias perfectas. El cuarto antiguo, Selaphiel – Debemos eliminar a Astarot, luego de eso la mujer quedara indefensa y podremos acabar con ella – ante aquellos el ojigris sonrió al recibir apoyo. Selaphiel se encogió de hombros – ¿Alguna alternativa?

Uriel miro a todos esperando otra propuesta. No podían matar a Astarot aunque lo quisieran, porque había dos detalles. El primero era la fuerza del demonio y su astucia para destruir a miles de ángeles fácilmente combinado con sus poderes de fuego, lo que lo volvía un ser casi indestructible además de que Lucifer los mataría si eliminaran a uno de sus mejores vasallos. El otro detalle eran los aliados que tenía el demonio. Con el paso del tiempo Astarot había logrado obtener varios demonios a su disposición y con la muerte del duque estarían acabados por el resto. No tenían opciones. Y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

-Seria un error destruirlos – comento Uriel serio – Astarot tiene aliados y si muere estos intentaran destruir el reino celestial.

-Comparto la opinión de Uriel – las palabras las dijo un castaño de cabellos largos hasta la espalda. Sus ojos azules como el océano miraban serios a todos mientras su piel algo bronceada relucía su juventud, a costa de que era uno de los antiguos. Fuerte y hermoso como los demás, uno de los más bajos también pero su valor y misericordia eran enormes. Raziel el antiguo – Estaremos en manos de los demonios si todos se unen. Pensemos con sensatez primero ¿Estas conmigo Remiel?

-Estoy contigo Raziel – Remiel, otro de los antiguos. A diferencia de los arcángeles que comúnmente siempre llevaban el cabello largo, Remiel lo tenía corto por alguna extraña razón o costumbre. Sus ojos brillantes eran azules pero pareciendo más al cielo con un toque grisáceo casi imposible de notar pero que transmitían dolor. Era más alto que Raziel pero su corazón muy en el fondo era bondadoso, cargando una culpa que siempre le carcomería por dentro condenándolo a una vida sin descanso – Debemos de lograr que Astarot deje por unos momentos a la mujer y luego la matamos.

-No estoy de acuerdo – la voz profunda de Ariel sorprendió en el fondo a Raziel y Remiel. Los largos cabellos del pelirrojo brillaban mientras sus ojos verdes denotaban furia en el interior, no era tan alto como Uriel pero si había bastante diferencia en sus rostros y personalidades. Usualmente Ariel era calmado pero en estos momentos se denotaba su enojo. Él odiaba a los demonios y los quería a todos muertos – Matémoslo es lo mejor para el mundo. Lo mejor para los de nuestra raza.

-Ariel – la voz de Remiel era un regaño pero a la vez la lastima – Eso no cambiaria nada…

El pelirrojo se negó a mirar a sus compañeros de batalla cuando el dolor le atrapo. Uriel sabía porque el ojiverde era de esta forma cuando se trataba de los demonios, y no lo culpaba porque él no era el mejor para juzgar pero el odio siempre los llevaba a la destrucción. Ariel se había enamorado hace más de cien años de una mujer, de un ángel pero esta jamás le pudo corresponder porque ella amaba a otro. Amaba a un demonio. El estomago de Uriel se revolvió ante aquel pensamiento y de solo imaginárselo se asqueo. Si eso le pasaba a él que no había sido nada de aquella mujer no podía imaginarse como había sido aquel doloroso golpe para su compañero guerrero. Su corazón debió haberse roto en pedazos y aunque el tiempo había pasado las heridas del ojiverde no habían sanado, dejando gravada una profunda y ardiente cicatriz que no quería cerrar. Al igual que Uriel tenia sus propios demonios tras él.

Hizo una mueca y observo al único que no había hablado.

-Tu decides Gabriel – musito el pelirrojo mientras todas las miradas se situaban en el único arcángel que esperaba. Su larga cabellera le llegaba hasta la cintura de un tono rubio dorado que recordaba a la belleza de aquel mineral. Sus ojos eran extrañamente rojos como la sangre que transmitían autoridad y elegancia pero como los demás ocultaba un secreto que le marcaba el alma con fuego. Su piel era pálida aunque no tanto como la de Uriel, pero si parecía tersa. Alto y fuerte, elegante como un rey que estaba dispuesto a deliberar ante su pueblo. La última palabra la tenia él y si Gabriel decidía la muerte del demonio como elección nadie discutiría – Tu nos dirás que hacer.

Los ojos rojos miraron a todos antes que asintiera dando un paso al centro. Suspiro y como si fuera magia creo con su mano derecha una especie de luz dorada que obligo a todos a no despegar los ojos de ella. Un espejo reflejando algo. Se podían ver a miles de personas transitando una calle cuando un hospital destrozado fue enfocado. La imagen tomo otra forma y mostro las cenizas de un cuerpo, cenizas azules. Un ángel acababa de morir.

-Agniel murió hoy día junto a otro compañero guerrero. Estoy seguro que fue un demonio pero pensemos ¿Qué ocurriría si desatamos una guerra en estos momentos? – se miraron entre si y asintieron. Destrucción. Esa era la respuesta –Así que piensen ¿Vale la pena destruirnos y perjudicar a más de nuestros hermanos? Por supuesto que no. No mataremos a Astarot, pero si él se mete en nuestra cacería pagara las consecuencias al igual que cualquier otro demonio ¿Esta comprendido todo?

Los seis arcángeles asintieron.

-Es hora de marcharnos entonces. Debemos de buscar a la mujer y matarla – hablo Gabriel antes de que mirara a Uriel con seriedad pero un brillo de comprensión se ilumino en sus orbes rojos. El pelirrojo se hacia una idea de lo que el rubio le preguntaría pero prefería mantenerse en silencio hasta que no le pidieran hablar, mucho menos de este tema – ¿Haz sabido algo de Eva?

Sabía que le preguntaría eso. A pesar de todo sintió un puñetazo en el alma, tan doloroso que por un segundo creyó que caería al suelo pero esto no sucedería no mientras el fuera un guerrero que ya había experimentado peores dolores antes. O al menos eso quería creer. Uriel no había sabido nada de su hermana en dos años, tiempo el cual pensó que quizás ella regresaría pero no había sido así. La joven rubia era todo lo que quedaba en su familia, desde que sus padres fallecieron en una de las guerras entre ambos bandos ellos quedaron huérfanos, solo teniéndose el uno para el otro, un dúo que siempre se protegía. Hasta que hace un siglo exactamente que sentía a Evangelyne diferente con él. De lo cariñosa que siempre era había cambiado volviéndose distante, fría e incluso pudo notar un atisbo de miedo en sus orbes rosas. Miedo de él. Miedo de su hermano mayor y no entendía porque. ¿Qué había hecho Uriel? ¿Acaso la había asustado de alguna forma y no se dio cuenta? Era lo que menos quería pero aún no lo comprendía. Siempre había sido cuidadoso con ella, procurando jamás asustarla mucho menos cuando regresaba de sus batallas, limpiándose siempre la sangre que había derramado al matar a demonios. Pero ahora todo cambio. Ya nadie le esperaba, nadie le saludaba cuando regresaba a su hogar. Solo lo recibía el silencio y la soledad. Ya no tenía a su hermana y no sabia cual era la razón para su perdida. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

Sus compañeros esperaban su respuesta, algunos la sabían. Tomo aire y negó con la cabeza antes de que se pasara su mano por sus rojos cabellos.

-No he sabido nada de ella en estos dos años. No sé donde podía estar – la voz le tembló pero mantuvo su postura. No podía dejar que sintieran lastima por él. Eso jamás – Será mejor irnos ya. Debemos cazar a la mujer.

Gabriel asintió junto a los demás antes que comenzaran a desparecer sus cuerpos listos para ir al exterior y buscar a su presa. A la que los llevaría a la gloria.

-Te entiendo a la perfección Uriel pero al menos tu hermana sigue viva – musito Remiel. El dolor se distinguió en su voz junto al pesar y la culpa atrapo al pelirrojo.

Sabia que su hermana seguía viva porque en ambas razas, sean ángeles o demonios, había una conexión entre los hermanos de la misma sangre. Aquel lazo permitía saber el estado del otro, desde la tristeza o las heridas e incluso saber si uno había muerto. Por lo tanto Eva seguía con vida, lo sentía, en este momento ella estaba preocupada pero con vida en cambio la hermana de Remiel ya no lo estaba. Y parte de aquello era culpa de Uriel, Raziel y Sariel. Los tres habían sido los verdugos de aquella hermosa mujer, habían sido los que la sentenciaron a muerte junto a su esposo. Aún recordaba como los hermosos ojos de color plata le habían mirado con dolor cuando el clavo su espada en el corazón. Las lágrimas habían caído por los ojos de aquella mujer cuando murmuro unas cuantas palabras entre jadeos, _"Lucian, Angeline, Cristel siempre los amare"_, luego de eso la mujer había muerto. Y lo que más le dolía es que ella no lo había culpado, no lo había maldecido ni nada, tan solo había esperado la muerte cuando su esposo había muerto por la mano de Sariel.

La culpa era un sentimiento eterno y en este siglo que había pasado aún no lograba afrontar haber asesinado a aquella pareja. Estaba bien que nadie aprobara el amor que la joven había sentido por el demonio pero ¿Matarlos? Eso había sido algo terrible e imperdonable, y aunque Remiel siempre decía que no los odiaba, sabia que aún existía un rencor pero siempre el arcángel trataba de disminuirlo echándose la culpa por no haber sido más atento con su hermana. Se odiaba por no haber impedido aquella mortífera unión. Una unión maldita por las dos especies.

-Gracias Remiel – murmuro Uriel a lo que el nombrado solo asintió.

Uriel nunca se lo perdonaría. Mucho menos cuando pudo ver como la niña que habían usado para llegar hasta la pareja les miraba aterrada y con su corazón destrozado. Maldita fuera la conciencia. No había querido usar a la niña, pero tuvo que enamorarla y encantarla con su belleza para que ella cayera en sus redes. En cuanto ella estuvo en sus manos le obligaron a llevarlos con su familia donde mataron a los padres y dejaron huérfana a la niña. Debió haber sido humana, por la simple razón que no existían híbridos a excepción de "El destructor", solo él era un hibrido pero nadie más. Daba igual. La humana ya debió haber muerto hace años al ser un mortal por lo que no importaba si lo había odiado. Entonces ¿Por qué Uriel seguía sintiéndose culpable?

Porque el remordimiento era el peor sentimiento de todos. Podían pasar siglos, milenios o toda la eternidad, pero su conciencia siempre estaría sucia. Era un bastardo manipulador… y eso nadie lo cambiaria ni siquiera su propia hermana.

* * *

**Eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué les pareció? Lo hice un poco más largo o eso pienso al menos jeje pero espero que el próximo lo sea más. Aquí dejo las preguntitas del capitulo:**

**-¿Qué tal el capi? ¿Qué les pareció?**

**-¿Alguna opinión respecto a los siete arcángeles? **

**-¿Quién será en verdad Anastasia? ¿Su colgante en verdad será la destrucción del universo?**

**-¿Qué tal los dones que menciono Meil? ¿Lograra él que Cristel no huya con las humanas? ¿Eva protegerá a las chicas?**

**-¿Opinión acerca de la droga que consumió Angeline? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esto?**

**Bueno eso es todo lo que preguntare, ahora iré preparando el próximo capitulo : ) sin más que decirles me despido y si quieren dar ideas para el próximo capitulo las acepto con mucho gusto. Hasta luego, byeeee**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hey! Hola gente! Como están todos? Bueno luego de que desaparezco y reaparezco cada cierto tiempo – no me culpen recién me regreso el internet el sábado – y como promesa aquí traigo el capitulo 3 de este fic que surgió de una extraña idea. Antes de dejarlos con el capi quiero decir que los oc que me han mandado parta "Eternal Melody" aún están siendo elegidos, por lo tanto iré poniendo unos cuantos en el primer capi, serán cuatro o tres y luego los demás irán apareciendo poco a poco. Con respecto al fic "The Seven Guardians of the Sins" , pues estuve seleccionando y creo que en serio todos querían como pecado al de la ira jeje, en verdad que ese pecado es bastante popular, pero bueno como fueron…cinco los que querían el mismo pecado elegí al que a mi parecer encajo a la perfección y ese fue el oc de Chacalanime, me costo bastante elegir porque muchos lo hicieron genial pero él se lo llevo por una buena historia, personalidad, e incluso bestia a su servicio. Otro oc que ya esta seleccionado fue el de Misteryname (Eva-chan) con el pecado de la soberbia que hizo un excelente trabajo sin duda, pero aún necesito cuatro oc chicas, si es que alguien aún quiere participar. Los pecados que quedan son envidia, pereza, gula y avaricia. Sin más que decir diré las aclaraciones del capi:**

-Los demonios se dividen en subespecie, entre ellas las humanoides, las semi bestias y las que son completamente bestias. En los humanoides se ubican los sucubus, y en el caso de las bestias el pájaro de las tinieblas (invención mía) o cerberus.

-Algunas partes del capitulo hacen referencia a la sexualidad.

- Pájaro de las tinieblas (invención mía):_es una enorme ave con cierto parecido a un hermoso cisne de plumaje negro con delicados toques de color azul, su pico es algo largo de color rojo como la misma sangre al igual que sus ojos que parecen no tener fondo. Esta bestia infernal tiene la habilidad de ocultarse entre las sombras y ser difícil de localizar aunque traten de ubicarlo, debido a que se fusiona a la oscuridad volviéndose un fantasma. Le llaman de las tinieblas por el hecho de que su poder se concentra en sus alas, cuando las extiende suelta un chillido horroroso miles de sombras surgen para defenderlo, siendo manipuladas por el ave incluso se dice que este ser puede traer a los muertos de las tumbas. Son carnívoros, por lo que consumen pequeños animales, mas cuando se sienten amenazados han llegado a volverse comedores de humanos o demonios. Odian a los ángeles, debido a que estos seres son los únicos que son inmunes a sus ataques oscuros._

**Sin más que decir eso es todo y agradezco a los dueños de los oc que se presentan en este capitulo, a Chacalanime, Michiru-Neko-Chan y a Misteryname, y en el capitulo anterior a Alessia Scarlet. **

**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, sino a Level-5. **

Ahora si el capi:

* * *

**3**

**El futuro Predestinado **

Había ocurrido. Por más que quisiera negar en su mente el acto más deplorable que acababa de realizar hace tan solo una hora, sabia que no seria posible. Las sabanas se enredaban a su cuerpo cubriéndole tan solo el torso para abajo, su melena estaba enreda y para su propio horror a su lado se encontraba _Hellboy _totalmente dormido, y al igual que ella enredado entre las sabanas. Sentándose en la cama rogo porque esto fuera una pesadilla pero no lo era, debido a que los ángeles y demonios no soñaban tan solo dormitaban en un trance que no se rompería hasta que hubieran recuperado fuerzas o tan solo alguien los interrumpía. La realidad llego como un golpe a su cerebro. En verdad se había acostado con aquel demonio. Ante aquel recordatorio sintió la bilis retenerse en su garganta obligándola a levantarse de un salto de la cama y dirigirse con una velocidad sobrehumana al baño, el frio suelo le hizo sentir unas punzadas en las platas de los pies tal vez de alivio pero ni siquiera considero nada porque su mente estaba fija en una sola cosa. Desecharlo que había ingerido. En este caso seria su almuerzo. Cerró la puerta del baño y dejándose caer de rodillas acerco su rostro hasta el inodoro antes de que comenzara a vomitar sin retener más nada. El estomago estaba revuelto, peor aún deseaba no haber comido nada aquel día a pesar que los alimentos hubieran estado sabrosos. Todo a causa de ese maldito demonio que estaba enredado entre sus sabanas blancas dormitando luego de lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? Maldita sea, debería de estar asqueado y enojado pero no, estaba satisfecho como un maldito lobo luego de haberse atragantado un rebaño completo de ovejas. Las nauseas regresaron tan solo al recordarlo y su desayuno fue regresado, a este paso quedaría sin energías o tal vez sin nada en su interior. Pero por favor no era su culpa estar así como una estúpida niña débil, todo era culpa de él. Parecía infantil pero Angeline no iba a aceptarse como la culpable, ella era la victima en todo caso… ¿Verdad? Su memoria era un caos, no recordaba mucho salvo la última parte y también cuando el rubio había fundido sus labios con los de ella en un hambriento beso que… ¿Había disfrutado? Por todos los infiernos, Angeline quería decir que ese beso era el culpable de que ella estuviera en el suelo arrodillada frente al inodoro, pero estaría mintiendo. Por más que le doliera ese beso había dado en el clavo, había disfrutado de él como una adicción, como si todo dependiera de la unión de ellos. Relamió sus labios y soltó un gemido de vergüenza. Seguro se veía bastante patética. Y con solo ese pensamiento apretó fuertemente los puños provocando que sus uñas se clavaran en la carne y esta empezara a sangrar un poco, el olor metálico inundo sus fosas nasales y las nauseas empeoraron. Cogiéndose con fuerza el vientre descargo lo último que quedo en su estomago antes de que el sudor le cubriera la frente. No aguantando más se acaricio así misma temiendo que en cualquier momento la pesadilla reanudara, y en estos momentos esperaba que jamás volviera a ocurrir. Levantándose algo tambaleante se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo antes que la fría agua cayera sobre ella haciéndola gruñir.

Se sentía sucia. Tomando el jabón comenzó a restregárselo por el cuerpo, esperando que al hacer esto encubriera parte de sus acciones. Que la limpiara de su lujuria y de lo que hizo con ese bastardo. En el fondo ella entendía a la perfección que no podía culpar solamente al demonio, porque para su propio pesar él no la había obligado. Entre sus vagos recuerdos ella recordaba los besos correspondidos, las caricias mutuas, los mordiscos apasionados y… la unión de ambos. No. Ella había cooperado en todo, así que Astarot o Axel – como se llamara al fin y al cabo le daba igual – no era el culpable de nada. Entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ella siempre había controlado a sus hormonas obligándolas a mantenerse a raya cada vez que sus deseos demoniacos salían a la luz. Si, a diferencia de otros demonios ella era hija de un _sucubus_, por lo tanto sus deseos carnales siempre habían estado a un paso de surgir cuando estaba cerca de un hombre, mas ella siempre se controlaba aunque esto fuera lo más duro que hubiera podido hacer. Su padre lo había logrado con éxito por la sencilla razón que tenía a la madre de Angeline, gracias a ella los deseos carnales habían estado bajo control pero ese no era el caso de ella y sus hermanos. Los deseos sexuales siempre despertaban en ellos, en cualquier momento y Lucian era el que peor lo pasaba. Al ser un macho muchas veces se vio obligado a seducir jovenzuelas para mantener sus deseos a raya, cosa de la cual no se sentía para nada orgulloso, al contario, se sentía totalmente humillado y asqueado de él mismo. Muchas veces había sentido la necesidad de ayudar de alguna forma a su hermano mayor pero al final no había solución. ¿Y que había de Cristel? Por lo que sabía su hermana aún conservaba su virtud y a diferencia de sus hermanos ella tenía un mejor control que los dos juntos. En estos momentos Angeline envidiaba ese maldito control que tenia su hermanita, tal vez si ella hubiera poseído eso ahora no estaría sintiéndose como una basura al haberse acostado con el maldito demonio que de seguro ya estaba a punto de despertarse solo y sin nadie a su lado. Bueno eso era lo justo. ¿No se esperaba que luego de esto ella lo fuera a perseguir? ¿Verdad? ¿O si se lo creía? Por gracioso que sonara eso no pasaría, y si era un duro golpe para el ego masculino de él, pues que lastima pero ella no cambiaria de opinión. ¿Qué se esperaba que luego de todo esto ella seria su fiel amante? Para nada. Acababa de conocer a _Hellboy _exactamente hace dos horas, y ella no entablaba ninguna relación con hombres. Y la última razón era la especie a la que pertenecía el rubio. Demonio. Y eso la dejaba con un rotundo no. Jamás, ni aunque con esto obtuviera su más grande sueño – tener entre sus manos la sangre de los tres asesinos de sus padres que dejaron huérfanos a sus hermanos y a ella – por lo tanto era el momento de correrlo de su vida.

Cuando termino de enjabonarse fuertemente pudo oler la sangre proveniente de su antebrazo que salía a borbotones. Al parecer había hecho mucha presión. Esto le pasaba por meterse demasiado en sus propios pensamientos y olvidarse de lo que estaba haciendo. Con un suspiro toco delicadamente la herida y esta comenzó a cerrarse de manera rápida, uniendo cada pequeño tejido hasta que solo quedo una cicatriz casi invisible para el ojo humano pero algo notable para el de los inmortales. Considerando lo leve que era de seguro desapareciera en menos de quince minutos por lo que decidió que era mejor dejarlo como estaba. Cerrando el grifo, cogió una toalla comenzando a secarse antes de que saliera de la ducha y vaya sorpresa que se dio en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la cabina. Gruñendo de enojo se cubrió bien antes de que fulminara con su mirar al _Hellboy _quien se lo veía el brazo herido. No usaba nada salvo sus pantalones negros que le quedaban bastante bien. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo podía concentrarse con tan solo darle una mirada y recordaba lo que hace unos momentos habían hecho? Tomo aire y se obligo a controlarse, ella no era una cría que se dejaba llevar por sus hormonas. Era una guerrera y debía de recordarlo siempre. Por lo cual una duda estaba en su mente.

¿En que momento apareció y ella no lo noto? En verdad este demonio era todo un cazador que pasaría desapercibido en cualquier momento de acción.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – reclamo ella pero su pregunta fue ignorada por el demonio quien solo le cogió con algo de fuerza el brazo que estaba cicatrizando.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo? – la exigencia en su voz le hizo arquear una ceja por el tono. Jamás seguía las órdenes de nadie, ni siquiera las de su hermano mayor y eso que Lucian podía ser bastante mandamás –. ¿Te lastimaste tú misma o te caíste sin querer?

Pudo ver una gota de preocupación en su tono pero lo paso por alto. Debía recordar que este hombre había dejado bastante en claro que la razón de su estancia aquí con ella se debía a que debía protegerla de los ángeles. Y esa idea le desagradaba en lo más hondo de su orgullo guerrero. Ella se crio para defenderse de todos, incluso fortaleció su corazón para que este no volviera a sufrir engaños por parte de los hombres. ¿Entonces por que demonios no echaba a este maldito bastardo de su casa? La única verdad era que en el fondo de todo el rostro de este hombre le parecía muy familiar, como si lo hubiera visto antes en algún lugar salvo que no lo recordaba. Tal vez era su imaginación pero eso no podía ser posible, ella jamás olvidaba el rostro de alguien así fuera su enemigo y lo hubiera matado hace una década. Siempre los recordaba pero este demonio era un caso diferente. ¿Dónde demonios lo había visto? Se lo iba a preguntar cuando noto la impaciencia que tenia el rubio porque contestara sus preguntas. De mala gana se soltó del agarre y le fulmino con la mirada. Nada de tocar, ya había sido suficiente con lo que había pasado en su encuentro sexual – del cual ella se estaba arrepintiendo y deseaba bañarse con acido, tal vez con este desaparecería la suciedad – pero no estaría mal una pequeña venganza más adelante.

Murmuro una obscenidad antes de retroceder un paso del rubio.

-Lo que me pase o me deje de pasar es problema mío _Hellboy _así que te agradecería o mejor dicho te ordeno que te largues de una buena vez y me dejes en paz – podía haber sonado como una niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche pero su tono había sido puramente gélido aclarándole que ella no le tenia miedo o siquiera lo respetaba –. Ahora si no te importa largo de aquí que me estaba duchando y ahora quiero vestirme.

No pareció muy contento con la primera respuesta que recibió, pero en cuanto ella le recordó de alguna manera su actual estado de nudismo algo brillo en sus ojos color chocolate. Un brillo malicioso y salvaje ocasionando que un escalofrió surcara la espalda de la hibrida. Se hacia una idea de lo que Astarot o Axel pensaba en aquellos momentos y eso era repetir lo ocurrido, para desgracia de él eso no pasaría. Ya había caído una vez, tenia parte de culpa por no haberse controlado y por haber sido tan tonta en caer ante las simples caricias de este hombre, pero eso no disminuía la culpa de Astarot-Axel ya que el aprovecho su momento de lujuria. Por ahora lo dejara vivo aunque este rubio se largaba ya de aquí y ni siquiera recibiría un beso de despedida sino una buena patada en el trasero. Ajustando la toalla esquivo la mirada del demonio y busco un modo de zafarse cuando lo encontró. Con un fluido movimiento logro cruzar dejando a un lado al demonio que le seguía mirando y no de una forma muy bonita, cosa que ya le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-Mira sé que te haces una idea equivocada, lo que sucedió hace una hora no sé porque demonios ocurrió. Yo no me acuesto con demonios, y ni siquiera he mantenido relaciones sexuales desde hace mucho tiempo – el brillo salvaje desapareció dejando paso a la sorpresa. Genial, ahora la creía extraña por su celibato –. Si digamos que el celibato me ha hecho bien hasta que tú llegaste y lo arruinaste todo. Ahora sino te importa sal de mi vida y déjame en paz.

Antes de que pudiera irse Axel ya la tenía cogida del brazo.

-¿Guardaste un maldito celibato? ¿Por qué rayos harías eso? Eres un demonio, nosotros somos seres sexuales necesitamos de esto para liberarnos de nuestras sombras. ¿Por qué dejaste todo eso atrás?

¿Por qué guardar celibato? Era lo mismo que preguntarle porque ángeles y demonios se odiaban con toda su alma. Su celibato era la única forma de controlar a su demonio, parte de ella que odiaba al igual que su parte inocente. Lo odiaba ahora más por recordarle otra vez lo que era. Zafándose enojada se fue dando bruscos pasos por el suelo hasta llegar a su habitación y cerrarla de un portazo. Hizo oídos sordos de los llamados de Axel y se dedico a sacar algo de ropa de uno de los cajones de su armario. Unos pantalones de cuero le servirían junto a esa camiseta blanca que estaba enterrada al fondo. Vestida y lista decidió que ya era hora de irse de aquí en busca de su hermana, podía ser que ya no sintiera el peligro pero Cristel estaba en problemas y era hora de ir en su ayuda. Terminando de ponerse las botas busco su chaqueta de cuero entre la ropa colgada cuando choco contra una caja que estaba bastante metida en el interior del lugar. Las cosas cayeron en un ruido sordo dejando al descubierto montones de cuadernos de dibujo que había usado en su infancia e incluso hasta hace un tiempo. Soltó un suspiro. Para ella era normal dibujar debido a una de sus habilidades que le traía algunas ventajas en sus futuros encuentros en donde siempre salía victoriosa, este era la premonición o la clarividencia como muchos le llamaban. Sucedía en cualquier momento, cuando estaba matando a un demonio o ángel, cuando comía o incluso llegaba hasta a soñar con las escenas que sucederían dentro de días o años. ¿Cómo podía sobrevivir a esto sin sentirse irritada o fastidiada? Porque siendo sincera detestaba con toda su alma tener que ver las muertes o los rostros de los asesinos que se presentaban en sus visiones, y por otro lado sentía una gran desesperación por saber quienes eran los dueños de los rostros que no conocía y aun no había tenido la garantía de ver. Abriendo delicadamente uno de sus cuadernos, específicamente el primero que le obsequio su madre a la tierna edad de seis años, se encontró con la imagen que no se esperaba ver. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras recorría el retrato de un rubio de brillantes ojos color chocolate que estaba delante de una mujer de cabellera negra y que poseía unos ojos como el mercurio. Era ella. Asustada de aquel reconocimiento miro en la parte de atrás del dibujo buscando la descripción que ella siempre escribía en cada uno de los retratos y cuando lo leyó su respiración se volvió turbia. Así que Angeline ya había soñado con esto, con este hombre y el dibujo junto a la conversación que tuvo en aquel sueño hace más de 102 años se lo dejaba bastante en claro.

_Primera visión. Edad: 6 años. "El joven de ojos oscuros"_

_Ella lo miraba sin parpadear. No confiaba en él pero su belleza le había llamado la atención aunque sabia que tarde o temprano esa misma hermosura podía enviarla a los mismos infiernos de donde jamás podría salir. En estos momentos estaban frente a dos ángeles que podían matarlos en cualquier momento pero a ambos les daba igual la presencia de aquellos seres. Solo podían concentrarse en el otro. _

_-¿Quién eres? – pregunto la mujer de larga cabellera negra. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a aquel hombre de cabellos rubios casi cremas que suplicaban por dulces caricias._

_-Astarot aunque muchos me llaman Axel – contesto él con simpleza. Sus ojos color chocolate obtuvieron por unos momentos un brillo que por unos instantes hizo desaparecer las sombras que cubrían su luz –. Tu protector. _

_Ella solo lo miro por unos instantes cuando de repente sintió algo que la ataba a él, por más que buscaba la respuesta no la encontraba y era lo que más le frustraba. Tal vez porque de alguna forma quería saber más sobre él, ansiaba saber que significaban las sombras que atenazaban el alma de aquel hombre con porte de guerrero. Sin saberlo la mujer había logrado sellar un destino del cual algún día quizás se arrepentiría. _

Cerró el cuaderno y lo dejo caer al suelo mientras la realidad le abofeteaba fuertemente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de esto antes? Esta había sido su primera visión y con la que había soñado un montón de veces, porque de alguna forma ella había considerado un sueño donde esa mujer seria la clave para el alma perdida de aquel hombre. ¿Pero ella ser la salvación de él? Eso sonaba ridículo y estúpido. De mala gana metió otra vez el cuaderno en la caja pensando en la reacción que habían tenido sus padres en cuanto ella les mostro aquel dibujo, y lo que inclusive escribió sin siquiera saber que significaban algunas palabras, la única razón se debía a que todo estaba en su mente. Cada palabra, cada pequeño movimiento y cada rasgo de la pareja. Al principio su padre se había alegrado del don de la joven ojiplata pero cuando miro el dibujo todo había cambiado, podía recordar a la perfección como la sonrisa de él se había vuelto una mueca de reconocimiento y horror. La había cogido de los hombros con algo de fuerza mientras sus ojos de color café, como los que heredo su hermano Lucian, habían brillado de miedo suplicándole que la respuesta que ella le diera fuera de alguna forma una manera de calmar ese terror que se estaba planteando en su mente. Sus palabras habían sido frías y duras, "_¿De donde conoces a este hombre Angeline? Dime que él nunca te ha visto, o mucho menos se ha acercado a ti. ¿Lo haz visto en persona? ¿Te ha tocado? ¿Sabe lo que eres?_", ella rápidamente había negado todo y susurro que jamás lo había visto hasta ese primer sueño que tuvo aquella noche. Algo más relajado su progenitor le susurro una disculpa por su actitud no sin antes decirle algo que siempre estaría grabado en su mente, y que por más que intentara borrar se había vuelto una ley a la cual siempre estaría ligada. Los orbes cafés le miraron unos instantes cuando sus labios se entreabrieron y las palabras surgieron, _"Jamás digas a nadie que eres, júralo Angeline. Cuando este frente a un demonio y este te reconozca como una hembra de su clase no dudes en hacerle creer que esta en lo cierto. Si un ángel te ve y piensa que eres como él síguele la corriente. Si algún día te encuentras con este hombre que dibujaste, no le digas que eres una hibrida, te lo suplico cara mía, este hombre es un peligro para ti o para cualquier mujer que caiga en sus redes."_. Ante aquellas palabras ella había vuelto a mirar el dibujo antes que estudiara fijamente el rostro de ese hombre con sombras en su vida, sin saber la razón solo asintió a su padre diciéndole que ella jamás se acercaría a este hombre aunque muy en el fondo siempre había querido conocerlo. Se preguntaba que diría su padre ahora si estuviera vivo, seguro le miraría con reproche por la simple razón que falto a su palabra y porque de paso se acostó con el que jamás podía tener contacto. Pero que buena promesa sabia cumplir.

-Seguro que en estos momentos estarías enojado – murmuro ella suspirando cuando la puerta de su recamara se abrió de golpe haciéndola gruñir al intuir con ella. El fresco aroma de roble, silvestre y peligroso pero con un toque de lavanda, no pudo evitar sonreír unos segundos antes de mantener la postura otra vez. No podía confiarse de él ni ahora ni nunca. Si su teoría no erraba este demonio podía ser su perdición, y como dijo su padre toda hembra cerca de él podía ser una presa fácil de atrapar. Y ella no era la presa que él atraparía con tanta facilidad, primero sacaría sus uñas y dientes para defenderse hiriendo al domador que la intentara encarcelar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Fui muy clara al decirte que quería que saliera de mi vida – podía comportarse como una reina del hielo si se lo proponía. Una actitud que aprendió de ese ángel de hielo que solo sonreía siempre falsamente y pretendía tener un corazón que nunca existiría –. Lárgate ya.

-Simplemente he venido a llevarte de aquí. Es muy obvio que pronto regresaran más ángeles en busca de tu cabeza y quien sabe porque estarán tan enojados contigo – una sonrisa asomo los labios masculinos obligándola a arquear una ceja ante aquella acción. Hace unos momentos el le había estado preguntando con bastante seriedad y ahora le sonreía como si fueran conocidos o amigos si quiera. Una cosa estaba clara, ella no era amiga de nadie mucho menos de él. El rubio simplemente se acerco hasta ella y la cogió con delicadeza por la cintura, ante aquella simple acción un cosquilleo apareció en el lugar donde él estaba tocándola pero contuvo la agradable sensación obligándose a mostrar su caparazón irrompible. No se movió porque le demostraría que para ella nada de lo que él hiciera le movería el tapete, Angeline era una mujer. No. Una guerrera ante todo y jamás dejaría que su feminidad saliera a flote, y eso significaba que este hombre no seria el que la trajera a la vida.

-Yo no soy una de las que caen ante simples coqueteos – murmuro con una sonrisa falsa antes de que colocara una mano sobre el hombro de Axel. La sonrisa de él creció un poco antes que una carcajada saliera de su garganta mandándole un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Acerco su rostro hasta quedar cerca de esos labios apetitosos y las palabras brotaron sin darle tiempo a pensar en las consecuencias –. Tendrás que ser más ingenioso demonio.

La sonrisa arrogante de Axel no le dio ningún alivio, todo lo contrario le envió una mala espina.

-Y lo seré. Yo tampoco soy fácil de vencer mujer, y será divertido ser él que te guarde las espaldas – luego de eso acorto la distancia uniendo sus labios a los de ella. Angeline gruño e intento escapar pero la mano que él tenía libre se situó detrás de su cuello sujetándola fuertemente mientras asaltaba sus labios con un instinto salvaje y sensual. La lengua exigió ingresar y la pelinegra se lo prohibió, hasta que Axel le mordió algo fuerte el labio inferior haciéndola soltar un gritito de sorpresa y aprovechando esto ingreso. Acercándola más a su cuerpo degusto su boca como un mendigo que comía por primera vez luego de días de no hacerlo, con una hambre incapaz de ser detenida. Cuando por fin estuvo satisfecho la soltó no sin antes recibir una bofetada en la mejilla izquierda. Los ojos color mercurio le miraban con una promesa de venganza futura que en lugar de asustarlo le hizo desear saber cual seria el golpe que ella asestaría. Esta era la primera mujer que le interesaba de alguna forma, no como las anteriores que habían sido un pasatiempo del cual se aburría en poco tiempo. No. Angeline se veía como un juego del cual podría sacar buen provecho al menos hasta que empezara a cansarse de ella, pero por el momento eso lo encontraba bastante difícil.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo! – ladro ella enojada. Sus ojos relampaguearon antes de que apretara fuertemente sus puños deseando estamparle uno en la nariz y romperle todo e cartílago, cosa que en aquellos instantes consideraba como algo bastante prometedor. Axel rodo los ojos antes de asentir con un deje de diversión. Puede que los años le hayan hecho entender que las mujeres eran un mundo complicado, pero eso no había cambiado el hecho de que obtuviera una vena divertida con el paso del tiempo –. ¡Mas te vale jamás volver a besarme! Si lo vuelves a intentar desearas no haber existido nunca.

Si, era una mujer con un genio bastante fuerte.

-Como tu quieres ángel, pero no dudare de sacar provecho a nuestra situación – le guiño un ojo y ella le susurro una maldición cuando de repente el lo sintió. A lo lejos pudo percibir una extraña presencia, una como las que sentía cuando estaba cerca de los arcángeles que se cruzaban en su camino durante las peleas que tenia. Solo que estas eran más poderosas y la razón vino a él con fuerza. ¡Maldita sea! Al haber estado tan concentrado en la mujer que estaba frente a él olvido por completo que no solo los apéndices iban tras de ella… sino también los verdaderos asesinos que no descansarían hasta obtener las alas de oro de su especie. A diferencia de muchos de su especie Axel había sido un arcángel de alto rango que hábito el reino de los cielos junto a los demás, hasta que fue desterrado por trabajar en contra de Dios. No tuvo nunca quejas de su actual vida de demonio, y tampoco el don que aún conservaba y era detectar a todo mensajero de Dios así este se encontrara a millas de él. Maldiciendo en voz baja cogió de la muñeca a la joven quien protesto otra vez. No tenía tiempo para esto ahora.

-Suéltame – gruño ella pero él ignoro su comentario mientras la sacaba de la habitación.

-No tengo tiempo para tus quejas, debemos largarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible vienen al menos unos siete arcángeles y no son los que estas acostumbrada a matar – ante aquellos la pelinegra volvió a protestar pero el le cogió de la cintura obligándole a mirarle fijamente. Podía ver los relámpagos que surcaban los ojos color plata provocando una tormenta de emociones y pensamientos –. Cuando estemos en el lugar donde estarás segura podrás quejarte todo lo que quieras pero por ahora me obedecerás.

Angeline se libero de su agarre mientras sus ojos le miraban con un sentimiento de pura ira. Podía entender que ella estuviera furiosa, principalmente porque al parecer ella no soportaba que otros demonios se acercaran a ella. Él no tenia la culpa de eso, y si fuera un hombre común y corriente se dedicaría primero a lograr que ella confiara más en él, pero Axel no era humano ni siquiera se acercaba un poco. Era un demonio de sangre pura. Uno de los primeros ángeles en haber caído ante la lujuria y el deseo, y que se volvió uno de los hijos de Satanás o mejor dicho uno de sus juguetes. Irguiéndose como el gurrero y asesino que era enfrento la mirada color plata demostrándole que él no era alguien fácil de evadir. No la dejaría irse fácilmente, peor aún cuando Dark estaba interesado en ella, de seguro para hacerla su concubina pero eso le valía muy poco. Pero sin saber la razón apretó fuertemente los puños al imaginarse a ese maldito vejestorio encima de aquella sensual mujer, tan solo hacerse a la idea que é la tocaría como Axel lo había hecho hace tan solo unos momentos lo enfermaba y enfurecía a la vez. No. Dark no la tocaría como él lo había hecho, Axel se encargaría de dejárselo muy en claro, podía usarla para cualquier cosa pero menos para su propio placer porque eso si que no lo permitirá. Ella era solo suya. Ese cuerpo solo respondería ante sus caricias y nunca con las de nadie paz.

"_Mía" _**ladro su mente en un tono bastante posesivo mientras recorría con su mirar aquel cuerpo que tan solo hace un rato había sido marcado por él. Y cuando el pensamiento llego a él sintió el horror de sus propios reclamos. Él no estaba hecho para emparejarse y mucho menos arriesgarse a una unión de la cual luego podía arrepentirse, además acababa de conocer a esta mujer hace dos horas. ¡Dos horas! Ni siquiera la había conocido un día y ya tenia un estúpido instinto posesivo en su interior. **"_No ella no es mía, es solo una hembra que debo cuidar"_

Se alejo de Angeline quien solo le arqueo una ceja en su dirección antes de que soltara un suspiro y la duda se reflejara en sus ojos. Algo no andaba bien, por la duda que presentaba la joven esto significaba algo malo. Y en estos momentos no necesitaba más problemas de los que ya tenia. Ojala Dark le hubiera hecho un pedido más simple, pero no, el arrogante demonio había pedido algo imposible y demasiado complicado que de seguro hubiera hecho trizas a cualquier otro. Mas Axel debía de mantener la postura, no dejaría que esta mocosa le pusiera su mundo boca arriba y mucho menos terminaría como Shadow. Ante el lejano recuerdo de uno de sus grandes amigos sintió una punzada de dolor, no obstante decidió alejarla lo más rápido posible. No podía darse la dicha de sentir ninguna debilidad, mucho menos recordar sus antiguos sentimientos que había decidido enterrar hace miles de años atrás por su propio bien.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, así que coge todas tus pertenencias más valiosas – su voz sonó como un filoso cuchillo de acero. Ronca y enojada a lo que ella le miro indignada por su tono pero Axel le resto importancia –. Vienen siete y estoy seguro que uno de ellos es Gabriel, y si no me equivoco entonces tendremos problemas. Llegaran en menos de siete minutos.

La sorpresa brillos en los ojos de Angeline ante el nombre del arcángel que había nombrado Axel hace unos segundos.

-¿Te refieres al Gabriel que apareció frente a la virgen María? ¿Ese Gabriel? – pudo distinguir un dejo de curiosidad demasiado grande para su gusto. Sin poder retenerlo soltó un gruñido de enojo antes que fulminara con su mirada a la pelinegra quien solo le miro sin comprender que era lo que había hecho. Él solo alcanzo a maldecir otra vez y negar con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda a la joven.

-No ese Gabriel es el padre del que te hablo. Los ángeles tienen el gusto por nombrar a sus hijos varones con el nombre del padre, por lo que si te suena familiar el nombre Rafael o Miguel no los confundas con los arcángeles sagrados, los que se presenten en tu puerta un día serán sus hijos – ante el entendimiento de ella sonrió –. Los verdaderos Gabriel, Miguel y Rafael están al lado de Dios, casi nunca salen ni siquiera para las guerras así que no te asombres si jamás llegas a verlos. Ahora vámonos.

Soltando un suspiro ella asintió no sin antes hacer una mueca en sus labios. Angeline sentía a Cristel pero se estaba alejando de donde estaba, y con suerte no estaba cerca de casa lo que significaba que estaría por ahora a salvo. Cuando Axel se distrajera – algo demasiado difícil, pero ella aún no sabía esto – iría en búsqueda de su hermana y trataría de comunicarse lo más pronto posible con Lucian para avisarle sobre la situación en la que estaban metidos en estos momentos. Metiéndose rápidamente en su cuarto cogió la caja donde tenía cada uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo, y en cada uno de ellos diferentes visiones que probablemente pronto se cumplirían o al menos estaban cerca de suceder. Mo podía dejar nada de esto, ni en sueños lo haría porque más adelante serian la clave para resolver los problemas que se avecinaban. Dentro del armario tenia una maleta con algo de ropa, ella a diferencia de sus hermanos era la más atenta en todas estas cosas, siempre supo que el peligro estaba detrás de ellos por lo tanto siempre estaba preparada para una rápida huida y esta no seria la excepción. Con todo lo que necesitaba reviso su bolsillo, en cuanto noto que lo más sagrado aún estaba ahí suspiro aliviada y salió de su recamara cerrando la puerta con el pie. Y no debió buscar al demonio, ya que este estaba esperándola afuera.

-Vámonos – murmuro. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos para verla cosa que le molesto un poco pero decidió ignorar la molestia. Los ojos castaños se abrieron al fin y miraron la maleta junto a la caja, arqueo una ceja dubitativo antes de que le mirara curioso –. ¿No llevaras tus armas al menos?

Rodo los ojos ante eso.

-Obviamente lo hare, pero no quiero que las toques así que carga mi maleta – antes de que el pudiera lanzara alguna queja ya le había lanzado la mochila de color negro con un rápido movimiento obligándolo a cogerla. El rubio no estaba para nada contento pero le ignoro antes de que fuera corriendo hasta el mueble donde había estado sentada cuando llego Axel y donde había dejado sus dos armas. Las llamo por sus nombres en voz baja y estas de inmediato brillaron por unos instantes antes que desaparecieran convirtiéndose en unos pequeños dijes, uno en forma de espada negra y el otro en una de color plata. Tomo con su mano derecha delicadamente ambos dijes y los metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta antes de que girara encontrándose con la mirada chocolate de Axel.

-Magia. Extraño para que un demonio lo aprenda – musito desconfiando de ella. Joder. Había olvidado esa pequeña parte de los demonios, estos siempre cargaban sus armas o las invocaban desde otra dimensión o lugar, mientras que los ángeles tan solo las hacían aparecer por magia. Su madre era una de estas. No podía dejar que Axel descubriera esto o sino estaría perdida.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia y larguémonos ya – dijo Angeline a lo que él asintió aún dudoso. Entonces ella recordó algo – ¿Cómo nos iremos? Debemos de tener al menos unos cinco minutos antes de que ellos lleguen y al final tendremos que luchar.

Cuando termino de hablar en aquel momento noto la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que el demonio le estaba brindando. Él maldito desgraciado ya tenía un plan. Lo odiaba aún más que antes.

-¿Quién necesita un plan cuando puedo usar la teletransportación? – con solo terminar la frase ella abrió la boca sorprendida. Solo los demonios de alto nivel podían usar aquella arma que era imposible para ella o Lucian mientras que Cristel si podía hacer esto con facilidad aunque la cansaba bastante rápido, y eso que ya tenía más de un siglo de vida. El rubio la cogió de una de sus muñecas y una electricidad le sacudió por unos instantes antes que sintiera como su cuerpo sufría una especie de… ¿Entumecimiento? Si, era como si ya no pudiera sentir sus piernas y brazos, pero aún podía sostener la caja que estaba entre sus manos. Cuando quiso decir algo desaparecieron, segundos después reaparecieron –. ¿Qué diablos?

Pudo ver bajo sus pies la dura acera, pero su atención sin duda se la gano el enorme edificio que ocupaba bastante espacio en aquella calle o una manzana completa para ser más exactos. Con las paredes de un color blanco y toques rojizos en el tejado no le permitían apartar su vista de aquella gran mansión con ventanas enormes de cristal y con decorados de alta clase. Las rejas negras que tenia frente a ella le impedían el paso pero no la vista de la fuente de agua que estaba al centro del lugar, fue entonces cuando vio la vegetación que tenían dentro del lugar, arboles creciendo y algunos arbustos que hacían un gran juego. Si no supiera que de seguro este lugar pertenecía al demonio que tenia al lado diría que esta vivienda era de un millonario que hace poco había terminado las remodelaciones de su dulce hogar. Curiosa por ver más dirigió su mirar más donde pudo distinguir unos autos de último modelo que había visto en la revista que Lucian había comprado hace unas semanas. Uno era de un color rojo brillante claramente debía de ser un Mustang de la época, y si no le fallaba el ojo de 1998 y ese aún ni salía a la venta. A su lado un maldito Ferrari F50 de color un color blanco deslumbraba al lado de todo el lugar. ¡Dios! Ella siempre quiso un súper deportivo como ese. No se sorprendería que tuvieran una cochera y en su interior hubieran muchos más autos como esos, con solo imaginárselo sintió algo de envidia. En definitiva tenia que comprarse ese Ferrari en cuanto saliera a la venta, aunque en su preferencia le gustaban más las motos y si eran rojas o negras mejo aún. ¿Y cuando cambio el tema de estar bajo el cuidado de un demonio por quedarse pasmada al ver la hermosura de su residencia? Otro error que luego se lamentaría. Maldiciendo en su mente miro al rubio quien solo le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. ¡Jo! La atrapo mirando los autos.

-¿Así que te gustan los autos que tenemos? ¿Verdad? – la diversión se destilaba en cada palabra que pronuncio. Angeline suspiro y esquivo su mirada algo avergonzada –. La verdad solo el Mustang es mío, el otro es de uno de mis socios. Tengo preferencia por las motos.

Que ironía. Algo que al fin tenían en común, pero eso no cambiaba ni un poco el odio que sentía por Axel, aunque se había ganado un punto a su favor por lo de las motos. Recordó de repente lo del socio. ¿Tenia socios? ¿Acaso vivía en su hogar con alguien más? Dirigió su vista con duda otra vez hacia la mansión.

-¿No vives tu solo aquí? – pregunto viendo el Mustang de brillante color rojo. Escucho un suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia el demonio, quien solo negó respondiendo su pregunta.

-Esta es mi casa y con el paso del tiempo la he ido mejorando, pero no. No vivo solo – contesto con algo de fastidio. Así que vivía acompañado, no le sorprendería que tuviera unas cuantas consortes adentro –. Vivo en este lugar con mi ejército de demonios. Digamos que ellos le llaman la resistencia, y cuando ingresemos te encontraras con al menos unos cincuenta demonios en su interior. Los demás deben de estar ocupados en las calles o en fiestas.

Ante esa confesión sintió como de repente la bilis le regresaba a la garganta. ¿Cincuenta demonios? Con suerte estaba aguantando a Axel y era un milagro que aún no lo matara, y ahora debía de soportar a otros cuarenta y nueve. Esto era el colmo de todo. Tomo aire y conto hasta diez antes de que cometiera una locura, y para ser exactos no le convenía hacer ninguna. Si lo que decía el rubio era cierto, eso significaba que si lastimaba en aquellos momentos al líder de todo este lugar de seguro sus seguidores se lanzarían contra ella y la matarían por la cantidad. Podía ser que Angeline fuera una guerrera pero no era para nada estúpida, el máximo de combatientes contra los que había peleado eran dieciocho o por ultimo veinte, pero de hay a más de cuarenta la pondría en problemas. Además le quedaba buscar a su hermana y contactar a su hermano, así que no podía cometer una estupidez cuando las vidas de las personas que en verdad le importaban estaban en juego. Miro a Axel cuando este asintió con una mueca seria en el rostro y de repente las rejas negras se abrieron dándoles paso al interior del hogar de decenas de demonios. Su perdición y su peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Ella era una asesina de demonios, ¿Cómo se sentiría cuando estuviera rodeadas por al menos una docena de ellos? Ella no era buena con la sociedad, peor con la sociedad demoniaca a la cual eliminaba diariamente. ¿Qué pasaría si algún demonio en su interior la había visto casando a alguno de sus familiares? ¿O que tal si uno de ellos escapo con vida de Angeline? Estaría en serios problemas, y no dudaba que Axel no la defendería en ese caso.

Angeline jamás creyó que entraría en la cueva del lobo por propio pie, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocada. Cabía la posibilidad que entrara con vida y jamás volviera a salir de aquella residencia del mal. Y ya no había marcha atrás, por lo que tal vez había pactado su sentencia a muerte.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado mientras trataba de escapar con toda sus fuerzas de los enemigos que la seguían. A su lado la joven Skyler ya estaba agotada mientras que Elizabeth en cualquier momento caería por el sobre esfuerzo. Se sintió como una estúpida, había olvidado que los humanos no tenían una resistencia tan grande como ella y precisamente lo olvidaba cuando las andaban buscando como fugitivas. Cristel suspiro antes de que cogiera delicadamente a la pelinegra y le hiciera apoyarse en ella, Skyler no tardo en cerrar los ojos y asentir para seguir a pesar que ya no podía dar ni un paso más. ¡Dios! Se sentía como basura al meter en este lio a la inocente adolescente y peor aún haber involucrado también a la doctora Nowlack siendo esta lejana a todo lo sobrenatural. La pelimiel había esperado que la mujer la mandara al demonio en cuanto escaparan del lugar, pero todo lo contrario se había mantenido fuerte y con una valentía que superaba a muchos a los que alguna vez Cristel había admirado. Seguro era debido a que la mujer ya había pasado por mucho en su infancia, había sido una guerrera desde su nacimiento y esto había aumentado cuando sus padres murieron, sin duda la peliceleste merecía la admiración de otros de su misma especie, y con razón Angeline la tenía en una alta estima. Finalmente se detuvieron unas a unas ocho calles del hospital, donde el cielo ya había oscurecido volviéndose casi lúgubre y totalmente negro, sin alguna estrella que brillara salvo el globo blanco que era la luna. Elizabeth se apoyo en una de la paredes antes de que soltara un jadeo de cansancio, llevo su mano a su frente y limpio el sudor debido a la carrera de hace unos momentos, y con suerte perdieron a sus perseguidores. Mas tranquila cris acaricio los cabellos de la ojidorada quien suspiro con una pequeña sonrisas en sus labios que tranquilizo a la hibrida aunque aún estaba preocupada por el ataque de hace unos momentos. Estaba acostumbrada a ser perseguida siempre por demonios o ángeles que se presentaban en su camino, y a pesar de que ella era una pacifista, tuvo que matar una vez y ante aquel recuerdo simplemente la piel se le escarapelaba. Pero lo que sin duda le llamo la atención esta vez fueron aquellos dos guerreros que salvaron a las humanas y a ella de una muerte segura. La hermosa rubia que sin duda era un ángel le había parecido un poco familiar, a parte de esto cuando estuvo cerca le había echo sentir… ¿Segura? Si, como si estuviera cerca de su madre y esta le diera esperanzas de que todo estuviera bien. Mientras que el hombre que le había parecido un demonio, por la sencilla razón de su apariencia y el dolor que sufrió en su brazo izquierdo por culpa del glifo demoniaco, le había hecho sentir segura también y aunque le costara admitirlo había sentido comodidad, como si aquel joven no fuera distinto a ella, como si también fuera un… hibrido.

Imposible. No existían más híbridos, mitad ángeles y demonios, por la sencilla razón que ambas especies se odiaban a muerte. Aunque… en su infancia su padre le conto una historia algo fantasiosa, sobre una guerra en la que ángeles y demonios volvían a combatir sin descanso hasta que llego un guerrero con porte de rey, con un aura tan magnifica y divina que había dejado mudos a todos los que batallaban en ese campo de guerra. Un asesino letal y poderoso, que tal vez podría vencer a Dios o a Satanás, pero él no lo había querido así en aquella época. La historia termino cuando aquel guerrero al que nombraron "El destructor" prometió volver un día y convertirse en el único soberano de las tres especies. Ángeles. Demonio. Humanos. Según él coexistirían en paz cuando el destructor ascendiera al trono, pero Cristel nunca había prestado ni la más mínima fascinación a aquel relato, salvo su hermana mayor quien se quedo sorprendida y con ganas de saber más sobre este esplendido guerrero. Ante aquello la pelimiel no había desaprovechado la oportunidad para fastidiar a Angeline, diciéndole que seguro se había enamorado de ese guerrero de fantasía. Aún recordaba con burla como An se había sonrojado a sus seis años, y murmuro que era solo admiración pero que seria genial conocer un día a aquel hibrido que podría ser un amigo para ellos, con los años Cris no había dejado el tema zanjado y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad sacaba a la luz el "amor platónico" de su hermana, quien solo le gruñía diciéndole que jamás pasaría. Así el "destructor" fuera el más hermoso de los hombres, An jamás le haría caso porque para ella primero estaba la batalla que el corazón. Mas ahora había visto a un apuesto hombre que decía que era igual a ella, ¿Se habría referido a que era un demonio al igual que Cristel? Debía de haber sido eso, pero él dijo algo más, "_Debes venir conmigo, tú y tus hermanos. Vendrán conmigo y estarán a mi lado de ahora en adelante_", ¿Acaso los obligaría a vivir con ellos? ¿Obligaría a ella y a Angeline a ser sus concubinas? Lucian les había advertido muchas veces que los demonios eran puramente sexuales y jamás desaprovechaban la ocasión para llevarse a la cama a alguna mujer que les interesara, fuera humana o otra demonio. Debía de andarse con cuidado entonces.

-Cristel – murmuro Elizabeth entre jadeos. La joven de cabellos como la miel de las abejas le miro con disculpa en los ojos –. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de suceder? ¿Quiénes eran esos seres? ¿Por qué nos atacaron?

Sintió como los nervios le atrapaban. Había llegado la hora de confesar a su buena amiga que era un fenómeno de la naturaleza, y de paso informales que ahora la pobre doctora estaba metida en aquel mundo sobrenatural del cual no escaparía tan fácilmente. Luego de esto entendería si la mujer jamás la quisiera volver a ver en toda su vida, y tampoco la culparía si consideraba alejar a Skyler de ellos, después de todo ¿Cómo dejar a una inocente humana cerca de unos malditos, pero muy a pesar de la doctora no dejarían que la niña se fuera, no cuando estaban totalmente encariñados con ella. Que Dios les perdonara, pero serian tan egoístas que involucrarían a una inocente en algo tan grave como esto. Tomando aire miro a Beth antes de que le brindara una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

-Creo que tú ya te haces una idea de lo que ha sucedido ¿Verdad Elizabeth? – murmuro Cristel mientras Skyler a su lado le miraba con una sonrisa que intentaba darle calma. Lamentablemente no tuvo éxito alguno. Elizabeth le miro fijamente por unos instantes antes de que soltara un gemido y luego una risa amarga.

-Lo que yo estoy pensando Cristel Swan, es que lo que nos ataco hay en mi oficina son ángeles que estaban dispuestos a matarte, y no solo a ti sino también a Skyler y a mí – la temblorosa sonrisa de la doctora se transformo en una mueca mientras tomaba más aire y continuaba hablando –. Estoy segura también que la joven rubia también era un ángel mientras que ese chico moreno era un demonio pero a la vez algo más. Estoy segura también que me he negado a ver la realidad desde hace mucho tiempo – ante aquello Cristel se sorprendió. Beth solo hizo un ligero movimiento con sus manos dándose valor –. Cuando te conocí a ti y a Angeline pensé que eran ángeles caídos del cielo, seres hermosos y elegantes con un alma bondadosa. Mientras que con su hermano Lucian, lo he considerado cuando lo vi con un porte de guerrero, un alma cansada que ha visto mucho en su vida ¿Verdad? – Cristel asintió ante la confesión de su amiga, y sin poderlo evitar Elizabeth sonrió –. Me decía que era una locura, pero ustedes tres tenían un aura tan… diferente. Sobrenatural aunque jamás les he tenido miedo pero siempre supe que ustedes jamás me harían daño – los ojos hermosos de color zafiro brillaron dulcemente conmoviendo a la hibrida. Skyler sonrió con cariño y se abrazo más a su hermana mayor –. Por lo que confió en que no saldré lastimada porque ustedes me protegerán o al menos lo intentaran. ¿O estoy equivocada?

Cristel estaba callada sin saber que decir, porque por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras por una humana, por una simple mortal que acababa de depositar toda su confianza en ella y su familia. Abrazando fuertemente a la niña que tenia entre sus brazos Cris solo atino a asentir sintiendo como su admiración por Elizabeth crecía a cada instante, más y más. Cualquier otra mujer ya habría perdido los nervios y estaría gritando como loca rogando por su vida, implorando que todo fuera una mentira mientras que Beth no lo hacia. Era increíble la fortaleza de esta mujer.

-Tienes mucha razón Beth, ni mis hermanos ni yo jamás permitiríamos que nadie te lastimara – Elizabeth noto entonces la promesa que se reflejaba en los preciosos ojos color plata. Jurándole que cada palabra era cierta y no había ni una gota de mentira en ellas –. Te haz ganado mis respetos, como Angeline te considera alguien noble, una guerrera. Y al parecer mi hermana no se equivoco. Lucian también te considera alguien valiosa, un amiga de verdad.

Elizabeth iba a decirle que no era ninguna guerrera porque la verdad no se sentía como una, pero lo único que atino a hacer fue a sonrojarse por el halago. En cierto modo había tenido que fortalecerse para aceptar la dura vida a la que estuvo sometida luego del asesinato de sus padres, no obstante, ella supero aquel trauma solo y con el paso del tiempo, tal vez debido a que no pudo hacer nada para salvar la vida de su familia, se convirtió en una doctora bastante reconocida e incluso era cirujana, cosa que le fue de ayuda en salvar varias vidas de sus pacientes. Pero cuando conoció a Lucian Swan supo que el don de la sanación en verdad existía, y lo había comprobado con sus propios ojos. Aquel enorme hombre de aspecto intimidatorio salvo a un hombre que se había estado muriendo en una cama de hospital debido a un cáncer de pulmón que estaba haciendo ya metástasis. Para Elizabeth había sido un duro golpe, debido que este hombre era un buen amigo suyo y colega del hospital donde había trabajado. Steven había sido un hombre sano y fuerte, hasta que cayo en el cáncer de herencia al parecer que lo dejo en cama y pronto a la muerte, fue en aquel momento cuando Lucian llego. En cuanto el pelinegro entro al cuarto del amigo de Beth lo miro por unos instantes hasta que suspiro y susurro un: _"Solo lo hare porque es tu amigo, pero no más"_, después de eso Lucian había tocado con su dedo índice la frente de Steven y a los minutos el hombre había estado tan fuerte como un toro. Beth no se lo había podido creer, incluso persiguió al mayor de los hermanos Swan preguntándole que es lo que había hecho, este solo respondió que lo que había hecho era una simple maldición que tenia en su sangre, y que jamás la volvería a usar. ¿Maldición? ¡Dios! Había salvado a un hombre que iba a morir dentro de poco, y ¿Osaba llamar a eso una maldición? Al principio se enojo mucho con Lucian por eso reclamándole que tenia un precioso don que cualquiera desearía poseer, incluso ella. El pelinegro solo le había mirado unos instantes más hasta que termino alejándose de ella. No había hablado con Lucian hasta una semana después donde le rogo que le ayudara a salvar la vida de una mujer que estaba de parto pero sufría de presión alta, y propensa a presentar Preeclampsia. De mala gana el ojicafé acepto ayudar, y luego de que salvaran al bebe y a la madre Lucian termino ayudándola en otros casos difíciles que terminaban en sus manos. Aún recordaba con diversión la mirada furibunda de Lucian y las risas de Angeline quien decía que al final su hermanito mayor se estaba ablandando, ante eso Elizabeth solo atino a reírse obteniendo como resultado una sarta de maldiciones por parte de Lucian. En verdad ese trió de hermanos era todo un caso.

-Gracias Cris – susurro la mujer con una sonrisa. Ella los consideraba como parte de su familia. Personas valiosas para ella –. Aunque Lucian no estaba muy feliz cuando se fue hace una semana por el trabajo que le pedí – la última emergencia había sido un señor de al menos unos cuarenta años con un tumor cerebral. Lucian renegó por tener que salvar a otro hombre más y Beth solo había suplicado hasta que lo convenció –. Ahora entiendo la razón de ese grandioso don que tiene tu hermano, y todo encaja. Incluso la agresividad de Angeline. Y ahora tu con tus campos de fuerzas y lo que sea que hayas hecho para librarnos de ese dúo de guerreros terroríficos.

Una ceja se alzo en dirección a Elizabeth.

-Reconozco que el moreno asustaría a cualquiera, pero ¿La chica es terrorífica? ¿De que me perdí en todo momento? – la burla se denotaba en la voz. Beth solo bufo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo también creo que la joven rubia no es mala, puede que sea una guerrera pero ¿Terrorífica? – los ojos color oro le miraron con curiosidad y duda. Skyler no entendía a lo que Elizabeth se refería –. ¿Por qué dices eso Elizabeth?

-Es terrorífica porque… ¡Yo que se! Pero esa chica es de armas a tomar aunque deberíamos de tener cuidado si los volvemos a ver ese dúo sin duda nos traerá problemas – las otras dos le miraron divertidas. Ella bufo –. Ese dúo es sin duda la destrucción, mejor dicho un dúo de payasos.

-No me esperaba eso. Puedo considerar que la bruja sea una torpe pero ¿Terrorífica? Si eso si es algo gracioso – el sonido de la voz masculina que destilaba pura burla y arrogancia petrifico a las tres mujeres. Lentamente voltearon el rostro encontrándose con las dos figuras de ambos guerreros que las salvaron en el hospital, el moreno les miraba divertido mientras que la joven rubia que tenia en su espalda dos enormes alas blancas fulminaba con sus ojos rosas a este último –. ¿Dúo de payasos? Eso si que no doctora, yo trabajo solo y esta oxigenada que esta a mi lado no es ni siquiera mi ayudante – ante el gruñido de la rubia el moreno se encogió de hombros. Enderezándose comenzó a caminar en dirección a las mujeres, siendo Cristel la que se puso delante de Beth y Skyler protegiéndolas.

-Cris – se quejo Elizabeth algo nerviosa. No le gustaba la idea que la pelimiel se enfrentara a ese ser que parecía un Dios de la muerte en cada ángulo que se le viera. Y la peliceleste le había tomado un enorme miedo en cuanto lo vio actuar en la batalla del hospital, y no ayudaba en nada que esos ojos de color marrón, hermosos a la vista, destilaran oscuridad pura – No le ganaras, este hombre es demasiado peligroso. Tan solo mírale, debemos irnos – esto último lo dijo en un susurro.

Cristel guardo silencio por unos instantes y enfrento el mirar oscuro de aquel que decía ser un hibrido. Sentía miedo, como había dicho Elizabeth este ser no era alguien con quien se podría ganar fácilmente, sin duda se estaría metiendo con alguien demasiado fuerte para ella además Cris no era una guerrera como sus hermanos. Estudio adecuadamente cuando el moreno estuvo bastante cerca de su rostro dejándole sentir su cálido aliento, aunque muy bien sabia que intentaba seducirla para hacerla caer en su juego. Debía de tener cuidado. Si lograba esquivar este obstáculo aún tendría problemas con el ángel que le veía desde un lado. En los orbes rosas solo había preocupación y temor, ¿Acaso por ella y las humanas? Eso la dejaba algo confundida, Angeline siempre le dijo que debía de tener cuidado con los ángeles ya que estos seres eran tramposos y grandes manipuladores que podían aparentar ser la salvación de cualquiera. Su hermana jamás le había mentido, pero este ángel le había salvado la vida junto a este hombre, ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? Por más que Cristel buscara una explicación coherente no la encontraba, entonces mando al demonio esos pensamientos, ahora tenia otra cosa que hacer y eso era salvar a Beth junto a Skyler. Pero la situación no era de mucha ayuda, principalmente por estos dos guerreros. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Estaba metida en un buen lio cuando de repente sintió una extraña ráfaga de aire por su rostro. Algo raro debido a que no había mucho viento por estos lugares. Alzando la vista curiosa casi suelta un grito de sorpresa que con suerte pudo aguantarse pero su acción llamo la atención del ojimarrón. En cuanto el demonio fijo su vista en el cielo frunció el ceño buscando la amenaza que había sentido por parte de la pelimiel quien solo estaba callada y una mueca de frustración se dibujo en sus labios. No se esperaba esto, ni siquiera que "ese ser" estuviera aquí, no es que fuera una desagradecida pero había humanas cerca y eso era un mal momento para la aparición de la mascota de An, considerando que a ese animal ella no le caía muy bien. En realidad ese animal no soportaba a nadie salvo a Angeline, a quien en verdad adoraba considerándola su dueña y protegida.

-Joder. Tenia que estar cerca justo ahora – susurro Cristel mientras Meil buscaba la causa de que el aire se hubiera puesto más pesado. El hibrido podía sentir una presencia maligna y la maldición de la ojiplata se lo dejaba en claro, pero ¿Qué era lo que la había puesto tan tensa? No lo acababa de comprender cuando un horroroso chillido llego a sus oídos obligándolo a alejarse de la mujer y observar otra vez el cielo. No había nada pero estaba seguro que el sonido había venido de la bóveda celeste.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – murmuro confundido mientras estudiaba la situación cuando de repente pudo distinguir dos puntos rojos que estaban sobre él y Cristel. Agudizo su vista comenzando a notar como esos supuestos puntos en verdad eran dos esferas de color escarlata que brillaban intensamente, enojados y con ansias de muerte. ¿Qué diantres? Fue entonces cuando supo diferenciar la verdad. Esos puntos en realidad eran ojos, y si no fallaba su intuición esos ojos pertenecían a una bestia de los infiernos. ¡Por los demonios! Era una de esas malditas aves que lo detestaban.

-¡Cuidado destructor! – grito la bruja. Él no le hizo mucho caso pero le escucho a sabiendas de que algo de sus palabras tendrían significado para este desagradable encuentro con uno de los pájaros que cuando lo veían siempre se lanzaban a matarlo –. ¡Es un ave de las tinieblas! ¡Si te le acercas mucho te matara, en especial porque odia a los ángeles!

¿Eso era todo? Buena información que le sirvió tanto… si, era el rey del sarcasmo. Él ya sabia esa información por cuenta propia, y gracias a que en su sangre tenia la mitad de genes de ángeles esas aves lo odiaban como ningún otro, sumándole a que él una vez había acabado con un nido de estas… si se había vuelto el punto fijo y el fugitivo favorito de todas las aves de las tinieblas. Joder. Segundos pasaron antes que los ojos que lo veían con desprecio se acercaran cuando a su alrededor empezó a tomar forma, convirtiéndose de una especie de humo negro a un anima de plumaje oscuro. Enorme, más grande de los de su especie que Meil había combatido, esta bestia tenía un parecido increíble con un cisne negro, elegante y con porte orgulloso, podría ser considerado una criatura hermosa hasta que descubrieran los sucios secretos que ocultaba bajo esa careta de perfección. El animal de pico rojo soltó otro chillido que le hizo doler los oídos, susurrando que esas bestias eran una ruptura de tímpanos invoco su espada de fuego listo para matar a ese parasito con complejo de cisne. Hasta que vio a lo lejos como el ave tenía en su pecho una especie de marca extraña que no acababa de comprender, por lo que recordaba nunca ninguna de esas cosas había presentado aquel extraño tatuaje con un cuenco en forma de luna creciente, donde caía en el centro una gota de agua. ¿Qué significaba eso? Antes de poder siquiera plantearse alguna hipótesis, el ave bajo en picada contra él. Meil esquivo con un fluido movimiento no sin antes cortar parte del ala del animal, quien chillo furibundo mientras la herida ardía en llamas y la sangre negra comenzaba a derramarse. Por lo que el guerrero recordaba de sus anteriores encuentros con estas bestias debía de alejarse del pico, por la sencilla razón que este presentaba extraños dientes filudos capaces de cortar todo lo que se ponía frente a ellos, en especial la carne humana o la de algún demonio ingenuo que se creía superior a esta criatura. Giro la espada provocando un torbellino de fuego cuando el pájaro de las tinieblas aulló enojado y extendiendo sus alas mostro como la herida que fue provocado instantes antes comenzaba a sellarse rápidamente dejando sorprendido al hibrido. Eso no debía de estar ocurriendo, aquellas aves no se curaban tan rápido, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su espada de fuego que venia de los cielos y por lo tanto tenia una severa ventaja contra la sangre corrompida de aquellos monstruos.

-¡No puedes matarlo! ¡Es inmortal idiota! – le grito Evangelyne viendo al enorme pájaro que extendió sus alas y chillaba descontrolado.

-¡Ya me di cuenta bruja! – grito Meil fastidiado. El ave estaba demasiado enojada, principalmente porque Meil ya se había dado cuenta que esa maldito pájaro fue una de las crías que dejo al borde de la muerta hace unos cuarenta años cuando destruyo un nido con al menos unas diez de ella, y lo supo en el momento en el que la criatura le mostro una cicatriz que tenia en el cuello, cortesía del hibrido –. ¡¿Por qué demonios es inmortal?! ¡Estas malditas aves carroñeras solo viven unos trescientos años! Puede que sea joven pero debe tener un punto débil.

-¡Darkness tranquilízate! – grito Cristel asustada por la reacción del ave. Jamás la había visto tan enojada, mucho menos cuando estaba cerca de otras criaturas salvo que fueran ángeles o humanos con corazones malignos, los cuales eran el postre favorito de la bestia, pero ¿Por qué atacaba a un demonio? A menos que… ¡Joder! ¡En verdad era el destructor! Si el pájaro lo atacaba debía de ser debido a la sangre angelical que el moreno llevaba en las venas – ¡Para Darkness! ¡Él te matara si puede! ¡Angeline se rompería si salieras herido Darky!

El pájaro de las tinieblas se hizo oídos sordos cuando sus alas se volvieron a abrir y lanzando un potente chillido de su pico, donde surgieron unas ondas de oscuridad que hicieron temblar la tierra. Alrededor de los cinco surgieron tantas sombras que era imposible diferenciarlas, otras cuantas aparecieron de los suelos cogiendo de los tobillos al moreno y a la rubia obligándolos a mantenerse quietos. El ave negra voló alrededor de los dos prisioneros mientas chillaba descontrolada como si acabara de obtener un gran premio. Meil movió su espada dispuesto a atacar cuando dos sombras jalaron de su brazo izquierdo arrastrándolo con fuerza y manteniéndolo quieto, cosa que el moreno detestaba. Jamás le había gustado estar a merced de nadie, mucho menos de un maldito pajarraco que estaba bastante enojado. Debía de haber una forma de que el animal lo soltara, y debido a su situación de inmortalidad no le quedaba de otra más que resistir el impulso de matarlo. ¿Entonces como lo derrotaría? La única manera seria atrapándolo, cosa difícil debido a la habilidad de estas aves de camuflarse con las sombras para escapar o poner en aprietos a sus oponentes. En estos casos necesitaba la única debilidad de esta ave y esa era la luz… ¿Pero de donde sacaría luz en plena noche? No podía mover su espada en lo más mínimo por lo que no podría usar las llamas para defenderse, por lo que estaba atrapado. A menos que… miro a la rubia recordando el arco mágico que había usado, si no le fallaba la memoria – y nunca en su existencia le había ocurrido – ella uso flechas de hielo y fuego, con esta última tal vez podía asustar al pájaro de las tinieblas, aunque era una pequeña posibilidad.

"_Es una posibilidad, pero si ella invocara una flecha de fuego las sombras desaparecían. Aunque… si ella le da en el pecho o en la cicatriz…" _**Sonrió cuando su plan ya estaba trazado y encontró la debilidad del pajarraco, aunque le duro poco cuando escucho el grito de dolor de Cristel. **"_Mierda_"

-¡Por Dios! ¡Para Darkness me estas lastimando! – el grito de Cristel no aminoro el enojo del ave. Mucho menos cuando las sombras la sujetaban con fuerza de los tobillos y brazos dejándola vulnerable a cualquier daño.

-¡Cristel! – grito horrorizada Elizabeth mientras miles de sombras comenzaba a atraparla hasta que casi desaparecería de la vista de todos. Skyler no estaba en las mejores condiciones tampoco, y poco a poco estaba siendo consumida también. Meil estaba en aprietos, debía de lograr que ese ángel disparara y no errara en sus movimientos porque con una sola falla y estaría perdidos para siempre. No quedaba de otra. Todo dependería de que la bruja lograra vencer al ave de las tinieblas.

-¡Bruja! – grito Meil a lo que Evangelyne le miro mientras estaba siendo sujetada de los tobillos. A diferencia de él o Cristel, la rubia era un ángel completo y si estas aves les temían era por la sencilla razón que al ser sagrados era inmunes a sus trucos de sombras baratos, los híbridos al contener sangre demoniaca los hacían algo más débiles ante estas criaturas y esta era la única desventaja contando además que este pájaro no era normal. Era una especie de fenómeno entre los de su especie –. ¡Tu arco! ¡Flechas de fuego! ¡Recuerda la luz y las sombras! ¿Qué sucede cuando la luz ilumina las calles oscuras?

Evangelyne se dio cuenta entonces del pequeño detalle que dejo pasar por alto. Estas bestias estaban hechas totalmente de sombras, por lo que su debilidad era nada más y nada menos que la luz. Además ella era un ángel, un ser al que esa ave jamás podría tocar aunque lo quisiera, porque ella era pura un ser de luz. Sonriendo al destructor invoco su arco mientras extendía sus enormes alas y las sombras que la habían rodeado desaparecieron. Darkness le aulló enojada antes que abriera sus alas dispuesta a invocar a más sombras cuando la rubia invoco rápidamente su arco mágico. Sabía lo que Meil le había dicho, para detener al ave debía de invocar una flecha que brillara y la volviera débil por unos momentos en los cuales podrían tranquilizar a la mascota de Angeline. Pero el fuego no seria suficiente y ella tenía una mejor idea, la luz pura ganaría. Tenso el arco mientras una luz blanca surgía tomando la forma de una flecha de que refulgía brillantemente, reconoció el temor del ave y sintió la lastima invadirle. No quería dañar a ese pájaro porque en realidad ella de alguna forma le había tomado aprecio a la orgullosa ave. Cuando Evangelyne había estado cerca de An, el ave solía ponerse algo bravo como si quisiera decirle a la pelinegra que la rubia estaba cerca de ella. Eva tuvo que rogar muchas veces en silencio que se calmara y no la delatara, al principio el pájaro se negó a cooperar pero con el tiempo al parecer entendió que la rubia solo quería ayudar a Angeline y no lastimarla. Esa fue la razón por la que aquel osado pájaro no volvió a intentar atacarla o a chillar cuando la joven arcángel estaba cerca. Ahora la duda le invadió, no quería dañarla enserio que no quería hacerlo pero no tenia alternativas.

-¡Joder! ¡Dispara ya! ¡Dale en el tatuaje que tiene en el pecho! ¡RÁPIDO! – el grito de Meil la trajo a la realidad y lanzando una maldición soltó la flecha. La luz se extendió cegando a todos los que estaban presentes mientras Darkness gritaba asustada, y su chillido se convirtió en un aullido de dolor en cuanto el ataque se clavo directamente en el tatuaje que su propia dueña creo para protegerlo siempre. Las sombras de inmediato desaparecieron liberando a los prisioneros mientras la pobre bestia caía en picada en un sordo ruido que asusto a Cristel. La pelimiel horrorizada fue en auxilio de la bestia mientras Evangelyne era invadida por la culpa, olvido que ese tatuaje era la parte más sensible del aliado de Angeline y que tal vez por error pudo haber exterminado al pájaro.

-Joder – murmuro horrorizada acercándose hasta donde la enorme ave se retorcía de dolor y Cristel intentaba sin ningún éxito calmarla.

-Cálmate Darkness, cuando Angeline este cerca te juro que estarás mejor – los susurros de la joven no llegaron hasta la bestia quien solo sollozo adolorida.

-¿Qué he hecho? – murmuro asustada Evangelyne cuando Meil bufo acercándose hasta el enorme pájaro y lo cogió del cuello sin ninguna delicadeza. El animal aulló enojado e intento abrir el pico para exponer sus filudos dientes pero el moreno no se lo permitió, todo lo contrario se lo cerro de golpe – ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! ¡La lastimas!

Meil rodo los ojos antes de que sonriera burlón al pájaro.

-Esta bien. Aunque esta ave me deteste se que es inmortal y la flechita que le lanzaste solo le causo un daño mínimo – dijo que el moreno encogiéndose de hombros. Darkness volvió a chillar solo que esta vez de indignación – ¿Lo ves? Ya incluso recupero ese estúpido orgullo que tienen los de su especie ¿Verdad que si pajarraco?

El pájaro de las tinieblas miro mal al hibrido antes que sus plumas se erizaran como signo de desprecio hacia el joven. Había una simple palabra para definirlo que el ave sentía por el chico, y eso era verdadero odio. Ante aquella escena la rubia no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior para no soltar la carcajada que tenia retenida en la boca. ¿Cómo era posible que "El gran destructor" tuviera como enemigo a un ave que era pacifica con otra hibrida? Que irónico, si él iba a ser el nuevo gobernante de todas las razas debía de ganarse la confianza de su pueblo y no el odio de sus súbditos. Cuando la risa surgió de sus labios Meil le miro feo indicándole que no hablarían más de este tema, mientras que Cristel solo suspiraba aliviada acariciando el plumaje oscuro de Darkness quien empezaba a tranquilizarse poco a poco. A un metro de ellos Elizabeth estaba apoyada en la pared algo asustada por lo que había sucedido pero al menos ahora sabia que esos dos guerreros que los salvaron en el hospital en verdad querían protegerlos… al menos por ahora.

-Cristel ¿Qué es esa enorme ave? – pregunto al fin Elizabeth mientras respiraba hondo. Aún podía sentir la adrenalina cruzando sus venas.

-Es Darky o Darkness – contesto Skyler sentada en el suelo con una tímida sonrisa. la doctora miro de nuevo en dirección al pájaro y lo encontró más calmado, salvo que parecía mirar mal al moreno que estaba frente a él –. Es la mascota de Angeline.

-¡¿Su qué?! – exclamo asustada la peliceleste cuando el pájaro grazno indignado mientras Cristel acariciaba delicadamente su cabeza. En una especie de signo de consuelo.

- Es un pájaro de las tinieblas, es un ave que fue creada en los infiernos por el mismo Lucifer hace cientos de años – explico Cristel con una sonrisa temblorosa. Darkness gruño indicando que la joven no detuviera las caricias que le estaban dando a lo que Meil bufo rodando los ojos –. Es casi imposible verlas pero Angeline se hizo muy amiga de esta y como vez se volvió algo a si como su mascota o su aliado.

El ave asintió en acuerdo con lo dicho antes que golpeara al moreno con su pico en signo de rivalidad y enojo. Aún no le perdonaba para nada la muerte de su familia, pero por ahora no intentaría una pelea hasta que su dueña no estuviera a salvo.

-Ave mimada – murmuro en reproche el chico.

-¿Enserio eres como yo? – pregunto de repente Cristel llamando la atención de Meil. La joven de ojos como la plata le miraba con seriedad indicándole que aún veía la posibilidad de creerle o simplemente volver a escapar. El joven sonrió divertido antes que asintiera confirmándole la respuesta a su incógnita por lo cual la pelimiel abrió los ojos sorprendida –. Así que la leyenda era cierta. ¿Eres el destructor? ¿Del que mi padre siempre me conto esas historias?

-Si soy yo en persona, gusto en conocerte aunque principalmente estoy aquí para llevarte a ti y tus hermanos conmigo. Quiero que estemos juntos de ahora en adelante – "_En especial cuando comencemos la guerra por reclamar lo que es nuestro" _no dijo lo último para no asustar a la joven, pero ese era su pensamiento. Haría que las dos hibridas y el hermano de ellas peleara a su lado, además si esta estúpida ave estaba al servicio de Angeline solo podía significar que la mujer era más poderosa de lo que se había imaginado, y eso le convenía bastante –. ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

La pelimiel se mordió el labio inferior antes de que mirara a Darkness, quien solo gruño mirando con cautela al hibrido.

-Lucian no esta en este país, tuvo que salir por un tiempo. No se nada de Angeline pero tengo el presentimiento que esta en problemas – los ojos como la plata brillaron preocupados –. No puedo localizarla con exactitud pero Darkness puede, ambas tienen un vínculo especial. Por lo que ambas pueden saber donde se localiza la otra. ¿Darky puedes…?

El ave estiro las alas gruñendo enojada. Elizabeth retrocedió mientras que Skyler sintió algo de temor al ver que el pájaro no cooperaria tan fácilmente. Había visto de lejos a la mascota de su hermana mayor, pero siempre el ave la esquivaba como si ella fuera alguna escoria o simplemente le desagradara. Noto por el rabillo del ojo como el ángel de larga cabellera rubia se acercaba con paso decidido mirando fijamente al ave infernal. La mirada escarlata de esta última centello demostrando que no sentir ni una pizca de miedo, eso le hizo recordar a Skyler lo que Angeline solía decir, "_Darkness es un caso especial, aunque este frente a un ser mucho más poderoso que ella, mi chica jamás se dejara intimidar por nadie ni siquiera por el mismo Lucifer". _Angeline no había fallado en su definición de su aliada.

Evangelyne miro fijamente al ave antes de que se arrodillara frente a ella en signo de respeto.

-Se que no soy la mejor para pedirte esto luego que te acabo de herir Darkness, pero ayúdanos a localizar a Angeline – la rubia miro a Cristel con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. La pelimiel solo atino a evitar su mirada, debido que aún no confiaba en el ángel –. Se que no nos estimas en nada pero quieres a Angeline ¿Verdad? – cuando noto como el pájaro se tensaba y sus ojos escarlatas brillaban ante la simple mención del nombre de su dueña, Evangelyne supo que iba por el camino correcto. Al menos por ahora –. Presiento que ella esta en peligro, ¿Te perdonarías acaso si alguien lastima a la única persona que en verdad ye quiere Darkness? Piénsalo, ella daría su vida por ti. ¿No merece la misma gratitud? – el pájaro espero a que continuara. Por lo cual ella siguió hablando –. Ayúdanos, prometo que no lastimaremos a tu An, pero solo queremos protegerla. Por favor Darkness hazlo por ella.

El pájaro de las tinieblas se quedo quieto por unos interminables segundos que hicieron dudar a Evangelyne sobre la decisión que tomaría. Pero sus dudas desaparecieron en cuanto la bestia alzo las alas y soltó una bella melodía de su pico, confirmando de alguna manera la ayuda que otorgaría. La rubia agradecida solo bajo la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento antes que el animal emprendiera vuelo en dirección al norte. La arcángel se levanto rápidamente antes de que fuera en dirección a Elizabeth y le extendiera la mano, confirmándole que ella le llevaría después de todo la doctora ya estaba demasiado envuelta en esto. La peliceleste acepto la mano antes que las enormes alas blancas de la joven empezaran a revolotear listas para el vuelo. Dio una mirada a Cristel quien solo le miro y asintió, de inmediato dos enormes alas blancas aparecieron en su espalda y cogiendo de la cintura a Skyler emprendió vuelo siguiendo a Darkness. Solo quedaba alguien. Dirigió su vista hacia Meil quien le arqueo una ceja curiosa por saber porque lo estaba mirando. Fastidiada rodo los ojos.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí? Darkness nos llevara con Angeline por lo que este viaje será aéreo – ante la ceja aún arqueada gruño. Odiaba cuando este hombre se empeñaba en poner trabas a todo –. Saca tus alas, tonto, debemos volar. ¿O es que no tienes?

Suspirando él se enderezo.

-Claro que las tengo pero prefiero correr, aunque ya que insistes te dejare ver mis alas. Solo tenias que pedirlo bruja no suplicar – se burlo él a lo que ella gruño.

De la espalda del ojimarrón surgió una enorme luz negra antes que esta se dividiera tomando la forma de dos alas. En cuanto el brillo desapareció dejo paso a la admiración, Evangelyne miro sorprendida las alas de demonio que tenia frente a ella aún sin poder creérselo. Grandes y emplumadas, totalmente negras que superaban a las normales que eran escamosas en caso de los demonios, pero estas eran preciosas con delicados reflejos en las plumas de unas tonalidades azuladas que hipnotizaban. De alguna forma le recordaban a las del ave que estuvo aquí hace unos momentos, pero ¿Por qué Meil tenia estas alas a diferencia de los hermanos Swan? Ellos tenían dos tipos de alas, las blancas que eran las normales y las escamosas aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor… jamás había visto las de Lucian. Aquel pelinegro siempre evitaba usarlas como Angeline lo hacia, por lo que había una posibilidad que estas extrañas alas se debieran al genero de los híbridos. Cuando quiso preguntar el destructor ya había alzado vuelo siguiendo al pájaro de las tinieblas y dejando a su paso unas cuantas plumas negras azuladas.

Rendida ante esto elevo vuelo llevando a su lado a Elizabeth. Pero Evangelyne lo sentía. Tenía un mal presentimiento en el pecho, y sospechaba que algo malo le había ocurrido a Angeline. Al menos esperaba no llegar tarde para protegerla, porque sino estaría fallando a su promesa… y a la amistad que ahora sentía por la hibrida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Axel dirigió su mirada hacia la enorme mansión en donde él solía habitar siempre y cuando no estuviera en alguna fiesta divirtiéndose. Su mirada se detuvo por un momento en la hembra demonio que tenia a su lado y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante la expresión de asombro que surcaba el rostro de la joven. Sus brillantes ojos color plata examinaban cada parte de la casa con suma atención, fijándose hasta en los más mínimos detalles en especial en los cuadros que Jude – uno de sus socios – había decidido colocar en las paredes como un adorno al lugar. En las pinturas podía observar la belleza de cada rasgo que presentaban los personajes pintados, que en su mayoría eran demonios enredados entre ellos mientras mantenían sus amoríos con sus amantes. ¿Quién diría que algo tan simple podía llamar la atención de esta pequeña demonio? La vio recorrer su vista esta vez por los finos muebles de telas rojas que habían exportado de Inglaterra aproximadamente hace unos meses por propio capricho de él. Podía ser que a Axel no le faltara nada pero sin duda le gustaba tener todo a la actualidad, y eso incluía sus muebles. Angeline camino un poco más alejándose de él hasta que termino mirando de cerca unos adornos que estaba ubicados en un enorme estante de color negro, la maravilla en su mirar le gusto bastante. Era interesante verla maravillada, y le gustaba que fuera por los gustos de él. Con una divertida y descarada idea cruzándole la mente se acerco con lentitud hasta la joven quien no le prestaba atención por estar concentrada en las piezas de arte. Axel quedo detrás de la pelinegra antes que la cogiera de las caderas obligándola a chocar contra su fuerte pecho. Ella le gruño indignada pero él se rio antes que bajara la cabeza y le mordisqueara ese blanquecino cuello que aún presentaba las marcas de sus anteriores besos y mordiscos que le hizo mientras la tomaba en la casa de ella. Su dulce aroma a rosas le inundo sus glándulas olfativas recordándole la delicia que ella presentaba y de seguro su sangre seria mucho mejor. Tan solo imaginarse que ella gritaba mientras él la tomaba para que luego le clavara sus colmillos en ese cuello tan pálido le hizo ponerse duro por ansiar otra vez ese pequeño pecado que ella representaba. De inmediato la joven se puso tensa cuando sintió la excitación por parte del demonio, y con un rápido movimiento huyo de sus garras alejándose de él.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso – gruño enojada Angeline mientras le fulminaba con la mirada. El arqueo una ceja y bufo fastidiado.

-¿Te molesta que te de un mordisco? Por favor ángel en tu casa te probé e hice cosas de las cuales disfrutaste bastante ¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva ahora? – su voz seductora solo la enoja más. La pelinegra le iba a reclamar cuando se quedo paralizada por unos momentos. El entendió la razón cuando parte de su pecho y brazo ardieron indicándole que había un demonio cerca –. Bueno, conocerás a uno de mis inquilinos ángel.

-¡Jo! ¿Ya llegaste Axel? – no tuvo que alzar la mirada para saber quien era la femenina que estaba bajando las escaleras. Los tacones resonaban cuando pisaban cada uno de los escalones de mármol –. Eso es cruel, y yo que quería salir un rato y ya no podre.

Divertido ante el berrinche dirigió su mirada hacia la hermosa hembra demonio que estaba parada en una pose seductora que indicaba reproche. Tenía un largo y sedoso cabello de color miel fuerte hasta rozarle las caderas. Sus enormes ojos eran de un color rojo carmesí que brillaba lleno de burla, sensualidad y promesas de travesuras futuras; su tez era blanquecina algo pálida pero hermosa y llamativa. No era muy alta ni tampoco muy baja, por lo que tenía una estatura normal, su cuerpo era sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención. Tenia curvas perfectas, grandes y bastante deseables a la vista de los hombres complementándole a la perfección con sus bellas facciones de una chica rebelde y sumamente sexual. Laura, una vieja amiga que se había mudado con él hace una década, a diferencia de muchas otras la joven era una _sucubus _por lo que siempre todos los demonios y humanos que estaban cerca de ella terminaban con las hormonas revueltas. Aunque Axel era la excepción, de alguna forma le guardaba respeto a su amiga por lo cual nunca la había mirado con otros ojos que no fueran los de un hermano mayor.

Sonrió divertido.

-Hola Laura ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? Pensé que hoy tenias una fiesta con los demás – murmuro divertido a lo que la joven suspiro dramáticamente.

-Decidí que era mejor quedarme además mira con lo que me encuentro. Pero deberás que eres un chico muy malo, todo un playboy Axel – la burla y la seducción destilaban sus palabras mientras veía a Angeline quien solo estaba incomoda. Sus ojos miraba enojados a Laura quien solo soltó una risilla –. Ya te conseguiste una nueva consorte hombre. Apuesto lo que sea a que Nelly estará tan enojada ¡Diablos esto se pondrá genial!

Axel no pudo retener más la carcajada y se rio en conjunto a Laura cuando fueron detenidos por el gruñido de indignación que emitió Angeline. La hermosa pelinegra le miro feo antes que fijara su vista en Laura.

-No soy nada de él, mucho menos su consorte demonio – se quejo la joven enojada a lo que la pelimiel silbo.

-Pero que genio tienes – dijo divertida la ojiroja. Una sonrisa se formo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a poca distancia de la ojiplata –. Se ve que tienes agallas y una lengua afilada, eso me gusta de seguro nos llevaremos muy bien ya que somos iguales – ante aquellos Axel frunció el ceño mirando a ambas mujeres sucesivamente. ¿Iguales? ¿A qué venia eso? Pudo notar como de repente Angeline palideció un poco mientras Laura sonreía mucho más. Era como si la pelimiel acababa de descubrir un secreto de la joven y Axel quería saber que era –. Supongo que Axel aún no se ha dado cuenta, pero que ciego es.

-¿Ciego? ¿De que rayos hablas Laura? – se quejo el rubio fastidiado cuando la ojiroja soltó una carcajada.

-Cállate – gruño enojada Angeline mirando mal a la pelimiel. Esto ya le estaba molestando –. Si él no lo ha notado es su problema.

-¿Se puede saber que rayos no he notado? – se quejo otra vez Axel a lo que Laura bufo divertida.

-A que eres tan ciego que no te haz dado cuenta de que esta chica es una _sucubus _– murmuro la ojiroja dejando sorprendido al duque de los infiernos.

¿Laura acababa de decir _sucubus_? Miro rápidamente a la hermosa pelinegra quien solo le miro retadoramente. ¿Era una súcuba? ¿Cómo rayos no se había dado cuenta antes? Era tan obvio, era por eso su tentador aroma y la razón por la cual le había correspondido de una manera ardiente en la cama. Era debido a que ella era una _sucubus_, un demonio de la lujuria. Interesante, era casi imposible ver a uno en la superficie, en especial cuando esta especie habitaba los infiernos y jamás salía a menos que fuera por algo importante. Por lo poco que sabia de esta especie es que su población era bastante pequeña, principal razón por la que Laura había venido a la superficie, pero ¿Por qué el no noto lo que era Angeline antes? Seguro que esa era la razón por la que Dark la quería, para hacerla su esclava sexual. Y de repente una neblina roja cubrió sus ojos haciéndolo arder de furia. No, ese maldito bastardo no pondría ni una sola mano en "su" súcuba. Él la encontró primero.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – gruño enojado Axel a la pelinegra. Esta bufo cruzándose de brazos en un gesto puramente femenino que le hizo ansiar desnudarla y castigarla por su falta de respeto.

-No eres nadie para exigirme lo que debo o no hacer Axel – dijo ella enojada.

-Pues me alegro que pienses así porque ahora mismo discutiremos unas cuantas cosas más. En especial lo de tu condición de súcuba – gruño él antes de que la cogiera fuertemente del brazo. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la lujuria y el deseo. Esta vez no la dejaría escaparse de sus garras y tan solo tomaría lo que quería. Y lo que su cuerpo quería en estos momentos era a Angeline.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia la cogió de la nuca y pego sus labios en un fiero beso que la hizo jadear de sorpresa. Mordisqueo e invadió la húmeda cavidad con su lengua haciéndola gemir de placer, sonido que disfruto como si hubiera escuchado una preciosa melodía que le tenso haciéndolo excitarse más. Cogiéndola de la cadera la estampo contra la fría pared y siguió besándola sin importarle que Laura era parte del publico en aquellos momentos, pero la verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba más concentrada en degustar la deliciosa boca de aquella demonio que no acababa de entender, su dificultad para leerla le llamaba la atención en especial cuando se ponía a la defensiva o como una fiera atrapada. Si, esta mujer le fascinaba de alguna manera, y eso era un peligro para él mismo. Restregó su erección contra la cadera de ella, quien solo sollozo sorprendida antes de que se aferrara con las uñas a los hombros del rubio. Una sonrisa lasciva cruzo los labios masculinos mientras su boca seguía ocupada con la de ella, las lenguas bailando y enredándose sin dar tiempo a nada más que al placer. Las manos del demonio subieron hasta los pechos de ella donde los acaricio sobre la ropa, incitando a que la excitación surgiera en ella. Angeline volvió a gemir y tembló nerviosa antes que arqueara el cuerpo sin siquiera quererlo a lo que él aprovecho esto para soltarle la boca y deslizar su lengua por la blancura de su cuello, delineando a su paso las marcas que él había dejado en su desenfreno sexual de hace unas horas. Pudo sentir la tembladera de la joven y por gusto de más mordió un poco fuerte una de las marcas más notables. Ella soltó un gritito de sorpresa antes que buscara escapar de su agarre, Axel no se lo permitió pero dejo que ella recobrara la conciencia de sus propias acciones. Asustada se quedo pegada a la pared, principalmente por lo que acababa de hacer. Él no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia. Al final había lograda que la pequeña sacara su instinto de lujuria como toda súcuba tenia en la sangre, pero lo que sin duda había logrado es que ella disfrutara de lo que él le hacia.

Aunque sin darse cuenta de lo que él mismo estaba haciendo había cruzado los límites. Axel podía ver esto como un juego, pero si daba un mal paso podía terminar quemándose en especial cuando la mujer que tenia frente a él era alguien decidida y que lucharía por no caer en sus garras. Pero… el destino siempre nos tiene otro camino para nuestras propias decisiones. Incluso para las de un demonio.

* * *

**Wow! Lo logre, el capi más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida y eso que considere alargarlo más pero decidí que dejaría la otra parte para el siguiente capitulo jeje. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya salió otro oc que es Laura, y esperemos a ver que sucederá en el siguiente capitulo cuando Meil, Evangelyne lleguen junto a Cristel a la residencia de los demonios, también veremos la charla de Elena y Anastasia además de la aparición de otros cuatro oc. Ahora les dejo las preguntas del capitulo:**

**-¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué parte les llamo más la atención?**

**-¿Quién vencerá en ese juego de dominio, Angeline o Axel? ¿El demonio caerá ante ella o será al revés?**

**-¿Las visiones que Angeline tiene dibujadas en sus cuadernos significaran algo más? ¿Tendrá relación con el destino de todos?**

**-¿Darkness volverá a salirse de control? ¿El pájaro infernal se llevara mejor con Meil?**

**-¿Será verdad lo que Eva piensa, acaso los híbridos de genero masculino pueden se diferentes de las hembras por sus alas?**

**-¿Qué dirá Laura luego de esta escena que tuvo frente a ella? ¿La súcuba descubrirá que Angeline no es solo un demonio, sino hibrida?**

**-¿Alguna idea que quieran aportar? Jeje me ando quedando sin ellas – con gota en la cabeza – **

**Ahora si me despido y tratare de avanzar con el siguiente capi y de paso también con el capi 1 de "Eternal Melody", sin más que decir, hasta luego, byeee. **


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien y pasando un buen fin de semana. Al fin traigo la continuación de este fic que me tomo como… ¿Dos días? bueno eso no importa ahora diré una cosa antes de iniciar, si alguien desea participar en "The seven guardians of the Sins" todavía acepto un oc femenino con tal que el pecado sea avaricia. Después de eso dejo aquí las aclaraciones del capi o más bien de algunos seres que se mencionaran en este capitulo y los cuales me invente mientras me aburría rumbo a la consulta del doctor:**

**-**Los demonios sombra o _Umbrian_: son demonios capaces de ocultarse entre ellas como lo hacen los pájaros de las tinieblas, salvo que tienen la habilidad de ver la oscuridad de las personas junto a sus más oscuros secretos. Si el demonio lo desea puede extraer estos secretos del otro individuo para darle algo de paz, salvo que el umbrian haya pasado los cincuenta años y tenga experiencia.

-_Cimice: _demonios con aspecto de enormes ciempiés, son sumamente peligrosos y venenosos. Se cuenta que un huevo de _cimice _tarda más de cien años en abrirse por lo que son muy raros de ver.

-Cuatro reyes celestiales: son cuatro dragones encerrados en amuletos sagrados. Fueron creados por los tres arcángeles principales, Gabriel, Rafael y Miguel. Reciben el nombre de Sacro: sagrado, Divinum: divino, Caelestia: celestial, Spero: esperanza aunque este último fue cambiado a Mortem: muerte.

**Ahora si los dejo con el capitulo y espero que les guste xD**

**Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5.**

Sin más que decir les dejo el capitulo:

* * *

**4**

**Mentiras Piadosas**

Elena Doyle miro otra vez a la humana que estaba frente a ella. ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer llevara en su cuello el amuleto sagrado? En su infancia había escuchado de la leyenda de los cuatro artefactos celestiales, gracias a su padre que le contaba infinidad de historias entre ellas de este objeto que a la vista parecía algo tan insignificante. Se cuenta que hace miles de años cuando los ángeles rebeldes cayeron a la tierra las guerras entre los dos bandos comenzaron a desatarse, ninguna terminaba más que en tragedia tras tragedia. Lo peor de todo sucedió cuando algunos demonios trataron de llegar hasta el reino de los cielos e intentar acabar con él, fue entonces cuando los tres primeros arcángeles conmocionados por esto decidieron entrar en acción rápidamente o atenerse a las consecuencias. Gabriel, Rafael y Miguel se juntaron para buscar una solución para esto, para acabar con las guerras. Fue cuando una idea llego a sus mentes, algo peligroso y demasiado riesgoso para ellos mismos incluso, pero tal vez la única solución para impedir que los demonios volvieran a ascender al cielo en busca de venganza. Uniendo sus almas junto a la ayuda del mismísimo Dios, crearon cuatro criaturas sagradas que protegerían las limitaciones celestiales para detener a todo aquel que osara profanar el reino celestial. De esta forma nacieron los dragones celestiales. Un humano normal podía escuchar esto para luego estallar en carcajadas diciendo "¿No podrían inventarse algo mejor? ¿Dragones? Tonterías" No obstante ellos eran unos ignorantes e ingenuos. Los dragones si existían y fueron creaciones divinas por la necesidad de proteger la paz del cielo. Los cuatro reyes celestiales. Sacro. Divinum. Caelestia. Spero. Juntos protegerían a los ángeles y a Dios de cualquier demonio que buscara la forma de acceder a ellos. Hermosos, elegantes, seres llenos de paz y amor pero feroces a la hora de proteger, ¿No era gracioso cuando los ángeles no se merecían ni esto? Por favor, estas criaturas no deberían ni siquiera querer un poco a esos desgraciados pero no importaba ya. ¿Inteligente opción la de los ángeles? Si al principio Elena había pensado que esto era una idea sensata como de seguro muchos lo habían pensado, por lo que todos estarían salvo… hasta que Lucifer encontró un modo de romper aquella perfección.

Según tenia entendido la joven arcángel el rey de los demonios fijo su vista en uno de los dragones, eligiendo a Spero el más bondadoso. El gran Satanás mando su oscuridad tentando a la inocente criatura. Al principio el dragón puso resistencia, negándose a escuchar las palabras venenosas del maligno, pero ¿todos no siempre nos sometemos a la tentación? ¿Hemos podido controlarnos muchas veces? No fue culpa de Spero o tal vez lo fue, quien sabe la respuesta, solo se cuenta que luego de un tiempo el alma del dragón fue contaminada convirtiéndolo en un siervo del demonio. Su nombre cambio cuando la esperanza murió en su corazón, nombrándose así mismo Mortem, debido a las muertes que ocasionaba en su estadía en el cielo. En cuanto Gabriel y los otros dos arcángeles sagrados se enteraron de esto con dolor tuvieron que hallar una manera de impedir que aquel dragón fuera la destrucción de todos y la única forma era sellándolo. Los tres dragones restantes prestaron su ayuda y juntos, los seis, encerraron en una piedra del tamaño de una moneda a la criatura maldita. Mortem chillaba enojado a través del amuleto pero se silencio cuando el letargo lo atrapo jurando que un día regresaría para provocar la destrucción. Ante aquello sus hermanos decidieron encerrarse para proteger desde el letargo la coexistencia de la tierra y el cielo. Fue así que se crearon los cuatro artefactos sagrados, o los amuletos, cada uno conteniendo un dragón dormido. Aún recordaba a su padre diciéndole lo siguiente mientras ella y Julia escuchaban maravilladas, "_Se dice entre nuestra gente que cuando Mortem sea liberado las desgracias llegaran a la tierra, es entonces cuando sus hermanos llegaran para devolverlo a su sueño eterno antes que sea demasiado tarde_". Imaginarse que en estos momentos estaba frente a una de las portadoras de esos collares le asustaba en lo más profundo, pero debía de admitir que también le maravillaba. ¿Cuál de los cuatro amuletos portaba esta humana elegida?

-¿Sabes algo? No es muy bonito que me mires tan fijamente, molesta – las palabras salieron de la boca de la castaña llamando la atención de Elena. Miro los ojos color granate que le miraban algo fastidiados a lo que suspiro enderezándose.

-¿Cómo es posible que tú seas una de las portadoras? Para serlo había que ser nombrada por…– intento decir pero las palabras no surgieron. Dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño colgante que pendía de una cadena. La brillante piedra era de un intenso color azul, podría decirse que parecía un lapislázuli en forma de ovalo. Tenia la idea de que tal vez el dragón que estaba encerrado ahí fuera Caelestia, sin embargo también podría ser Sacro. ¿Cuál de los dos seria?

-Gabriel, Rafael o Miguel – termino de decir anastasia con una sonrisa algo arrogante –. Mi madre fue una humana que de alguna forma se gano el aprecio de los tres, ella era alguien especial así que cuando murió nos traspasaron a mí y a mis hermanos los colgantes sagrados que ella siempre cuido. Por lo cual… somos geniales ¿No?

-¿Tus hermanos también tienen los demás colgantes? – pregunto Elena sorprendida. Esto debía de ser imposible, imaginarse que una familia era dueña de todos los artefactos sagrados era una pesadilla –. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Tu y tus hermanos serán perseguidos por miles de demonios mandados por Lucifer con tal de liberar a Mortem – seria la destrucción de todos si eso sucedida. Santa mierda. Murmurando algunas obscenidades miro algo enojada a la mujer quien solo sonrió con burla –. Te lo tomas como un juego, lo que me acabas de decir es demasiado peligroso. Tienes el destino del universo en tus manos, si Mortem despierta algún día ¿Sabes acaso lo que nos sucedería? Estaríamos perdidos humana. ¿A quien llevas en tu cuello? ¿Es Caelestia o Sacro? ¿Quién de tus hermanos lleva a Mortem?

Anastasia se levanto de manera rápida antes de que apoyara las manos en el escritorio algo enojada. Sus ojos color granate brillaban con un toque serio e iracundo, como si con eso respondiera a todas las preguntas que Elena había hecho. ¿Qué demonios pensaba? La vida de muchos estaba en manos de esta mujer y ¿pensaba si quiera que fuera momento para estúpidos dramitas? No. Era el momento de que esta humana contestara a todas sus preguntas sin quejarse o siquiera reclamar algún derecho. En estos momentos Elena no escucharía razones de nadie, solo buscaría el bien de todos… aunque no quisiera hacerlo por buena gana. Había hecho a Julia la promesa de que siempre protegería a los humanos, fueran la peor porquería lo haría. Promesa era promesa ¿No? A regañadientes debía de cumplirla entonces. Sin poder evitarlo más sus ojos se posaron otra vez en el colgante que llevaba Anastasia, ¿Quién diría que algo tan simple no podía ser letal? Si esta mocosa de actitud algo altanera terminaba en manos de algún demonio o del mismo Lucifer… no quería ni imaginarse como moriría. Es cierto que existían demonios de corazón noble, aunque muchos de los ángeles los pintaran como malignas criaturas que asesinaban sin piedad. ¿Con que derecho los ángeles juzgaban? Elena podía decir por propia boca que los seres celestiales no eran tan puritanos como se jactaban de ser, si lo fueran entonces ¿por qué varios cayeron por la tentación? Porque simplemente todos eran débiles, fáciles de manipular. Si existían ángeles malos, ¿por qué no pueden existir demonios buenos? Por la santa teología a la que todos estaban acostumbrados, y eso de alguna forma los volvía racistas.

Noto como la castaña soltaba una carcajada.

-Por favor ángel, en primera una pregunta a la vez. y se muy bien lo que significa llevar este colgante, es la principal razón por la que he venido aquí – miro con diversión a Elena quien solo apretó los dientes al entender. Quería que ella la protegiera, y eso estaba por discutirse aún –. Pero no es solo por eso, también he venido para avisarte de algo que podría ser de tu interés – ante aquello el ángel se pregunto que podría ser. ¿Qué podría saber Anastasia que fuera importante para ella? – Aunque claro contestare tus preguntas primero; si sé lo que sucedería si el gran dragón malo se despierta, estaríamos jodidamente perdidos y en su menú, por supuesto preferiría a los rellenitos y los que tengan buen sabor. ¡Yumi, yumi! Eso suena sabroso, lastima que no sea caníbal – Elena casi rogo al cielo porque esta joven se fuera de su vida. Tenía una pésima suerte y Anastasia le iba a agotar la puta paciencia –. Llevo a Caelestia, Sacro esta en posesión de mi medio hermano que tiene 15 años, su nombre es Flaine – el corazón casi se le para. ¿Un mocoso de 15 años llevaba a una de las bestias sagradas? Dios, esto estaba peor de lo imaginado –. Mortem esta en posesión de mi hermana Anya.

-¿Tiene ella 15 años? – no pudo evitar preguntar. Solo imploraba porque al menos Anya tuviera veinte.

-Anya es mi hermana melliza, y no tiene 15, tiene 26 – confirmo la joven tras lo cual Elena al menos pudo suspirar algo más aliviada. Así que el dragón que llevaba Anya era Caelestia. Impresionante. Sus ojos volvieron al pequeño colgante. Caelestia, el dragón celestial también conocido como el sabio. Fue el primero de los cuatro en nacer, y por lo que sabia estaba hecho por mayor parte de la esencia de Gabriel. Se cuenta que el gran Caelestia era enorme, con una piel escamosa brillante de un tono azul recordando al mismísimo zafiro e incluso capaz de opacar el brillo de este. De brillantes ojos como el cielo, representaba al norte o como muchos solían decir la sabiduría. Solo personas de inteligencia máxima podían ver a este ser, y si alguna vez ocurría, pues afortunado él que tenia el gozo de presenciar la belleza de Caelestia.

Un momento… ¿Anastasia no había mencionado algo que le interesaría a ella? Miro a la castaña esperando a que esta tuviera la decencia de hablar. Si era tan "importante" que incluso a Elena le podía interesar debía de decirlo al momento.

-¿Qué es lo que según tú me interesara? – pregunto. Anastasia se enderezo cambiando su radiante sonrisa por una línea de seriedad. El brillo granate se tiño de un color oscuro y mortal, como si un enemigo estuviera cerca. Se trataba de algo malo.

-Mi hermano Lucas fue mordido hace unos dos años por un demonio _Cimice_.

Un _cimice_, joder, pobre hombre. Los demonios _cimice_ eran considerados una de las especies bestiales más venenosas de toda la casta maligna. Enormes, con apariencia de ciempiés que paralizaban a sus presas con su veneno que destilaban de los dos únicos colmillos que tenían en su hocico. Tenían la asquerosa costumbre de devorar a sus victimas vivas, para esto el uso de su paralizante que si bien no terminaban de comer al infeliz su hermoso veneno lo hacia. ¿Cómo no si ese puto veneno era un acido que hacia efecto luego de tres horas? Los _cimice _comían rápido, por lo que su comida la terminaban en menos de una hora. Salvo que los obligaran a alejarse, si esto sucedía el veneno no tardaba en hacer acto de presencia. Primero todo era paz para la victima que creía estar a salvo al fin, cuando al pasar una hora sus órganos internos comenzaban a sufrir quemaduras de alto nivel por el acido en el torrente sanguíneo. El infectado tan solo gritaría retorciéndose por dos horas más hasta que todo su interior estuviera desecho totalmente, y al final terminaría muriendo mientras expulsaba por cada orificio del cuerpo la sangre negra, color que toma gracias al acido inyectado, y si otra persona tocaba esta nueva sustancia inmediatamente sufriría las consecuencias. Quemaduras y contagio que llevaría a otra muerte. Se le consideraba como una peste, no obstante, la diferencia erradicaba en que se debía tener contacto con la sustancia y no por el mismo aire. Tan solo el imaginar que un humano paso por eso las tripas de Elena se revolvían asqueadas con sus propios pensamientos. Ese hombre debió haber sufrido un tormento agónico que no tendría fin hasta que las tres horas se completaran. Elena no deseaba ni este tormaneto al su más grande enemigo, sin embargo, pensándoselo mejor no seria mala idea mandarle una de estas bestias a ese maldito ángel responsable de la muerte de Julia. Imaginarse el enorme sufrimiento que tendría ese maldito bastardo, seguro suplicando misericordia o llorando lágrimas de sangre por una muerte rápida. Música para sus oídos. Si, luego se conseguiría un _cimice_.

-Sobrevivió por la protección de nuestros amuletos, te lo debes suponer el tiene a Divinum en su poder, a pesar de todo, gracias a la mordida obtuvo algo interesante – la sonrisa arrogante regreso. Cierto todos los que llevaban esos collares estaban hechizados para no recibir daños, podría decirse que de algún modo era un salvaguardas que los mantendría vivos siempre, al menos hasta que pasaran el hechizo a alguien más –. Puede entender el idioma de cualquier demonio – sorprendente. Elena acepto que un don así seria bastante útil debido a que los hijos de Lucifer hablaban diferentes lenguas debido a sus especies. Si eran los humanoides no había problema ya que ellos hablaban tanto la lengua humana como la de sus razas, pero los demonios que eran completamente bestias si eran otro caso –. Y pues… escucho una pequeña conversación entre unos cuantos hace unas horas– ya sabía por donde iba la cosa. Seguramente ese tal Lucas había escuchado algo malo, y tratándose de demonios tal vez buscaban un modo de exterminar ángeles o en todo caso eliminar a los humanos –.Hablaban algo sobre un demonio llamado Dark, según tengo entendido es la mano derecha de Lucifer.

Dark, claro como poder olvidarlo. Ese maldito bastardo cobarde era de lo peor, siempre mandando a otros a pelear en lugar de él como guerrero enfrentar cara y luchar. Vil estúpido, aunque sus malditas estrategias eran un arma peligrosa. Como siempre solía decirse, Mente vs. Fuerza, siempre gana la mente con las ideas. ¿Qué tendría en mente ese inútil? Con deducir consideraría que el demonio hayo una forma de subir a los cielos, o tal vez otra manera de perjudicar a los ángeles. Claro, a Elena no le importaban ellos ya que hace mucho que no formaba parte de esos asquerosos seres, salvo que fuera para luchar. Una buena batalla jamás seria rechazada y con tal de ver caer la sangre de miles sintiendo a la vez la adrenalina de la guerra haría lo que fuera, incluso unirse al bando de los de su propia raza que odiaba con todo su corazón.

-¿Qué esta haciendo Dark? Porque de seguro es algo muy importante si tiene revueltos a todos los demonios – murmuro con fastidio.

Las pestañas de Anastasia revolotearon de forma seductora antes que cerrara los ojos. Soltó un suspiro y enderezándose tomo la "faceta seria".

-Lucas escucho sobre una profecía entre los demonios, algo que no todos la conocen salvo Dark y al parecer estos demonios que eran sus ayudantes – la castaña tomo aire. La arcángel miro sin saber que decir, ella no estaba enterada de ninguna profecía de los demonios. Apostaba lo que sea a que ni los ángeles la conocían –. Se cuenta esto; "_Cuando un maldito y un puro creen un mestizo se desencadenaran las desgracias sobre todos nosotros. El primero en nacer será el único capaz de destruir a los reyes, a Satanás y Dios. Él no eligiera ningún bando y decidirá crear su propio camino, pero la victoria llegara para el bando oscuro. Un día un ángel y un demonio traerán al mundo a una hembra mestiza. Ese día la victoria estará asegurada. Ella alcanzara la madures a los cien años, cuando esto suceda podrá traer al mundo crías, y una de ellas será el as de Lucifer. Debe tenerla cuando cumpla los ciento ocho debido a que ese año será sumamente fértil, la única forma de que sea el cordero de la victoria radicara en el padre y que el nacido sea macho. El progenitor debe tener sangre maligna, y cuando la hembra sea fecundada Lucifer ganara. Solo hay un detalle sin más que jamás se deberá olvidar, si el niño es bendecido antes que la luna este completa en el séptimo mes su alma obtendrá la pureza necesaria para erradicar todo fin del bando oscuro, por lo tanto la victoria será obtenida por Dios." _, mi hermano lo escucho hace tres días.

Por todos los demonios. Si eso era verdad explicaría muchas cosas, mejor dicho demasiadas que hasta el día de hoy no acababa de comprender. El primer mestizo era sin duda "El destructor", encajaba perfectamente. Él rechazo ambos bandos, aunque se le hubieran enviado presentes tratando de convencerlo había optado por alejarse y un día ascender como único rey. Sabia por algunos informantes que hace unos cien años o algo más una joven ángel había huido del reino celestial por seguir a un demonio, y si no estaba equivocada tal vez aquella pareja había tenido descendencia. Si hipotéticamente hubieran tenido una mujer, significaba que esta iba a ser fecundada por algún maldito demonio para procrear al as de Lucifer. Salvo que fuera bendecido en el séptimo mes… estaban a fines de Junio aún, por lo que el séptimo mes era julio y la luna completa era una noche de luna llena. Fijo su vista rápidamente en el calendario que marcaba Julio, y el día de luna llena seria el 26. Levantándose de golpe soltó maldiciones antes de que cogiera sus cosas. Debía de encontrar a la hibrida, si es que existía claro estaba, y lograr que su hijo no cayera en manos de los demonios. Quién lo diría, Elena seria niñera después de todo y para su desgracia de una mujer embarazada. Debía aguantarse a una jodida mujer con antojos, quejas, dolores de espalda, nauseas y demás cosas que les pasaran a las embarazadas, ¿la vida acaso le estaba cobrando su renuncia a su propia casta? Bastante probable, y a la mierda con todo. Si la mestiza le traía problemas no dudaría en matarla, al fin y al cabo seria otra forma de erradicar el problema de una. Salvo… ¿Matar a una mujer embarazada? Elena podía ser en si una asesina que jamás demostraba piedad a la hora de hacer su trabajo, pero matar a alguien que estaba a punto de traer una nueva vida al mundo. Un alma inocente que no tendría culpa alguna de la profecía que caía sobre si. No. No los mataría. Ambos eran inocentes, después de todo, los hijos no eran los culpables de los errores de los padres. Fue cuando recordó a Anastasia, le miro a lo que la humana sonrió negando con la cabeza. Levantándose se dirigió hacia la puerta bajo la mirada de advertencia de Elena, pero ni siquiera con eso la portadora de Caelestia se detuvo.

-No necesito tu protección por ahora, cuando en verdad la necesite volveré – murmuro la castaña. La arcángel le seguía mirando seria a lo que suspiro alzando las manos al cielo en signo de suplica –. Viviré además tengo a mis hermanos y un puto hechizo, por cierto la mujer si existe y se llama Angeline Swan, por lo que Lucas oyó mandaron a una demonio de nombre Yasmin a darle un afrodisiaco para que se dejara fecundar, así que a estas horas la chica ya debe estar en cinta.

Así que ya estaba embarazada. Debía darse prisa o sino los demonios le ganarían la jugada, y para mal suyo no podía permitirse el lujo de dejar que Lucifer se hiciera con la tierra y el cielo. Sino estarían bien fritos. Además Anastasia había sobrevivido años con esa cosa por lo tanto un mes más no mataría a nadie… bien si la mocosa caía en manos enemigas mataría a muchos pero eso lo dejaría para después. Una cosa por momento.

-¿Sabes donde vive? – pregunto Elena a lo que la joven negó con la cabeza. Tendría problemas entonces.

-Solo sé que vive en esta ciudad, aquí en Roma – pronuncio la joven. La sorpresa se dibujo el hermoso rostro de la de ojos dorados, ¿Cómo no se había enterado de esto antes? Si una hibrida vivía por estas calles italianas debía de haberla sentido, pero nunca lo hizo –. Otro detalle es que tuvieron algunos problemas con el padre del mocoso, al parecer no se decidían entre tantos demonios. Primero pensaron en algunos siervos, luego acordaron que no ya que el niño debía tener una sangre pura así que eligieron a un antiguo, a alguien de nombre Astarot.

En cuanto el nombre del padre fue pronunciado Elena casi tropieza. No escucho mal por su frágil oído que siempre oía incluso si una polilla estaba cerca. ¿Astarot? ¿Hablaba del duque de los infiernos? ¿El maldito demonio que fue el primero en comenzar a habitar el mundo humano? ¿ÉL que tenía tanto poder como para exterminar a una legión de ángeles? Por Dios, si él era el padre estarían en grandes problemas, especialmente cuando el demonio supiera de su hijo. ¿Qué haría en cuanto se enterara de la cría que tendría la hibrida? ¿Siquiera sabría algo de la profecía o la estupidez que había hecho? Antes siquiera de contestarse alguna pregunta salió como alma que lleva al diablo, escucho el llamado de Anastasia pero le ignoro. Ahora tenía problemas, y no le quedaba de otra más que solicitar ayuda para esto. Con suerte Elena había hecho aliados de su propia especie, más cuando estos arcángeles estaban en desacuerdo con la actitud de los ángeles y del mandato de Light.

Primero ubicaría a la mujer y luego pediría ayuda. Si es que alguien en verdad deseaba ayudar a una mujer embarazada de un demonio. Y principalmente cuando la cría era del duque de los infiernos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Darkness finalmente descendió cuando estuvo cerca de una enorme mansión con paredes blancas y aspecto moderno. Las plumas negras brillaron bajo la luna llena de aquella noche destilando los reflejos azulados, el silencio reinaba hasta que un aleteo termino con él. El pájaro se poso con elegancia sobre el suelo demostrando su gran tamaño que se compararía con el de un gran danés, su pico color sangre se abrió mientras un sonido armonioso salía de el. No paso mucho tiempo para que se denotaran otras tres figuras aladas que llegaban al llamado del pájaro de las tinieblas. La primera, que era Cristel aterrizo con elegancia dejando a la vista sus hermosas alas blancas como la nieve. Algunas plumas se desprendieron cuando las alas se esfumaron, la pelimiel dejo con cuidado a Skyler en el suelo cuando a su lado aterrizaron Evangelyne y Meil. La rubia dejo delicadamente a la doctora humana sobre la acera, y en cuanto la mujer puso un pie las alas del arcángel desaparecieron. El destructor miro el lugar mientras sus propias alas se desvanecían, sus ojos marrones se quedaron fijos en la enorme mansión cuando de repente pudo sentir como sus tatuajes demoniacos comenzaban a arder indicándole que aquí había demonios. Odiaba esas marcas que aún lo ataban a una raza que detestaba, no obstante, debía admitir aunque sea a regañadientes que estas cosas eran bastante útiles. Esta había sido la mejor noche de toda su larga vida – sarcasmo puro – en la cual tuvo que aguantar estar acompañado – para su desgracia de mujeres, los estrógenos de seguro ya opacaban el ambiente al estar junto con cuatro hembras –, luego reencontrarse con un ave que lo detestaba con toda su alma – más le valía no meterse con Meil porque sino el hibrido haría un pájaro de las tinieblas a la parrilla – y como cereza para el pastel un ángel estaba a su lado – la bruja oxigenada con complejo de mandamás – pero ni siquiera podía matarlo porque le estaba siendo algo útil. Si un largo día, más le valía jamás volverlo a repetir. La única cosa buena es que al menos podía matar a unos cuantos demonios para desahogarse, aunque cuanto más ardían sus glifos eran mejores noticias. Había una cantidad de al menos cincuenta o más malignos. ¡Genial! Al fin algo de acción, ya extrañaba una buena batalla junto a unas cuantas muertes. Seguramente aquella casa estaba llena, un perfecto recinto demoniaco.

-Al fin podre matar unos cuantos demonio – murmuro cuando de repente el ángel se puso frente a él. Gruño una obscenidad antes de fulminar con sus ojos marrones a la bruja que ya le estaba sacando de quicio –. Muévete, entrare de una buena vez y matare a unos cuantos. Luego sacare a tu protegida.

Los orbes rosa le miraron como si fuera un estúpido, y eso no le gusto para nada. Si esta mujer no lo sabía se lo diría, él era uno de los seres más listos que cualquiera. Por años había leído miles o millones de libros que llegaban a sus manos, desde los más delgados hasta los más gruesos y que tardarían en ser leídos al menos en un año o dos, en cambio, él los leía en una hora o en cuarenta minutos. Por lo cual, más valía que esa rubiecita comenzara a mejorar ese mirar sino quería terminar sin ojos.

-Mejora esa mirada conmigo bruja, o sino te arrancare esos ojos de sapo que tienes – con solo eso Evangelyne estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza sino fuera porque se controlo. Debía de aguantarlo por Angeline. Ella siempre había querido conocer a más como ella y sus hermanos. La pelinegra quería ser aceptada, y si este desgraciado con lengua afilada la haría feliz no le quedaba más que aguantarse las ganas de matarlo.

-No puedes matar a nadie, Angeline esta adentro si atacas intentaran llevársela, luego ¿Cómo la encontraremos? – los ojos marrones se dirigieron rumbo al enorme pájaro que estaba a un lado. En cuanto el ave le observo abrió el pico y soltó un gruñido rabioso, Meil se lo devolvió con más fuerza –. Darkness no confía en nosotros, en cualquier momento puede dejarnos y estaremos en problemas.

Los orbes marrones relampaguearon fastidiados. En verdad él quería pelear, pero de algún modo era cierto lo que decía la bruja. Ese pajarraco no era de fiar, y en el momento en el cual se aburriera escaparía. Localizarlo seria un jodido problema, contando que podía esconderse entre las sombras, y si le sumaban que el ave los odiaba a todos salvo a su propia dueña…estarían en un severo dilema. Maldiciendo por lo bajo no le quedo más que aceptar, ahora la duda recaería en; ¿Qué harían para entrar al lugar? Dirigió su vista a la rubia quien solo le miro molesta.

-Muy bien y según tú ¿Cómo rayos entraremos? – pregunto. La ojirosa se tenso un segundo antes que una mueca de desagrado se formara en sus labios. Una sonrisa curvo los labios de Meil al ver como la chica ángel no sabía que hacer tampoco –. Pero mira que bien sabes reclamar pero ni una idea se te ocurre, anda bruja. Danos una solución.

-Cierra el hocico, no sé que hace bien pero ya se me ocurrirá algo – se quejo Evangelyne enojada. Ya le estaba colmando la paciencia que este maldito hibrido le llamara a cada rato bruja, si perdía la paciencia al diablo con todo y no dudaría en romperle al menos la nariz de un puñetazo.

Skyler miro en silencio a aquel dúo de comedia. No estaba acostumbrada a estar cerca de otras personas que no fueran su familia y los niños con los cuales iba a clases. La razón era porque le asustaban. Le daban miedo los hombres, luego de los años a los que fue sometida a abusos y golpes no podía tolerar siquiera que algún miembro del sexo masculino le pusiera una mano en el hombro. Parecía patético, pero ella había ido adaptándose al hecho de que nunca podría tener una vida normal, aunque graciosamente ahora estaba frente a un hombre. ¿Por qué no le asustaba este gran varón que parecía tan letal? Con tan solo ver la ropa negra y roja junto con algunas cadenas de metal podías notar fácilmente que este joven era alguien de cuidado. Tipos como él le habían tocado a la tierna edad de siete años, manoseando lugares que luego lavaba refregando su pobre piel como si de tela se tratara. Tipos como él la golpearon y humillaron, obligándola a realizar actos asquerosos por un mísero trozo de pan, era por eso que ella les temía. Cuando veía a un hombre como este salía corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos entretanto su cerebro revivía los recuerdos de aquellas noches en donde tenia que cumplir con su trabajo forzado, por lo que debería de estar asustada. ¿Por qué no comenzaba a correr? ¿Por qué no lloraba como una cría desconsolada? Extrañamente su interior le decía que este tal "destructor" no la lastimaría. ¿Seria verdad? No lo quería averiguar pero confiaría por ahora. Miro en dirección a la mansión. ¿Cómo entrarían? Si estaba repleto de demonios eso significaban problemas, aunque… ¿Cristel había dicho que este hombre era relatado en historias de su infancia? Su hermana mayor tenía unos ciento seis años, por lo que si este ser era una leyenda debía superar esa edad. Mitos, leyendas… un hombre valorado por su fuerza. Una brillante idea llego a su mente, claro que primero debía de comprobar algo acerca del gran destructor. Los ojos color dorado se fijaron en el pelinegro que ya estaba discutiendo otra vez con la rubia, podría decirse que él se jactaba de ser mucho mejor y ella no estaba nada de acuerdo ante aquello. Debía de llamar la atención de ellos para hacer su pregunta y sugerir la idea que tenia. Dudo por un segundo mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de mirar de soslayo a Cristel. Esta solo miraba la mansión preocupada. Cierto. Angeline estaba ahí, seguramente en problemas. Su hermana siempre la había protegido en estos dos últimos años, ahora era el turno de Skyler de devolverle el favor. Armándose de valor camino hasta quedar frente a ambos seres bajo la horrorizada mirada de Elizabeth Nowak. La mujer estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre la niña y alejarla cuando la joven Skyler hablo sin temor alguno, sus ojos dorados brillaban seguros de si misma.

-Mi hermana Cristel menciono que tú eres parte de muchas leyendas que se cuentan entre los ángeles y los demonios ¿Es cierto? – su voz no tembló. Elizabeth miro a la niña preocupada cuando Cristel casi soltó un grito de horror al ver como la humana había hablado con una normalidad tan grande con un ser peligroso.

"El destructor" fijo su vista hacia la niña y arqueo una ceja al curioso. Normalmente ningún niño humano se le acercaba, claro que él no pasaba su tiempo en las ciudades debido a que no aguantaba estar cerca por mucho tiempo de individuos, y si lo hacían en cuanto Meil les dirigía una mirada rompían en llanto. ¿Por qué esta simple humana no estaba llorando ya? Observo por un momento aquellos orbes como el oro fundido, líquidos puros y brillantes pero a la vez podían ver sombras que opacaban ese mismo brillo. Solo con verlos podía decir que aquellos ojos ya habían visto demasiado de la vida a su corta edad, demostrando que esta niña ya había pasado por una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento. Una niña admirable.

-Si, las leyendas son ciertas. Soy bastante conocido y temido – ante su respuesta los ojos de la joven brillaron haciéndolo sonreír de lado con arrogancia. Adoraba la admiración, además se la merecía ya que algún día seria el rey de todos.

-¿Cómo Mahatma Gandhi? – pregunto la niña tras lo cual se hizo un profundo silencio. ¿Él como quien? Si conocía al tipo del cual la mocosa hablaba pero… no podría decirse que él era algo así. Respetaba la justicia claro pero no era un Gandhi tampoco. Escucho una risa ahogada, y no tuvo que darse vuelta para saber que provenía de la oxigenada.

-¡Skyler! – le regaño Cristel aguantándose la sonrisa que demostraba su rostro. Mas cuando él le miro de inmediato la joven se mordió el labio inferior y brindándole una mirada de disculpas –. No digas eso.

-¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto algo sorprendida la niña mientras Evangelyne sin poder contenerse más exploto en risas. Meil le fulmino con la mirado enojado, esto no daba nada de gracia, todo lo contrario, era algo incomodo. ¿Cómo le explicas a una adolescente que no eres un ser inocente y caritativo sino un asesino que ha matado a miles de ángeles y demonios? Eso debía de pensárselo rápido –. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Skyler yo no diría que él sea como Gandhi, en todo caso es un Adolfo Hitler – se burlo la rubia mientras los ojos dorados se abrían sorprendidos. Puta bruja. Se vengaría de esto después, y él no era un maldito tirano como ese nazista. Era un asesino si, pero solo mataba a los ángeles o demonios, además hacia un bien a todos. Ambas castas eran solo pura mierda, peleándose a cada momento por ver quien es el mejor y al final ni siquiera les importaban a los angelitos los humanos. Los demonios por lo menos tenían el valor de decir que eran asesinos, no como los mensajeros divinos que se enmascaraban tras el nombre de "almas justicieras". Por favor, esa ni un niño demonio se la creería.

-Puta bruja – murmuro por lo bajo antes de mirar a la humana. La joven le devolvió la vista antes de que temblara un poco –. ¿A qué viene tú pregunta de todos modos?

Los ojos dorados brillaron cuando una pequeña sonrisa asomo sus labios.

-Es que se me ocurrió una idea y tal vez podamos entrar sin causar problema alguno – dijo la niña a lo que todos le miraron. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono carmín cuando bajo la vista al suelo y tomo aire dándose valor. Alzando los ojos volvió a observar a Meil –. Todo depende de que tan famoso sea el destructor.

Los cuatro pares de ojos femeninos se posaron sobre el moreno quien solo tenia una cejar arqueada al ser observado de esa forma. ¿Qué idea tendría esta mocosa y para qué era necesario él? Tan solo tendría que esperar unos momentos para obtener la respuesta que le traería unos cuantos privilegios después.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Quiso golpear a alguien por esto. Encolerizada pateo fuertemente la pared como una niña haciendo un berrinche, el cual ni siquiera obtenía ningún resultado. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Lo mataría, luego de esto mataría a ese puto demonio. Angeline podía ser una mujer difícil de hacer explotar pero cuando lo conseguía la tierra temblaba. Luego de que ella casi se había lanzado a la yugular del demonio que hace unos momentos la había besado sacando su esencia _sucubus_, había sido encerrada para protección del rubio. ¿Protección? Pues que bien que se preocuparan por él porque Angeline quería degollarlo y no conforme con eso enterrarle sus espadas varias veces en el corazón. Se había atrevido a besarla, a besarla… ¡Frente a una de sus malditas siervas! Si no fuera porque su parte racional regreso luego de un viaje a quien sabe donde habría terminado desnuda y siendo follada contra una pared. Que lista era, esto le costaría caro en especial ahora que ese imbécil seguro pensaba que ella seria su "nuevo" juguete sexual. Ni de coña lo seria. Primero muerta que ser esclavizada de por vida por un asqueroso demonio que se creía el señor del universo. Cabreada por culpa de _Hellboy _miro a su alrededor para al menos saber en donde se encontraba. Su boca se abrió de la sorpresa al ver el enorme cuarto en donde le encerraron. No de disgusto, todo lo contrario, estaba fascinada. Las paredes rojas tenían un estampado acogedor combinado con toques negros que en lugar de arruinar se acoplaban a la perfección creando un contraste aristocrático. El piso de madera sentaba bien al diseño espacioso, en especial cuando pudo denotar como había un enorme espejo en una de las paredes que reflejaba el enorme camastro. Las sabanas rojas estaban hechas de seda, con almohadas en forros negros que parecían tener un aspecto perfecto para una siesta. El resto de los muebles solo encajaban, en verdad _Hellboy _tenia un gusto exquisito para sus cosas. Esta bien, al ser un demonio era obvio que iba a ser un vanidoso. Claro que un vanidoso con estilo. Sumida en sus propios pensamientos tomo asiento delicadamente en el sillón blanco que estaba ubicado frente a la enorme cama matrimonial. No pudo dejar de mirarla en cuanto miro la seda y las almohadas. ¿Cuántas mujeres habría traído este demonio a esa cama? Solo imaginarlo enredado con otra le hizo gruñir bajo y con esa acción sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos. ¿Por qué le enojaba que _Hellboy _llevara a otra mujer ahí? Número uno solo había pasado algo pasajero entre ellos. ¿Pasajero? ¡Vamos! Solo habían tenido un revolcón del cual ella solo recordaba… la última parte. Que adorable, salió amnésica. Número dos ella no podía estar celosa porque lo odiaba. Número tres ella era diferente, demasiado, ni siquiera eran de la misma especie.

Mejor dejar de pensar en eso. Noto recién que al menos habían tenido la decencia de dejar sus cosas en la habitación. Poniéndose en pie fue a ver la caja donde estaban todos sus cuadernos de dibujo y la abrió. No había nada de malo en revisar un rato los dibujos ¿Verdad? Con esa idea saco el primer a la mano que estaba entre sus cosas y abriéndolo delicadamente se topo con la primera imagen del cuaderno. Sus raros ojos color plata se toparon con el rostro de un hombre. Moreno y con un atractivo rostro que llamaría la atención de cualquier mujer. Sus facciones estaban talladas con una gracia que recordaba a un Dios, pero lo que sin duda le dejo atraída fueron esos bonitos ojos marrones. En ellos podía ver una fuerza sin igual, valentía y orgullo combinada con un dolor que estaba escondido en lo más recóndito de su alma. ¿Quién era él? Ya ni recordaba este dibujo luego de tantos años. Solo sabia que este fue su segundo cuaderno en el cual continuo con sus visiones, debido a que el otro lo termino. ¿Raro? Si, lo termino en un año y este fue tres años después. El último cuaderno que le regalo su madre antes de que fuera asesinada junto a su padre por aquellos infelices. Cerró los ojos y aguanto el dolor que regreso como siempre, jamás pudo superarlo y no lo haría. Seguiría ahí como toda su vida lo había hecho recordándole la culpa que ella tuvo y de paso la maldad con la que fue engañada. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si ella no hubiera caído con las palabras de aquel pelirrojo de brillantes ojos verdes que le hipnotizaron? ¿Sus padres seguirían vivos? ¿Los ángeles hubieran encontrado otra forma de asesinarlos? La necesidad de saber aquella respuesta le calaba todo el tiempo. Las incógnitas no respondidas junto con las dudas que se creaban cada día que pasaba y que al igual que las primera no serian contestadas. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo volvió a mirar su dibujo, prefería esto que seguir planteándose todo ese drama en su cabeza. Busco en la parte de atrás de la pintura alguna información, ya que en verdad le interesaba saber que escribió acerca de esta visión. Fue el número 24 de todas las que tuvo.

_Vigésima cuarta visión. Edad: 7 años. "Él rey de las castas"_

_Sus ojos no quitaban la vista de encima de ese hombre que estaba frente a ella. Sus brillantes ojos marrones le veían con audacia y triunfo además de… ¿Alegría? Trataba de ocultarlo pero en el interior de aquellos orbes podía ver como un pequeño brillo estaba instalado, aquel brillo que se hallaba en un corazón de infante cuando inocentemente hallaba a su compañero de juego y gritaba un: ¡TE ENCONTRE! ¡BUSCAME TÚ AHORA!_

_-Al fin te encontré ¿Sabes todo lo qué tuve que hacer para hallarte? – pregunto la voz de una manera burlona a lo que ella se sorprendió._

_-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto con un tono de voz algo bajo y curioso._

_-Soy el destructor, Meil y él que ha venido por ti y tu familia Angeline – contesto él cuando un ruido llamo su atención._

_Noto como los ojos marrones comenzaron a teñirse un tono rojo, demostrando la ira que tenía guardada en su interior. Sin embargo no solo había eso, en su interior veía el miedo también. ¿Estaba asustado? Por su apariencia no lo parecía, pero en el interior de su alma, en lo más profundo lo estaba. Aquel ser era el más peligroso de todos, lamentablemente estaba solo siempre, desde el comienzo lo estuvo. Ya estaba cansado, y ahora… dejaría de estarlo._

¿Qué había sido eso? Esa imagen jamás la considero por el hecho de que el destructor era una leyenda que su padre le contaba en las noches. Cuando soñó con él había creído que era por su propio deseo de encontrarlo y ya no sentirse más sola. La soledad. Todavía recordaba como había estado siempre alejada de otros niños, no pudiendo ir con los humanos porque estos sospechaba que era diferente como sus propios padres lo eran. Lo intuían con tan solo verla, en especial los ancianos que temían por sus vidas. Angeline se acercaba a jugar con un infante que estuviera cerca, ellos le gritaban, "_¡Hay viene! ¡Es la niña maldita de la que habla el abuelo! ¡No te acerques, no queremos jugar con la criatura maligna!" _tan solo recordarlo dolía como una estaca recién clavada en su corazón. Había llorado tantas veces en soledad cuando sus hermanos solo tenían que resignarse a esto. ¿Por qué a Lucian o Cristel no les dolió tanto? Lucian puede que no mostrara sus emociones fácilmente, en cambio durante su niñez no lo vio llorar, hasta la muerte de sus padres. Cristel era otro caso, ella de niña se había aferrado más a su hermano y los juguetes, casi nunca salía a menos que lo hiciera con su madre o su padre y para ella el asesinato de ellos fue un golpe demasiado duro. Angeline no se sintió aceptada ni entre sus hermanos, y su razón se debía a que en ellos podía ver las diferencias a ella. Lucian se parecía demasiado a su padre mientras que Cristel a su madre. Lucian había heredado el carácter de su padre, duro y luchador; Cristel el de su madre, dulce y tierna. Lucian obtuvo más genes demoniacos de su padre, volviéndolo casi un demonio con la diferencia de que tenia los dones de su madre; Cristel obtuvo los genes angelicales, pero conservando sus dones demoniacos. Ella no era igual a ellos ¿Qué era An entonces? No se parecía ni a su madre ni a su padre, había heredado algo de cada uno naciendo como un intermedio. No era tan tierna, tampoco tan luchadora, su personalidad era diferente y una mezcla también. Sus propios poderes incluso eran una maldita mezcla y sus genes también. _"¿Qué soy en verdad?" _se preguntaba siempre en silencio. ¿Qué eran en verdad? Y cuando la pregunta venia tenia miedo de contestarla. Era por eso que cuando su padre le conto la historia del destructor, ella se había sentido maravillada, porque de alguna forma ya no se sentía más sola. Había sido un refugio para su alma, y con el paso del tiempo perdió sus propias esperanzas de hallar su verdadero yo.

-Hubiera sido bueno que en verdad existieras – murmuro viendo el retrato del joven. Suspiro cerrando su cuaderno mientras se levantaba sintiéndose algo extraña.

Su interior se sentía algo diferente, no precisamente sus órganos o algún daño físico, sino su alma. El lazo que unía a sus hermanos, estaba ahí como siempre uniéndola a Cris y a Lucian como unas cuerda gruesas que le indicaban la presencia de ellos y a la vez los sentimientos que estaban sintiendo en aquel preciso momento. Cristel estaba algo preocupada por Angeline y a la vez divertida con algo, Lucian en cambio estaba agotado y enojado. Solo que algo era diferente. Había un tercer sentimiento, una tercera sensación entre todos. Felicidad. La sentía con una fuerza tan grande junto a unas ansias de vida que opacaban a los hermanos de la joven. ¿Quién era esta presencia? ¿De quien eran estos sentimientos? Sorprendida noto que ya no había dos cuerdas como existieron durante toda su vida en representación de sus hermanos, sino había una tercera. Luminosa y brillante que opacaba a cualquiera, tan pura que haría jadear a los que no aguantaran tan emoción. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello? ¿Quién era ese tercer sentimiento?

Su respuesta estaba a punto de ser contestada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

En definitiva esta fue la mejor idea que alguna vez se le haya ocurrido tener en toda su larga vida, o bueno a mejor que se le haya ocurrido a una niña. Miro como en frente suyo ponían más bebidas llenas de alcohol junto con otros manjares que se veían tan suculentos, dignos de un rey como él. Alrededor suyo al menos unos treinta demonios estaban reunidos mirándolo con asombro y sorpresa, pero a la vez de manera soñadora. Quien lo diría, al parecer tenia admiradores en el mundo demoniaco, y pensar que hasta hace unos momentos tuvo la intención de eliminar aquella fortaleza. La idea estaba hay aún en definitiva, pero primero debía de rescatar a Angeline y largarse con las otras tres mujeres. Pero… disfrutar un poco no mataría a nadie. Se lo merecía de todos modos ¿No es cierto? Puede que odiara a los demonios con toda su alma, mas no significaba que aprovecharse un poquito de ellos no fuera de utilidad, salvo que se acercaran demasiado, en ese caso si los mataría y no importaba si todos se lanzaban sobre él. Olvido sus pensamientos cuando le sirvieron un generoso plato de carne con papas y como acompañante un vino. Si, esto era vida. En cuanto un trozo del tierno bistec toco su paladar se sintió en el cielo. ¿Por qué no había hecho esto antes al menos unas cuantas veces? Comida gratis y atenciones gratuitas, lo que siempre había merecido. Luego tal vez agradecería con alguna pequeñez a esa niña humana que le dio esta idea. Despego la mirada del plato cuando iba a tomar un sorbo del vino, hasta que sintió otra vez las fijas miradas sobre él. Sus ojos se posaron en los demonios que miraban cada movimiento que hacia. Un demonio de cabellos rojos con unos brillantes ojos dorados le miro divertido, de alguna forma no le gusto, aunque bueno, Meil no soportaba a algún demonio tampoco.

-Así que tú eres el famoso destructor – murmuro el pelirrojo mirando con precaución. Meil sonrió burlón asintiendo a lo que el demonio se enderezo –. Soy Claude, parte de este lugar y cuidador de todos, ¿Por qué estas aquí maravilloso Dios? – esto último había sido puro sarcasmo. El moreno sonrió más, no le dejaría siquiera molestarlo, menos cuando estaba disfrutando de todo.

-Pues querido Claude he venido aquí a unirme a ustedes – obviamente esto era mentira, primero muerto que unirse a los demonios. La idea era engatusarlos y después atacar, llevarse a la chica y todo listo –. No estaba muy seguro pero los ángeles ya me hartaron y con los años pues opte por este bando.

Los ojos dorados le miraron suspicaces cuando una sonrisa curvo los labios del demonio. Algo se estaba planeando en su cabeza pero Meil era mucho más listo así que no caería en sus redes malignas.

-Entonces bienvenido a nuestra morada destructor. Nuestro líder esta algo ocupado en estos momentos con su nuevo juguete así que se demorara un rato en venir – ese nuevo juguete debía de ser Angeline. Demonios, ¿Qué le estaría haciendo el líder ahora? Un mal presentimiento atravesó su interior. Tratando de pensar claramente le sonrió a Claude mientras cogía su copa de vino con la mano izquierda, jugo unos momentos con ella antes de beber un sorbo y dejarla en la mesa otra vez. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con superioridad indicando a cualquiera que él no jugaba y si lo hacían enfadar lo pagarían caro.

-¿Quién es su líder? – ordeno saber. Claude frunció el ceño antes de que mirara a todos los presentes –. ¿No vas a contestarme? He preguntado – su voz afilada y ronca indico que no se andaba para juegos, sin embargo no estaba con cualquiera y eso no intimido ni un poco al pelirrojo que bufo algo indignado ante su demanda.

-No debería decirte mucho de nosotros, aún no confió en ti – contesto simplemente Claude mientras le servían un vaso de vino. A diferencia de todos el también estaba sentado a la mesa y con un plato de comida frente a él. Que curioso, parecía como si fuera alguien importante en este lugar. No dudaba que sea el vigilante de la casa, pero ¿Por qué tenerle tanta consideración? – Pero como igual lo vas a conocer da igual, nuestro líder es Astarot, el duque infernal.

Así que el demonio y líder era Astarot. No se lo hubiera imaginado ni en sus más locos pensamientos. Meil recorrió el mundo a lo largo de su vida, encontrándose con centenares de demonios a los que extermino, pero nunca con un miembro de la jerarquía demoniaca. Lucifer obviamente le había mandado un pequeño presente – un soborno – para que se uniera a sus tropas y de este modo vencieran a los ángeles, salvo que el rey de los demonios no lo hizo en persona así que no pudo verlo a la cara. Oyó de Belcebú y Astarot, dos demonios que seguían a Lucifer en la jerarquía, luego estaban los otros seis: Lucifago, Satanachia, Agaliarept, Fleuretty, Sargatanas y Nebirus. No conocía a ninguno de ellos tampoco. Seria divertido hacerlo y darles una solemne muerte, de ese modo Satanás se llevaría una linda sorpresita. Astarot. Interesante. ¿Cómo seria este demonio? ¿Fuerte o débil? Lo averiguaría en un momento, porque planeaba tener una buena batalla en recompensa por no poder exterminar a nadie por culpa de la bruja oxigenada. Al recordarla casi soltó una risa, daba igual, ella ya estaba pagando su falta de respeto hacia él.

-¿Mis humanas están siendo tratadas bien? – pregunto. Skyler y la doctora se estaban haciendo pasar por siervas, mientras que Cristel por una demonio suya. No había sido difícil que le creyeran, en especial con "el premio" que él les ofreció como tratado de paz.

-Sanas y salvas, están junto a uno de nuestros demonios hablando junto a tu mujer –menciono Claude. Cristel no había estado de acuerdo pero accedió el hacerse pasar por su concubina por ahora, luego ya la sacaría de todo este lio. Solo quedaba preguntar por alguien más.

-¿Qué hay del angelillo que les traje? ¿Se esta portando bien o les esta trayendo problemitas? – pregunto burlón. Oh si, disfrutaría con toda su alma ver encerrada a esa oxigenada en venganza por lo de Hitler. Nadie se burlaba del destructor, mucho menos cuando él estaba presente. Ojala que la torturaran por un buen rato. En la boca de Claude se dibujo una mueca de fastidio antes de que gruñera.

-Jodiendonos los tímpanos. No para de gritar que cuando se escape nos matara a todos en especial a ti – las palabras fueron de puro fastidio. Así que se vengaría, pues que lo intentara que él no le tenia ni un poco de miedo –. Que se pudra Austin que es el guardia del momento, pero yo no vuelvo a bajar y más con lo rabiosita que se ha puesto. La próxima que elijas tus regalitos procura que sea alguien menos ruidosa.

-Claro como tú digas – dijo sarcásticamente mientras se encogía de hombros. Tomo la copa de vino y bebió algo más. Pronto se iría a investigar el interior del lugar y sacaría a Angeline de aquí.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Axel suspiro otra vez mientras llevaba su mano a la sien comenzando a masajearla. Había tenido problemas con la morena luego de aquel flamante beso que se habían dado, y aunque lo quisiera negar estaba frustrado. ¿Por qué aquella mujer tenía que será tan… agresiva? Al tener en su sangre la seducción de un demonio sexual debió de haberse sumisado para él, salvo que sucedió todo lo contrario. Angeline había querido arrancarle la cabeza en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, y si no fuera porque Laura la atrapo deteniéndola por un corto tiempo tal vez en estos momentos le faltaría un ojo. En estos momentos quería, no, su cuerpo le exigía otro momento de apareamiento, porque su maldito demonio en lugar de haberse puesto a la defensiva ante aquel ataque se había puesto deseoso de una batalla buena, solo que esta se diera en la cama. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Él era el duque de los infiernos, y lo que siempre le había caracterizado era su excelente control. ¡¿Por qué ahora no podía hacerlo?! Luego de haberla probado solo una maldita vez la necesitaba como un drogadicto a la cocaína. Debía de detenerse, principalmente porque él no estaba acostumbrado a una relación. ¿Cuántas amantes había tenido en su vida? Entre humanas y demonios… demasiadas, incluso cavia la posibilidad de miles. Estaba acostumbrado a algo nuevo en todo momento, y no aguantaba una relación con la misma mujer por más de dos días. Con mayor razón no dejaría que una _sucubus _llegara a su vida – supuestamente para protegerla – y que se la pusiera patas arriba. No. No ocurriría esto. Él se encargaría de que su vida siguiera siendo como le gustaba. _Alcohol. Mujeres. Muerte. Soledad. _Con aquella última palabra sintió como en su interior, en lo más profundo, dolía. El orgullo era su perdición, y no quería admitirlo – jamás lo haría hasta ahora – pero algunas veces deseaba poder vivir como un hombre humano. Una familia… hijos… una esposa. ¡Ja! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Por favor! ¡Era Astarot! Era el duque infernal al que todos temían y repastaban. No necesitaba una familia… porque igualmente jamás la tendría.

-¿Enserio estas bien Axel? – pregunto Laura viéndolo en silencio. Estaba ahora en la sala de bares de la mansión. Luego de que Angeline fuera encerrada decidió que seria bueno venirse a beber unas copas y después… ¿Qué haría? La mujer lo odiaba más con lo que hizo hace un momento, peor cuando noto la presencia de la otra súcuba que solo había estado en silencio con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Oh si, lo odiaba con ganas por ser un cabrón e imbécil. Al estar enojado por no ser informado de lo que la pelinegra era, fue cegado por la ira y sino fuera porque ella despertó del trance cuando se estaban besando de seguro hubieran terminado realizando una escena pornográfica frente a Laura.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien – se quejo. Cogió su vaso lleno de alcohol para tomárselo de un trago. Si mal no recordaba ya iba por el noveno, para un humano esto habría sido demasiado. ¿Pero qué más daba en él? De todas formas los demonios no se emborrachaban tan fácilmente por sus sistemas avanzados en comparación con los humanos, sumándole a que eran longevos o inmortales de acuerdo con su especie. En su caso inmortal.

-Por cierto tu ángel esta en tu habitación, sabias ¿No? – pregunto la súcuba a lo que él solo atino a asentir. Los ojos rojos de ella brillaron cuando una sonrisa burlona se extendió por su rostro –. Es extraño jamás traes a tus amantes a casa, ¿Esta chica es especial?

¿Especial? Eso mismo se preguntaba él. La acababa de conocer hace tres horas y ya tenía un instinto posesivo sobre ella. Había estado con muchas antes, pero solo con esta mujer orgullosa las cosas cambiaban. Debía impedirlo. Se la entregaría a Dark mañana y fin del asunto. No volvería a verla durante el resto de la eternidad, además su alma le seria entregada obteniendo la libertad que tanto ansiaba. ¿Todos felices no? Entonces… ¿por qué el hecho de dejarla le molestaba? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza de eso ya no había duda. Maldita sea. Miro algo frustrado a la demonio de cabellos color miel antes que suspirara. No mentiría a su amiga. Ella merecía saber la verdad.

-Me la encargo Dark, si la llevo sana y salva a él me devolverá mi alma – contesto. Los ojos rojos se abrieron de la sorpresa antes de que la joven se enderezara en su asiento. Se formaba en su mente una idea de lo que le preguntaría ella.

-¿Es una de las mujeres de Dark? Si es así te jodiste Axel. Ya sabes como es ese bastardo con lo que es suyo, si la tocaste declárate maldito – la voz de ella tembló ante lo último –. Fíjate en lo que le paso a Austin por meterse con una de sus favoritas – lo recordaba a la perfección. Austin había sido demasiado joven, demasiado ingenuo y un tonto al considerar que Dark nunca se daría cuenta de la verdad. El demonio sombra había sido castigado por lo que hizo y la maldición a la que fue encadenado fue la peor de todas, y una que dolía en el alma. No acababa de comprender como Austin no enloqueció con lo que tuve que ver por estar maldito, porque si Axel hubiera sido el maldito, hace tiempo hubiera descuartizado a Dark con sus propias manos.

-No es una de ellas, estoy seguro de eso y no me pasara lo mismo que a Austin – se quejo. Mataría antes a Dark –. Sabes que primero yo descuartizaría a ese bastardo que preferir ver como mi maldición termina con los inocentes.

-Lo sé muy bien Axel – dijo Laura en un suspiro cuando recordó algo –. Hace unos momentos oí decir a algunos de los siervos que había venido un aliado nuevo en son de paz, nos ha traído un ángel en obsequio. ¿Iras a recibirlo?

-Dentro de un rato, ahora solo quiero beber – murmuro. ¿Aliado? Sonaba demasiado extraño, ya luego vería quien era el infeliz que puso un pie en su casa, y si se atrevía a mentirle u osaba provocar algún daño a su hogar… lo mataría.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Hijo de perra. Estaba enojada, no, estaba ardiendo de rabia e indignación. ¿Cómo se había osado a hacerle eso? ¡¿Cómo mierda siquiera lo hizo?! ¡Era un bastardo infernal! Ojala que si un día se volvía rey su pueblo se viniera contra él. No mejor aún, ella lo mataría antes que ascendiera. Si, esa seria su misión nueva. Arrancaría lentamente cada extremidad de ese hibrido hijo de puta y luego lo torturaría por años, incluso siglos. Pero aunque eso ocurriera nada repararía esta humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar. ¡Nada! Apretó sus puños antes que golpeara fuertemente la pared y considerara destruir todo el lugar con el único fin de vengarse de ese desgraciado infeliz. Podía aceptar que al principio todo fue parte del plan para acceder al recinto de los demonios, mas ese maldito bastardo se vengo de la puya que ella le lanzo afuera. Era un vengativo de lo peor. Ella en vez había tenido que aguantarse lo de bruja y oxigenada, en vez él con solo ser comparado con Hitler y ya le hizo una escena de berrinche infantil. Parecía un mocoso engreído que no toleraba ni una pequeña bromita, pero hacerle esto era el colmo de los colmos. Miro en dirección al demonio que estaba custodiándola para que no intentara "huir", como si fuera tan fácil cuando estaba encerrada en una celda y esta bañada en magia que incapacitaba sus trucos. Gruño a su guardián que arqueo una ceja en su dirección. Era alto, no como otros demonios pero mucho más que ella, con un cuerpo bastante atlético y de aspecto fuerte. Su cabellera era morena y algo parada, mientras su piel tenia un color vainilla cálido quedando perfecto con aquel seductor rostro. Facciones puramente masculinas, esculpidas a la perfección recordándole a un Dios, seguramente muchas humanas caían ante esa belleza pero ella no. Lo que si llamo su atención fueron sus ojos. Sorprendida no los había apreciado bien porque estuvo más concentrada pataleando y gritando maldiciones en contra del destructor que en mirarlo. Que error había cometido. Grandes y de un intenso color verdes oscurecido por unas cuantas sombras que estaban muy en el fondo. ¿Cómo era posible eso? No tenía ni la más mínima idea pero de algún modo eran hermosos. ¡Un momento! ¿No debería de estar gritando su libertad en lugar de mirar los ojos de un maldito demonio? Correcto. Ella no era una prisionera, mucho menos seria la maldita prisionera de un hibrido con complejo de Dios. Antes se cortaría la lengua.

-¡DECIDLE A ESA MALDITA SABANDIJA QUE VENGA AHORA MISMO! – grito enojada antes que pateara las rejas de la celda. Sus ojos rosas brillaban furibundos queriendo ver al desgraciado que la metió en esto –. ¡NO SEAS UN COBARDE DESTRUCTOR! ¡VEN AQUÍ Y ENFRENTAME SI TIENES ORGULLO IMBECIL!

-¡Cállate ya! – grito el demonio enojado. Su rostro demostraba pura irritación, sus ojos verdes se habían oscurecido mostrando un brillo peligroso. ¡A la mierda con él! Mataría a alguien sino salía de este encierro y recuperaba su dignidad.

-Solo tráelo y dile que venga ya – gruño Evangelyne queriendo matar a Meil por esto. Era una vergüenza que la creyeran prisionera. El demonio rodo los ojos como si ella hubiera dicho algo estúpido. ¿Encima la creía una ignorante? Esto era lo poco que podía seguir aguantando. Odiaba a los demonios por naturaleza pero este tipo ya la estaba sacando de quicio y ni siquiera sabía su nombre –. ¿Por qué no vas por él?

-La sabandija como tu lo llamas nos informo que era una niña complicada y bastante engañosa, además de que si eres su prisionera – comento él –. Otro detalle es que esta ocupado cenando con Claude.

¿Cenando? ¿El desgraciado estaba comiendo mientras ella estaba aquí encerrada? ¡Bastardo infernal! En todos sus años de vida Evangelyne había sido una mujer tranquila y que nunca se dejaba dominar por la ira, solo que en este caso eso ya no le importaba más. Muy bien, si el destructor no iba a venir, entonces ella iría a él. ¡Oh si! Iría ahí arriba, buscaría al descarado ese y le diría sus verdades a la cara. Pero debía de salir de aquella cárcel antes. Miro en todas direcciones buscando algún modo de escapar, aunque todo fue en vano. Los demonios si se tomaban bastante enserio lo de tener prisioneros a los ángeles, cosa bastante delicada ya que los mensajeros de Dios tenían la magia de su lado y podían hacer con ella lo que quisiera. En cambio los hijos de Lucifer eran puramente mentales, seres que tenían poderes psíquicos o bien malignos. ¿Bastantes diferencias? ¿No? Correcto. Si no podía escapar tendría que intentar con el plan "B". ¿Y el plan "A"? Ya estaba fallado. Su primer plan consistía en que Meil bajara y la sacara de aquí para rescatar a Angeline, como sabia que el puto hibrido no vendría tan fácilmente, decidió gritar su nombre y maldecirlo para llamar su atención. No funciono. Por lo cual, usaría la segunda opción, que consistía en lograr que este demonio la soltara por las buenas o en todo caso por las malas. Lo engañaría y este ingenuamente la soltaría, luego ella le daría una paliza a la sabandija que estaba siendo tratado como rey – tal y como dijo Skyler que lo tratarían por ser una leyenda – y disfrutando de los manjares que le servían. Observo por el rabillo del ojo como su guardián estaba apoyado en la pared frente a la celda y le lanzaba de vez en cuando miradas de vigilancia. Seria algo complicado de engañar sumándole que Meil había dicho que ella era una mentirosa. ¡Bastardo, bastardo, bastardo y más bastardo! Lo encadenaría y luego lo destriparía. ¿No quiso decir también que ella era un ángel protector de una hibrida y su familia? ¿O tal vez le falto decir que ella se teñía el cabello o que era mitad bruja? ¡Ja! De seguro se los había dicho ya. El destructor era en verdad un vengativo de lo peor, y solo porque… ¡Le dijo una bromita! ¡Vamos! ¿Acaso no se parecía en algo a Hitler? Ok no era un nazista pero ella se refería a que era un asesino no en otro sentido, sumándole sus extraños modos de justicia. Muy bien, basta de todo, era momento de salir de aquí. Se acerco a las rejas antes de apretar dos con sus manos, miro fijamente al ojiverde quien solo espero a que ella dijera algo. Que empiece la actuación.

-¡Tienes que dejarme salir de aquí! – exclamo asustada y con los nervios fingidos. El ojiverde le miro curioso, mas en el fondo de aquellos oscuros ojos pudo ver la diversión surgiendo –. ¡ES MUY IMPORTANTE!

-¿Por qué tendría que hace eso? – dijo en tono burlón. Sus orbes brillaron por unos instantes antes de que Evangelyne supiera que seria más complicado de lo que pensó –. Eres una prisionera y un ángel, por lo tanto ni un favor debería de hacerte, ¿Qué es según tú tan importante?

-Pues… esto – intento decir mientras pensaba rápidamente. ¿Cuál era la razón importante? Matar a la sabandija pero no podía decirle eso, la tacharía de estúpida y desperdiciaría la oportunidad de su vida. Una idea llego rápidamente a su mente haciéndola sonreír en su interior. Miro asustada al demonio –. ¡TENGO CLAUSTROFOBIA!

Los ojos de Austin se abrieron sorprendidos antes que casi soltara una carcajada. ¿Hablaba en serio? Por favor, que pésima mentirosa era esta angelucha, aunque sea debía pensar en algo mejor. El demonio ya había tenido a muchos prisioneros de la misma forma en la que tenia a esta rubia, y para ser sinceros ya debería haber empezado las torturas emocionales. Sino lo hacia era porque Axel no llegaba todavía a darle pase libre para su tarea, en cuanto el líder estuviera aquí y confirmara que podía empezar el ángel deseara no haber nacido. No obstante… podía divertirse un rato con ella. Hacia demasiado que no molestaba a alguien o hacia una buena broma, principalmente por razones de trabajo – tortura para los prisioneros – y porque miles de veces la culpa regresaba a él. Cuando el recuerdo llego otra vez deseo que este jamás hubiera regresado. Cerró los ojos obligándose a tomar mejor postura. No era el momento indicado para esto, estaba frente a un prisionero y no convenía que esta lo viera débil cuando el pasado regresaba de su alma al exterior de su vida. Fijo su mirar en la rubia quien esperaba seguro que le creyera su patética mentira, y por supuesto que eso no sucedería ni aunque estuviera borracho o muriéndose.

-¿Claustrofobia? ¿Me crees idiota o que? – pregunto con cierto tono de diversión combinado con seducción. Un ángel siempre mantenía al margen sus deseos sexuales, y lo que le habían contado muchos demonios era que estos seres incluso consideraban buscar un método menos "sucio" de reproducirse. ¡Por favor! ¿Usarían acaso la fertilización in vitro? En verdad que esos tontos ya estaban perdiendo la poca dignidad que les quedaba. Miro a los ojos a la chica y vio en su interior, en lo más hondo de su alma, desnudándola hasta el grado que supo todas las sombras y pesares que la atormentaba. Como habilidad de su especie podía sentir cuando una persona mentía o trataba de ocultar sus más oscuros secretos, no podía saber sus verdades pero sabía que algo los atormentaba. Y su sensor de "nadie me engaña" se activo. La rubia le estaba mintiendo y en grande –. No eres nada claustrofóbica, y te lo digo porque nadie nunca puede engañarme.

-¡Pero si lo soy! – se quejo la rubia mordiéndose el labio inferior algo nerviosa al sentir como aquellos intensos ojos verle tan intensamente. Por extraño que pareciera sentía como si algo se calentara en su interior, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

El moreno se enderezo alejándose de la pared. Una sonrisa surco sus seductores labios antes que brillara un instante y luego desapareciera. ¿Qué diantres…? Con los ojos sorprendida Evangelyne se alejo de las rejas buscando a donde se había transportado el ojiverde cuando apareció dentro de la celda, frente a la rubia quien no salía de su asombro. El demonio la empujo contra la pared, acorralándola con sus dos brazos que terminaron a los costados de la chica para evitar su escape. La rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba demasiado cerca. Sus rostros estaban próximos uno del otro que hasta podía sentir la respiración del otro, notando como sus alientos se combinaban en uno solo. El demonio le sonrió al notar como las mejillas de ellas habían adquirido un tono sonrosado. Que fácil era poner a un ángel entre la espada y la pared, si en todo caso hubiera sido una demonio la que estuviera en lugar de la rubia le hubiera sonreído para después besarlo. Esa era la diferencia entre ángeles y demonios, estos últimos al menos aceptaban su lado animal y puramente carnal, en cambio los puritanos se negaban a admitir que no deseaban y ansiaban el sexo. Estúpidos. Negarse a ellos mismos eran negar su propia naturaleza y un signo de debilidad. El moreno abrió un poco los labios antes de que soplara al rostro de la joven quien solo tembló ante aquella acción. Tan fácil de asustar como un gato lo hacia con un ratoncillo escurridizo. El era un gato malo que quería devorar a su presa, pero antes como todo felino le gustaba jugar con su comida, en esta ocasión con esta joven que era la ratona.

-Bueno, como se supone que eres claustrofóbica – Evangelyne solo escucho fijamente mientras su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más –. ¿Qué se siente al estar en un espacio tan cerrado ahora?

-Se siente… se siente aterrador – murmuro la joven rubia mientras sentía el aliento de él sobre su rostro. Con un toque burlón el ojiverde bajo los labios y soplo contra el cuello blanquecino mandándole un escalofrió por su espalda. Trago saliva y controlo su nerviosismo antes que mirara al macho que tenia frente a ella, era demasiado diferente de los que estaba acostumbrada a eliminar –. Hazte a un lado.

-Se supone que tienes claustrofobia y por lo tanto yo estoy viendo si dices la verdad pequeña mentirosa – murmuro mientras la cogía suavemente del mentón. Evangelyne aguanto la sensación sintiéndose tensa, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Ningún hombre jamás la había tocado de esa forma, es más el único que alguna vez la había abrazada o acariciado las mejillas había sido su hermano mayor Uriel –. Abre los ojos y mírame, no trates de esconderte.

-Yo… – fue lo único que pudo responder la chica mientras notaba como se le erizaban los cabellos. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿Miedo? Si, seguro que era eso. O por lo menos era de lo que intentaba convencerse la rubia. Oyó como el demonio se carcajeaba burlón. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ahora mismo podría haberle golpeado tan fuerte hasta dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Podría defenderse y escapar, pero… ¿Por qué demonios no lo hacia?

-Ya déjame irme demonio – susurro enojada a lo que el joven de cabellos negros le miro con curiosidad y burla.

-¿Me crees tonto? – dijo él alejándose. En cuanto hizo esto ella pudo relajarse un poco, pero la sensación aún estaba allí con ella –. Te quedaras aquí pequeña y es mi última decisión.

La chica solo gruño enojada, se dejo llevar por la furia al saber que había estado acorralada por un demonio arrogante y no había hecho nada. No había nada por defenderse, y todo por esta estúpida sensación que ni siquiera sabia lo que era. Eso la enojaba, la enojaba bastante. Ella sabia controlarse muy bien, sobretodo sus sentimientos y sensaciones, pero esta vez no lo había hecho. Las emociones corrían como una montaña rusa en su estomago. No sabia lo que era y eso ¡MALDITA SEA! La enfurecía por segundos. Fue entones cuando sintió una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo. El cerebro le había dado una orden y no tuvo más opción que obedecerla. De inmediato golpeo la pared, proporcionando un limpio puñetazo que causo un pequeño agujero seguido de unas cuantas grietas. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, solo se miro las manos confusa, ella nunca había sido tan agresiva. ¿Por qué lo estaba siendo justo ahora? ¡Oh claro! Por culpa de un maldito demonio que estaba a su lado en estos momentos y también por el desgraciado hibrido de arriba. No se la dejaría tan fácil a ninguno de los dos. Dándose vuelta se encontró con los ojos verdes que le miraba las manos para luego mirar la grieta en la pared, los labios del demonio soltaran un silbido seguido de una carcajada de pura diversión.

-Te parece muy gracioso, pues yo no lo creo. ¡Ahora sácame de aquí! – grito la rubia enojada.

-No lo hare y ya cállate que me esta arruinando los tímpanos con tus gritos – gruño él perdiendo la paciencia. ¡No se callaría! Nadie la callaba y mucho menos acataría las órdenes de un demonio. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a quejarse de los pésimos carceleros que eran los demonios, seguido de insultos contra el destructor que brotaban de su boca sin esperar hasta que Austin no resistió más –. ¿No tienes un maldito botón de apagado? Ya me estas cansando con toda tu charla individual.

-Es que estoy tan sola aquí en este lugar que necesito a alguien con quien hablar – murmuro dramáticamente. Austin resistió el impulso de soltar una risa ante aquello, la mujer en verdad era una caja de sorpresas. Y él acababa de enloquecer, ¿Hablaba enserio de un ángel?

-¿Y el desafortunado tengo que ser yo? Solo cállate Barbie que enserio no quiero hablar – dijo el demonio con un suspiro. Haría lo que fuera porque en estos momentos alguien llegara en su reemplazo, como Jude o el idiota de Caleb también serviría. Pero no, nadie estaría en su ayuda porque la rubia era demasiado escandalosa y él era el único que tenia algo más de "paciencia" que sus demás compañeros de trabajo.

-¿Barbie? ¡Tengo nombre! ¡Y como me vuelvas a llamar Barbie te juro que…! – genial. Ahora tenia que aguantar el enojo de ella. Si le había dicho por ese apodo es porque de algún modo aquella angelucha se parecía bastante a la muñeca de aquel nombre, e incluso sus ojos eran el color que caracterizaba a esa muñequita.

-Te digo Barbie porque pareces una muñeca de catalogo pero bien como quieras. Además ni que voy a seguir desperdiciando saliva contigo – los ojos color rosa se abrieron llenos de indignación. ¿Qué? No había dicho nada malo.

-¿Desperdiciando saliva? Menudo caballero, ya no quedan hombres con educación. Yo que pensé que un demonio podría ser amable, pero veo que me equivoque – dijo ella con un toque burlón en su voz. El moreno se dio cuenta de que la joven acababa de lanzarle una puya, sonrió ante eso.

-Disculpa los demonios podemos ser amables cuando queremos, en cambio ustedes ángeles son unos hipócritas que solo dan la cara "supuestamente" justa cuando en verdad son unos desalmados – su tono fue el mismo que había usado la rubia hace unos momentos atrás.

-¡Eso es mentira! No todos los ángeles somos así, hay algunos que aún conservamos el sentido de la justicia.

-¿Enserio? No me digas ¿Eres unos de los afortunados? – ante eso sonrió burlón acercándose y cogiendo un mecho de cabello de ella –. No te creo rubia, todos son iguales en especial cuando es la hora de matar.

Evangelyne le miraba mientras el demonio jugueteaba cómico con su cabello. Ya harta, le arrebato el mecho y se acerco al rostro de él con una mirada retadora. No se dejaría pisotear por nadie, y aunque mucho de los ángeles fueran tal y como el ojiverde había descrito ella no lo dejaría hablar mal de su raza o mucho menos de ella.

-Créeme si quisiera haberte matado ya lo habría hecho – pronuncio ella seriamente con un ápice de seducción que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta que había puesto –. Eso demuestra que me queda algo de sentido de la justicia ¿No crees?

-Umm – el sonrió sarcástico antes de que acercara su rostro y con sus labios acariciara el labio inferior de la rubia tensándola. ¿Encero creyó que tentar a un demonio no traía consecuencias? Ingenua –. ¿No sabes que jugar con un demonio es peligroso? Nosotros somos demasiado peligrosos para las niñas, en especial para las puritanas.

-Y jugar con los ángeles es más peligroso aún – le respondió ella amenazante. Con ese "roce" se había puesto demasiado nerviosa, pero no dejaría que su orgullo cayera en picado y mucho menos ante un demonio arrogante. Así que aguanto su posición frente a él, mirándole mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Pudo observar por lo bajo como una llave negra colgaba del bolsillo del pantalón de él. Su salvación. Cuando el la volvió a tomar del mentón tuvo que resistir las ganas de golpearlo por estar jugando con ella, debía de ser paciente y en un momento robaría la llave.

-Si jugar entre nosotros es peligroso - contesto él cuando ella disimuladamente jaló sin que él lo notara la pequeña llave que estaba colgando del bolsillo de su pantalón. Rápidamente la lanzo a un lado y él se alejo para teletransportarse fuera de la celda. Que bueno seria si ella pudiera hacer eso.

Por los menos ahora si podría respirar tranquila, el demonio estaba lejos de ella y eso en cierto modo la relajaba. No sabia porque pero la presencia de él le hacia sentirse nerviosa y eso la incomodaba bastante. Ni que hablar cuando sus labios rozaron los de él, en ese momento algo extraño había ocurrid en el interior de su cuerpo, fue como una especie de… ¿Corriente eléctrica? Si, con solo recordarlo sentía como una sensación extraña la invadía junto con el calor que ahora mismo sentía en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Tal vez porque ningún hombre antes se le había acercado de esa forma. Si, exacto, solo eso. No era por la presencia de aquel demonio específicamente, o al menos era de lo que ella intentaba mentalizarse. La realidad era que su cuerpo había reaccionado por si solo, como si algo en su interior se hubiera activado cuando él jugo con ella. ¿Qué fue eso? Ella no entendía que su mismo cuerpo había respondido a la llamada masculina, podía ser que ella quisiera creer que los ángeles no sentían nada por la sexualidad, mas eso era pura mentira. Ellos sentían, por algo podían caer en la tentación. Y con los demonios un juego de dos podía volverse una guerra en donde al final los seres angelicales podían terminar heridos con gravedad. Aunque ella misma ignoraba esta gran lección.

-Maldito demonio – susurro a lo que el sonrió. Observo rápidamente el lugar por donde cayo la llave que acababa de obtener, una sonrisa curvo sus labios. Al menos consiguió lo que quería. Ahora lo importante. Patearle el trasero a ese maldito Hitler que la abandono a su suerte y salvar a Angeline. Momento de inventar la excusa perfecta para que este tipo la dejara sola y ella al final pudiera huir. Y tenía la orden correcta –. ¿Oye podrías hacerme un favor? – pidió de manera dulce sorprendiéndolo. El demonio aún no salía de su asombro, ¿en serio ella le había hablado con amabilidad? Incluso con… ¿Dulzura? Valla, es si que no se lo esperaba.

-¿Y que favor es ese Barbie? – Evangelyne solo se mordió la lengua ante lo dicho mientras esbozaba una sonrisa forzada.

-Pues… ¿Podrías traerme agua? – el chico abrió los ojos a más no poder, esto ya era un chiste de mal gusto –. ¿Qué? Tengo sed y encima aquí dentro hace un calor infernal. ¿Ni siquiera me harías ese favor? Prometo que si me traes un vaso de agua me callare y no molestare más – el plan de Eva era simple, mantener alejado por unos minutos a aquel demonio para poder escapar de esa horrible celda con la llave obtenida. Si esto salía bien, tal vez podía devolvérsela a Meil.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que iré? – pregunto Austin mirándola retadoramente. Algo se traía entre manos esta ángel y apostaría lo que sea que eso lo perjudicaría enormemente.

-¡Vamos! Solo un vaso con agua, ¿Es que aquí matan a sus prisioneros de sed? – pregunto ella con inocencia a lo que él suspiro cansado. Ya estaba agotado de esa larga noche, en especial porque extrañamente aquel día había habido un numero extraño de demonios que casi querían comerse a todo humano que estuviera cerca. Tal vez Lucifer estaba de pésimo hjumor estos días.

-Bien tú ganas, iré por tu vaso con agua. Pero solo por esta vez así que no te acostumbres, porque la próxima te aguantas – murmuro a regañadientes y con fastidio.

-Gracias – dijo alegremente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Austin aún no salía de su asombro, esa chica era bastante… peculiar. De inmediato se dio vuelta y desapareció con su teletransportación con un solo pensamiento en su mente: "_Menos mal que luego de esto prometió que se callaría"_

En cuanto el demonio desapareció Evangelyne se agacho a recoger la llave que estaba en el suelo y con en pocos momentos estuvo libre. ¡Si! Ahora debía de largarse de aquí, vengarse y rescatar a sus protegidas. De repente por alguna extraña razón recordó los ojos de aquel demonio que había estado hace unos momentos con ella. Sus ojos… habían sido hermosos pero lamentablemente estaban opacados por miles de sombras, como si fueran pesares de su larga vida. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué le importaba a ella eso de todos modos? Ese hombre era un demonio y si tenía pesares debía ser por su propia conciencia, por las estupideces que debió de haber cometido. Pensando aquello negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta donde le esperaba su liberta, aunque en el fondo no había podido quitarse de su mente aquellos ojos. Unos orbes tan tristes, melancólicos y culpables, llenos de tanto dolor que ni ella misma entendería aún hasta que supiera el pasado detrás de ese ser.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Los ojos de color rojo brillaban en la oscuridad cuando vieron el cadáver que estaba bajo sus pies. El demonio no había tenido tanta suerte como sus compañeros que lograron escapar aquella noche, pero eso no significaba que seria tan misericordiosa la próxima vez. La luna llena ilumino más la esbelta figura mostrando la belleza de aquella guerrera de largos cabellos como la misma nieve. Su preciosa piel brillaba con la luz lunar, reflejando lo saludable que se veía junto a su aparente suavidad. Su cuerpo estaba diseñado con delicadeza, con la belleza de una diosa que acababa de bajar de los cielos en busca de saciar su sed de sangre. La enorme ballesta que sostenía entre sus manos fue bajada y finalmente aquella mujer exhalo un poco agotada. Tenia un dolor de cabeza que le estaba molestando desde hace un buen rato y no había ayudado en nada que estos demonios se hubieran metido en su camino. Como lo había demostrado no tendría piedad ante nadie, ni siquiera si los humanos decidían molestar en su búsqueda de la perfección. Fue entonces cuando diviso como una hembra demonio corría entre las sombras de la noche. Perfecto. Necesitaba cazar algo y en este caso seria aquel ser despreciable. Alessandra había dejado el cielo hace años pero eso no significaba que su trabajo se viera afectado. Ella seguiría siendo siempre un ángel. Un ser justo que debía de erradicar a los "defectos" que creo el maligno y los que osaron cambiar su honor por el pecado. Con aquella mentalidad se lanzo en persecución a la hembra demonio que estaba alejándose rápidamente de ella.

-No escaparas de mi demonio – murmuro la albina saltando antes de que sus alas aparecieran. Enormes y de un blanco perfecto convertía a aquella mujer en un ser que debía de ser puro aunque el alma la estaba perdiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Yasmin acelero el paso cuando se dio cuenta que estaba siendo seguida por un ángel. ¡Maldita sea! Hace un momento acababa de terminar el plan de Dark. Había mezclado el chocolate caliente de Angeline con la droga creada por los _sucubus _e _incubus_, no fue necesario que se quedara más tiempo ya que solo diviso como el Axel al final había terminado besándose con la hibrida y cayendo en el hechizo de pasión. Se hacia una idea de lo que sucedería luego, pero no acababa de comprender cual era la razón para aquella unión. En verdad Dark había enloquecido. De repente una flecha salió volando incrustándose en su hombro derecho. La hembra demonio lanzo un chillido de dolor antes de detener su paso. Fulmino con su mirar al ángel que se elevaba en los cielos llevando una ballesta en manos. Su cuerpo se adormeció un poco seguramente debido a algún estúpido hechizo que tenían las flechas.

-¡Puta! – ladro enojada la demonio a lo que la albina le sonrió con arrogancia. La mataría por esto sin duda.

-Mira quien habla demonio, tú y las mujeres de su raza son las que se abren de piernas ante cualquier cosa con vida para que las follen – Yasmin siseo indignada y sintiendo las ansias de matar a esa maldita bastarda. NADIE se burlaba de ella, mucho menos un patético ángel –. La puta eres tú.

La sonrisa que le dedico a la albina fue de pura arrogancia. En definitiva esta estúpida había cavado su propia tumba. Estiro su mano antes que una enorme oz apareciera desde los mismos infiernos. La enorme arma fue maniobrada fácilmente antes que Yasmin sonriera más. La mataría y luego de eso buscaría al verdadero ángel que le interesaba. Ya casi podía sentir la sangre de Sariel entre sus manos, y en poco tiempo aquel sueño se haría realidad.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Aunque lo hubiera intentado detener no habría servido de nada. Angeline sintió como de repente todo se volvía blanco mientras su mente era transportada a otro lugar, exactamente en una visión. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una como cerca de unos diez años, por lo que había creído que su habilidad había muerto, pero para su propio pesar había fallado. Concentrándose en las imágenes tuvo que aceptar que si no se dejaba llevar seria mucho peor, y eso la podía dejar vulnerable por un buen rato, cosa que no le convenía si es que venia algún demonio por aquí. A regañadientes acepto la imagen encontrándose con un paisaje diferente a los que antes había visto. Se trataba del patio de la mansión de Axel solo que estaba algo destruido, a su alrededor varios demonios peleaban con sus armas contra una legión de ángeles que chocaban sus espadas contras los oscuros. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Miro por todos lados cuando escucho un fuerte golpe, giro en dirección a donde había venido el ruido encontrándose con ella misma tirada en el suelo y con un enorme corte que provenía de su mejilla, sobre ella se encontraba una enorme espada que un ángel que dudaba si clavársela en el corazón. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de quien era su futuro asesino. Los cabellos rojos inconfundibles, aquellos ojos verdes tan oscuros y llenos de frialdad, el hermoso arcángel que había llegado a su puerta cuando tenía siete años y el quince al parecer. El asesino de su madre. Uriel.

-_Es mi deber matarte Angeline Swan. Debo exterminarte para que mi señora este tranquila – musito él. En sus ojos podía ver en el fondo un pesar tan grande, como si sintiera culpa por esto. ¿Se iba a creer eso en verdad? Jamás, no con un asesino._

_-Entonces mátame. ¡Hazlo! ¡Clávame la espada en el corazón como cuando lo hiciste con Gethel! – grito ella con los ojos ardiendo en rabia. El arcángel se paralizo antes de que la mirara fijamente no creyéndose lo que acababa de oír. Él la analizo en silencio dándose cuenta de una verdad que siempre estuvo frente a él y se negó a aceptar. No podía ser cierto. No. ¡No! ¡Era mentira! ¡Ella no era esa niña! ¡No lo era!_

_-¿Cómo demonios sabes de Gethel? – ordeno saber. En su interior suplicaba porque fuera mentira, que se estuviera equivocando aunque la verdad estaba demasiado clara. Ella tenía los mismos ojos que el ángel que él asesino hace más de cien años._

_-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo Uriel, o espera debería decir… ¿Xavier? – pregunto con veneno en la voz. El pelirrojo no lo resistió. La espada en su mano tembló antes que la alzara dispuesta a clavarla en el corazón de la morena cuando un grito femenino lo detuvo impidiendo su objetivo. _

_-¡No lo hagas! – Se escucho la voz femenina llena de horror – ¡No puedes matarla porque sino jamás te lo perdonare! ¡No te lo perdonare hermano!_

Cuando estuvo dispuesta a ver quien era la dueña de la voz la visión se detuvo devolviéndola a la enorme habitación donde solo estaba ella. Sus preciosos ojos de color plata se cerraron antes que se volvieran a abrir llenos de incertidumbre y seriedad. Así que volvería a ver a Uriel dentro de pronto. Una sonrisa sin humor curvo sus labios para luego soltar una carcajada totalmente infeliz. Volvería a ver a ese bastardo que le hizo sentir completa cuando estaba a su lado, aquel bastardo que por unos pocos días se hizo pasar por alguien que la comprendía. Alguien que la aceptaba, cuando en realidad había estado planeando llevarse a sus padres a su muerte. Si se concentraba bien recordaba a la perfección como aquel pelirrojo clavaba profundamente la espada en el corazón de su madre que ni siquiera grito. Solo murió. Se dejo morir porque el hombre al que tanto había amado estaba a un lado, tirado en su propio charco de sangre. Llego la hora de vengarse, y si aquel arcángel vendría a por ella lo esperaría con sus brazos abiertos, y sus espadas esperando enterrarse en su corazón para matarlo como él lo había hecho con su madre hace más de cien años.

Ya no tenia nada. Sus hermanos era su fuerza, pero lo único que la había mantenido con verdadera vida… siempre fue la venganza. Y estaba a un paso de obtenerla o… _tal vez no._

* * *

**Al fin! Eso fue todo, ¿Qué les pareció? Debo decir que me salió algo larguito al final xD y eso que tuve que acortar porque mi idea era hacerlo más largo. Ahora las preguntas:**

**-¿Anastasia se mantendrá a salvo por mientras o algún demonio la hallara a ella y a sus hermanos? ¿Elena podrá encontrar a Angeline antes de que la profecía se cumpla?**

**-¿Meil hallara a Angeline o los demonios se darán cuenta del engaño? ¿Evangelyne se vengara por la "pequeña" broma?**

**-¿Qué le sucede a Axel con su adicción por la morena? ¿Le traerá problemas más adelante?**

**-¿Yasmin ganara la batalla o lo hará Alessandra? ¿An sabrá que sus visiones se están haciendo realidad?**

**-¿Qué hará Austin cuando sepa que fue engañado por Eva? ¿Angeline obtendrá su venganza o la visión que tuvo se cumplirá?**

**-¿Qué parte les gusto más? ¿Qué les hizo reír? (si es que se rieron claro esta xD)**

**Bueno, ya debo despedirme, espero que les haya gustado y sin más que decir… bye. Espero escribir la conty pronto aunque estare también concentrada en "The Seven Guardians of the Sins" y "The Light of the Darkness", aunque creo que el capitulo cinco lo subiré en esta semana… si me da tiempo claro esta. Ahora si bye. **


	6. Capitulo 5

**Hola a todos! Como están? Los vengo a saludar luego de no actualizar nada en tiempo, claro hasta hoy. Aquí les traigo el capitulo más largo que he escrito y al cual tuve que quitarle al final una escena ya que el tiempo no me alcanzo para ponerla. Sin más que decir les dejo para que lo lean, no sin antes agradecer a Eva-chan por su ayuda en algunas escenas. Aquí salen Evangelyne, Elizabeth y Meil, debido a que quise aclarar más la situación de estos personajes, ya en el siguiente veremos la reunión de Elena con sus nuevas ayudantes y… mejor me cayo, les dejo la aclaración:**

**-****Sánguinum (creación mía): **demonios que muestran un enorme atractivo en su forma humanoide, pero cuando lo desean pueden mostrar su otro "yo". En este caso su aspecto es aterrador y tan terrible que muchos quedan traumatizados en cuanto los ven. Los de esta especie se caracterizan por ser seres sedientos de sangre, no pueden evitar matar por propio placer, incluso cuando ven rastros de sangre su lado maligno surge a escena y se convierten en los terribles asesinos que secan a sus presas dejándola sin una gota de liquido vital. Suelen confundirlos con los reconocidos "vampiros".

-Se hacen mención de escenas sexuales… bueno al menos no es un lemmon jeje – risa nerviosa –

**Sin más que decir, solo diré que Inazuma eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5.**

Ahora si les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

**5**

**Conociendo un Secreto**

Elizabeth Nowak camino por los corredores mientras buscaba el baño de aquella enorme mansión. ¿Cómo podía ser este lugar tan… tan grande y hermoso? Las bellas paredes de tonos terrosos volvían aquel lugar un precioso y acogedor escenario de una familia feliz. Por un momento ella recordó a su familia, a sus amados padres que la habían cuidado siempre. Cerró los ojos y sintió como el dolor volvía a su corazón, trayendo aquella sed de venganza que todavía seguía ahí atormentándola cada día que pasaba. ¿Por qué la justicia no había sido mejor? ¿Por qué no habían podido apresar a los asesinos que tomaron las vidas de sus padres? ¿Por qué? Porque los malditos asesinos habían sido hijo de personas poderosas. Hijos de ministros y senadores. Por favor, ¿Qué iba a hacer la policía cuando "papi" ordenaba que liberaran a sus supuestos santurrones hijos? Salieron en libertad dos días después de ser encerrados, y solo porque los padres pagaron las fianzas además de comprar la palabra de la policía para que esto no se difundiera. ¡MALDITA SEA! Los ojos lagrimearon pero ella detuvo sus ganas de querer llorar. Se vengaría. Ella lo juro junto a la tumba de sus padres, y buscaría que todos esos asesinos pagaran caro lo que hicieron. Tomo aire y luego lo expulso intentando calmar su propio enojo cuando recordó donde estaba. Mierda. Lo había olvidado. Esta no era una mansión con el típico millonario, los normalitos mayordomos y las sirvientas ancianas. Todo lo contrario e inimaginable. Era una casa llena de demonios, donde su líder era el duque del inframundo. ¡Que curioso! La imaginación de Elizabeth siempre la había trasladado a cuentas fantasiosos como estos, aunque obviamente solo había sido eso. Imaginación. Una locura. Hasta que termino metida en este lugar junto con una joven a la que había creído humana, al menos hasta que esta le confeso que era hibrida de un ángel y demonio. En definitiva si les contaba a sus colegas de esto no dudarían de encerrarla en un manicomio. Que genial. Tener que fingir que era la esclava de un hombre que era claramente peligroso – Beth pensaba incluso que estaba armado hasta los dientes – y tratar de proteger a Cristel y Skyler como prometió al ángel de cabellos rubios antes de que la encerraran por culpa del hibrido. Una risa nerviosa salió de sus labios. La hermosa mujer había estado tan sorprendida cuando "El destructor" dijo que ella era un regalo – por no decir una ofrenda de paz – para todos los demonios. Al instante la joven grito y casi se lanza a la garganta del moreno si es que no la hubieran cogido entre varios arrastrándola en dirección a las celdas. Luego de aquello el moreno solo les dijo que disfrutaran del lugar y se marcho con los demonios que estaban besando el suelo que el pisaba. Al parecer la idea de Skyler había sido todo un éxito.

Siguió caminando cuando de repente choco contra alguien. Sin poder evitarlo casi cae de bruces por lo que Beth cerró los ojos esperando recibir el duro impacto. Nunca llego. Con algo de temor abrió poco a poco sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro de un hombre que la dejo sin aliento. Elizabeth había visto hombres hermosos, entre ellos Lucian Swan, pero este hombre la hizo suspirar en su interior. Tenía la piel morena cálida, como el chocolate con leche que ella solía decirle a Angeline que no tomara por su salud. Su cabello era algo largo y de un rosa chicle bastante sedoso para su vista. Sus rasgos faciales eran algo duros pero de alguna forma eran hermosos, con unos labios algo gruesos que sonreían divertidos. Y sus ojos… preciosos. De un color oscuro, opacos pero con un pequeño brillo burlón y sensual como también advertía un toque de peligro y maldad. Trago saliva cuando recordó que no estaba en el suelo, y se debía a que la joven no había notado que aquel hombre la estaba cargando como si se tratara de una pequeña princesa. La suave calidez de él la desarmaba mareándola con su deliciosa esencia masculina, tabaco y cuero pero si se esmeraba en oler mejor podía distinguir una nota de limón. Mordiéndose el labio inferior miro algo nerviosa al hombre quien la seguía teniendo entre sus brazos y aquello la ponía muy incomoda, mientras que para él parecía algo muy entretenido y divertido. ¿Quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué no la soltaba de una buena vez? Su corazón tomo un ritmo rápido obligando a Beth a oír su rápido bombeo. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Abrió la boca para intentar hablar cuando ninguna palabra logro ser articulada. Elizabeth no podía hablar y no sabía la maldita razón. Sentía como si todo su interior estuviera paralizado cuando el demonio sonrió con seducción antes de que la bajara cuidadosamente dejándola en el suelo. En cuanto ella sintió sus pies sobre el piso retrocedió un paso algo asustada.

"_Dios, en que me metí" _**se pregunto asustada la joven mientras capto un pequeño brillo maligno en aquellos ojos negros como la noche. **

-Tú debes de ser una de las sirvientas del reconocido destructor – dijo con una sonrisa el pelirosa. Beth casi soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando pudo distinguir unos colmillos sobresalir de su boca. ¡Un vampiro! ¡Era un vampiro! Trago saliva y sonrió algo nerviosa. Debía de tener cuidado, mucho más cuando este demonio-vampiro estuviera frente suyo, si es que no quería terminar con una mordida en el cuello y ser una no muerta. Vio como el ojinegro fruncía el ceño antes de que riera divertido, como si le acabaran de contar un buen chiste –. Calma no soy un vampiro, muchos de los humanos nos confunden con esos "caminantes muertos". Y no beberé tu sangre, no soy mucho de la humana, así que no te asustes.

Elizabeth tuvo que abrir la boca antes de cerrarla fuertemente cuando escucho las palabras de este demonio. ¿Acababa de leerle la mente? ¡Dios! este ser le había leído los pensamientos con tanta facilidad que parecía algo demasiado común entre ellos. ¿Qué clase de demonio era? ¿Un vampiro o algún tipo de demonio que se alineaba a ellos? en definitiva no quería saberlo, en estos momentos necesitaba ir al baño y sea como sea alejarse de este tipo extraño y peligroso que era encima lector de mentes. La peliceleste retrocedió unos pasos, el hombre le miro divertido y avanzo hacia ella. Maldición. Ella estuvo dispuesta a echarse a correr en dirección hacia donde estaban Cristel y Skyler cuando sin saberlo estuvo estampada contra la pared. Paralizada, sorprendida y asustada eran algunas emociones que sentía en aquellos instantes la doctora Nowak. Ella tembló en cuanto el demonio hundió su cuerpo inferior sobre ella, atrapándola con sus muslos y sus caderas. Se quedo rígida contra él, pero a pesar de aquello pudo sentir la dureza de los músculos bien formados del "vampiro". La mano masculina fue directo hacia su garganta atrapándola en un agarre que le quito la respiración, no era muy fuerte pero sabría que con un solo movimiento él podía romperle el cuello. Joder. Debía de escapar y huir de este ser, pero estaba atrapada. ¿Dónde estaban las ideas cuando uno más las necesitaba? Al parecer habían decidido irse de viaje a nunca jamás dejándola a Beth a su suerte, y en este caso a la suerte de si este demonio de hermoso aspecto no la mataba en cualquier segundo. Obligo a su cuerpo a tranquilizarse y dejar de temblar, sus curvas fueron presionadas contra el duro pecho y casi gimió por aquel contacto. La esencia a tabaco inundo sus sentidos y le mareo un poco.

-Muy bien doctora Nowak ¿Verdad? – pregunto el demonio con un toque de seducción en su voz que la dejo algo incomoda. Su voz era grave y gruesa, puramente masculina y con un deje de antigüedad –. Espero que tu maestro no este intentando dañar a nadie de nuestro cuartel, o mucho menos quiera intentar eliminar a nuestro líder porque si fuera así… juro que todos ustedes lo pagaran muy caro – la amenaza era clara. Si el destructor dañaba a alguien no solo lo pagaría Elizabeth, sino también Cristel y la joven Skyler –. Dime que es lo que tu señor busca de nosotros. ¡Habla!

Ella no respondió de manera rápida, sino que se quedo algo atontada por el fuerte agarre y la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo. Tenía tanto miedo pero a la vez quería mandar al diablo a este grandísimo idiota y asestarle un buen golpe en su ojo. La presión en su garganta aumento y no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

-Soy Elizabeth, y he venido aquí con "mi señor" – a duras penas pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras. Ella no pertenecía a nadie, pero debía aparentar al menos ser una sierva de aquel enorme hombre, si es que quería seguir con vida –. Hemos venido en paz, mi líder solo quiere… quiere ayudarlos.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando a que el demonio la siguiera interrogando o para su mala suerte la intentara matar. Mas la sorpresa fue otra. Beth abrió sus ojos completamente cuando noto como el fuerte agarre en su cuello había sido cambiado por una suave caricia, el pulgar del pelirosa le tocaba cuidadosamente la piel cerca de sus cuerdas vocales. ¿Qué sucedía ahora? Tal vez había cometido un error, pero si lo hubiera hecho ya estaría muerta no siendo acariciada con delicadeza. El hombre bajo la cabeza hasta enterrarla entre los sedosos cabellos de la joven mujer, esta se congelo otra vez. La fría nariz acaricio su yugular y sintió de repente un par de colmillos raspándole la piel. ¡Le iba a morder! Casi soltó un grito pero sus labios fueron acallados por los de él. La beso. Fiero y dominante, obligándola a acompañar aquella danza a la fuerza mientras su sabor se calaba en ella. Vodka. Sabía a aquella bebida y a la vez podía sentir un dejo de sangre en su interior, aquel líquido metálico que en lugar de horrorizarla le hizo sentir… ¿excitada? ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?! Intento separarse del demonio pero este se lo impidió, la sujeto más fuerte y siguió asaltando su boca como un animal salvaje, poseyéndola, marcándola hasta el alma. Ella grito en la boca de él cuando el macho la presiono contra algo duro que apuntaba sobre su abdomen. ¿Él estaba… excitado? ¡Oh no! ¡Esto debía de ser el colmo! Pataleo e intento golpearlo pero todos sus intentos al final fueron solo eso. Intentos sin resultados.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Harley déjala ir! – grito una voz masculina que alivio en el fondo a la peliceleste. Beth respiro aliviada cuando el demonio dejo sus labios en paz, sentía como sus mejillas ardían y como para su propia vergüenza estaba… húmeda. ¡Joder! La había logrado excitar de verdad. La humana dirigió su mirada al recién llegado que era un hombre bastante guapo y atractivo. Tenía unos enormes ojos de color verde oscuro, algo opacos y resaltantes, mientras que su piel era un tono morena cálida y su cabello totalmente negro. Bastante alto y Beth diría que seria el hombre de los sueños de cualquier mujer. Incluso él de ella. Un gruñido resonó en la garganta del hombre que la mantenía cautiva contra su cuerpo, sorprendiéndola.

-Más te vale muñeca que esos pensamientos hacia Austin desaparezcan, no me gustaría hacerle daño a mi amigo – susurro el pelirosa dejándola fría. ¿Dañarlo? ¿Por qué lo haría? Después de todo Beth solo estaba pensando que el moreno era atractivo pero eso no significaba que fuera su hombre perfecto… y al final ¿Eso que le importaba a este demonio? Pataleo enojada cuando escucho una maldición.

-¡Harley! ¡Suéltala ya hombre! ¿No ves que es humana? La estas asustando – dijo el de ojos verdes mientras negaba con la cabeza. Recién en aquel momento la joven mujer pudo darse cuenta que el guapo moreno llevaba en su mano un vaso de agua.

-Joder, en verdad eres bastante inoportuno ¿No? – gruño Harley fastidiado. No se movió ni un centímetro por lo que Beth aún seguía prisionera entre la pared y el enorme cuerpo del atractivo demonio ataviado de ropa de cuero. La doctora estuvo dispuesta a decirle que la soltara cuando escucho la grave risa proveniente del que la mantenía cautiva. No entendía nada de demonios, eso era lo obvio.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de ese vaso de agua? ¿Es que te entro sed mientras estabas de guardia o qué? – pregunto burlón el pelirosa, aunque en verdad lo había hecho por molestar. En su interior estaba verdaderamente enojado por haber sido interrumpido con esta humana. Podría ser que a él no le gustaran los mortales, pero en cuanto vio a esta mujercita caminando por estos pasillos un instinto de cazador le atrapo, y no era para nada su sed de sangre, sino un instinto de lujuria. Puramente carnal y todo por esta humana de hermosa voz que le había encantado con tan solo decir unas cuantas palabritas. Austin gruño enojado, haciéndolo sonreír.

-¿Qué te importa a ti? Si, me dio sed, por lo cual tengo derecho a beber algo al menos. Después de todo me dejaron con la gritona esa – claro olvido que el demonio sombra estaba cuidando de ese "regalo de paz" que les dio el destructor. O más bien debería decir el "regalo de la discordia", porque ese ángel no había parado de gritar desde que fue encerrada y eso ya le estaba destruyendo los tímpanos a Harley. Si la mujer no se callaba más, él mismo iría y la dejaría inconsciente. Escucho un carraspeo. Cierto Austin aún estaba aquí –. Ahora suelta a la humana, hombre. Si no la dejas terminaras dañándola además te están llamando en la cocina. ¡Vete rápido!

Harley bufo rodando los ojos. Este demonio sombra se había vuelto un amargado desde que lo habían maldecido hace unos trescientos años, pero bueno cualquiera estaría así con lo que el moreno debía de cargar en silencio. La verdad era que el pelirosa agradecía que el no haya sido el desafortunado que dejara la furia del desgraciado de Dark libre. Aunque aquel estúpido fuera un ser con poder, muchas veces había demostrado ser un verdadero cobarde que no le llegaba ni a los talones a muchos. ¿Por qué Lucifer lo había elegido a él como su mano derecha? ¡Por favor! Había tenido diferentes candidatos que en verdad valían la pena, pero en vez de elegir a alguno de ellos prefirió elegir a Dark. Mala elección enserio, principalmente porque ese demonio lo único que hacia era buscar sus propios beneficios, en especial usaba su alto cargo para atraer mujeres a él. Estúpido, tan fácil que era el arte del coqueteo.

-Aguafiestas – bufo Harley mientras delicadamente liberaba a la humana. Beth tembló ya que no sentía muy bien las piernas y si el pelirosa no la cogía del brazo seguro que se llevaba un duro golpe. Harley sonrió burlón y ella se alejo rápidamente –. Te haz vuelto todo un gruñón Austin, le quitas la diversión a todo – el pelirosa se encogió de hombros antes que de que le diera una mirada al demonio sombra –. Antes no eras así.

-No me salgas con esas estupideces, no soy un amargado o aguafiestas Harley – se quejo el moreno negando con la cabeza. Algunas veces este hombre podía ser un cabeza hueca, y eso al demonio sombra le cansaba –. Soy realista, esta humana es frágil y si no lo recuerdas le pertenece al destructor – señalo a la doctora antes que suspirara. No entendía porque Harley había estado tan empeñado en revolcarse con una humana cuando este idiota solo estaba con hembras de su especie –. Aléjate de ella o puedes salir lastimado, y usted doctora váyase de aquí – seria mucho mejor que la mujer se fuera. Harley podía ser una persona algo divertida y burlesca, pero si su lado maligno salía a la luz… pobre de quien estuviera cerca suyo. Austin ya había sido testigo de la furia del pelirosa, y para ser sincero, la presa había terminado bien muerta y enterrada. No quería ni pensar que le pasaría a la doctora si este idiota se salía de control… o mejor dicho como se vengaría el destructor si una de sus siervas terminaba totalmente drenada o mutilada. Se hacia una idea… alguien perdería la cabeza y Austin apostaría lo que fuera a que ese alguien terminaría siendo él por intentar salvar a su "amigo".

-Gra…gracias – susurro Beth temerosa. Se había sentido como una gacela acorralada por un enorme león que en cualquier momento podría devorarla. Cuando salieran de este lugar en definitiva le gritaría a Angeline que nunca más le hablara sobre los ángeles o los demonios, porque si la peliceleste oía pronunciar una palabra más de esto, estallaría. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, sentía como unos ojos estaban fijos en ella. Aturdida giro su cabeza en dirección a donde provenía aquella ardiente mirada y casi grito. El mismo demonio que respondía al nombre de Harley no dejaba de verla, lo peor de todo era más bien decir como la estaba viendo. Lujuria. Pura sensacional carnal y deseo no saciado. Un león viendo a su cena. Por instinto de supervivencia la joven se puso al lado del moreno quien le miro sin entender, Beth no confiaba en este chico pero se veía más "normal" que el otro. Con vergüenza bajo la cabeza y suspiro –. Yo iba hacia el baño, pero me perdí y luego apareció él – no hacia falta decir que ese "él" había sido Harley. El demonio sombra miro con reproche al ojinegro antes que gruñera. Este en verdad no estaba siendo su día.

-El baño esta en otra dirección, retrocede por el pasillo por donde venias y voltea a la derecha – indico el moreno a lo que Beth asintió agradecida. Cuando ella estaba dispuesta a irse escucho el carraspeo de ojiverde, sin entender que sucedía lo miro –. Doctora, por su propio bien le recomiendo que no vuelva a pasar sola por aquí – musito el joven con seriedad mientras veía al pelirosa quien solo gruño fastidiado como un niño pequeño –. Y tenga cuidado con este demonio.

Elizabeth no espero mucho más tiempo, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad salió corriendo apurada mientras su corazón latía rápidamente. ¿Qué es lo que había sido todo esto? ¿Por qué ese demonio la había besado? ¿Por qué en estos momentos ella sentía que sus piernas le fallarían y terminaría cayendo al suelo? No quería ni saberlo, tan solo deseaba estar lo más alejada posible de aquel "ser", fuera lo que fuera, y no volver a saber nada de él. Ni siquiera quería saber porque no había querido – muy en el fondo de su alma – que aquel beso no hubiera tenido que terminar. Mientras tanto Harley no estaba muy feliz con el resultado. Enojado miraba con sus brazos cruzados al ojiverde, y con una especie de… podría decirse que puchero. Se podía denotar lo enojado que estaba, pero de cierto modo eso le hizo gracia a Austin.

-¿Desde cuando soy tan peligroso como para que adviertas a la gente que tenga cuidado conmigo? – el sarcasmo se denotaba en la pregunta del pelirosa –. Además ¿por qué haz tenido que intervenir? ¿No estabas vigilando, torturando…o lo que se supone que hagas con esa escandalosa prisionera que tenemos? – pronuncio con rapidez y cansancio lo último. Fue entonces cuando una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Harley –. ¡Oh ya se! ¿Acaso la nenita te hizo daño? Jaja se nota que estas perdiendo fuerza Austin.

La mandíbula del moreno se abrió completamente ante aquellas palabras que el maldito demonio había pronunciado. ¿Daño? ¿Había dicho que esa chica le hizo daño? ¡Por favor! ¡Él era un maldito demonio sombra entrenado para matar y destruir todo a su paso! Así que una maldita ángel en definitiva no vendría a arruinarle nada, ni siquiera su perfecta reputación de asesino y torturador, antes le rompería unos cuantos huesos a Harley si volvía a insinuar algo como esto –. ¡¿Daño?! – exclamo ofendido antes de que gruñera enojado aún por aquella maldita palabra. Este en verdad no era su día, y la verdad todo le estaba saliendo bastante mal, ¿acaso estaba con mala suerte? No quería ni imaginarlo. De mala gana paso a un lado del ojinegro no sin antes fulminarlo con la mirada –. Si le advierto a esa humana sobre ti Harley, es porque eres peligroso para cualquier mujer, y no creo que sea buena idea que pongas los ojos en esa humana. Ahora si me disculpas, me marcho a ver a esa escandalosa ángel, y espero no volver a verte cerca de esa mujer o sino tendremos problemas muy serios – ya estaba dispuesto a irse cuando recordó algo –. ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba – susurro mientras iba a alejándose del pelirosa –. Te vuelvo a repetir que te esperan en la cocina, yo que tu no tardaría mucho en ir.

Harley vio como de mala gana el moreno se alejo. Se quedo unos instantes mirando en dirección a donde se marcho su amigo antes que suspirara, ya debía de suponerse aquella actitud. Austin era un demonio sombra, un bastardo que tenía cierto complejo antisocial y en parte unas habilidades que dejarían idiotizado a muchos psíquicos del mundo humano, un buen ejemplo es que nunca podías esconder un secreto de él. ¿Secretos? Si, el los conocía. El demonio sombra podía ver la más profunda oscuridad en el alma de todo ser vivo, desde sus secretos más o menos decentes pero malignos, hasta sus secretos mayormente nocivos y graves que podrían destruir a muchos. Austin conocía los de él mismo – para propia vergüenza del mismo Harley – y los de todos los que habitaban esa casa. Bueno ahí tenía la respuesta, tal vez con el tiempo tanta oscuridad y vida opaca había hecho que su buen amigo terminara volviéndose un amargado, o la consecuencia se debía también a ser el carcelero de una gritona que parecía tener unos excelentes pulmones. Si, eso era. El pobre bastardo estaba estresado por culpa de la destrozadora de tímpanos. Sonrió triunfante ante eso, menos mal que no le había tocado ser a él el carcelero. Se carcajeo en silencio la mala suerte del moreno mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina. Un poco de lastima llego a su interior, salvo que le duro solo unos pocos segundos hasta que recordó a la sensual doctora que había tenido entre sus manos antes que el inoportuno ese hubiera llegado. Aún podía recordar su dulce sabor que le hizo relamerse los labios de anticipación. Esa humana había sido exquisita, y estaba completamente seguro que su sangre hubiera sido igual de deliciosa, mas no pudo ni averiguarlo. Bueno, bueno para todo ahí solución ¿No? Claro que la había, y esta recaía en que la próxima vez que la viera la perfecta humana no se escaparía con tanta suerte. Y respecto a Austin…

"_Que se pudra"_ **pensó Harley. Ese demonio sombra le había estropeado su momento con aquella hermosa humana y eso no se lo perdonaría. **_"Mejor que se quede con su ángel y a mi no me moleste más"_**, porque sin duda aunque la doctora fuera pertenencia del destructor eso no significaría nada para Harley. El quería a la humana y de alguna u otra forma la obtendría así tuviera que usar sus trucos más sucios.**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Estaban reunidos esperando al último de todos. En el momento en el cual Raziel pisara el suelo del rascacielos de inmediato sabrían si el arcángel había tenido algo de suerte en su búsqueda. Noto la impaciencia de Ariel, en verdad el ojiverde ansiaba poder dar caza ya pero sus planes no salían como él deseaba. Desde que Uriel tenía conocimiento su" amigo" había sido un gran cazador de demonios, destruyéndolos siempre sin piedad alguna hasta que… la mujer que el amaba se enamoro perdidamente de un demonio. Golpe duro para la vida de él, pero lo peor había sido saber quien era ese "bastardo indigno" de tan hermoso cariño que la joven Gethel había profesado. No todos lo sabían, ya que aquella información fue guardada de todo el mundo angelical, principalmente para el bien de todos, aunque ¿cuál fue el resultado al final? La muerte de aquella mujer inocente. Trago saliva al recordar el lecho de muerte de su antigua superiora. Concentrarse, debía de estar concentrado para esta cacería, cosa que no estaba haciendo. ¿Desde cuando los remordimientos volvían a la vida? Ya había pasado cien años desde lo ocurrido así que ¿por qué seguir torturándose o sacando aquellos sentimientos? Gethel estaba muerta y fue por su propia culpa, por haber roto las leyes y unirse con "aquel" engendro. La fresca brisa de la noche soplo sus largos cabellos antes que se escuchara el aleteo de unas alas. Los seis pares de ojos se elevaron al cielo observando como un esplendoroso ángel de preciosas alas blancas con algunos toques dorados aterrizaba agraciadamente a un lado. Las blancas ropas dejaban opacas a la misma nieve por su extrema blancura, tan finamente tejidas con hilos de plata que superarían la belleza de la ropa de los mismísimos reyes. Era normal tremenda grandeza, pero la realidad era que a ellos les gustaba ser así o al menos casi todo el tiempo. Los humanos consideraron siempre a los ángeles como seres puros y de extrema belleza, cosa cierta pero ellos también tenían cierto gusto por lo "valioso", y lo demostraban al vestir o caminar e incluso volar. El carraspeo de Gabriel indico a todos que esperaba la respuesta del recién llegado, debido a que de esto dependería el futuro de su misión. Raziel miro a todos antes que negara con la cabeza confirmando las sospechas que ya se habían creado en sus propias mentes. Astarot había logrado llevarse a la fugitiva, por lo tanto la mujer debía de estar en sus territorios. Solo significaba una cosa. Problemas.

-¿Ahora si podemos matarlo? – hablo Sariel fastidiado. Uriel rodo los ojos ante aquello, en verdad que algunas veces su "hermano" podía ser un verdadero… ¿cómo lo decían los humanos? Si mal no recordaba era un grano en el culo, si, eso era. Debían de pensar seriamente pero algunas veces la sed de venganza los llevaba más lejos de lo pensado, como era el caso del peligris –. Si esta en territorio…

-Nos traerá problemas si lo matamos – se quejo Uriel en un suspiro. ¿Cómo podía hacerle entender a todos que matar no era la única solución? Eran guerreros si, pero en el fondo también podía tener al menos una pizca de misericordia ¿verdad? Casi siempre –. Piénsenlo otra vez, tal vez podríamos negociar…

La carcajada que soltó Ariel lo hizo congelarse y fruncir el ceño. Perfecto, ahora se burlaban de su vena pacifica, que gran resultado obtuvo. Uriel era un ángel guerrero y asesino, pero estaba cansado de tener que matar sin sentido. Habían sido décadas de matar y matar, y él ya no quería seguir así… quería algo más. ¿Qué era lo que quería de todos modos? Cuando había sido un niño tuvo un sueño siempre en mente, y este se trataba de formar una familia como lo hicieron sus padres. Tener hijos y educarlos, aunque si alguna de estas palabras era pronunciada de seguro todos se burlarían de él. Uriel no estaba hecho para ser un padre de familia, ya lo debería de haber entendido hace mucho, pero al parecer era más terco de lo que pensaba. Eres lo que eres, cosechas lo que siembras. El sembró su destrucción y ahora debía de aceptar los cultivos que esto traería. Sonaba bastante práctico y cruel, pero esa era su ley de vida desde que fue educado por sus maestros, por otros ángeles guerreros que lo convirtieron en aquel arcángel lleno de "justicia". Por eso Evangelyne se había ido. Ella no estaba hecha para todo esto de la guerra, y de alguna forma era lo mejor. Un profundo dolor surgió en el centro de su pecho al recordar la triste mirada que ella le solía brindar siempre. Tan dolorosa, con algo de temor y… lastima. ¿Podría ser que ella sintiera lastima porque el siempre estaba en guerras o asesinatos? ¿Acaso ella se fue por temor a que un día el no regresara vivo a su hogar? Si esa fuera la razón, entonces que mal que ella no lo conociera tan bien. Era un arcángel y podía defenderse perfectamente de cualquiera, así fuera el mismo Lucifer quien quisiera eliminarlo. Imaginarse solo que su querida hermana piense que el es un ser débil, lo enfermaba. Porque ser débil, era signo de imperfección y los mensajeros de Dios no podían permitirse eso. Ellos debían ser la imagen de la bondad, la belleza y la pureza. Debían ser a quienes los humanos admiraran y ansiaban ver aunque sea en sueños irreales.

"_No soy imperfecto hermana"_** pensó enojado en su interior. **_"Soy un guerrero, un ser perfecto que pronto se convertirá en un ángel sagrado"_

-Negociar con un demonio seria como pactar con el diablo, ¿en qué demonios piensas Uriel? – se burlo Ariel. El nombrado solo gruño y volvió a poner esa capa "anti emociones" que siempre usaba cuando su mal humor quería hacer acto de presencia. Este era un buen momento para mantenerse callado y usar la cabeza en lugar de sus acciones, porque si el control le fallaba de seguro que se iría contra la garganta de Ariel y eso traería una desgracia –. Haz enloquecido, debemos eliminarlos.

-Hazlo entonces Ariel, mátalos pero luego no nos vengas con tonterías cuando una maldita horda de demonios quieran nuestras cabezas por haber destruido a su líder – contraataco Uriel. Los labios del otro ojiverde se abrieron para replicar, mas el pelirrojo no lo dejo gracias a que hablo antes –. Piensas en guerras, no esta para nada mal. Pero piensa en las consecuencias también, si causas una destrucción los demonios podrían pactar con el mismo Satanás y lograr subir a los cielos, ¿Qué haríamos si eso sucede? Nuestras tropas son excelentes pero nos superarían en número y sumando sus habilidades en el plano psíquico nos dejarían indefensos –lo último lo murmuro con aquellos ojos tan profundos y crueles que dejaba sin aliento a todo el que veía. Uriel podría tener esa vena "bondadosa" que el mismo la llamaba defecto, lamentablemente esta vino con algo más y era su faceta de dictador. El ser de hierro, porque era tan duro e inflexible si se lo proponía –. ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Nos arriesgamos? Complacido iré por la cabeza de Astarot pero luego yo no seré al que culpen por haber traído las desgracias al firmamento. Nuestro señor quiere lo mejor, y si el dijo que los dos bandos debemos convivir aún, pues así sea. Si todos ustedes le quieren desobedecer problema suyo.

-Light nos… – Selaphiel quiso hablar más el dictador rio con amargura. Si, se hacia una idea. Light podía ser la que comandaba a todos y supuestamente los protegía, pero ella no podía ir en contra de las órdenes divinas, además no era tan poderosa tampoco. Sus superiores eran Gabriel, Miguel y Rafael, los tres arcángeles divinos, y la decisión era matar a la criminal "sin" causar más daños a las dos jerarquías. ¿Cómo era posible que se estuvieran volviendo tan estúpidos? Las ansias de poder en verdad podían destruir, y Uriel lo estaba comprobando ya –. Ella ordeno la muerte de la fugitiva.

-Lo ordeno, cierto, pero ella nunca dijo que debíamos matar al duque de los infiernos – replico Uriel. Noto como los rostros de Ariel, Sariel y Selaphiel se transformaban en muecas de rabia intentando intimidarlo. ¡Por favor! Eso no funcionaria para nada. No les tenía miedo, y no se los tendría en la vida –. Debemos decidir una forma de capturar a la mujer, y todo depende de la ubicación en donde se encuentre la fortaleza de Astarot – su actitud de acero y dictador estaba saliendo y nadie la detendría ahora. Miro al arcángel de cabellos rubios que era hijo de Gabriel y recibía el mismo nombre que su padre, estaba pensativo y en silencio, pensando en algún plan –. ¿Qué haremos Gabriel? Eliminamos a Astarot o solo vamos por la mujer.

Al ver como el arcángel no decidía nada pensó en algunas palabras para convencerlo cuando escucho el suspiro del rubio. Los ojos de color rojo como la sangre miraron serios a todos antes que se enderezara y mirara al firmamento oscuro. Uriel imito su acción encontrándose con la belleza de las estrellas iluminando la oscuridad acompañada de esa redonda luna que flotaba como un globo. En su reino se decía que cada una de esas pequeñas estrellas era una vida que nacía cada día – fuera humano, demonio o ángel – y cuando desaparecía era porque el final llegaba. Sonaba estúpido, lo sabia, sin embargo, a muchos les gustaba creer que esas estrellas eran sus propias vidas. Solo había una duda en su mente. ¿Qué había después de la muerte? Los humanos naturalmente pasaban al purgatorio donde luego se decía si iban a los jardines del paraíso para descansar pacíficamente, o se quemarían por la eternidad en los fuegos del infierno. Claro, dependería principalmente de sus acciones y de cómo se comportaron durante la vida, ya luego se arreglarían cuentas cuando llegara el momento justo, pero ¿qué sucedía con los inmortales? A pesar de llamarse inmortales, podían morir siendo asesinados, y volvía a la pregunta anterior, ¿a dónde iban sus almas cuando morían? En el caso de los demonios dependía de Lucifer. Los hijos del oscuro renacían en una nueva vida, sin recordar nada de su pasado o mucho menos sus propias acciones. ¿Y los ángeles? Pues ellos iban a parar a las puertas del paraíso y finalmente descansarían en paz y sin guerras que realizar. Solo vivirían entre ellos y entre la misma naturaleza. El mejor premio que se podría dar a cualquiera, incluso a un ser que ya no sentía nada más que rencor y rabia. Uriel suspiro apartando la mirada del cielo. Debía concentrarse y no estar fantaseando. Sus alas se extendieron listas para volar, dando respuesta a las ganas de alzar vuelo y perderse entre las nubes, solo que no era el momento. Gabriel parpadeo unos instantes y luego lo miro, sus ojos rojos leyendo su alma y comprendiendo las ansias que sentía. Una pequeña sonrisa curvo sus labios, confirmando que el plan ya había llegado a su mente de estratega.

-Tienes razón Uriel, no podemos matar a Astarot – acordó el rubio cuando las quejas por parte de Ariel resonaron el aire. Gabriel lo ignoro antes que suspirara volviendo a mirar al cielo –. Pero no podemos permitir que esa mujer siga con vida por lo que he decidido que uno de nosotros ira acompañado de una legión de guerreros a pelear. Atacaran y eliminaran demonios, pero solo en defensa y sin tocar en dañar siquiera a Astarot. Solo necesitamos a la mujer – recordó. Un plan perfecto. De ese modo nadie saldría perjudicado aunque deberían de tener cuidado con los demonios, solo faltaba una pequeña pregunta más. ¿Quién dirigiría la legión? Los seis arcángeles se miraron entre si tratando de pensar quien seria el elegido, consideraban que el indicado seria Raziel ya que entre todos el era el que tenía un alto grado de justicia. El rubio sonrió –. Supongo que el elegido debes de ser tu Uriel, fue tu propuesta así que tú debes de realizarla.

Las protestas iniciaron, él no los escuchaba ya. ¿Gabriel hablaba enserio? Su sorpresa era algo notoria debido a que Uriel era el más joven de todos, y esta misión seria mejor para alguien de mayor edad. Mas… pensándolo bien esta era una gran oportunidad. ¿Cada cuanto tiempo le indicaban una misión tan importante? Uriel había sido enviado directamente a las guerras y siendo tan joven aún había subido puesto tras puesto hasta terminar en donde estaba. Era su oportunidad. Lo que había ansiado desde hace mucho, esperando sus esplendidas alas doradas que lo convertirían en un ángel sagrado, el puesto más alto y que poco lograban conseguir. Miro a sus acompañantes y sonrió con suficiencia, a lo que Ariel gruño indignado mientras que Sariel y Selaphiel le fulminaban con la mirada airados. Le di igual, ahora tenia sobre sus hombros una misión que dependería de mucho para su futuro, y de paso para demostrarle a su hermana que él al final si logro el éxito deseado.

-Iré entonces Gabriel, ¿Obtuvieron la localización de la morada de Astarot? – ante el asentimiento del rubio sonrió. Tenía todo listo entonces, solo faltaba que obtuviera la legión de ángeles y todo estaría a pedir de boca –. Conseguiré a los ángeles, y creo que esta discusión quedo terminada ¿Verdad?

Los siete se miraron antes de que extendieran sus alas e iniciaran vuelo. Las plumas blancas con detalles dorados cayeron por los cielos mientras se iban alejando cada uno y tomaban su camino por separado. Era lo mejor, unos estaban enojados y otros algo tensos por todo esto, principalmente por la elección de Gabriel. ¿Él pelirrojo lograría cumplir su propia misión? Todo dependía de su propia fortaleza, en especial cuando estuviera frente a frente de aquella persona que creyó que nunca volvería a ver. Tal vez su plan no saldría como el mismo lo planeo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Jude observo como su líder se tomaba otra copa de licor, y según lo que acababa de ver esta debía de ser la decimo novena. ¿Hasta que momento seguiría así? Sinceramente se estaba cansando de todo esto, parecía como un rollo antidepresivo. Dio una ojeada a Laura quien ya estaba aburrida por su modo de bufar cada dos segundos, la súcuba le dio una mirada de "anda, ya páralo que fue suficiente". Él arqueo una ceja. Jude podía ser el segundo al mando luego del rubio, solo que esto no significaba que tenía que ser el que solucionara todos los problemas. Salvo que era extraño ver al rubio bebiendo tanto, entendía a la perfección que Axel tuviera un gusto de más por las bebidas alcohólicas, pero ya se estaba pasando un poco de lo habitual. Se hacia una idea de la razón, seguro que era por esa mujer que había traído ese día. Por lo que estaba enterado se llamaba Angeline, y lo que Laura le dijo hace unos momentos fue que la mujer era valiosa para Dark, y con ella Axel obtendría su alma. ¿Para que la necesitaría aquel infeliz? Dark era un manipulador, despreciable y traidor que podía dañar a cualquiera por mero gusto. ¿Qué tendría de importancia esta mujer para él? ¿Tendría habilidades demasiado poderosas? Era una posibilidad. Luego la investigaría, por ahora debía de lograr que Axel dejara de beber y pudiera descansar al fin.

-Ya para Axel, te estas pasando de la raya – dijo Jude a lo que el rubio gruño dejando la copa de vodka en la mesa del bar –. Deberías de estar cuidando a la mujer en lugar de estar emborrachándote como un idiota – oyó el suspiro de la súcuba quien susurro un: "idiota".

-Tienes razón, iré a verla ahora, por cierto… ¿Quién es el que ha venido a la fortaleza? – pregunto el demonio mientras se levantaba a lo que Jude suspiro. Debía de decirle que el nuevo miembro del lugar era nada más y nada menos que el destructor. El único hibrido de ambas especies.

-Es el destructor – menciono el de rastas. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron sorprendidos a lo que el ojirojo suspiro –. Luego se los contare todo, ahora anda Axel que se que quieres ver a tu… digo a la mujer.

El rubio no dijo ni una palabra, solo se levanto en silencio antes que dijera que luego tendrían una larga charla con el destructor. El ojirojo dijo que la tendrían, por lo que solo vio como su amigo se iba de la habitación a zancadas mientras maldecía a la tal Angeline. Negó con la cabeza ante esto, se podía notar fácilmente que esta mujer seria el punto débil del gran "duque de los infiernos". Diciéndose que sin duda las mujeres eran todo un lio tomo asiento al lado de la pelimiel quien elevo la copa de vodka brindando. Jude se carcajeo elevando su propia copa servida por la mujer a su lado y brindo antes de que ambos bebieran. Esta noche podrían tener un descanso bien merecido. ¿Hace cuanto que no estaban en paz? Pues a decir verdad nunca lo habían tenido, principalmente por culpa de los demonios que se escapaban del infierno para hacer desgracias en la superficie, o por los ángeles que buscaban eliminarlos para el supuesto bien de todos. En pocas palabras su especie estaba en crisis, con ayuda de Axel habían logrado rehabilitar a muchos de los hijos de Lucifer para intentar que llevaran una vida casi "humana". Tenían problemas eso si, pero habían hecho un gran progreso con el tiempo y si los cálculos de Jude no fallaban, dentro de unos cinco años más tal vez su especie estaría en una mejor situación. Unos gritos resonaron por los pasillos sorprendiendo a ambos demonios, cuando de repente llego uno de los siervos con el rostro completamente horrorizado. Algo malo acababa de suceder, lo que indicaba que su noche de paz se acababa de ir a la mierda.

-¡Señor! Tenemos problemas, el ángel esta suelto y el destructor resulto ser un traidor. Se esta dando una batalla en el comedor – indico el soldado. Jude y Laura maldijeron antes de que se levantaran de golpe.

-Adiós noche de paz – se quejo la pelimiel en un suspiro –. Yo que quería descansar hoy día.

-Lo sé, ahora andado – dijo Jude de mala gana.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Meil sonrió burlón al observar como varios de los demonios que hace un rato lo estaban alabando, se encontraban en cambio tirados en los suelos por la borrachera que se habían dado. No entendía como estos seres malignos tuvieran tan pésimo aguante con algo tan simple como unas cuantas botellas – la realidad era que habían tomado unas diez, pero para él fueron como dos – y por aquella simpleza ya estuvieran totalmente ebrios. De alguna forma era divertido, si, le daba gracia ver como los demonios que hace unos momentos se habían dado el porte de reyes y grandes señores ahora no pudieran ni estar en pie o mucho menos poder sostener una conversación algo coherente. Luego de esto se sentirían totalmente avergonzados. Claro que en eso consistía su plan, se suponía que debía de emborrachar a todos los hijos de Lucifer que estaban a su lado, y después largarse a dar un "pacifico" recorrido por todo el lugar tratando de hallar a Angeline. Vale, de paso causaría unos destrozos, ya cuando se hubiera llevado a la hembra de su especie junto a las "supuestas" siervas, volvería para terminar la eliminación de esta residencia de bastardos. El mejor plan de la historia solo que ahora existía un pequeño problema en todo esto, y se debía principalmente al único "sobrio" aparte de él en la mesa. Claude. El pelirrojo no parecía ni un poquito pasado de copas, contando que él era el que había bebido más que todos. ¿Era inmune al licor? Tal vez se debía a que especie de demonio era. El destructor había estudiado cada raza – sea humanoide, semi bestia o totalmente bestia – y podría decirse que era un experto en todos ellos. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo en conocer a seres tan bajos? Su respuesta era sencilla. Cuando conocías algo a la perfección, entendías sus puntos fuertes y los débiles, y para eliminar algo la parte frágil era lo más importante. Analizando bien pensó que tal vez el bastardo era un sánguinum o como muchos humanos solían llamarles "vampiro". Claude sonrió con una pizca de arrogancia antes que elevara la copa llena de vino y dijera: ¡Por el destructor! El nombrado sonrió falsamente alzando su copa y brindando antes de que comenzara a beber el dulce liquido. Era asqueroso tener que compartir mesa con los seres que el odiaba pero debía aguantar un poco más y podría iniciar su plan. Justo cuando el pelirrojo iba a decir algo se escucharon unos gritos y algunas frases obscenas que estaban relacionadas con la palabra "ángel". No. Esto debía de ser un chiste. Rogo porque no fuera lo que pensaba que estaba a punto de suceder pero de nada sirvió. Las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un ángel bastante enojado y con sus enormes alas blancas alzadas. ¡Carajo! La maldita bruja oxigenada acababa de arruinar todo.

-¡PUTA SABANDIJA DEL INFIERNO! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS! ¡ERES UN BASTARDO! – grito la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios antes que le mandara al hibrido una mirada fulminante. El solo dejo la copa en la mesa con fastidio. Genial. Ahora debía de aguantarse las quejas de la oxigenada –. ¡ERES UN COBARDE! ¡NO VALES NADA DESTRUCTOR! ¡NO TIENES NI HONOR! – ah no, eso si que no. Nadie decía jamás que el gran destructor no tenia valor ni nada, porque eso si que jamás lo perdonaría. El seria el rey de las castas y un angelucho de cuarta no le desmerecería frente a nadie, ni siquiera bichos rastreros como los demonios.

-¡Joder bruja! ¡Respétame que soy un ser superior a ti estúpida! ¡¿Y quien demonios te ha dado esas confianzas conmigo?! – reclamo él enojado. La rubia le lanzo una sarta de maldiciones que dejarían corto a cualquiera, en definitiva ya empezaba a dudar que fuera un ser tan puritano. Se notaba que incluso los ángeles ya no sabían el significado de la palabra "respeto al prójimo".

-¡¿Y se puede saber por qué diablos dices que soy tu prisionera cuando ni siquiera me haz lastimado imbécil?! ¡Ahora diles a todos que yo no soy tu esclava! – Evangelyne estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Tratar de hablar con este hombre era intentar negociar con una mula, y el éxito de la conversación estaba en cero posibilidades. Vio como el moreno se cruzaba de brazos y soltaba un bufido de fastidio –. ¡Díselos!

-Déjame que lo piense, mmm...No – contesto Meil simplemente. Ella exploto y le grito tanto que sus pobres tímpanos estaban a punto de ser rotos. Jodidos pulmones que tenía esta mujer, de seguro el ejército estaría bastante complacido de tenerla como miembro.

- ¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUIEN TE HAS CREÍDO QUE ERES!, mira, puede que seas un ser SUPERIOR – dijo esa palabra con sarcasmo. El destructor le miro feo pero ella ni se intimido, no le tenía miedo a este ególatra de porquería –. Pero eso no te da ningún derecho a decir que soy tu prisionera, y mucho menos ¡Tu esclava! – termino de gritar ella furiosa. Vale, le daba puntos por ser osada pero eso no disminuía su falta de respeto hacia él. Eso si que no lo toleraría y se lo haría pagar en cualquier momento.

- Tienes carácter bruja, pero déjame decirte algo, si he dicho eso era para salvarte la vida, de no ser por mi esos demonios te habrían hecho picadillo – contraataco él. Se divirtió al ver la expresión de molestia de ella, si, le gustaba burlarse de los más estúpidos en especial si eran los ángeles que tenían pésimo sentido del humor –. Así que deberías de darme las gracias al menos.

-¿PICADILLO? PERO BUENO, ESTO YA ES EL COLMO, ¿CREES QUE NO PUEDO HECERME CARGO DE UNOS CUANTOS MALDITOS ENDEMONIADOS? PUES ESTAS MUY CONFUNDIDO – ahora si que estaba enojada. Jamás agradecería nada a este hombre, peor cuando la encerraron por su culpa y pasó la peor de las humillaciones –. ¡Y QUE SE TE QUEDE BIEN GRABADO NO TE LO AGRADECERE EN LA VIDA!

Meil estuvo a punto de replicar cuando escucho una leve tos seguido de una frase que no se espero para nada –. Entonces ella no es tu prisionera ¿Eh? – era Claude. El demonio les miraba con una mueca de enojo –. ¡MALDITO BASTARDO NOS ENGAÑASTE!

Ups. Habían estado tan metidos en su propia discusión que se habían olvidado que no estaban solos, estaban acompañados de al menos unos veinte demonios. El destructor fulmino airado a la rubia a lo que esta le contesto con la misma mirada. Lo natural era que ambos estaban echando la culpa al otro, y ni en sueños admitirían que los dos cometieron el error de dejar al enemigo de lado. El moreno gruño enojado antes que desenvainara su espada de fuego y con rápidos movimientos se pusiera en posición de ataque, mientras que el ángel invoco su arco de plata lista para la batalla. Claude solo ordeno que atacaran, y para propia desgracia de ellos a pesar de estar borrachos los demonios aún estaban algo consientes para combatir y eliminar a los intrusos. Uno de los demonios se lanzo contra el hibrido, este solo suspiro algo aburrido y dando un giro las enormes llamas surgieron listas para ser usadas. Antes que el atacante pudiera evitarlo Meil mando las enormes llamaradas en un limpio corte quemando vivo al engendro y asustando a muchos de los otros. Evangelyne solo lanzaba flechas que invocaba mágicamente, de fuego, luz o hielo, cualquiera con tal de que eliminaran a los enemigos. Claude les miraba a lo lejos, él no podía intervenir aún, debía de hacerlo cuando ya no quedaran ninguno de sus siervos, así que a esperar se ha dicho. Solo un poco más y estaría listo para usar sus propias armas. Las flamas del arma del destructor calcinaban a todo el que se acercaba hasta él, esto le estaba cansando. Sinceramente no tenía tiempo para pelear, y si se había estado aguantando era para poder llevarse a la mujer, no para el final tener que adelantar sus planes. Que fastidio. Encima estos ni eran buenos rivales, ¿Dónde estaban los demonios más fuertes? Parecía que estaban escondidos. Perdida de tiempo. Elevo más alto su espada antes que mandara un enorme remolino de fuego que atrapo a tres demonios de una. Los gritos de estos resonaron en la habitación cuando los refuerzos llegaron. La rubia bajo el arco y le mando una mirada bastante fea, él solo gruño en su dirección. Ah no, esto no era la culpa de él, ella fue la que arruino su perfecto y preciso plan así que si buscaban un culpable seria el ángel con cabellera oxigenada. No hubieron quejas debido a que un demonio se acerco demasiado y estuvo a punto de rasguñar el rostro de la ojirosa, esta grito antes de darle una patada al hombre en su vientre y lanzarle una flecha de fuego directamente al corazón. Cada vez la situación se veía más apretada y de seguro ya estaban tomando mejores medidas para evacuar además de matarlos a ambos. Las armas se movían ya por si solas, los cuerpos de ambos guerreros concentrándose en la batalla mientras que el aroma a quemado se expandía por toda la habitación inundando sus pulmones. Más miembros del ejército llegaron cargando sus propias armas cuando el ángel lanzo un grito de enojo. ¡Al diablo con todos! No tenia tiempo para más peleas debían de sacar a Angeline de aquí y largarse de una buena vez.

-Cierra la puta boca – gruño Meil antes de que pateara a un demonio y lo degollara de una con su espada. La paciencia se había ido al infierno y ahora solo quería matar a todo el que se metiera en su camino –. Todo es tu culpa, haz metido la pata en grande, ¿Es que no te podías estar callada ni un minuto bruja?

- Creo que no es el momento de discutir... – se quejo ella fastidiada. Debían de pensar en un buen modo para salir de aquí y encontrar lo que buscaban de manera rápida –. Mira grandísimo ególatra, debemos irnos ya y buscar a Angeline rápido. Estoy segura que si esperamos más tiempo son capaces de llevársela de aquí y luego jamás podremos hallarla – otro demonio se fue contra ella pero la joven le lanzo una flecha de fuego mucho antes que pudiera acercarse.

-Buen punto – dijo el destructor. Una sonrisa arrogante curvo sus seductores labios antes que se deshiciera de otra escoria. De alguna forma aquella sonrisita le dio mala espina a Eva, algo se traía entre manos y parecía perjudicial para ella –. Entonces quien encuentre primero a Angeline se la queda – los ojos rosas se abrieron como platos ante aquello. ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! Ningún bastardo veía a su protegida como un maldito premio, oh no, ahora si lo mataba cuando saliera de esto. Iba a decirle su vida entera hasta que el destructor alzo la espada y dando rápidos giros creo un enorme torbellino de fuego que opaco todo el cuarto. Sin esperar más tiempo mando el ataque contra el suelo creando una enorme barrera de fuego que impidió el paso a todos el que se acercara. Había acorralado a los demonios de una, ¿por qué no hizo eso hace una hora? ¡Bastardo! –. Créeme yo no perderé el premio – no la dejo hablar porque provoco otro fuego con su arma y lo lanzo contra ella creando enormes llamas que le impidieron el paso –. Adiosito bruja.

¡Bastardo! La rubia observo echando chispas como el moreno guardaba su espada y se iba por la puerta sin ningún problema visible. Evangelyne miro en dirección a las flamas que estaban frente suyo y maldijo, debía de escapar de ahí antes que los demás demonios que estaban en el otro lado de la habitación lograran escapar y fueran tras ella. ¿Cómo podía extinguir las llamas que cada vez tomaban mayor altura? Una idea llego entonces. Agradecida de su propia inteligencia invoco una flecha de color celeste que desprendía una brisa bastante fría, en cuanto la soltó en dirección al fuego, esta impacto congelando las enormes llamaradas y dejándolas como una especie de enormes cristales. Sonriendo victoriosamente elevo sus enormes alas blancas emprendiendo vuelo en dirección a la puerta dejando atrás al resto de los hijos de Lucifer, quienes vociferaban en su contra. Lastima, eso era lo bueno de tener un arco de plata encantado, ahora a matar a ese desgraciado.

"_Te matare destructor, ahora si que te mato" _**pensó la joven enojada mientras se detenía en pleno pasillo, bajo elegantemente y guardo sus alas. Podían serle de utilidad pero odiaba tener que depender de ellas, por lo cual decidió que ahora seria mejor correr y ganarle al destructor en hallar a la morena. **_"Ni de chiste se la quedara de premio"_

Mientras tanto Meil ya estaba avanzando por los diferentes pasillos de la residencia y su suerte no estaba de su lado. El lugar era un jodido laberinto con varias puertas que llevaban en dirección a más pasillos u otros cuartos vacios. Su humor no estaba de muy buenas tampoco, le enfadaba no poder hallara y los malditos glifos no le ayudaban en nada. Verifico en otra habitación cercana y soltó una blasfemia cuando solo hallo el baño. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Angeline? No debería de ser tan difícil hallarla, sin embargo le estaba costando un infierno. ¡Jodidos cabrones! Su paciencia se estaba terminando y juraba que si no hallaba a Angeline en la siguiente puerta, terminaría rompiendo todas las demás por la rabia. Tomo aire relajándose. Debía de guardar calma, no quería asustar a la mujer si la hallaba o mucho menos ponerla en posición de ataque. Debía de hacer que confiara en él, y para lograr eso debía de convencerla de buena gana. Correcto. Detuvo su paso quedando frente a una puerta de madera, un olor a tabaco le llamo la atención, junto a un aroma… femenino. Sus glifos de demonio brillaron, al parecer la tenia aunque era extraño que los otros tatuajes no brillaran. Ignorando ese detalle pateo la puerta abriéndola de par en par y… no la encontró. Frente a él estaba una hembra demonio desnudándose con un macho de la misma especie, al parecer estaban a punto de aparearse. Claro hasta que el abrió la puerta, ya que ambos se voltearon a causa del ruido ocasionando que la mujer gritara en combinación de la vergüenza y el horror, mientras que el macho solo se quedo paralizado. ¡Puta suerte! Tomo la puerta y la azoto de una antes de que reanudara su camino con la peor imagen que portaba en su cabeza, en definitiva esto era culpa de la bruja oxigenada. Seguro que ella le había tirado una maldición por sus burlas, y ahora lo había dejado salado en su búsqueda. Lego arreglarían cuentas sobre esto. Enojado pateo otras tres puertas y por un demonio que no hallo nada. Esto era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, y sus resultados no eran nada prometedores. Otro pasillo lo llevo hacia unas escaleras, y sin ponerse a pensar las subió rápidamente, y fue en aquel momento cuando los dos glifos brillaron intensamente. ¡Victoria! Sonriente al haber hallado lo que buscaba llego al final de los escalones y quedo frente a un pasillo lleno de cuartos. Olisqueo el aire. No había nadie cerca, salvo una dulce esencia femenina. Rosas. Esta debía de ser la correcta y por el ardor que transmitían sus tatuajes se lo confirmarían.

Avanzo lentamente hacia la primera puerta de todas, quedándose frente a ella sin moverse. ¿Qué haría ahora? Meil podía ser muy buen asesino pero no tenía una muy buena socialización con otras personas, mucho menos con mujeres. Nunca había tenido una conversación con Angeline, y si la conocía fue porque la vio desde lejos, ahora por fin la conocería en persona. Genial, esto era lo mejor que le estaba pasando, el gran Meil estaba nervioso. Dudo en entrar, ¿Qué tal si ella no le creía nada de lo que diría? ¿Qué tal si ella no quería saber nada de él? Dudas y más dudas bombardearon su mente hasta llevarlo a un dolor de cabeza. ¡Maldición! Él era el destructor, un ser que fue creado para las batallas, obteniendo siempre las victorias en cada una de ellas, ¿Cómo era posible entonces que se sintiera nervioso por esto? Era alguien fuerte, de carácter y orgullo, por lo tanto no se dejaría intimidar por una pequeñez como esta. Daría cara, Meil estaba seguro que ella no huiría es más, estaría feliz de verlo. Estaría contenta de saber que existían más como ellos, ¿verdad? Claro que si. Guardando aquellas estúpidas dudas en su interior acerco su mano al pomo de la puerta y la giro hasta abrirla. El chirrido de la madera al abrirse invadió sus oídos hasta que finalmente estuvo completamente abierta mostrando el interior de la habitación. Y entonces la encontró al fin. No pudo evitar sonreír como un niño pequeño al encontrar una maravilla que estuvo escondida por demasiado tiempo hasta aquel instante. Sentada ahí en medio de la cama estaba Angeline Swan, la hibrida que había estado esperando por años. No había cambiado en nada, seguía teniendo ese perfil como el primer día que la vio, de una extraordinaria belleza que sorprendería a todo humano que la viera. La piel era bastante pálida, contrastando con ese largo cabello de color negro como el ala de un cuervo y gracias a la luz de las lámparas podía ver unos reflejos rojizos que se denotaban. La vio fruncir el ceño antes que girara lentamente la cabeza hacia él, y cuando sus ojos chocaron con los suyos él le sonrió. Plata. Brillantes y extrañamente de un tono plata que deslumbraba de inteligencia, suspicacia y a la vez algo de seriedad. Por fin. Demonios, quería gritar de alegría, al fin la acababa de encontrar y ya tenía a Cristel a su lado, solo faltaba el hermano mayor y estarían completos. Su especie. Su reino.

"_Muy bien, solo no la asustes o le hagas ponerse a la defensiva" _**era lo único que se le ocurría. No era bueno comunicándose y debería morderse la lengua para no soltar algún comentario sarcástico que arruinara todo. **

**-**¿Quién…? – susurro ella algo curiosa mientras lo veía. Sus vivaces ojos color plata brillaron más con cada estudio que ella realizaba, él le brindo una sonrisa algo más sincera. Lentamente ingreso a la habitación, dándole algo de espacio, hasta que con unas cuantas zancadas estuvo a dos metros de ella.

-Al fin te encontré ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para hallarte? – pregunto el joven con diversión. Angeline abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida, como si todo esto fuera algo del otro mundo y ella acabara de llegar de Marte. Esta bien, tal vez debió de ser algo más suave en todo esto. Lo intentaría de otra forma. Iba a presentarse mejor cuando los delicados labios rosados se abrieron y pronunciaron un "no puede estar pasando esto". Eso lo dejo desencajado, ¿Qué no debía de estar pasando?

-¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto con un tono algo bajo y curioso. Su grado de voz había bajado un poco volviéndose más suave, como si ella tratara de razonar con un animal salvaje, temiendo salir lastimada en el proceso. Meil trato de buscar un modo de ser mejor en todo esto, no estaba consiguiendo nada y si la asustaba estaría jodido.

-Soy el destructor, Meil y él que ha venido por ti y tu familia Angeline – contesto él. Los ojos color plata se abrieron sorprendidos antes que ella retrocediera un poco en la enorme cama. Diablos… la fregó. Demasiado directo. Algunas veces olvidaba que las cosas directas no llevaban por el buen camino, y ahora la morena le estaba mirando como si se tratara de un loco de remate –. Correcto, empecé mal. Tranquila no vengo a lastimarte solo quiero hablar un momento – susurro pero ella pareció no escucharle ya que sus ojos se oscurecieron. Su mirada vago por los alrededores, de seguro buscando un modo de escapar de él. Ah no, eso si que no. Le había costado demasiado encontrarla como para que ahora se fuera a escapar sin más –. Escúchame por un momento, ya te dije que no te lastimare. He venido por ti. Soy el destructor y tú eres como yo.

-Se muy bien lo que he oído – se quejo ella indignada. Rodo los ojos, era pésimo para esto. No entendía para nada a las mujeres, y si él acababa de hablarle así era para intentar calmar las aguas pero le salió el tiro por la culata –. No te creo en lo más mínimo, el destructor es solo una leyenda, tú no lo eres. No puedes serlo – termino. Lo que le faltaba ahora le creía un mentiroso. ¿Por qué le tenia que haber tocado una mujer tan desconfiada? Sabia que esto no seria fácil, mas, ayudaría todo si ella no pusiera esa barrera impenetrable que le indicaba que en ningún momento el podría entablar algo con ella.

-Soy el destructor y te lo probare – dijo él. Alzo las mangas de su chaqueta mostrando como los glifos de su sangre hibrida brillaban intensamente al estar completamente cerca de otra de su misma especie. Angeline le miro sorprendida por unos instantes antes que ella misma alzara las mangas de su chamarra enseñando los mismos tatuajes que no paraban de brillar. Los ojos color plata le miraron con intriga, hasta que esta se transformo en algo más… alegría. Él sonrió triunfante. Una delicada lágrima rodo por la sonrosada mejilla de la joven cuando ella volvió la vista a sus propios tatuajes –. Hola Angeline – dijo divertido acercándose un poco más hasta quedar frente a ella. La morena sonrió un poco aún sorprendida cuando un ruido resonó en la habitación. Noto como ella se congelaba dirigiendo su mirar hacia la puerta, él le imito y se encontró con un macho demonio de cabellos rubios y ojos color chocolate que le miraba completamente enojado, como si Meil acabara de hacer una blasfemia.

-Axel – susurro ella algo sorprendida. ¿Axel? ¿Quién rayos era este demonio? Por propio acto de reflejo se puso delante de la mujer, como si se tratara de un instinto de protección… extraño. Él no era tan sobre protector, pero se trataba de una mujer de su especie y este ser que acababa de llegar no se atrevería a tocarla.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – ladro el demonio enojado. Meil le miro con arrogancia, ¿enserio acababa de darle una orden al destructor? Él tipo era un idiota o no estaba para nada cuerdo. El moreno no escuchaba nunca a nadie, seguía sus propias leyes, significando que este estúpido no vendría a decirle lo que haría o lo que no. Los ojos castaños se oscurecieron más hasta llegar al grado de teñirse de negro. Estaba bastante enojado por lo visto –. ¡ESCUCHAME! ¡APARTATE DE ELLA! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ESTES A SU LADO!

-No me da ni un poco de gana hacerte caso – respondió el moreno en reto. Tampoco le gusto para nada que este rubio mirara a Angeline con una vena posesiva. Al parecer este macho sentía algo por la morena, y eso si que no. Meil había venido a llevársela, por lo cual ningún bastardo intentaría alejarlo ahora –. Ella viene conmigo demonio, no me he pasado tanto tiempo en una búsqueda para irme con las manos vacías, así que se un buen chico y apártate para que nos podamos ir – el ojicastaño gruño más alto. El destructor sonrió divertido. Se largarían de una buena vez, y eso sucedería ahora. Se dio la vuelta como si nada y cogió suavemente por la muñeca a la mujer dándole un tirón leve e indicándole que se levantara para que pudieran marcharse. Suave. Su piel en verdad era demasiado suave y cálida, sin querer su propia mano dio una leve caricia. Y el detonante se desato. El demonio de nombre Axel rugió como una bestia salvaje antes de que se lanzara como un rayo contra el moreno lanzándolo al suelo para comenzar una batalla a golpes. Meil gruño furibundo. Ningún puto demonio le ponía un dedo encima y vivía para contarlo. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado se lanzo a una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, en el cual el no perdería, y podría asegurar que este demonio acababa de cavar su propia tumba. Escucho los llamados de Angeline diciendo que se detuvieran pero los ignoro, ahora estaba más ocupado dándole un par de puñetazos al infeliz. Lo intento por el modo pacifico, sino habían querido escucharlo, que se atendieran a las consecuencias.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

La joven rubia comenzó a correr mientras era perseguida por los malditos demonios. Maldición. En verdad luego de esto mataría al destructor, aunque claro lo haría sufrir primero. Supuestamente la que debería de estar en aquellos momentos con Angeline era ella, pero no, el hibrido endemoniado se le había adelantado y ni siquiera pudo alcanzarlo cuando "supuestamente" hallo a la joven. Sus pasos aceleraron y con algo de alivio supo al fin que acababa de perderse entre los pasillos, y esto significaba que ya nadie más la seguía por ahora. Miro a su alrededor e hizo una mueca. En verdad aquel lugar era enorme, y para que ella sola hallara a su protegida en verdad estaría difícil. Meil tenía la suerte de que podía rastrear más fácilmente a Angeline porque eran de la misma especie, pero ella en cambio, debía de esperar hasta que sus glifos se activaran. Murmurando maldiciones llego hasta un pasillo lleno de extraños retratos pintados, eran ángeles rebeldes y en otros la tentación de la primera mujer humana. Buen gusto, pensó ella mientras observaba toda la belleza del arte cuando recordó lo que había venido a hacer. Tenía que ayudar a su protegida y de paso ver como reaccionaria al tenerla a ella aquí cerca. La primera posibilidad era que intentara matarla por ser lo que era, y la segunda opción era que solo la miraría creyéndola irreal. Ninguna de las opciones le gustaba al fin y al cabo. Suspirando algo cansada se apoyo en la pared e intento tranquilizarse, en verdad muchas cosas estaban pasando. En especial lo que había sucedido en aquella asquerosa celda donde estuvo cautiva hasta hace unos momentos. Tan solo el recordar al bastardo ese la sangre le hervía de rabia. Entendido, su lista negra estaba encabezada por el destructor, y ahora de segundo estaba ese demonio sombra ególatra. ¿Es que todo macho tenia siempre que sacar pecho y pavonearse de sus propios logros? Que idiotas eran los hombres algunas veces, se dejaban llevar por sus propios instintos de macho alfa. Deberían de saber ya que eso no funcionaba con todas las mujeres. Enderezándose estuvo dispuesta a continuar su camino cuando escucho un leve carraspeó. Girándose lentamente se encontró con lo que menos necesitaba ahora. Frente a ella se encontraba el atractivo demonio de hace unas horas y lo que sin duda le dejo peor fue cuando vio sus oscuros ojos verdes destilando enojo.

"_Maldición, esta enojado" _**pensó Evangelyne mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella. **

**-**¿Ya te ibas? – pregunto el con su voz dura y molesta. Sus pies avanzaban hasta que quedo frente a ella dejando una poco distancia entre ambos –. Creí que al menos querrías tu vaso de agua.

-Yo… ya no tengo sed – dijo con una mueca ella. Estúpida respuesta, lo supo cuando los ojos verdes centellaron indignados ante su comentario. ¿Qué haría ahora? No le quedaba más que luchar con el demonio, pero eso le quitaría tiempo vital que luego no recuperaría. Decidió invocar su arco de plata cuando algo la dejo perpleja. Una fuerte carcajada salió de la boca del moreno antes que negara con la cabeza, ¿qué era tan gracioso? No le encontraba nada chistoso a todo esto –. ¿De qué te ríes?

-Debo admitir que eres lista rubia – menciono con un ápice de burla en su tono. No se esperaba esto, ella pensó que al menos primero la insultaría, mas en lugar de aquello él se reía de ella –. Lograste engañarme, me la jugaste – se carcajeo y eso dejo a la chica perpleja –. Y nadie ha conseguido hacer eso en lo que llevo de vida, créeme – suspiro. Estaba en verdad cansado y este día se ponía más y más difícil a cada instante. Se arrepentía de haberse ido del infierno y abandonar a su familia, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho ahora tendría una vida más "decente", pero ya daba igual. De nada valía arrepentirse ahora –. Aunque me temo que tienes que regresar ya a tu celda como la niña buena que eres ¿Entendido? – la miro fijamente a sus ojos mientras los de él brillaban burlones –. Si no lo haces me veraz enojado, y eso es algo que no te recomiendo.

-¿Volver a la celda? – los ojos de ella se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquello. Ni de chiste regresaría a esa pocilga, mucho menos cuando acababa de tener la oportunidad de encontrar a Angeline y tenerla tan cerca. Soltó un gruñido de enojo. No volvería ni ahora ni nunca –. ¡NO REGRESARE JAMÁS!

-Regresaras Barbie – contradijo él con burla.

-¿A sí? – pregunto ella burlona, al parecer, se puso a la misma altura del demonio –. Pues ni pienses que regresare por las buenas, tengo una misión y nadie me impedirá cumplirla – esta vez sus ojos le miraron serios y decididos. Demostrando todo el valor que ella tenía en su interior y estaba sacando –. Y mucho menos tú, así que… si de verdad quieres que vuelva a esa asquerosa celda, intenta detenerme. Aunque no creo que puedas – resalto la última frase con más burla.

Ese demonio no podría con ella, ya se había enfrentado a muchos otros antes y solo había existido uno que había conseguido ponerse a su altura. Recordó con diversión como aquel otro demonio de ojos violetas se enfrentaba a ella en una batalla en la que ninguno había logrado vencer, ese había sido su único y autentico enemigo. El único que había logrado detenerla o ponerse a su altura en un tiempo atrás. Era muy difícil que este demonio sombra de pacotilla lograra siquiera alcanzarla en nivel de combate, porque solo había una persona en este mundo que había conseguido hacerlo. Y seguiría siendo así, solo UNA persona...él. A saber donde estaría ahora aquel bastardo que consiguió escapar de la muerte, un minuto más y lo habría destruido. Pero qué se le va a hacer. En otra ocasión se volverían a encontrar pensó la rubia, y cuando eso sucediera, esta vez lo mataría de verdad. Se cruzó de brazos observando a aquel moreno de ojos verdes que tenía en frente, esperaba con ansias una respuesta. Lo vio fruncir el ceño por unos instantes como si pensara en algo cuando noto algo fuera de lugar en él. Sus ojos. Sorprendida observo como aquellos hermosos ojos de color verde oscuro empezaron a nublarse y como si de magia se tratara unas especies de sombras empezaron a rodear la pupila ennegreciéndola totalmente. Evangelyne iba a decirle sobre aquello pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna cuando todo desapareció dejando el ojo tal y como estaba. Ok. ¿Qué fue eso? La rubia sabia de demonios, solo que lo primordial. Conocía algo de demonios sombras, y como ya había dicho lo primordial. ¿Qué significaba cuando varias sombras rodeaban la pupila del demonio? ¿Era peligro? ¿Una lectura de alma? Por primera vez deseo poder saber más de demonios. Rendida ante aquello lo único que atino a realizar fue ponerse en posición de ataque, si lo que quería era pelea, pues batalla le daría. El demonio le miro un segundo y luego se carcajeo como si estuviera enterado de un secreto que ella no conocía, y eso le molestaba demasiado. ¡¿Quién demonios se creía?! Tenia suficiente con el ególatra de ese hibrido de pacotilla que tenía mentalidad de rey, y Evangelyne ya tenia suficiente con él. La arrogante sonrisa siguió en el rostro de él cuando de un momento a otro acerco el rostro hasta quedar a centímetros del de ella. La joven ángel sintió su cálido aliento contra sus labios haciéndola asustar un poco. Aquella sensación regreso. Una calidez que le abordo el pecho, extendiéndose hasta sus mejillas. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué este ser le provocaba aquella reacción?

-Wow muy bueno Barbie – se burló el cuando se acerco más hasta ella y le cogió de la cintura pegándola a él. Mierda. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda a la joven mientras el moreno pasaba sus cálidos labios sobre su sien, con tanta fragilidad que algo tembló en sus entrañas y sintió... ¿Gusto? –. Puedes intentar ganar en fuerza pero sabes que es lo más divertido de nosotros los demonios – susurró el mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y sin querer un pequeño sonidito salió de los rosados labios de ella. Él sonrió, la acababa de hacer gemir y eso le gustaba. Música para sus oídos –. Como por ejemplo el cruce de especies, y sabes soy parte demonio sombra como también un demonio mucho más fuerte – sus manos recorrieron su espalda lentamente. Una caricia totalmente intima y seductora que la hizo sonrojar más – Yo soy un incubo, tu peor pesadilla cariño.

Vale, con eso con contaba la rubia. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Un íncubo? Mierda. Aquellos seres solo ansiaban una cosa. Sexo. Se asqueó al recordar ese dato. Ese tipo de demonios se dejaban llevar muy rápido por la pasión y el deseo carnal. También recordó lo sucedido hace unos momentos en aquella celda... ¡Claro! Ahora todo encajaba. El "roce", el acercamiento, todo. Aquel demonio se había puesto tan seductor con ella porque esa era su naturaleza, no por otra causa. Ahora mismo el moreno solo la veía como un juguete, un juguete para saciar su sed de pasión. Pero no, no lo permitiría. Aunque estuviera paralizada – Dios sabe porqué – aún podía hacer una cosa, quejarse y si. Claro que lo haría. No dejaría que este demonio sombra-incubo la intentara doblegar a su voluntad. Eso no pasaría. Eva era una mujer que había vivido sin conocer la lujuria por toda su existencia, y podía permanecer así por cuanto tiempo quisiera. Por lo tanto, este demonio no doblegaría su voluntad de hierro. Se removió intentando zafarse de su agarre cuando él no se lo permitió encarcelándola entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Suéltame – se quejó susurrando levemente, él rió bajito mandándola otro escalofrío- Ahora.

Lástima, el demonio no la escuchó, y muchos menos contestó a esa queja porque sus labios estaban muy ocupados besando los de ella. Los hermosos ojos rosados de ella se abrieron sorprendidos ante esa acción. Ella se resistía, no quería corresponder a ese apasionado beso. Sintió como ese demonio sombra-íncubo mordía su labio inferior haciéndola gemir. Él sonrió contra sus labios mientras ella no sentía otra cosa que gusto y pasión. ¿Pasión? Si, no podía creerlo pero esa emoción era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerla acceder finalmente. No lo pensaba, olvidándolo todo fue como un impulso el que la rubia entrelazara las manos en el cuello del demonio mientras le correspondía. Él intensificó más el beso haciéndola jadear de sorpresa. Los labios de ambos se movían apasionados y delicados mientras el entorno desaparecía de sus mentes. Infiltrándolos en una burbuja donde solo existían ambos, ella y él. Nadie más. Las manos del moreno acariciaban su cintura y la atraían más hacia su cálido pecho haciéndola oír el fuerte ritmo de su corazón, incluso podía oír el suyo propio ir demasiado rápido. BUM, BUM, BUM. Sus oídos se llenaban de ese sonido, su boca solo estaba ocupada moldeándose a la de él, siendo prácticamente devorada de una manera fiera y tan ardiente que su cuerpo tembló. Su lengua se enredo a la suya, y ella volvió a gemir sin poder evitar contenerse. Tenía un sabor a licor, como si fuera… Whisky. Si, era eso. Aunque ella nunca la había probado sabía muy bien en los labios de él. Las manos de la rubia recorrieron los músculos de la espalda y soltó otro gemido en la boca de Austin. Hacia calor. Demasiado para su propio gusto. Cuando el macho profundizo más, el calor se extendió hasta lugares que no deberían ser posibles, como por ejemplo entre sus…oh si que se sentía bien. Sus manos ya no estaban en su cintura ahora le estaba acariciando más abajo y eso endemoniadamente le estaba gustando. Más. Quería más de todo esto. Y seguiría de esta forma, ya que le gustaba esas caricias que hacia con sus manos y con la deliciosa lengua, salvo que todo inicio tiene un final y este caso no fue la excepción. De repente, algo se removió en la conciencia del ángel. Estaba besándose con un demonio, dejando que la acariciara de una forma lujuriosa y lo peor de todo era que a ella le estaba gustando esta acción pecaminosa. ¡Santo cielos! ¡¿En que estaba pensando?! Horrorizada reacciono al fin su mente y conecto sus terribles acciones que un día le costarían demasiado.

"_Basta"_ **Susurró su mente antes de que alejara a Austin de ella mediante un empujón. El demonio le miro confundido, se notaba que él no había querido separarse de ella, pero Eva no se dejaría engañar más. Y la furia la estaba dominando sin posibilidad de detenerse. **

-¡Bastardo! – ladro ella enojada mientras se limpiaba sus labios con su muñeca. Demonios. Su primer beso dado por un desgraciado demonio sombra-íncubo, ¿Qué podía ser peor? ¡Al infierno con todo! Sin medir lo que hacía invoco su arco de plata encantada y en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus manos tenso la cuerda mientras una flecha de color plata aparecía lista para ser lanzada. Antes que Austin pudiera moverse la flecha salió disparada dándole en el pecho al moreno. Los ojos rosados se abrieron de la sorpresa ante lo que había hecho, y peor aún cuando noto como el demonio soltaba un rugido de dolor para luego caer al suelo de golpe y sin ningún signo de vida. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Se acercó a él y se arrodilló antes de proporcionarle una leve caricia en la mejilla. Con suerte solo estaba inconsciente o eso aparentaba al menos. Aliviada de no haber matado a este hombre volvió a acariciarle la mejilla cuando se detuvo abruptamente. ¡¿Pero qué estaba haciendo?! No debería sentir lástima y mucho menos cariño ante aquel demonio. Se levantó y sin darle más vueltas echó a correr, no quería tener ni un solo trato más con aquel infeliz en toda su vida. Pero ahora no pensaría en eso. Debía encontrar a su protegida cuanto antes. Y mirarlo por el lado bueno, ya se había librado de una carga, aquel despreciable demonio que había sido su carcelero. Y ahora, podría cumplir su misión tranquilamente.

"_No sin antes encontrar a esa sabandija ególatra"_ **Le recordó su mente. Una mueca de disgusto se formó en sus labios. Cierto, tendría que hallar también al maldito destructor que le estaba causando tantos problemas. Y de paso darle una buena patada en el trasero. **

Mientras que la joven rubia se iba el cuerpo del demonio sombra estaba tirado en el suelo. Un gruñido de dolor surgió de la garganta del moreno antes que abriera los ojos llenos de rabia por esta humillante situación. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido?! Él solo la había estado besando, y no se podía quejar porque la había escuchado gemir – por lo cual la hipócrita esa lo había disfrutado – y como le pagaba… ¡Lanzándole una puta flecha cuando se distrajo! Bien decían que todas las hembras traían puros problemas a la vida de todo hombre. Era la última vez que accedía a tener algo que ver con esta loca de remate. Intento mover su mano pero ni siquiera eso consiguió. Estaba paralizado e indefenso… ¡Por un carajo! ¡Esto era lo más patético que le podría estar pasando! Enojado consigo mismo decidió que seria mejor por ahora esperar a que el efecto del ataque empezara a desaparecer. Esto no se quedaría así. Nadie se la jugaba y salía bien librado sin recibir un buen castigo, y eso lo sabían todos aquellos que tuvieron la osadía de enfrentara un demonio sombra. Podían ser algo pacíficos, protectores con sus crías y buenos conyugues, pero lo que si los caracterizaba era lo vengativos y sádicos cuando alguien los traicionaba. Esa rubia estaba bien frita y Austin se lo haría pagar en cuanto estuviera libre al fin.

-Maldita Barbie – musito Austin enojado cuando observo que la desgraciada ya no estaba cerca.

No estaba viendo bien, y todo porque esa flecha no lo dejo totalmente inconsciente, todo lo contrario lo dejo inmovilizado, seguro debido a su fuerte sangre de incubo. Estúpida zorra, le tenía ahora un enorme desagrado y asco. Era una estúpida, una tonta que se creía la santidad y la pureza. A pesar de eso, no podía negar que cuando había besado a ese ángel algo había despertado en su interior, un sentimiento enterrado que jamás debía de salir porque sino estaría en graves aprietos. Y los inocentes pagarían culpas que no les pertenecían. Y en este caso, la inocente sería esa rubia. Subió su brazo tembloroso. Mierda, estaba débil y todo por aquella maldita flecha. Un calor se extendió por su mejilla, calor que le había otorgado la chica al acariciarle con... ¿Ternura? Si, o al menos eso era lo que le pareció a él. Recordó lo ocurrido unos segundos antes. Podía parecer una locura pero...en el aura de aquel ángel pudo ver bondad y cariño. Algo de lo que muchos de aquella especie alada carecían. Intentó levantarse, pero solo consiguió sentarse en el frío suelo mientras posicionaba su mano en la frente. Le dolía la cabeza. ¡Joder! Barbie pagaría por todo esto, y muy caro.

-Me las pagaras. Maldita sea – gruño cuando de repente oyó unos pasos acercándose. Solo unos momentos después pudo ver como Jude y Laura se acercaban corriendo hacía él. Podía denotar como estaban apurados y con las caras llenas de preocupación, de seguro aún no hallaban a la sabandija esa que les jugo sucio –. Al fin llegan bastardos.

-¡Joder! Hombre te ves como si te hubiera arrollado un tráiler – se burlo la pelimiel a lo que el ojiverde gruño. Laura era bastante cómica cuando se lo proponía pero en aquellos instantes el humor era lo menos que tenía. Estaba ardiendo de rabia y deseo carnal, todo por esa rubiecita que lo dejo a mitad de un ardiente beso. No le quedaba de otra. Luego tendría que irse a un bar a buscar a una demonio para pasar el rato. Sintió sus músculos relajarse y finalmente pudo moverse mejor. Jude se acerco y con ayuda logro pararlo antes de que el moreno se tambaleaba de lo mareado que estaba –. ¿Qué sucede? – la voz de la mujer sonaba preocupada. ¡Hasta que al fin lo noto! Algunas veces Laura era algo complicada y difícil de tratar, con razón no se llevaba nada bien con Claude.

-Nada, ahora que es lo que sucedió, ¿Dónde esta el destructor? – pregunto a lo que Jude gruño una maldición.

- Va en busca de la mujer que Axel trajo aquí –musitó Jude fastidiado, cuando un rugido resonó y luego un par de gruñidos de dos machos. El de rastas maldijo – Olvida lo que dije, ya lo encontró y creo que no esta para nada feliz – eso solo indicaba algo. Problemas. Axel era un hombre de carácter demasiado orgulloso y demasiado territorial. Si el destructor se había fijado en la misma mujer que el rubio… alguien moriría esta noche –. Démonos prisa.

-Iremos – ordenó con seguridad Laura. El ojiverde intentó dar un paso pero casi se cae de lo cansado que se sentía, menos mal que Jude le cogió a tiempo con ayuda de Laura – ¿Pero que demonios te pasa Austin? ¡¿Quien te ha hecho esto?! – Exigió saber ella. Bueno era momento de decir con toda su dignidad por los suelos que su "atacante" era la maldita ángel que estuvo encerrada hasta hace unas horas. Laura se burlaría de él por la eternidad mientras que Jude le reclamaría este descuido. Escucho una tos. El moreno se mordió la lengua con fastidio; mientras Laura y Jude esperaban impacientes la respuesta.

-Ella... – Ambos le miraron sin entender a lo que se enfureció con solo pensar en la respuesta que les daría –. ¡El ángel! – Repitió hecho una furia – .Me cruce con ella y me lanzó una flechita con su arco.

-Genial – musito Jude con sarcasmo –. Ahora me sales con que un ángel te ha lastimado. Deberías de más cuidadoso.

-Da igual, eso ahora es lo de menos – afirmó Laura –. ¿Te sientes mejor Austin? – el moreno solo asintió con la cabeza antes de que la súcuba le soltara al igual que el otro demonio. Por fin, ahora si que se podía mover –.Entonces vámonos, el híbrido le está causando problemas a Axel. Y si no me equivoco, y se que no lo hago… nuestro querido líder esta prendado de esta súcuba. Si el destructor la quiere, Axel lo matara antes de dejar que se la lleve de su lado.

-Menudo lio de revolcones – gruño Jude –. En definitiva aquí ardera Troya y si no nos damos prisa… maldición. No quiero ni pensar en lo que sucederá.

Y sin mencionar más, se dispusieron a correr.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Evangelyne no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos, tan solo estaba paralizada ante la brutal pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo en el suelo. Puños y golpes volaban cayendo en el rostro del otro o en el estomago, ¡Dios! se estaban matando a golpes. Examino a su alrededor cuando hallo lo que buscaba, ahí estaba ella con una mirada llena de horror y pánico. Angeline Swan. Su protegida y la hibrida que se había vuelto parte de su mundo. La rubia estuvo a punto de acercarse cuando escucho un rugido proveniente del rubio que peleaba contra el destructor en el suelo. Tenia el labio partido – cortesía de Meil – y su expresión solo apuntaba a la ira junto con los instintos de asesino. Un moretón se comenzaba a formar en el ojo, mientras la sangre roja de un tono escarlata manchaba la alfombra de color blanca, pero eso a él no parecía importarle ya que estaba más concentrado en matar al hibrido que estaba frente a él que en otra cosa. Estúpido destructor, acababa de arruinar el plan para rescatar a la morena, y ahora habían conseguido enojar a un demonio que por su porte tenía un alto cargo en este lugar. Meil se levanto limpiando la sangre que caía de su ceja, debido a que el demonio se la rompió con un perfecto puñetazo hace unos momentos y en su mejilla podía denotarse un moretón. Los ojos rojos de Meil y los casi negros del demonio chocaron enviando ondas de violencia a su alrededor. El ángel tuvo que retroceder, podía sentir la fuerte agresión que ambos machos transmitían y lo peor de todo recaía en que ambos eran territoriales y poderosos. Podían matarse aquí mismo, solo que tenia el presentimiento que al final el ganador podía ser Meil, debido a su sangre combinada y sus enormes poderes que ocultaba. Maldición. Debía de hacer algo rápido antes que ocurriera una desgracia, y a parte de esos dos alguien más saliera herido. Intento pensar en algo cuando recordó su arco de plata que aún estaba sosteniendo entre sus manos. No había de otra, cuando uno estaba desesperado debía de recurrir a cualquier estrategia o arma, aunque eso significara que tendría al estúpido ególatra gritándole por meterse en sus batallas. La rubia elevo el arco fijándolo entre ambos hombres que caminaban lentamente en una danza de guerra, dispuestos a matarse con tal de dejar su orgullo al frente. Solo debía esperar un poco, unos segundos más. La flecha hecha de luz comenzó a crearse y en el momento el que ambos se lanzaron al ataque, ella disparo. Una flecha hecha de luz, o este caso su variación. La flecha de brillante punta cayó en el suelo antes que mandara una fuerte luz de color blanco que aumento hasta envolver a ambos machos haciéndolos gritar por el ardor en la vista.

"_Me matara después de esto"_ **Pensó la rubia mientras observaba como la luz se desvanecía dejando a Meil y al demonio con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ambos estaban adoloridos y cegados momentáneamente, cortesía de la flecha cegante. Sus ojos se posaron entonces en Angeline que seguía sorprendida antes que mirara a Evangelyne, la sorpresa se tiño por la incertidumbre combinada con curiosidad y algo de diversión.****El ángel sonrió. **_"Al diablo con la estúpida sabandija, lo importante es que ella este bien"._

-¡Axel! – el grito femenino llego a los oídos de las dos mujeres cuando ingreso corriendo una hermosa mujer de larga melena color miel y brillantes ojos color rojos. La preocupación brillaba en ella hasta que vio al ángel y soltó un gruñido enseñando sus colmillos –. Perra, luego de esto juro que lo pagaras.

Evangelyne no pudo ni responderle porque la mujer se lanzo a ver como estaba el rubio al que llamó Axel. El enorme macho ladro una maldición cuando comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente mostrándolos algo rojos por la irritación que acababa de sufrir. El destructor soltó otro gruñido mientras abría sus orbes marrones y fulminaba iracundo a la rubia, esta bufo mandándole una mirada de molestia. Que no se acostumbrara porque nunca más lo volvería a ayudar en toda su larga existencia. Unos pasos resonaron en la estancia, acercándose rápidamente hasta que llegaron corriendo tres demonios más, entre ellos él que había sido el carcelero de Evangelyne hace unos momentos y por el enojo en su mirar estaba bastante molesto por la mentira de ella, su huida y el ataque que le había dado hace unos momentos. En teoría todos querían matarla como si ella fuera culpable de todas estas desgracias. ¡Ella era inocente! Su único pecado era querer proteger a esa mujer que estaba sentada en la cama del maldito demonio que parecía ser el líder de todo este lugar. ¿Por qué mejor no culpaban a Meil? Después de todo él había sido el que ataco al líder, ella más bien solo los detuvo antes que se mataran y les echaran más culpas como si se las merecían – claro la sabandija se la merecía, pero ella no – y de paso intentaran dañar a Angeline por todo esto. Si le ponían una mano encima… ella los mataría antes de que se dieran cuenta de quien les clavo su última puñalada.

-¡Puta bruja! ¡Te dije que no metiera en mis peleas! – grito el destructor. Sus ojos rojos brillaban encolerizados, su boca estaba contraída en una mueca de rabia contra todo, en especial contra ella –. Nadie te necesita aquí.

-En primera solo detuve una pelea que podía terminar en una tragedia, ¿Acaso no ves que ese demonio contra él que peleabas es el líder de este lugar? – pregunto ella. Meil solo soltó un bufido cruzándose de brazos.

-Por supuesto que lo sabía por eso estaba peleando y también porque el muy bastardo no me dejo llevarme a Angeline de esta pocilga. Estaba perfectamente en mi lucha cuando tú llegaste, se ve que eres una maldita pacifista – murmuro enojado.

Ella iba a replicar cuando a su lado los dos demonios que acababan de llegar fueron en ayuda de su líder que luchaba por zafarse del agarre de la pelimiel. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Meil, y ella podría asegurar que quería escaparse para matar al hibrido. Con gusto ella se sentaría a ver como lo hacia, de paso podría deshacerse de este bicho patán que ni siquiera agradecía que le salvaran la vida. Rodo los ojos cuando Meil comenzó a decir puras maldiciones contra ella, y usando en especial "bruja", "oxigenada" y "perra alada". Evangelyne solo lo ignoraba cuando de repente noto como el carcelero que la había estado protegiendo frunció el ceño unos instantes mientras miraba a Angeline. El demonio olfateo unos instantes cuando se levanto bajo la sorpresa de los demás de su especie, iba en una sola dirección y esa era… la hibrida. La rubia se puso tensa y lista para saltar al ataque en cuanto vio como el ojiverde cogía del brazo a la morena y su mano brillaba unos instantes, una especie de luz blanca que dejo atontada a An. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso le estaba robando la energía? Si eso era lo que estaba haciendo, el maldito bastardo estaba declarado muerto. Segundos pasaron cuando todos se dieron cuenta de la acción del moreno y cuando Axel abrió la boca para soltar un rugido, Austin se separo con una mirada llena de sorpresa. Su mandíbula se abrió antes que murmurara palabras ilegibles y lanzara una mirada a su líder. Muy bien, ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? La rubia no estaba de buen humor e intuía que el demonio sabía algo sobre su protegida que dudaba en decir. ¿Estaría enferma? ¿Herida? ¿Traumatizada? ¡Joder! ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo? Los ojos color rosa estaban clavados fijamente en Austin esperando a que este hablara de una buena vez y cuando lo vio dudar estaba a punto de estallar en gritos por tener que aguantar la incógnita de saber que ocurría.

-Esto es algo sorprendente – murmuro Austin viendo con una pequeña sonrisa a Angeline. Esta frunció el ceño sin entender que estaba sucediendo, ¿Qué era tan sorprendente que el demonio estaba algo emocionado y divertido? se lo iba a preguntar cuando él hablo sin darle tiempo a nada más –. Pues felicidades – los ojos de todos le miraron como si estuviera loco, ¿Por qué felicitaba a la ojiplata? –. Me alegra saber que va a ser madre señora, y que el padre pues… ¿Sea Axel? ¿Verdad? – pregunto cuando al rubio se le cayo la mandíbula de la sorpresa haciendo soltar una carcajada al moreno –. Si es él.

Si a Evangelyne le hubieran dicho que era el fin del mundo de todas formas no habría prestado atención a alguna palabra. Estaba perpleja, desorientada y principalmente sorprendida e incrédula. Esto no podía estar pasando. No por supuesto que no, había oído mal lo que el demonio acababa de decir, y podría jurar que no acababa de escuchar la palabra embarazo, Axel y felicidades. Reescribió la frase en su mente y cuando entendió la oración completa casi le da un ataque. Soltó un grito de enojo antes que mirara asesinamente al demonio de opacos ojos color verde.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – exclamo finalmente Eva al reconocer bien cada palabra que soltó el bastardo. Sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente mientras su rostro al principio expreso pura sorpresa e incredulidad para luego pasar al enojo y la furia. ¡Demonios! ¿Había oído bien enserio? Tal vez escucho mal o confundió alguna palabra. Su protegida… ¿embarazada? No, no podía ser posible y menos de un asqueroso demonio. Por Dios, su deber siempre había sido proteger a la pelinegra y evitar que cosas como esta pasaran. A caso… ¿había fallado en su misión? No, no podía ser, no quería aceptar eso. De pequeña se hizo una promesa, algo que se suponía que nunca incumpliría. Pero ahora… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¡MALDITA SEA! Es mentira, todo era una vil mentira. Ese maldito demonio seguro que pretendía jugársela pero ella no caería en ese macabro juego. No lograría engañarla a ella –. Eso no puede ser… ¡ES MENTIRA!

Los ojos del demonio se abrieron enojados antes que bufara.

-¿Mentira? – se quejo ofendido Austin cruzándose de brazos mientras a un lado de la rubia el hibrido estaba tenso y con el rostro lleno de incredulidad. Estaba entendiendo cada palabra que el maldito demonio había dicho antes que soltara un rugido de rabia. Meil se lanzo como un rayo hasta invocar su espada de fuego apuntando al cuello del ojiverde quien ni siquiera demostró una pizca de miedo ante la amenaza. Esto era una mentira, no podía aceptar que Angeline estuviera esperando… esperando un engendro de un maldito demonio, y mucho menos de Astarot el duque de los infiernos. No. Este estúpido bastardo mentía –. No miento nunca, al contrario de ti Barbie, en segunda quita tu espada de mi cuello destructor que no te tengo miedo. Si quieren compruébenlo, sientan su esencia y tu Axel verifica tus lazos de alma, encontraras un lazo que te une a un nuevo ser, a tu hijo.

-¡MIENTES! – rugió Meil a punto de degollarlo con la espada cuando Eva se metió apartándolo de un empujón. La miro hecho furia. No. La maldita bruja no se metería ahora, mucho menos cuando todo esto pasaba. El moreno necesitaba matar a alguien, en este caso seria a este demonio sombra mentiroso que los intentaba engañar de la peor manera –. ¡LARGATE BRUJA! ¡NO ME OBLIGUES A HACERTE DAÑO! – exclamo el moreno amenazante.

-¿Hacerme daño? – susurro ella mientras gruñía apretando su arco hecho de plata –. ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO DESTRUCTOR, ESTO ES COSA MÍA!

-¿TUYA? – ahora si que no aguantaría más. No dejaría que esta rubiecita se metiera más en sus asuntos, ya le había aguantado mucho pero su paciencia, por desgracia, comenzaba a agotarse. Y de repente algo sucedió, todos presenciaron como el hibrido se acercaba peligrosamente al ángel levantando su espada que ya desprendía llamarada más grandes que hace un momento atrás. Eva le miro asustada por unos segundos antes de dar un paso atrás y apretar con fuerza el arco encantado. Sin poderlo evitar lo elevo y lanzo una flecha cristalina a la espada del moreno quien solo abrió los ojos sorprendidos. Al segundo siguiente aquella espada se congelo junto con parte de los dedos de su dueño, quien la soltó dejándola caer al suelo al sentir el frio contacto del hielo. Fue el instinto de supervivencia de la rubia, que ahora le iba a costar muy caro. Lo había hecho sin pensar. El pánico le invadió cuando vio a Meil y no tuvo más opción que atacar al destructor –. ¡ZORRA! ¡TE MATARE! – grito a punto de lanzarse sobre el ángel cuando el demonio sombra se posiciono delante de él esperando el ataque. La rubia se sorprendió cuando los colmillos del ojiverde surgieron y un gruñido salió de su pecho en defensa de ella. Eso al destructor no le importo, gruño más maldiciones contra la rubia antes que saltara listo para pelear cuando un rugido resonó en la habitación dejando congelados a los presentes. Todos miraron en dirección al líder del bando rebelde, quien solo miraba enojado a la rubia y al moreno. Se deshizo del agarre de la súcuba, mientras sus ojos castaños estaban totalmente oscurecidos de un color negro como las propias tinieblas, indicando que si alguien se metía no dudaría en matarlo. Meil le fulmino con la mirada. Todo lo contrario. El destructor era el que quería matar al puto demonio que acababa de arruinar todos sus planes, arruino a una de las mujeres de su especie y esto le costaría la vida –. No me gruñas maldito demonio, no estoy de humor y se me da la jodida gana puedo matarte sin mucha dificultad.

-¿Matarme? – pregunto enojado el rubio. De repente una sonrisa burlona surco sus labios antes que soltara una carcajada y negara con la cabeza –. No te será tan fácil hibrido y para tu información estas en mi territorio y yo mando aquí, ahora… Austin. ¿Estas seguro de lo que acabas de decir? ¿En verdad ella…? – no pudo continuar. Los ojos ahora más tranquilos habían vuelto a su tono normal de color chocolate, fijándose en la mujer que estaba sentada en su cama quien solo estaba totalmente paralizada luego de lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿En verdad ella llevaba a su hijo en su vientre? Jamás había pensado en ser padre, pero pensar en un bebé ahora… un niño pequeño que un día lo llamaría padre le hacia sentir feliz y completo.

Evangelyne aún estaba sorprendida porque el demonio sombra la acababa de defender pero desecho toda idea cuando vio a su protegida. La hibrida estaba paralizada y con los ojos desorbitados, como si estuviera en un estado de shock. Pudo ver como se repente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y de su boca surgiera un jadeo de puro terror. ¡Diantres! Angeline estaba asustada y tenía todo el derecho a estarlo luego de lo que acababa de oír, pobre chica. ¿Cómo había pasado esto? ¿Cómo era posible que Angeline estuviera en cinta si ella nunca dejaba que un hombre…? A menos que ese maldito demonio descarado la halla forzado. ¡Bastardo! Eva sabia muy bien que todo macho demonio ansiaba tener crías para perpetuar su especie, pero jamás hubiera permitido que uno de ellos pusiera un dedo sobre su chica. Esquivando a Austin quien solo le miro algo sorprendido fue en dirección a An, ya que al parecer nadie se daba cuenta que ella era la más asustada en toda esta estupidez, ¿Cómo era posible que no entendieran que la pobre había recibido esta noticia como un balde de agua fría? Grandísimos idiotas.

-¡Angeline! – exclamo Eva sacándola del trance y acercándose a ella para después abrazar a la morena con fuerza. Ante esto, la nombrada solo abrió los ojos por el acto de aquel ángel, quien solo hundía la cabeza en su hombro –. Dime que no es verdad…– dijo en un leve susurro la rubia, que por un momento llego hasta el fondo de su corazón. Parecía como si la de bellos ojos rosados estuviera asustada y preocupada por ella –. Dime que esto no esta ocurriendo, que todo es mentira – los orbes rosas comenzaron a cristalizarse. Estaba en verdad preocupada y rogándole que todo esto fuera mentira –. Por favor dime… que no te he fallado.

¿Fallar? ¿De que estaba hablando? Angeline no la conocía de ningún lado, y esta arcángel o ángel le hablaba con tanta familiaridad como si fueran conocidas. ¡Ni siquiera sabia quien era! Primero era atacada por dos malditos ángeles en la puerta de su casa, luego aparece su salvador que resulta ser un asqueroso demonio que por cierto… termino acostándose con ella. Es obligada a venir a esta mansión repleta de los hijos de Lucifer, y ¿Para qué? Para que este bastardo de _Hellboy _la besara de una manera tan ardiente frente a una de sus siervas, quien de paso conto que ella era una súcuba. ¡Fantástico! Todo mejoraba a cada instante, luego la encierran cuando casi mata al rubio y llega supuestamente a salvarla el gran destructor del que su padre le hablaba de niña. ¡Oh! Y como olvidar la estúpida pelea de esos dos y la rápida intervención del ángel. Todo era un espectáculo perfecto – el sarcasmo brotaba de ella y de su mente – hasta que… mencionaron a un supuesto bebé. ¡Mentira! Ella no podía estar embarazada, después de todo solo había estado hace unas… ¿cuatro horas con _Hellboy_? Era imposible que en ese lapso de tiempo pudiera estar preñada ya. ¡No! Todos estaban locos, y la querían volver como ellos. Debía de irse, debía de alejarse de todos y gritar que ella no estaba embarazada porque si lo estaba seria su fin.

-¿Fallado? ¿De que demonios hablas? ¿Quiénes son todos ustedes? ¡QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! – grito al fin la joven deshaciéndose del abrazo de la rubia antes de que llevara sus manos a la cabeza con terror. No podía estar sucediéndole esto. ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! Ella no estaba embarazada, no iba a tener un bebé porque… ¿Ella no era estéril? Angeline siempre pensó esto porque al ser hija de dos especies diferentes creyó como su hermano Lucian que ellos jamás podrían concebir. Pero ahora… Esto era una mentira –. ¡No puedo estar embarazada! ¡Soy estéril maldita sea! – la desesperación brillaba en sus orbes platas. La joven solo retrocedía gateando por la cama mientras su mente era todo un caos. Sintió nuevamente ese nuevo hilo que estaba al lado de las presencias de sus hermanos. Luminoso, puro, con ansias de vida y esa alma era… la de su hijo –. ¡NO! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO!

La rubia intento acercarse a la morena pero esta solo le golpeo la mano que intento tocarla mientras gritaba y maldecía al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo temblaba por si mismo ya que al parecer estaba perdiendo la cordura. Sus ojos miraban horrorizados a todos como si en verdad estuviera rodeada de un sinfín de enemigos, y eso le rompió el corazón a la joven ángel. Ella no quería que Angeline le tuviera miedo, era lo que jamás deseo pero tenia que tratar de comprenderla un poco. Saber que esto era verdad era un golpe muy duro y sumándole que la joven siempre pensó que era estéril solo hacia que la situación fuera mucho peor.

-Joder – gruño Laura mientras veía como la mujer ya estaba perdiendo la razón. Los ojos de color plata brillaban enloquecidos y cegados, la morena solo murmuraba incoherencias, cuando de un momento a otro comenzó a golpearse la cabeza desesperada. Tenían que detenerla antes que se dañara en verdad o lastimara al bebé –. ¡Deténganla! ¡Se va a lastimar! ¡Puede dañar al…! Bebé – lo último lo susurro tensa.

Axel no sabia que hacer, estaba sorprendido y aún no acababa de conectar todos los cables de su mente ante esto. ¿Seria padre? ¿Cómo era esto posible si él solo había estado hace cuatro horas con esta mujer? Al menos la fecundación debió haber tardado más de lo debido. Nervioso solo pudo mirar en el interior de su propia alma, buscando algo que fuera prueba de este nuevo ser que estaba en las entrañas de la morena. Trago saliva. Ahí estaba el lazo de hermandad que lo unía a su hermana Julia, pero a parte de este se encontraba otro lazo, una cuerda tan brillante y pura que casi lo hace tropezar. Esa alma expresaba ansias de vida junto a una inteligencia tan grande que parecía como si en lugar de ser un cigoto fuera un niño ya crecido y con una mente impresionante. Un grito lo trajo a la realidad cuando vio como la ángel de cabellos rubios intentaba detener a Angeline quien gritaba y no paraba de golpearse la cabeza con sus manos. Se aproximo rápidamente a la pelinegra, lanzándose como un rayo y pasando al lado del hibrido que estaba a un lado mirando la escena con decepción. Axel se subió a la cama y atrajo a la súcuba hacia sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza y evitando que pudiera moverse. Tenia que hacerlo, tenía que proteger a su primogénito. El instinto de padre protector había aflorado en su ser. Y ahora, ese niño o niña o… lo que fuera, era su familia, algo que tendría que proteger siempre por mucho que la pelinegra se resistiera. Y no dejaría que la madre del pequeño, dañara a aquella criatura que crecía en sus entrañas solo por un ataque de furia. Ella debía aceptar que ahora los unía un niño, siempre estarían atados por aquel pequeño aunque ella no lo quisiera, el ya lo estaba queriendo.

-¡SUELTAME! – grito fuera de si la morena –. ¡SUELTAME MALDITO BASTARDOM TÚ ME HAZ HECHO ESTO! – intentaba zafarse del agarre del demonio pero era completamente inútil, la tenía completamente atrapada entre sus brazos. La joven solo gritaba incoherencias y maldecía a todos mientras los presentes veían la escena algo… apenados, o al menos eso podría decirse. Aunque el destructor más bien lo que hacia era reprimir sus ganas de matar a alguien. Y Eva… ella solo estaba paralizada intentando asumirlo todo.

-He fallado – susurro la rubia con pena mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Angeline volvió a gritar cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente. El demonio de cabellos rubios intento calmarla pero no tuvo éxito alguno. La morena gritaba y se removía entre sus brazos cuando comenzó a jadear en busca de libertad. Podía ver la desesperación y el temor que ella expresaba y aún peor, parecía como si la locura le hubiera atrapado. Axel la soltó para intentar detener sus acciones cuando Angeline se alejo hasta el borde de la enorme cama y sin poder aguantarlo vomito violentamente. Preocupado intento cogerla pero ella se lo impidió mientras unos espasmos corrían por su cuerpo y las malditas lágrimas que ella odiaba derramar, caían por sus mejillas. Le rompió el corazón. Axel jamás había sentido lastima o preocupación pero al ver a esta súcuba llorando y sufriendo por el hecho de ser madre llego hasta el fondo de él. ¿Tan malo era que su niño estuviera en su interior? ¿Le repugnaba la idea de ser madre? Sinceramente no quería saberlo. Los gritos de la mujer continuaron mientras que Axel solo tenía la mente en un solo asunto… pronto seria padre.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Sariel siguió volando alrededor de la ciudad. Estaba de pésimo humor por culpa de la mala decisión que había tomado Gabriel. ¿Cómo había podido decidir que él que llevaría la batalla esta vez seria Uriel? Soltó un gruñido lleno de indignación cuando detuvo su vuelo y aterrizo en uno de los edificios más altos del lugar. Sus ojos color grises miraban como los humanos transitaban tranquilamente las calles sin pensar si quiera que estaban metidos en una guerra que un día les costaría la vida. Que ingenuos eran. Pensaban que todo estaría siempre a su disposición y que nada malo les ocurriría pero todo eso era falso. Suspirando con fastidio miro en otra dirección buscando algo interesante cuando la encontró. Se sorprendió al principio antes que soltara una risa burlona al distinguir lo que no esperaba hallar. Por las sombras estaba caminando una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos verdes que brillaban iracundos. Una demonio. Su demonio. Yasmin. No la había visto desde hace mucho, especialmente desde la última batalla que habían librado, pero al notar sus bellos ojos enojados y su seductor cuerpo caminar adolorido le dieron ganas de ir a molestarla. No era el momento. Ahora tendría que permanecer alejado, pero después le daría una amena visita para dejarle en claro que estaba vez la batalla la volvería a ganar él. Como siempre debía de ser y nunca cambiaria.

-Después de todo eres mi juguete, y los juguetes sirven para entretenerme – susurro el peligris con una sonrisa maléfica.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, ahora el momento de las preguntas:**

**-¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Qué les hizo reír?**

**-¿Harley volverá a acosar a la doctora humana? ¿Elizabeth podrá escaparse como esa vez o tendrá problemas?**

**-¿Uriel lograra su cometido? ¿Gabriel habrá tomado la decisión correcta?**

**-¿Meil en verdad estará salado por culpa de Eva? ¿La rubia se vengara? ¿Austin buscara un modo de librarse del "ángel"?**

**-¿Qué sucederá ahora que todos saben que llega un nuevo ser al mundo? ¿La morena tendrá problemas con su bebé?**

**-¿Qué opinaran todos acerca de este nuevo ser? ¿Quién será más difícil que lo acepte?**

**Ahora si me despido, cuídense y espero pronto poder escribir algo, hasta entonces…bye y espero que las ideas estén de mi lado xD**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Hola! Como se encuentran todos? Perdón la demora en subir la continuación de este fic, es solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, como tampoco tengo tiempo para mi – suspiro – lamento si no he revisado aún los OCS para mi otro fic "Prisioner of Love" es solo que he estado un poco mal de salud, sumado a que me cortaron el internet…. Háganse costumbre que en estas épocas me corten xD al parecer mi madre no entiende la palabra puntualidad – con gota en la cabeza – además de que he tenido serios problemas con mi familia, algunas discusiones y gritos por parte de mamá terminando en que necesito… tiempo? Si, ella piensa que debería alejarme del mundo de la escritura porque no me hace bien y no se que más cosas dijo, pero como soy cabezota me niego a dejarlo. Así que llegamos a la conclusión de que los seguiré molestando con mis historias y actualizaciones jeje – sonrisa nerviosa – claro, que recibí varios gritos y quejas, pero bueno… la escritura lo vale. Ya los ando aburriendo, verdad? perfecto pasemos a lo importante y es el capitulo de hoy, aquí les dejo las aclaraciones:**

-Se hace mención de la genética desde el punto de los seres inmortales, además del uso de las dos especies verdaderas de demonio: ángel caído (los demonios que cayeron por el pecado volviéndose seres malignos) y demonio creado (los verdaderos hijos de Lucifer, sus creaciones como los humanos fueron creados por Dios), de estas dos surgen las sub-especies y demás clasificaciones.

-Se hace mención de la palabra "aborto", no soy una persona que guste de ver la molestia en los demás, por eso si para alguien siente que eso estuvo demás, lo siento por mencionarla.

-Vuelvo a recordar, este fic esta ambientado entre los años 1997 y 1998, así que es por eso que no se mencionan muchos avances tecnológicos y científicos.

-Tratare de poner pronto a los demás OCS, solo ténganme paciencia, ahora no estoy muy concentrada debido a mi molestia, y sumando que estoy teniendo unos cuantos problemas con mi madre estoy en verdad ocupada ahora si (si, al parecer los problemitas han regresado y no quiero pelear con ella así que… tendré que estar un poco concentrada en otros asuntos)

**Dejando en claro estos detalles les dejo para que lean el capitulo, espero les guste y me pondré a escribir el de "Eternal Melody" como una idea que tengo y ya estoy escribiéndola, así que tal vez la suba el sábado… y no pregunte porque ese día xD… correcto, es 24 de Agosto, mi cumpleaños donde tendré 16 años y me volveré un año más vieja – con gota en la cabeza – y donde vendrá toda mi familia a decirme cuanto me quieren y de paso a comer algo xD**

_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece sino a Level-5_

* * *

**6**

**Miedo a lo Desconocido **

La cálida agua mojaba su cuerpo cansado, relajándola en parte, pero a la vez atormentándola al recordar que no estaba siquiera en su baño. No, este era el baño del demonio Axel, el desgraciado que la había traído a su hogar, la beso frente a su sierva y encima de todo… la dejo embarazada. Al recordar aquella noticia su cuerpo tembló, ¿cómo podía estar pasándole esto a ella? Angeline jamás había pensando en que su sistema reproductivo fuera fértil, durante décadas creyó ser estéril, que ella jamás tendría la posibilidad de llevar en su interior sangre de su sangre. Una lágrima se derramo por su mejilla, no era de dolor, al contrario, era de rabia pura. Esta información le hubiera servido hace treinta años cuando se acostó con ese humano que ella considero un padre perfecto para cualquier mocoso, incluso ella deseo poder ser fértil y tener un niño de ese hombre. Aún lo recordaba, con esos hermosos ojos color verde como el las hojas de los arboles, tan brillantes y preciosos que la dejaron sin aliento; junto con ese cabello pelirrojo que de seguro su bebé hubiera heredado. Una sonrisa amarga se extendió por su rostro, era tan estúpido soñar con esas fantasías cuando ahora estaba verdaderamente embarazada, y lo peor del caso es que el bebé seria hijo de un demonio de sangre pura. Las delicadas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por ambas mejillas, demostrando el dolor que ya comenzaba a sentir. Ella no quería esto, Angeline no quería ser madre... ¡Por Dios! no sabia ni como podría hacerse cargo de una nueva vida, sumando que su hijo tendría genes de un demonio de alto rango jerárquico, le hacia sentir como si fuera a traer al mundo un engendro. ¿Engendro? Sus propias palabras le abofetearon con tal fuerza que ella misma se congelo en su sitio. Casi soltó un grito por la barbaridad que pensó, ¿tan desgraciada era para pensar de esa forma sobre un pequeño que recién estaba formándose? Podría ser que An no deseara a este niño, pero, eso no significaba que llamaría a su… hijo – le costaba demasiado decir aquella palabra, y con solo pensarla se atascaba sin poder continuar – como la habían llamado a ella los aldeanos de su pueblo. "Criatura maligna", "La cría de Lucifer", "El monstruo", unos tantos de los apodos que le habían otorgado los humanos a su tierna edad de seis años. ¿Era ese el futuro que le esperaba a su cachorro? ¿Era ese su destino? Sus pensamientos estaban sobrevolando su mente cuando sintió como suavemente las manos femeninas comenzaban a enjabonar su cabello lentamente, con tanto cuidado que parecía un mimo a una niña pequeña. An no necesito girarse para saber quien era, ya lo suponía, las manos acicalaron con delicadeza su cuero cabelludo relajándola, obligándola a apartar toda negatividad de su mente. Era nada más y nada menos que el ángel que había estado presente para detener la batalla entre "El destructor" y Axel, si no hubiera sido por ella, de seguro que esos dos machos territoriales se hubieran hecho puré. Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por su rostro al imaginarse aquello, lo único que no entendía era porque podía confiar en esta rubia. Luego de haber vomitado de un modo tan violento, negándose a escuchar las palabras del padre de su hijo o las frases de alguien más solo se quedo sentada al borde de la cama temblando de pánico y horror, hasta que este ángel la cogió cuidadosamente de la muñeca y susurro unas simples palabras que Angeline acepto; _"Toma un baño Angeline, lo necesitas y sé que luego de él te sentirás mucho mejor, anda yo estaré contigo"_. Como un cascaron totalmente vacio siguió a la rubia sin poner quejas a su toque, a pesar de las negativas de Axel, esta hermosa ángel la ayudo a desvestirse y ahora la estaba ayudando a darse un sencillo baño, que como la ojirosa dijo, la estaba relajando bastante. Las delicadas manos continuaron masajeando y enjabonando haciéndole recordar a Angeline… a su madre.

"Te estas poniendo estúpidamente sentimental" **se quejo Angeline en su mente al recordar lo que estaba sucediéndole. **

Sus hermosos ojos color plata se fijaron en un punto indefinido, en este caso la espuma de la bañera que parecía de alguna forma interesante. Cogió un poco entre sus manos y soplo ocasionando que un poco de la sustancia blanca salpicara haciéndola sonreír un poquito, alegrando de algún modo esa penumbra que se extendía a cada momento ¿Qué debería de hacer ahora? Lo primero que se le ocurría seria comunicarse con Lucian para hablar sobre este "asunto". Su hermano tenía sangre de súcubo como ella, ambos estudiaron sobre la reproducción, tanto humana como las de inmortales para hallar la razón de la existencia de ellos mismos. Angeline lo dejo luego de una década de investigación, en cambio, Lucian nunca lo hizo; él continuo hasta llegar a crear sus propias hipótesis, replanteando la forma de crear más como ellos. ¿Más? Para propia vergüenza de la morena era una realidad, ella le había pedido a su hermano que buscara la posibilidad de crear más como ellos, claro a base científica. Sonaba aberrante, asqueroso e incluso podrían considerarlo antinatural, y… ¿Qué diablos importaba? Angeline había pasado su existencia siendo diferente, considerándose una criatura que no debió ni siquiera existir, y si su hermano podía reproducir su raza por medio de la "ciencia humana", bienvenida sea. En parte los avances que consiguió el moreno se lo debían a su padre, específicamente a los diarios que este escribió. En cada uno de esos tres pequeños cuadernos se hablaba del proceso de gestación que sufrió la madre de An al traer a sus tres hijos a este mundo lleno de violencia. Ahora le seria más útil de lo que ella imagino alguna vez, porque Angeline iba a tener un bebé… siendo esta palabra rebotando en su cerebro duramente dejándola sin otra cosa en que concentrarse. Volvió a tomar espuma entre sus manos y como hizo momentos atrás soplo, mandando aquellos residuos jabonosos lejos pareciendo la niña que deseo ser en su infancia. Una musical risa le sorprendió, recordándole que no estaba tan sola. Por el rabillo del ojo observo como el ángel que estaba a su lado enjabonándole el cabello, le brindaba una hermosa sonrisa que la sonrojo de vergüenza. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? An no debería dejar ni siquiera que esta mujer se acercara a ella, porque la razón era sencilla. ¡LOS ÁNGELES LA QUERIAN MUERTA! Si, por extraño que parezca todos ser alado se encapricho con querer matarla por algo que ni ella misma entendía, ¿Qué demonios hizo ahora? Nadie sabia que era una hibrida – exceptuando a sus hermanos y el destructor – dando un problema, la buscaban por algo más.

-Relájate un poco Angeline – susurro con ternura la rubia sorprendiéndola. Su dulce voz melodiosa le había dejado sin oportunidad de hablar, parecía tan suave como el susurro de la brisa al soplar. La sonrisa se expandió más por los labios de la joven ojirosa quien siguió masajeando su cuero cabelludo –, esto te ayudara a concentrarte mejor y que pienses sobre el bebé – las palabras costaron salir de los labios de ella. Angeline se sorprendió, fue como si a esta joven le doliera tener que decir una palabra tan fácil como era "bebé".

-¿Quién eres? – la pregunta sorprendió un poco a Evangelyne. La morena le miro directamente a los ojos, cuestionando todavía si en verdad la rubia estaba de su lado o en cualquier instante podía clavarle el puñal por la espada a traición –, eres un ángel y estoy casi segura que perteneces a los arcángeles o al menos lo ibas a ser. ¿Por qué estas conmigo aquí?

Debió verlo venir. Una sonrisa algo tensa fue curvada por los labios de la rubia, quien solo pensaba un modo de iniciar esta conversación que por tanto tiempo había sido pospuesta. Evangelyne habían ansiado esto desde hace mucho, quiso desde que Angeline era adolescente, presentarse y decirle que era su protectora, la que velaría por su felicidad y no dudaría de cuidarla de todo mal que intentara hundirla en la perdición. Mas tuvo que callar para no asustar y obtener como resultado el pánico de Angeline, quien seguramente hubiera puesto una gran distancia entre ambas, y eso era lo que menos quería la ojirosa. La rubia había aprendido a querer a esta mujer como a una hermana, aún sabiendo que no los unían los lazos sanguíneos Eva la veía como una hermana mayor. Sonó tontamente sentimental, haciéndose a la idea que si Angeline hubiera escuchado eso empezaría a decir que era cursi decidió mejor concentrarse en el tema importante. Cuidar de su protegida y mantenerla a salvo.

"¿Mantenerla a salvo? ¡Mira! Haz hecho un trabajo tan excelente que ahora Angeline esta en cinta de un demonio" **las sarcásticas palabras de su mente le hicieron suspirar. **

**-**Mi nombre es Evangelyne, soy un ángel – dudo un instante al pensar si era correcto decir el otro detalle. Considerándolo como una acción correcta siguió hablando –, o bueno estaba por obtener mi puesto de arcángel cuando decidí fugarme del reino celestial.

Los ojos color plata brillaron con sorpresa e interesa haciéndola sonreír de lado, An algunas veces sacaba a relucir esa vena de curiosidad que la caracterizaba –. ¿Abandonaste el reino celestial? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Todos las moscas alad… – cerro la boca al entender que la rubia pertenecía a esa especia a la que llamaba "mosca alada" – digo los ángeles adoran su reino, y si salen de ahí es para cumplir sus misiones, ¿por qué lo hiciste tú?

-Pues… se podría decir que me canse de ser una santurrona – se quejo Eva levantando la cabeza con orgullo. Era una clara mentira, ella aún respetaba las leyes de su pueblo, pero no podía decirle a la morena que abandono todo por ella, o comentar siquiera el hecho de que Evangelyne sabía donde estaba el asesino de los padres de esta mujer. Mordiéndose el labio inferior sintió el escrutinio mirar de la hibrida, analizando si mentía o decía la verdad –, deja de mirarme.

-Esta mintiéndome en parte Evangelyne – el nombre salió con un toque burlón. La ojirosa miró a la hibrida quien le guiño un ojo con diversión –, correcto supongamos que dejaste el cielo por ser una niña rebelde, ahora… ¿Por qué me haz ayudado y permaneces a mi lado?

Decir la verdad. Era el momento indicado, sin embargo, ¿sería lo correcto? La morena acababa de enterarse que seria madre, un hecho que aún dejaba sorprendido a los presentes, y de paso sería un hijo del duque de los infiernos. Este niño era hijo de uno de los primeros ángeles que cayó por la tentación, un traidor para los pertenecientes a la raza de Eva. Al recordar eso el estomago se le revolvió, no solo por ese detalle sino porque también sintió la vergüenza de haberle fallado a su protegida. Ella se juro proteger a esta joven de los peligros que vendrían a su vida, y ¿Qué es lo que hizo? permitió que un demonio malnacido dejara embarazada a su niña. Menuda guardiana que salió, ni siquiera eso pudo hacer bien. Lastima que no era lo único en lo que debía de preocuparse, porque por el otro extremo del problema tenía al estúpido destructor. El moreno había enloquecido en cuanto supo que Angeline tendría un hijo, pero lo que lo llevo a la locura fue saber que el "padre" era un demonio. ¡Bienvenido al club! Ya eran dos los que estaban en contra de ese rubio degenerado, y… daba igual que pensaran. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Solo quedaba por pensar en esta nueva vida que vendría, lo cual significaba que el niño tendría tres cuartas partes de sangre angeli… no termino aquello porque de inmediato se sorprendió al notar algo. Los ángeles podían rastrear a otros gracias a sus glifos, excepto por otra forma que no conocían los demonios. "La sangre azul", tanto demonios como mensajeros divinos sabían que los ángeles poseían este extraño color en su sistema sanguíneo, debido a una especie de célula que teñía el color a azul en vez del rojo natural que debió de ser. Y esta misma célula era la causa de la esencia que heredaban los seres celestiales, ¿extraño? Si, lo era. Los demonios no lo notaban, sin embargo, la sustancia azulina que era la sangre de los "puritanos" contenía un dulce aroma parecido al talco – correcto, ninguno de los ángeles estaba contento con ese detalle y si los demonios lo sabían no dudarían en compararlos con aquel producto que crearon los humanos – ayudándolos a identificarse sin necesidad de los glifos. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo ahora… estaba olisqueando la dulce esencia que venia del cuerpo de Angeline, no era tan notoria por su condición de hibrida, y claro que si un ángel la olisqueaba se enteraría de la verdad, no obstante, esto no fue lo que mantenía ocupada la mente de Evangelyne. Lo que estaba manteniendo ocupada su mente era el hecho de que ese embrión… era un hibrido. ¡¿Cómo demonios?! Esto era imposible, un caos, una mentira o para definirlo en una palabra: IMPOSIBLE. Se suponía que los genes del demonio corromperían más de los genes híbridos, obteniendo como producto un niño con tres cuartas partes de sangre angelical, entonces… ¿Por qué este niño tenía la sangre de un hibrido puro? ¡POR DIOS! ¡ELLA OLÍA LA SANGRE PERFECTAMENTE COMBINADA! Era como el olor de Angeline, Lucian, Cristel o de la despreciable sabandija.

"¿Cómo puede ser posible esto?" **pregunto en su interior la rubia **"debería de ser un niño con poca esencia angelical, pero él tiene…"

-¡Hola! Tierra llamando a Evangelyne – la voz suave de Angeline la trajo a la realidad. Miro los ojos color plata y estos brillaron curiosos –, ¿estas todavía hay o te fuiste al paraíso mental?

Soltó una risa ante eso, ¿paraíso mental? Eso sonaba como Angeline, una chica sarcástica y dueña de una lengua afilada. Esta muchacha jamás había aprendido a respetar a nadie, ni siquiera a los demonios o ángeles de alto rango que habían intentando matarla en innumerables ocasiones.

-Estoy aquí – contesto Eva suspirando –, estoy contigo porque… de alguna forma me recuerdas a una amiga que perdí – al ver la ceja arqueada de la morena Evangelyne bufo – ¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo, esa es la verdad.

-Saliste sentimental rubia – dijo Angeline con burla, una carcajada salió de sus labios para que luego negara con la cabeza –. Dejemos entonces este tema, y digamos que eres una chica que me ve como una hermana mayor, cosa que no te recomiendo porque soy pésima en ese empleo, mi hermana te lo puede testificar – Evangelyne soltó una carcajada y la risa resonó en el baño –. ¡Eh! No te rías, soy sincera, y supongo que tú sabes lo que soy ¿No?

La risa murió. Los orbes rosa se abrieron un poco al notar que Angeline se había quedado quieta, con la mirada fija en ella, de seguro esperando para saber cual seria la respuesta que contestaría –. Si, sé que eres – las palabras surgieron y ya no pudo detenerlas por más tiempo –. Angeline Swan, sé que eres como el mismo destructor. Una hibrida al igual que la criatura que llevas en tu vientre.

El sepulcral silencio permaneció entre ambas. Evangelyne se mordió la lengua, no había sido la mejor forma de decírselo, pero era mejor que lo supiera ahora que cuando el pequeño naciera. Un bebé. La rubia considero esa palabra y sintió algo de felicidad, no podía negar que uno de los sueños de ella era ser madre o tía, poder ver crecer a retoños que un día florecerían como las hermosas flores que eran. ¿Cómo seria este bebé? ¿Igual a su madre? La curiosidad le invadió haciéndola imaginarse a un pequeño con bastantes cabellos revueltos de color moreno, portador de unos preciosos ojos color plata como los de su madre. Si, así debería de ser este pequeñín. Claro, que Angeline no era la única que aportaba sus genes, también estaban los de Axel…. ¡Un momento! ¿Axel? El demonio Astarot, el fue uno de los primeros en caer, significando que alguna vez en su vida fue un ángel hasta que peco y lo desterraron de los cielos. ¡ESO ERA! Evangelyne lo entendió todo al fin, por supuesto que este pequeño seria un hibrido puro. La teoría de la rubia no podía estar errónea y esta dictaba lo siguiente; la sangre demoniaca de Axel o su sangre de caído fue limpiada por la sangre de ángel pura que Angeline llevaba en sus venas, podría decirse que la pureza de An supero a la maldición de ese rubio, logrando crear un bebé con genes puramente híbridos. Si no fuera porque la ojirosa era demasiado lista para toda esta estupidez de la genética, mandaría al demonio todo con tal de que su cabeza no doliera por pensar demasiado. Observo que Angeline estaba en silencio hasta que soltó un suspiro cansino, tomando más espuma entre sus manos soplo mandándolas lejos como pequeñas burbujas que le hicieron sonreír un poco. Parecía una niña pequeña descubriendo cosas nuevas, secretos que le fueron negados por transformarse en una adulta a una corta edad donde solo debió de haber gozado con amor, con una familia… con los padres que le fueron arrebatados.

-Claro que lo sabias, supongo que diré un gracias por no delatarme – las simples palabras dejaron congelada a Eva. ¿Por qué no se sorprendía al saber que su hijo sería un hibrido completo? Angeline soplo más burbujas –, si soy una hibrida – un suspiro salió de sus labios. Miro en su dirección y al notar la mueca de sorpresa de la rubia arqueo una ceja – ¿Por qué pones esa cara de desconcierto? ¿Te sorprende que sepa que mi hijo será un hibrido?

-Creo que mi respuesta es muy obvia – se quejo Evangelyne sin entender que sucedía –. ¿Cómo lo sabes? Pensé que no sabias lo del bebé, yo lo acabo de descubrir.

-¿Cómo lo sé? – devolvió la pregunta Angeline –, creo que lo sé porque el bebé crece en mis entrañas y yo se todo sobre mi árbol genealógico – la burla se escucho en su voz –. Mi madre fue un ángel que logro convertirse en una guerrera obteniendo sus alas doradas, mi padre fue uno de los hijos de un demonio de alto rango y… el padre de mi hijo fue uno de los primeros caídos, así que… ¿No es natural que sea un hibrido? – claro, las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron a la perfección ahora. Una seria mirada fue lanzada por la morena –. Solo tu sabes esto, y espero que siga así, porque me hago una idea de lo que harán todos cuando sepan que ni mi hijo ni yo somos demonios.

-Te mataran – término Eva cerrando sus ojos. Ella no podía permitir eso, es decir, no lo permitirá. Juro proteger a Angeline de cualquier peligro y eso era lo que haría de ahora en adelante, y eso incluía al bebé –, ten calma. Tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo Angeline.

-Dime An – se quejo la morena bufando mientras terminaba de enjabonarse el cabello. La rubia sonrió un poquito al escuchar aquello, al parecer Angeline estaba comenzando a aceptarla sin darse cuenta –. Me gusta que me digan así, no soy muy fan de mi nombre.

-Perfecto An, entonces tú llámame Eva – la bonita sonrisa hizo sentir una calidez en el pecho de Angeline, como si saber que esta joven era importante en su vida. Una hermana más. Menuda estupidez.

-Como quieras Eva – termino de decir la ojiplata. Empezó a enjabonar más su cuerpo, sabiendo que aún lado estaba el ángel de cabellos rubios esperándola hasta que finalizara su baño para arreglarse y ver al padre de su criatura. Su hijo.

"¿Seré una buena madre?" **esa era la única incógnita que Angeline no podría responder mientras que no tuviera a su niño entre sus brazos. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

La cabeza le dolía, y todo por la sencilla razón de que acababa de enterarse que seria padre… si, aún no lo acababa de comprender. Necesitaba beberse varias copas de Vodka, Whisky o Ron, ¡Dios! lo necesitaba en verdad. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera a ser padre? No es que la idea le desagradara – le encantaba, siempre había deseado tener niños – el problema recaía que no era el mejor momento para un bebé, contando que la madre seria una mujer que Dark pidió que cuidara y cosa que él no hizo. ¡Genial! Acababa de hacer la estupidez más grande en toda su vida, y esta era dejar embarazada a una mujer que pronto tendría que irse a los infiernos por pedido de la mano derecha de Lucifer. Suspirando cansado llevo sus manos a su sien para masajeársela, la cabeza parecía que quería reventarle y ni siquiera podía ir a ver a Angeline, porque ella estaba odiándolo ahora. Si, por lo visto la morena no quería tener nada que ver con este niño que se estaba formando ya. ¿Por qué esta mujer reacciono así cuando supo de su embarazo? Las palabras de ella aún resonaban en su mente, atormentándolo y haciéndole sospechar que ella ocultaba un secreto, sus palabras se lo dijeron; "_No puedo estar embarazada, soy estéril"_. ¿Por qué seria estéril? Los súcubos eran sumamente fértiles por el hecho de que debían de reproducirse para perpetuar la especie, un ejemplo era Laura, quien para no embarazarse debía de beber cada cierto tiempo hierbas anticonceptivas. Angeline no se había referido a que ella tomaba esas mismas hierbas, ella había dicho que su organismo era estéril, en otras palabras dijo que ella jamás podría quedar embarazada. Error que la morena cometió, debido a que actualmente llevaba en su vientre el mocoso de Axel. Su hijo. Una estúpida sonrisa de felicidad curvo sus labios haciéndolo sentir pleno, le gustaba demasiado como sonaba eso… un bebé. ¡Joder! ¡Seria padre! ¿Por qué no estaba celebrando como loco ante esta gran noticia? Su deseo estaba realizándose, y no importaba si Angeline estaba enojada o no, tendría que aceptar la verdad en algún momento. Una nueva interrogante llego a su mente, ¿Cómo seria el pequeño? ¿Seria rubio como él o moreno como su madre? ¿Tendría los ojos castaños o de un hermoso color plata? ¿Niño o niña? Aceptaba que quería un niño para poder jugar con él, consentirlo, enseñarle un día a pelear como un excelente guerrero, y si era niña… seria la pequeña mejor consentida de la historia. Correcto, él era un pésimo padre de cierta forma, ya que convivio con su hermana una temporada y se dio cuenta que nunca podía decirle no a ninguno de sus caprichos. ¡Lástima! Arruinaría a su hija al consentirla demasiado, no obstante, era lo menos que se merecía. ¡Un minuto! ¿Dónde dormiría el bebé? Debería de arreglar todo, la temporada de gestación en una demonio duraba entre cinco o seis meses, así que debía de arreglar muchas cosas ya, especialmente tener una habitación perfecta para el niño. Teóricamente Axel estaba en un mundo de pensamientos relacionados con su primer hijo, pero no era el único que estaba ocupado, a su lado Jude suspiro cansado. Era obvio que el rubio estaría pendiente de esta nueva noticia, solo que no era el preciso instante para eso, estaban ocupados ahora, aún más con el compromiso que tenían esa noche y olvidaron… vergonzoso pero cierto. Se habían olvidado que ese día vendría uno de sus aliados del refugio de América. El líder del cuartel de los Estados Unidos, Mark kruger.

-Axel, recuerda que hoy debemos hablar con Kruger – recordó el de rastas. Los ojos color castaño se abrieron sorprendidos cuando una maldición surgió de los labios del rubio al recordar ese hecho que olvido –. Lo sé, también lo olvide. Creí que tendríamos la noche libre pero no es así. Esta esperándonos en la oficina y llego justo después de que el destructor incendiara el pasillo.

-No me lo recuerdes, ¿Quién esta con Kruger? – pregunto. La respuesta solo fue un "Claude y Caleb", ¡Carajo! Entre todo el mundo debían de ser precisamente ellos… esto seria un infierno verdadero –, ¿Por qué esos dos idiotas están con él? ¿Qué hay de Austin, David, Joe o que se yo alguien más… inteligente? – por no decir "decente". Esos dos idiotas lo único que conseguirían seria destruir a los que se acercaran.

-Austin esta acompañando a Laura en el cuidado de la madre de tu cría – cierto, él les pidió que los cuidaran porque no confiaba en ese angelito de cabellos rubios. ¿Y los demás? Al ver que iba a cuestionar el de rastas se le adelanto –. Ellos están ocupados en las rondas de protección, no es su culpa que esta noche lo malo este ocurriendo adrede. ¿Cómo lo llevas hasta el momento? – al ver que el rubio no entendía, Jude sonrió un poco –, el hecho de que serás padre en un tiempo. ¿Qué se siente? – los pasos de ambos se aceleraban esperando llegar deprisa a la oficina de la mansión e impedir que esos dos imbéciles arruinaran su alianza con los demonios de América. Axel se pensé un instante sus palabras, entendía que Jude quería saber que era sentir el éxito de "crear" una nueva vida. Sonrió un poco.

-Me siento feliz – admitió el de orbes castaños –, he querido desde hace mucho tiempo tener mis hijos, formar una familia… claro que no esperaba que todo llegara así como así, contando que la madre de mi bebé me detesta, eso si que es un pequeño problema con el regalo – el suspiro de Jude se lo confirmo. Nada seria fácil de ahora en adelante, y tenía la idea de que no lo seria tampoco el apoyo de la madre – será un reto, eso lo sé de memoria, pero…

-Quieres al bebé – termino de decir Jude divertido. El rubio asintió ante eso haciendo soltar una carcajada a su amigo –, será algo diferente el ver por aquí un día a un mocoso, tendrás responsabilidades y con la madre… problemas.

-Créeme, lo sé – decreto Axel con un tono cansino.

La conversación llego a su fin cuando ambos estuvieron parados frente a la puerta dela oficina, de donde provenían unas cuantas carcajadas. A sabiendas que seguramente se debía a los presentes, Axel decidió que seria más rápido terminarlo de una vez por todas. Con un giro de la perilla abrió la puerta de par en par mostrando a los tres hombres que estaban hablando, dos parados y uno sentado en una silla con un vaso lleno de whisky. El que estaba más cerca a la puerta era un hombre de cabellos marrones algo largos y desordenados que le daban un aspecto sumamente seductor. Su tez era algo clara sentándole bien con sus facciones puramente varoniles que lo hacían ver como el prototipo a hombre perfecto, en especial, con esos dos brillantes ojos color verde que denotaban misterios, secretos ocultos que no estaría dispuesto a rebelar nunca. Vestido de pies a cabeza de cuero, llevando pistolas en sus bolsillos, este hombre era Caleb, uno de los tres insoportables con los que tenía que convivir en el refugio. Y el otro de lo tres estaba a un lado… Claude. Pelirrojo, con el cabello demasiado revuelto que muchas hembras gustaban de tironear para llamar su atención, era portador de unos orbes color ámbar de estilo felino y un aprovechado que un día terminaría echando a patadas de su casa junto con Caleb. Suspirando agotado al ver esas sonrisitas burlonas – seguro que ya estaban enterados de la noticia bomba – los ignoro para ver al demonio que estaba sentado en el mueble, nada y más y nada menos que Mark Kruger. Alto como era común ente los demonios de la especie incubo, demasiado atractivo y llamativo tanto para humanas como para hembras demonio. Sus cabellos rubios como el oro, algo largos y peinados en un estilo moderno lo hacia ver como un actor millonario que acababa de salir de la entrega de premios Oscares; su rostro estaba esculpido perfectamente, parecido a esos modelos que salían en las revistas y de los cuales las mujeres se desmayaban al verlos. Nariz bien formada, labios gruesos, aunque, lo que más resaltaban era sus extraños ojos que lo distinguían como demonio. Aguamarina, precioso color que le servía para hipnotizar a sus victimas y de esta forma llevarlas a la cama, excelente truquito que le seria útil en muchas ocasiones. Por último estaba su piel, que era algo bronceada fácil de explicar debido al intenso sol de las playas a donde se iba el desgraciado de vacaciones. ¿Vacaciones? Ninguno aquí las tenía, maldita suerte los demonios habitantes de América. El día que les tocara sufrir igual que a ellos, entenderían porque Europa era un continente lleno de seres malignos y estúpidos angelitos que se creían la salvación del universo. Axel pudo ver como una sonrisa divertida aparecía en el rostro de Kruger y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gruñir, ya debía de saber que el ojicastaño pronto sería padre.

-Hola Axel, tiempo sin verte – saludo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona – se ve que me he perdido de mucho, ¿Cómo es que no nos dijiste que serias padre? Eso es cruel, pensé que éramos amigos – la indignación se denoto y las carcajadas de los otros dos idiotas enojaron al líder.

-Un gusto verte Mark, y para tu información me acabo de enterar hace menos de diez minutos – miro en dirección a Claude y Caleb –. Ustedes largo de aquí, se me van a ayudar con las reparaciones, Claude tu vas al comedor, y tu Caleb al pasillo –al verlos intentar quejarse les dirigió una mirada de orden –. ¡FUERA! ¡AHORA! – de mala gana los dos terminaron gruñendo, soltaron un "que genio" y fueron directo a la puerta de salida.

-Humor que tienes, así solo asustaras a tu polluelo – se burlo Claude divertido, el de cabellos marrones soltó una carcajada ante eso.

-Serás el ogro de la historia si te sale una princesita – entre risas menciono Caleb mientras salía del lugar junto con el pelirrojo bajo la mirada desaprobatoria de Jude. Axel ansió lanzarse sobre Caleb y asestarle un puñetazo en la boca, pero decidió mantener su control. Tomo aire relajando su cuerpo y sonrió forzadamente al incubo que estaba sentado frente a él, quien solo sonrió más.

-No hagas caso, seguro que serás un padre excelente – la sinceridad se noto en la voz de Mark sorprendiéndolo –, haz conseguido lo que muchos queremos y no podemos tener. En verdad te felicito Axel – el rubio asintió. Mark podía ser un idiota en muchas ocasiones, eso no quería decir que no fuera alguien noble en el fondo…. algunas ocasiones –. Supongo que estarás muy ocupado de ahora en adelante, ya ves, buscando cuna, biberones, juguetes y entrenándote para cambiar pañales – adiós nobleza, hola estupidez. Gruño con fastidio ocasionando una carcajada del de ojos aguamarina –, ya era broma.

"Gran broma" **se quejo en su mente con fastidio Axel. **"Claro, uno sale con la noticia que será padre y ahora es la burla de todos"

-No estoy para bromas, ahora pasemos a lo que es en verdad importante – los ojos color aguamarina brillaron serios –, si te llame es porque estamos viendo el control de rebeldes, muchos demonios han estado causando estragos y últimamente los ángeles se han paseado por nuestro territorios, queremos prevenir desgracias futuras así que…

-Debemos estar alertas – termino Kruger. Jude asintió al escuchar sus palabras cuando pidió hablar él, Axel se encogió de hombros dándole permiso. El rubio frunció el ceño – me han llamado para algo más ¿verdad? – Axel suspiro cansado, ya se imaginaba que en cuanto Mark supiera lo que le pedirían estallaría en furia o vomitaría primero –. ¿Es importante? ¿Una misión? – al encontrar solo silencio el ojiaguamarina perdió la paciencia. Soltando una maldición hablo con enojo – ¡Oh vamos! ¡Hablen de una vez! no puede ser tan malo – tenia curiosidad por saber ya el secretito –, he hecho un montón de estupideces en mi vida no puede ser tan ma…

-Queremos que te acuestes con un ángel – le corto Jude.

Los ojos color aguamarina se abrieron horrorizados al escuchar esas simples palabras. Mark kruger era un demonio incubo aventurero, fascinante de explorar diferentes tipos de presas durante su larga vida. Eso lo podía comprobar su lista de féminas con las que se había acostado, desde las especies más raras como los sanguinum – se aventuro con cinco y de las cuales, con una casi termina siendo secado de sangre – hasta las humanas – famosas o jovencitas caprichosas –, solo que nunca… le habían sugerido tremenda locura que habían sugerido estos dos idiotas. ¡¿UN ÁNGEL?! ¡¿ESTABAN LOCOS?! Los ángeles o los "puritanos" – como les llamaban – eran seres que se resistían completamente a cualquier contacto sexual, así fuera un simple roce, esos bastardos ya consideraban eso como una acción pecaminosa. ¿Y como demonios haría que un ángel se entregara a él? Esa mujer le podría un millón de trabas en el camino para evitar siquiera su contacto, o también podía decidir intentar matarlo por tal atrevimiento. Un detallito más… ¡MARK ODIABA A ESAS COSAS! ¿Cómo le haría para aguantarse las ganas de vomitar mientras follaba con una puritana? No, no haría esta locura. Ni de coña la haría, así le ofrecieran millones de dólares, la libertad de su alma o el mundo, ¡No lo haría! Imaginarse tendido sobre la cama y con una mujer con esas asquerosas alas blancas… seria una pesadilla eterna. Levantándose de golpe del mueble pensó en largarse de ahí, no sin antes gritarles a esos dos unas cuantas verdades, las cuales incluían la palabra "degenerados" e "hijos de perra". Su boca se abrió para gritar, pero, la cerró al ver la seriedad que destilaban los orbes de ambos hombres. Una pregunta surgió en su mente, ¿Por qué Jude y Axel le pedían esto? Obviamente ellos no eran apostadores que le pedían esta acción como prueba de lealtad, era una misión y de seguro porque este angelito seria alguien importante. ¿Qué debería de hacer? Lo correcto seria quedarse callado y escuchar las explicaciones de estos dos, tampoco podría juzgarlos así, tal vez… lo necesitaban en verdad. De mala gana termino apoyándose en la pared dispuesto a seguir oyendo las explicaciones que necesitaba saber ya para esta misión "suicida".

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué supongo que es un ella al menos? ¿No? – no se acostaría con un ángel masculino, así que si esa era la idea que se fueran al carajo sus planes. Mark era heterosexual, nada del otro bando. Al entender por donde fueron los pensamientos del rubio, Axel soltó una carcajada. Bastardo –, ¿hablaran o no? No quiero perder mi tiempo en tonterías, vayan al grano.

-Su nombre es Elena, pero le dicen la "Doncella Escarlata" – informo Jude sorprendiendo al rubio. Había oído historias sobre aquella mujer, la guerrera inexperta que mato a cientos en una de las antiguas guerras, increíble. Mark pensó que la mujer estaba en el mundo celestial, sin embargo, recordó mejor que esa doncella se alejo de los suyos y se dejo caer en el mundo humano. Jude siguió hablando al ver que reconoció el nombre –, hace poco fui a reunirme con una empresaria que tiene una compañía de publicidad, ya sabes… nosotros tenemos una empresa y necesitábamos anuncios, el anterior tipo quebró y buscábamos a alguien. Escuche sobre la compañía Doyle y decidí ir – Mark asintió comprendiendo lo dicho –, me sorprendí al verla, intuía rápidamente que era un ángel, se podía denotar su pureza y cuando dijo Elena supe que era ella. Te preguntas porque es necesario que te la lleves a la cama ¿verdad? – no contesto porque esa respuesta era fácil de responder. El de rastas suspiro –. Mira Mark, necesitamos que esa mujer no solo se de un revolcón, sino que se enamore del que lo hará – los ojos aguamarina le miraron incrédulos –. Estúpido, lo sabemos, aunque, nuestra única opción para que ella este de nuestro lado si las cosas se ponen feas – ¡Ah! Ya salía la cosa, querían que el ángel estuviera de su lado en las próximas guerras –. Al principio pensamos en pedirle esto a Claude, Harley, Caleb, hasta que pensamos que seria mejor opción un incubo, tenemos a Austin, mas… ya sabes…. Él no iba a aceptar tremenda locura.

-¿No me digas? – pregunto con sarcasmo puro – ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría algo como esto?

-Nadie – respondió Axel suspirando –, sé que no te estoy pidiendo algo fácil Mark, pero piénsalo. Si seduces a esta mujer ella será completamente fiel a ti, por tanto, si ocurriera una guerra entre nuestras especies, la doncella estaría a nuestro lado. ¿Puedes hacerlo? Necesitamos tú respuesta en este momento, porque si aceptas mañana iniciara la cacería con esa mujer.

-Axel, me estas hablando de un ángel, se que tengo fama de aventurero – murmuro el rubio –, me he acostado con cientos de mujeres, pero esto es… y lo que me pides… ¡ES UN ÁNGEL! – estallo al fin cansado. Sus manos se fueron a jalarse unos cuantos cabellos debido al dolor de cabeza que le producía el pensar en esto. No podía hacerlo, era una decisión demasiado importante y tomarla en cinco segundos podría ocasionar que cometiera un grave error del que un día se arrepentiría.

"¿Aceptar o no aceptar?" **murmuro en su mente el de cabellos dorados. Tenía cinco segundos, el tiempo se iba y su decisión se estaba formando. Al final supo lo que debía hacer, lo que era necesario. **"Tendré que atenderme a las consecuencias"

-Bien, lo hare – musito con fastidio mirando a ese dúo al que odiaba por obligarlo a hacer esto –. Seduciré al ángel, hare que Elena Doley o "la doncella escarlata" me ame.

-No te arrepentirás Mark – dijo con una mirada aliviada Axel. Jude asintió cuando empezaron a hablarle de cómo iría mañana a encontrarse con el ángel que iniciaría sus problemas, al cual debía de seducir tal cazador que era. Ojala no se arrepintiera de esta elección, sin embargo…

_Mark ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber decidido esto. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Laura no estaba del mejor humor en aquellos momentos, principalmente por culpa de Axel o la mujer de ese bastardo. Tamborileo sus dedos contra la pared en la cual estaba apoyada, esperando a que finalmente salieran el angelucho ese y la súcuba que llevaba en su vientre al hijo del duque de los infiernos. Hijo. ¡Wow! Era increíble al pensarlo, jamás en su larga existencia la pelimiel se habría imaginado a Axel como padre, y si alguien lo hubiera sugerido, lo único que habría atinado a hacer era estallar en carcajadas y burlarse de quien hablo. ¡Por favor! ¿Hablaban del Axel que se emborrachaba los viernes? ¿Él mismo rubio que se acostaba con cuanta mujer se pasara por su lado los fines de semana? Axel no estaba hecho para ser padre. Vale, puede que fuera protector y cuidadoso, pero de ahí a que tuviera la paciencia para cambiar pañales, dar de comer, arrullar o jugar con el niñato… eso si que estaba bien difícil. Ese hombre estaba creado para las parrandas que se metían, las muertes de los ángeles o demonios que intentaban apoderarse de los humanos, o para follarse con mujeres. Pero ¿un padre? ¡Dios! ¿Qué seria lo siguiente? ¡¿CLAUDE DE CURA?! Jajaja ok, eso si seria algo imposible. Aunque, pensándoselo mejor seria interesante conocer a un pequeño que la llamara tía a cada minuto, un niñito juguetón que los molestara el día entero, alegrando esa casa tan aburrida y dándole color con su sonrisa. Una sonrisa suave se formo en los labios de Laura cuando escucho otra queja que le hizo soltar un gemido de frustración. Estaba cansándose del melodrama que se estaba haciendo el idiota de Austin, gracias al angelito que estaba en ese momento dentro del baño. ¿Por qué Laura perdía su inmaculada paciencia? ¡POR LAS MALDITAS QUEJAS REPETITIVAS! Austin solo ladraba maldiciones contra los ángeles, quejándose de que todos ellos eran puros bastardos malditos que merecían ser despellejados y lo más importante… ¡Quitarles las jodidas cuerdas vocales! Cosa cierta, después de todo, Laura escucho a la perfección los gritos que soltaba esa rubia, dañándole terriblemente los pobres tímpanos inocentes de culpa cometida. Agotada por más tonterías infantiles la pelimiel dio un zapateo al suelo, llamando de esta forma la atención del demonio sombra quien le miro curioso y enojado por se interrumpido en pleno deshago de emociones.

"De acuerdo, luego de esto… esta claro que Austin no debería volver a acercarse a un ángel o sino el pobre infeliz será degollado sin siquiera esperar tortura" **pensó la ojiroja algo divertida por la mueca de rabia que tenía el moreno. **

-Vamos Austin, ese angelito no puede ser tan malo e insoportable como dices... – un gruñido de rabia fue la respuesta que le dieron, rodando los ojos continuo hablando –. Incluso parece frágil...– la burla se denotaba en la suave voz femenina – ¿No me digas que tienes miedo de una nenita? – los ojos verdes se abrieron indignados ante la simple idea. Laura soltó una carcajada –. ¡Le tienes miedo, le tienes miedo, le tienes miedo! – canturreo.

-¡No le tengo miedo idiota! – gruño enojado. Estaba fastidiado porque el mundo entero pensara que ese angelito pudiera matarlo tan fácilmente, ¡POR UN CARAJO! ¡ÉL ERA UN ASESINO DE PROFESIÓN! –. No te confíes de su fragilidad, tiene unos condenados pulmones que te rompen los tímpanos – al mencionar "romper" la ojiroja gimió asintiendo. Si, la casa entera sabia que esa rubia tenía unos gritos terribles que provocarían catástrofes –. Además, aunque tenga ese aspecto de niñita inocente – continuó Austin –, puede llegar a ser la más vil tramposa de todas...– gruñó enojado. Aún recordaba como la muy desgraciada le había clavado una flecha cuando menos se lo esperaba –. Me dañó porque caí en sus estúpidos jueguecitos, pero no volveré a caer. ¡Eso jamás!

-¡Oh! ¿Eso significa que la rubiecita te sedujo incubo? – comento burlona la de ojos rojos. El moreno le fulmino al instante airado, ansiando romperle el pescuezo por ser una lengua suelta; Laura soltó una carcajada –. Jaja es cierto ya me acorde que te gustan las mujeres rudas y con aspecto frágil, fue igual con Rosema...

-No digas su nombre – las palabras salieron tan bajas, con un tono grave y peligroso que sorprendió a la pelimiel.

Los hermosos orbes color verde brillaron con un deje peligroso, como si el moreno fuera un lobo rabioso apunto de matar a un enemigo que invadió su territorio. La razón llego entonces a la mente de la pelimiel ¡Oh claro! Rosemary había sido una de las dos chicas que él... mordiéndose la lengua Laura sintió que metió hasta el fondo la pata. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan descuidada? Se suponía que Austin era su amigo, se contaba sus cosas como los demás, en especial las que eran sobre las relaciones. Rosemary, vaya, Laura aún la recordaba a la perfección, parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando su amigo le presento a la mujer que le robo su corazón. Con sus largos cabellos rubios había sido una mujer muy hermosa, llena de vida que amaba a este ególatra incubo, o eso le había parecido a Laura cada vez que veía los ojos de la jovencita. Brillantes, iluminados con tantas emociones que dejarían corto a un niño pequeño, de un precioso color avellana que con su felicidad siempre se denotaban con toques verdosos. ¿Acaso no era la chica perfecta? Si, había sido la mujer ideal para Austin. Cariñosa, tierna, dulce y llena de adjetivos positivos que hicieron avergonzar a Laura. ¡Infiernos! La chica hubiera ganado el concurso de "reina a la paz", "esposa perfecta" o "la mejor ama de casa", pues, penoso fue que ella y el moreno no llegaron ni siquiera a unirse en verdad. No, Austin la amo mucho, iba a pedirle matrimonio hasta que Rosemary… fue asesinada. Pésima suerte que tuvo su pobre amigo, ya que la hermosa rubia murió de una de las peores formas, Laura ni siquiera se lo deseaba a sus peores enemigos, y eso que ella tenía muchos – otras demonios súcubas y Claude –… bien, se lo deseaba a algunas pero ese no era el punto. La situación era que desde ese "incidente" con Rosemary, el moreno se había cerrado a conocer a otras mujeres o enamorarse, luego conoció a esa otra chica que lo enamoro mucho y si no mal recordaba se llamaba Anabelle…. Y sufrió otro terrible destino. Sin duda el demonio sombra estaba condenado a no amar, y todo por culpa del imbécil de Dark, menudo cabrón que salió ese bueno para nada. ¡Rencoroso de mierda! Eso era lo que clasificaba a ese bastardo que ni la mano derecha de Lucifer debería de ser. Mordiéndose el labio inferior Laura opto que sería lo correcto disculparse con el ojiverde, ya que ella le trajo recuerdos indeseables.

-Lo siento Austin...– se disculpó ella –. No pensé lo que decía...

-Ya, da igual – dijo simplemente apartando la mirada. Austin no lo diría, pero, con la simple mención del nombre de su antigua amada había sido abierta otra vez esa cicatriz que no estaba cerrada aún. Laura se dio cuenta de eso y prefirió cambiar de tema rápido.

-Pero... – pensó en algo rápido y encontró la mejor distracción. El angelucho rubio –. ¿En serio te gusta esa "vil tramposa"? Como tú la llamaste – preguntó Laura divertida. Quería molestar al moreno un ratito –. Todavía me pregunto como fue que la protegiste antes de ese híbrido.

"¡Por un….!" **El moreno no termino el insulto en su mente debido a la ira que le produjo recordar ese hecho. ¿Por qué demonio protegió a ese angelito? Hubiera sido bueno que el destructor la matara de una vez por todas… y Austin como idiota no lo iba a permitir. **"Diablos, Laura me jodera con este tema por la eternidad"

-No la protegí – una mentira que estaba diciendo, la primera en su vida. ¿En verdad esta rubia lo estaba llevando a decir su primera mentira? Joder... sería mejor mantenerse apartado de esa mocosa o podría terminar muy dañado en el proceso -. Si el destructor la mataba hubiera manchado con sangre la alfombra de Axel, y me niego a ser yo él que la lave nuevamente – lo malo de ser aparte de guerrero era que lo veían como ama de casa. ¡Denigrante! ¿Es que Laura o cualquier otra de las mujeres no podían ponerse a lavar o refregar los pisos?

- Jajaja – Laura se carcajeó a más no poder, e incluso algunas lagrimillas rebeldes se escapaban de sus ojos de la risa. Austin no podía ser más patético, se notaba a cien mil metros de aquí que estaba mintiendo, y a lo grande además. Esta vez si que le había dado fuerte ese ángel para que le hubiera llevado a decir su primera mentira. Además, lo de la alfombra le hizo gracia. Era cierto que le había tocado a él hacer una vez la colada. ¡Pero solo fue una maldita vez! Y ahora cada vez que podía se lo restregaba a todo el mundo. Rencoroso –. Vamos Austin, eso es verdad y yo soy Madonna – dijo con burla –. Y no te quejes tanto, aquella vez te tocó lavar la alfombra a ti porque fuiste TÚ el que mató a aquel ángel que nos espiaba. El que rompe platos los paga.

-Lo que tú digas Madonna – se defendió él.

-¡Hey! Lo de Madonna era una broma desgraciado – Austin sonrió burlón cobrándole lo de hace un momento. En cierto modo el era un chico bastante rencoroso, y todavía no se olvidaba lo de la maldita alfombra. ¡Ja! Jamás llegaría el día en que vería a Laura o a esas otras demonios refregando la maldita cosa peluda, encima tuvo que usar un montón de esos productos químicos para quitar las putas manchas azules que no salían. Al parecer hizo un excelente trabajo, porque a los dos días varios de los machos se vinieron hasta él diciéndole que les hiciera el favor de lavarles sus ropas manchadas de sangre o líquido gástrico que expulsaban luego de tanta borrachera en sus parrandas. ¡¿ES QUE LE VIERON CARA DE SIRVIENTA?! ¡AUSTIN ERA UN GUERRERO! G-U-E-R-R-E-RO. Lo único que atino a hacer el moreno fue echarlos por donde vinieron y gritarles que si querían ropa limpia la lavaran ellos mismos –, y con respecto al ángel que mate ese día... fue injusto yo no debía de lavar la maldita alfombra si fue Claude él que dio la estocada final. El muy cabrón se fugo y me echo la culpa a mí.

-¡Oh! Debí suponer que el muy bastardo haría algo así – gruño enojada la pelimiel. Laura odiaba a ese desgraciado de Claude por creerse superior a todos, especialmente cuando traía a sus concubinas a casa para restregárselas en la cara a los que habitaban el hogar de Axel. ¡Injusto! La ley que impuso el rubio dictaba que ninguna mujer podría entrara a esta casa a menos que fuera como uso de refugio... menudo bastardo con privilegios que era ese pelirrojo descarado –. Últimamente se lleva demasiados privilegios – su queja sonó más como un gruñido.

-Algún día le tocará hacer la colada y si no, le obligaré yo mismo – continuó Austin –. Aún le tengo que cobrar lo de la alfombra. El muy bastardo cada vez que se lo digo hace oídos sordos.

-Jaja menuda escapada que te hizo – se burlo Laura divertida –, no vaya a ser que te toque de nuevo hacer la colada, y esta vez sea con la alfombra de la sala.

-¡Cállate! Esa ni de cojones la limpio, me tomarían siglos lavarla y enjuagarla –dijo con enojo el moreno. Esa alfombra era demasiado blanca y peluda, además era más grande y pesada de lo que parecía. Los gustos que tenía Axel... ¡Y COMO YA LO DIJO! ¡AUSTIN NO ERA LA SIRVIENTA! Eso era un racismo (entre las especies de demonio también existía), porque los machos de la especie de los Umbrian fueran hombres dedicados a la familia, no quería decir que eso lo convirtiera en el prototipo a hombre domestico. ¡No era su culpa que le hayan obligado a aprender a cocinar!

-Bueno, siempre puedes pedirle a ese angelito que te la lave – dijo divertida la súcuba –. ¡Oh!, no espera… mejor no, no valla a ser que te vuelva a engañar y caigas en sus "jueguecitos" jajaja – se carcajeó.

-Cabrona - ladró con fastidio el ojiverde. ¿Ese angelito lavando? Ni de chiste vería algo así, porque Austin podía apostar cualquier cosa a que ni siquiera esa ojirosa sabia que era el detergente. Mas… imaginarla lavando, eso sonaba muy gracioso, tal vez se rompía una uña mientras restregaba con la escobilla. La risa de Laura continúo hasta cansarlo ya –. Por cierto, esas dos están tardando mucho ¿no? – dijo cambiando de tema Austin, no quería hablar más de la chica ángel, además su misión era en estos momentos cuidar de Angeline debido al bebé que cargaba.

-Si, como que ya están tardando mucho esas... – la de ojos rojos no logro terminar de decir nada porque la puerta se abrió mostrando a las dos jóvenes faltantes.

Angeline fue la primera en salir, sus largos cabellos negros estaban empapados por húmedas gotas de agua que chorreaban por su limpia piel. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, dándole un aspecto tierno y dulce, cosa que era raro en una mujer que hasta hace unos momentos había querido matar a su líder. Fijándose mejor en ella Laura tuvo admitir que esta mujer era sorprendente, condenadamente alta superándola en unos centímetros y con una silueta agraciada, sencillamente envuelta en una toalla blanca marcaba a la perfección el inicio de cada curva que tenía, y es vientre plano que dentro de un tiempo estaría hinchado llevando una nueva vida. Al observar en donde estaba su mirar, la morena de inmediato soltó un bajo gruñido de fastidio y se cubrió mejor con la toalla, diciendo en silencio; _"Sigue observando mi vientre zorra, y juro que te arrancare la cabeza"_. ¡QUE DULCE! Recordatorio, no mirar el vientre de la mujer de Axel porque sino esta te degollara por mirona. ¡Jo! Eso la divirtió en el fondo, la pelimiel sonrió aceptando que esta mujer le caía muy bien. Al oír el siseo de Austin confirmo que la rubia también estaba saliendo del baño. Con su delicado andar, esa mujer parecía una bailarina con los suaves pasos y esos girillos que sin notar realizaba, algo alta y cubierta por esa túnica blanca que destacaba entre la poca realeza que los demonios tenían al vestir. Por supuesto, Laura usaba botas de cuero, mientras que esta niñita de cabellos rubios llevaba puestos en sus pies unas sandalias con cordones de oro. Sip, no se parecerían en nada nunca.

-Vamos An – dijo la rubia dulcemente –. Apuesto a que ya te sientes más relajada así que vamos a vestirte y luego tendrás que comer algo, no quiero que pases hambre.

-Si mamá – respondió burlona ella.

Laura se sorprendió al ver el dejo de burla que había usado la súcuba con ese angelucho rubio, no podía comprender como es que toleraba a uno de esos miserables alados. La pelimiel los odiaba, eran seres malignos y crueles que solo buscaban la destrucción de todo lo malo, llegando hasta a matar a los de su misma especie. Angeline se había mostrado reacia a que cualquiera la tocara, salvo por esta rubia, quien con unas cuantas palabras insistió en ser ella quien ayudaría a la futura madre a darse un baño. Axel al inicio se negó rotundamente, diciendo que no permitiría que un ser tan vil estuviera cerca de la mujer que llevaba a su cría, sin embargo, al entender que la morena no permitía que ni él mismo la tocara no le dejo otra elección. De mala gana acepto que el ángel cuidara de Angeline, con la condición, que estuvieran cerca Laura y Austin. ¿Y donde estaba Axel junto con Jude? Tuvieron que salir de la habitación al ver como el gran destructor estallo en una furia tan enorme que con su espada destruyo todo el pasillo y mato tres sirvientes. Su descontrol no había sido tan alto como todos esperaban, seguro porque al se antiguo había aprendido a manejar su excesiva furia, pero nadie quería arriesgarse a más daños. Muchos de los siervos estaban protegiendo los cuartos continuos a este, preferentemente para proteger al hijo de Axel, mientras que este había tenido que alejarse porque Angeline al solo verlo enloquecía en rabia. ¡Pero que hermoso día para anunciar la concepción de un bebé! Cuando volvió a ver a Angeline entendió que la mujer necesitaba ropa, iba a proponerle que se pusiera algo de ella, salvo que fue interrumpida por la misma morena.

-Tengo algo de ropa en mi maleta – murmuró la morena. Austin asintió antes de jalar la mochila negra de la joven y sacar una especie de bata con detalles rosas, Laura se lo pensó un momentito y tuvo que reprimir la risa. ¿Era broma? Increíble de creer que esta mujer de apariencia dura gustara de un color tan femenino como el rosa. Las cosas que uno ni llegaba a saber, más valía observar que suponer.

El moreno se la tendió a lo que Eva la cogió con delicadeza. Austin esperó unos segundos frente a ellas cuando la rubia arqueó una ceja molesta en su dirección. ¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?! Iba a cuestionar cuando Evangelyne hablo –. Date la vuelta – ordenó firme la de orbes rosas. Austin la miró unos instantes sin comprender –. Se va a quitar la toalla para ponerse la bata así que no voy a permitir que la veas desnuda. Date la vuelta – ¡No me jodas! ¿Era enserio? Primero su gente era racista con él, y ahora esta ángel le venia con clases de moral sobre la dignidad de no ver a una mujer desnuda. Tonterías.

-¡Oh por favor! ¿Es que me han visto cara de pervertido o qué? – ¡Puf! Lo que le faltaba, este angelucho pensaba que le gustaba ver mujeres desnudas y que llevaran en sus vientres los hijos de sus mejores amigos. Número uno el prefería a las rubias (conste que eso no incluía en su lista a este ángel); número dos, esta era la mujer de Axel y número tres... Austin no tenía ganas de acostarse con nadie ese día.

-¿Tengo que responder a eso? – preguntó la rubia sarcástica. Por las experiencias que había tenido con ese demonio, estaba claro que muy puritano no era, y no permitiría que siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de ver algo de su protegida. Primero lo dejaba ciego de por vida.

-¡Pero mira como eres de mal hablada! – se quejo ofendido el ojiverde. Lo que había sucedido entre ellos solo fue como parte de la pelea que tenían, puede que Austin fuera un incubo pero eso no significaba que fuera tan descarado con las mujeres. Él sabía respetarlas, su madre se lo inculco en su infancia, y con todas las hermanas que tuvo aprendió a ser protector y comprensivo –. Quien te oiga Barbie diría que soy un pervertido que tiene fetiche de meterse con todas las mujeres que pasan por sus ojos.

-¿No lo eres? – preguntó ella inocentemente haciéndole gruñir, el chico estaba a punto de quejarse pero ella continuó hablando –. Pues si dices que no eres un pervertido demuéstralo. Date la vuelta, no lo repetiré más veces y como no obedezcas, esta vez la flecha que te clavaré te hará daño de verdad. La otra solo fue un aviso pequeño – ¡Ya! Esto si se estaba pasando, en definitiva este era el peor día e la existencia del moreno. Lo único que quería ahora, seria tomarse unas buenas copas de Ron o Whisky, este último sonaba mucho mejor opción que la primera.

-¡Maldito ángel! – ladro molesto –. Sabes, me iba a dar la vuelta pero me lo he pensado mejor y no lo hare –. Austin se apoyo en la pared y miro fijamente a An quien solo soltó un suspiro -, hazte a la idea futura madre, te estaré vigilando en especial a ese angelito de cuarta.

-An toma – dijo inocentemente la rubia tendiéndole la bata a la hibrida quien la recibió sin quejarse. Eva se aproximó al bastardo ese quedando en frente suyo, este le miro con sus penetrantes ojos verdes diciéndole que intentara moverlo –.Te dije que te dieras la vuelta.

-No me da la gana Barbie – contradijo el demonio mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Esto era la guerra, y si esta jovenzuela buscaba ganar debería de usar más estrategias.

-Bien, pues si no te volteas tu, te voltearé yo – dijo amenazante. Si guerra quería, guerra tendría.

-Quiero que lo intentes – le reto el moreno con burla en su voz.

La rubia sonrió burlona, si eso era lo que quería...estaba encantada de cumplir ese deseo. Con agilidad cogió de la muñeca del moreno, éste abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando ella la retorció provocando que él diera vuelta. Tuvo que hacerlo si no quería ver como esa maldita ángel seguía retorciéndole el brazo hasta partirlo. Gruñó una maldición al notar como era estampado contra la pared y su rostro quedaba de perfil contra ésta. Maldita sea, debió haberlo previsto. La rubia sonriente solo hizo que gruñera, ella le tomaba de la mano libre del chico y a la vez sostenía la otra. Juntó ambas en la espalda del joven inmovilizándolo mientras las sostenía. ¡¿Cómo pudo dejarse engañar de nuevo?! Su dignidad se había ido a los suelos con esto, especialmente porque una mujer le estaba venciendo en "SU" juego. Bastardas, esta mujer en definitiva no era un ángel, seguro que era una de las arpías esas que fueron creaciones de Lucifer. Lo peor del miserable espectáculo es que sus espectadores eran Angeline y Laura, esta última al ver la escenita de seguro que lo molestaría por siempre, y si se enteraban Claude o Harley… ¡Joder! Se lo recordarían cada vez que lo vieran, harían de la vida de Austin un infierno. al oír las risas femeninas que provenían de la boca de la ojiroja soltó un gruñido fuerte ordenándole que callara, con suerte Laura obedeció. Evangelyne divertida miró en dirección a An, quien solo tenía una ceja arqueada al ver como el ángel mantenía contra la pared al moreno.

-Ya puedes ponerte la bata An – dijo burlona. Angeline suspiro asintiendo dejando caer la toalla que la cubría para meterse dentro de la bata que usaba en su casa luego de bañarse, y si era rosa se debía a que Cristel se la escogió junto a Skyler. Eva apretó un poco más fuerte su agarre y el demonio siseo.

-Zorra – ladro el moreno enojado. Esta bastarda era más lista de lo que pensó, pero para la próxima ella terminaría contra la pared mientras que él aplastándola y molestándola hasta que suplicara misericordia, cosa que ni de chiste tendría.

-Ni se te ocurra insultarme otra vez – dijo ella mientras apretaba más del agarre plantándolo con más fuerza – ¿Sabes que...? – preguntó inocentemente –. No me gusta dañar a la gente pero tu mismo me lo pediste, ¿no crees que fue culpa tuya?

-No fue mi culpa Barbie – se quejo él –, es tu culpa por haberte escapado de tu celda, donde pertenecías y haber ocasionado tantos problemas – soltó un gruñido al recordar el estado actual del comedor –. Y gracias a ti junto con el destructor nos quedamos sin comedor, ¡Viva! Felicito tu acción rubia.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras soltaba al moreno. Éste se dio la vuelta mirándola fijamente a lo que ella le empujó contra la pared y puso sus dos manos en los costados del chico para que no escapase. Ahora estaban cara a cara y así podrían hablar mejor. Nada era su culpa, así que eso lo aclararían en ese instante –. Numero uno, yo no pertenezco a ninguna celda ni lo haré nunca – sentenció mirándole a los ojos –; número dos, a lo que tu llamas problemas yo lo llamo defensa; y número tres, si tus amiguitos hubieran querido razonar como personas civilizadas en vez de lanzarse a mi cuello, tal vez vuestro comedor seguiría intacto...p – se defendió. Y por decima vez, el maldito culpable de sus problemas era el desgraciado de Meil, ese destructor le estaba dejando sus problemas como si fueran los de ella –. Además tú también me causaste varios problemas demonio de pacotilla, ¿quieres que te los recuerde?

-¿Problemas? Jajaja – dijo él entre carcajadas –. Yo no lo llamaría problemas, y mucho menos cuando lo disfrutaste tanto.

Las mejillas de la rubia se sonrojaron ante aquel recuerdo. ¡Patán! Podría ser un bastardo, pero, Eva debía admitir que en verdad había disfrutado de ese beso que la hizo perderse en un mundo de ensueño, del cual no le fue tan fácil escapar. ¿Era tan difícil de entender que los ángeles debían de mantenerse puros siempre? Al parecer este imbécil no lo acababa de comprender, y no era su culpa lo del comedor. En todo caso el único culpable sería el descarado de Meil, él fue el que provoco el incendio con su bendita espada de fuego, y fue él el que los engaño a todos, no ella. Evangelyne nunca quiso hacerse pasar por sierva, y todavía pensaba vengarse por ese detalle. ¡POR QUE EL MUNDO ESTABA EN SU CONTRA! Su suerte estaba pésima, desde el inicio de ese día las cosas habían salido fatal. Seguro que era un castigo divino por su escapada del cielo y… ¡Basta! Debía de responder a este incubo degenerado para aclararle que su "beso" no la había desarmado por completo, aunque eso fuera una mentira más, ya luego haría su penitencia.

-No lo disfrute estúpido incubo-sombra – se quejo ella levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

-¿Como que no? – preguntó él burlón –. Pues bien que te escuché gemir y pedir más – un dejo seductor se noto en su voz –, acéptalo – canturreó burlón.

-¡Vil mentira! – exclamo sonrojada la joven de ojos rosas a lo que el moreno soltó una carcajada.

-Eva...– llamó Angeline a lo que ambos voltearon a verla. Cierto, tanto ella como la pelimiel seguían en la sala y menos mal que la morena ya estaba cubierta con la bata. ¡Oh no! Si estaban allí significaba que habían escuchado toda la discusión. Y en aquella charla también entraba la parte de los gemidos y lo de disfrutar. Mierda, había estado tan concentrada en defenderse ante aquel demonio que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de ambas jóvenes. La rubia solo miró a la morena por el llamado soltando a aquel bastardo –. ¿De qué está hablando Austin? -Después de esa pregunta una carcajada resonó en toda la sala. Laura no podía ni contener la risa.

-¿No es obvio? – preguntó sarcástica la pelimiel en pleno ataque de risa –. Gemidos, disfrutar...Está claro que Austin se a acostado con tu amiguita jajaja

-¡Hey! Para el carro súcuba, yo no me he acostado con este arrogante demonio de pacotilla – exclamo furiosa la rubia. ¿Pacotilla? Los ojos verdes de Austin se abrieron incrédulos ante aquellas palabras y ansió poder matar a la maldita oxigenada que acababa de insultarlo. Puede que no se hubieran acostado, pero, eso no le daba derecho a ella a insultarlo y encima frente a la chismosa de Laura. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Este era su peor día de trabajo.

-¡Ja! Como si a mi me gustaría enredarme con un ángel, antes muerto – sentencio el moreno con fastidio –, prefería castrarme si fuera necesaria a tener que estar dentro de una como esta – los ojos rosas le taladraron prometiendo que después lo mataría. ¡Que lo intentara! Estaba cansado y era el momento para desquitarse.

-¿Entonces qué pasó? – preguntó la pelimiel burlona.

-¿Qué te importa a ti de todos modos? – se quejo Austin con fastidio. Sus asuntos eran cosa suya, él no andaba jodiendo a Laura después de cada pelea que esta tenía con Claude, así que al menos ella debería respetarlo a él.

-Eso – se quejó la rubia –. Y fuera de aquí los dos – ordenó echando a Laura y a Austin, estos solo la miraron con fastidio –. Angeline necesita vestirse.

-Axel ordeno que nos quedáramos a su lado – se justifico la pelimiel encogiéndose de hombros –. Estamos cumpliendo órdenes solamente.

-Puedes quedarte tu – cedió Eva permitiéndole a Laura que se quedara –. Pero él no – señaló al moreno. ¡Claro! Como si él quisiera quedarse también aquí, sonriente se dio cuenta que el angelucho le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para huir. El bar estaba desolado, al incendio y con los demás ayudando a reparar las cosas nadie lo molestaría ahí. ¡El paraíso de todo hombre!

-Como si quisiera quedarme, me voy al bar – dijo con fastidio el moreno –, apáñatelas sola Laura – sin esperarse más tiempo se giro sobre sus talones y fue en dirección a la puerta. Estaba listo para irse pero Laura se dio cuenta de sus acciones y le grito que se detuviera, suspirando le arqueo una ceja.

-¡Hey! – llamó la pelimiel –. No te confundas, en cuanto Angeline se cambie volverás conmigo a hacer guardia. No creas que te librarás así que nada de bares, te quedarás quietecito frente a la puerta.

-Lo siento pero esto es cosa de... ¿mujeres? – se carcajeo con burla el moreno antes de que saliera por la puerta dejando a la ojiroja sola con ambas jóvenes. La pelimiel cerró los ojos fuertemente apretando los puños para al final soltar un grito de pura rabia que estaba creciendo en su interior. ¡Bastardo! ¡Infeliz demonio! Un día se las cobraría, y juraba que disfrutaría de verlo sufrir en ese momento.

-Maldito bastardo – gruñó Laura –, me dejó sola en esto.

Angeline rodo los ojos al ver la expresión enojada de la demonio. Tampoco a la morena le fascinaba la idea de tener que permanecer con ella un minuto más, pero lastima, no quedaba de otra. Agachándose busco entre las ropas de su mochila algo para ponerse esa noche, decidiendo que hacia algo de calor, opto por un camisón ligero. El de seda blanca con detalles negros. Lo saco con delicadeza para verlo mejor, notando que no lo había usado desde hace unos meses debido al frío que hacia. A diferencia del que uso esa tarde, este era más corto – para su propio gusto, pero su hermana era una fanática de las compras y eso incluía la lencería – y demasiado escotado, no tenía deseos de usarlo, no obstante, con este calor… daba igual desearlo o no. Una fija mirada llamó su atención, por el rabillo del ojo noto como Laura sonreía burlona al ver la pieza de tela que la morena sostenía, y se hacia una idea de lo que la desgraciada pensaba. Axel y ella. Perra. Lo que había sucedido entre el rubio y la morena solo había sido un desliz, una acción que no volvería a pasar y más vale que todos lo entendieran de una buena vez. ¿Cómo era posible que ella cayera? No lo acababa de comprender, y eso le molestaba demasiado. Le enojaba haberse dejado someter a las caricias y no haberse sabido controlar ella misma. Demasiado tarde para lamentos, porque el problema ya estaba sobre la mesa. Angeline estaba embarazada. Suspiro algo cansada, ya le estaba dando algo de hambrea, terminaría de cambiarse y pediría aunque sea un pan para sobrellevar las ansias de alimentos. Ignorando la miradita de Laura se quito la bata para comenzar a vestirse, mientras que a su lado Evangelyne desempacaba su ropa. Al parecer tendría que pasar una temporada en esa casa… al menos hasta que el niño naciera.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Meil estaba enojado… corrección, no estaba solamente enojado, ¡ESTABA A PUNTO DE EXPLOTAR DE IRA! Con el pésimo humor que cargaba pateo la puerta que tenía frente a él encontrándose con una habitación de colores azules psicodélicos con toques morados y celestes, donde resaltaba más el enorme bar con los diferentes tipos de bebidas alcohólicas que podían existir. ¡Oh por favor! ¿Es que esta maldita casa tenía de todo? Apretando los dientes opto por la opción de lanzar una llamarada contra todas esas botellas para provocar una explosión – y futuro incendio – para asesinar a los malditos demonios y de paso al bastardo de Astarot-padre-del-hijo-de-Angeline. ¡¿Cómo es que había pasado esto?! Un maldito niño, un endemonio monstruo estaba creciendo en las entrañas de la morena… ¡Un hijo de un demonio! Esto no era lo que sus planes dictaban, se suponía que Angeline se dejaría llevar junto con sus hermanos y juntos lograrían vencer las dos asquerosas castas y los híbridos reinarían. Eso era lo correcto, lo que se "suponía" debía ocurrir y… sus planes se fueron al caño por culpa del malnacido de Astarot. Si, incendiaria la mansión, luego de tomarse una botella de vino o vodka. Pisando con fuerza el suelo alfombrando se dirigió hacia la barra hasta quedar frente a ella, con un simple movimiento salto y quedo en el interior, listo para beberse unas buenas botellas. ¿Qué seria lo indicado ahora? Un vodka para iniciar. Jalando una botella del más caro a su parecer la abrió y lleno uno de los vasos que estaban sobre la mesa, y sin esperar mucho tiempo empezó a beber. No era un borracho estúpido que desahogaba sus penas en el alcohol como esos patéticos humanos hacían, siempre pensó que eso era una idiotez, ¿emborracharse por un problemita? Patético, si él estaba bebiendo es porque necesitaba un buen trago para pensar mejor, en especial si dejar a Angeline o llevársela con él. Meil sabía que este niño cambiaba demasiado las cosas, cambiaba a la misma Angeline desde su punto de vista. Ella era una hibrida pura, una mujer con sangre "real", contaminada claro ahora con esa "cosa" que estaba en su interior. ¿Cómo es que ella fue a hacer tremenda idiotez? ¿Acostarse con un demonio? Con ese pensamiento el estomago del moreno se revolvió sintiendo asco, imaginarse tal escena le hacia enojar peor de lo que ya estaba. No podía llevársela de esta forma, no cuando iba a tener el engendro de ese demonio asqueroso. Por tanto, había dos opciones en su mente. O bien se deshacía del niño antes que se terminara de formar, cosa que era horrorosa – incluso para él porque odiaba tener que quitar vidas inocentes – pero traer un demonio lo era más. Y la otra opción, era esperarse a que el niño naciera, se lo entregaba a su padre y adiós a ambos. Se llevaría a Angeline y ella jamás volvería a ver esos dos por el resto de su vida, si, sonaba más pacifico además de bondadoso. Incluso estaba dándole una segunda oportunidad al fallo de uno de los miembros de su gente, eso decía mucho de él. ¿Cuánto tardaría esto? ¿Tres meses o cinco? Los demonios habitualmente parián a los cinco o seis meses, sin embargo, hablaban de un hibrido, el tiempo podía ser meno igual como más largo. Mala suerte, tendría que esperar. Su rabia le hizo aplastar más fuerte el vaso con la bebida hasta que este reventó mandando los trozos de vidrio al suelo, y de paso clavándose algunos en su mano cortando la piel. La sangre chorreo hasta el suelo, cayendo en pequeños gotones que manchaban la alfombra azulina. Al verla una idea vino a su mente… podría usar su don. Claro que sabía las consecuencias de este, no solo destruiría la mansión y a todos los que la habitaban, sino también a Cristel e incluso Angeline, y era lo que menos quería. ¿Se arriesgaría? Recordó el brillo de alegría que lleno esos orbes color plata en cuanto lo vieron, una esperanza que le conmovió. Cierto, Angeline había cometido un terrible error al enredarse con un demonio y llevar en su vientre una cría de ese ser, no obstante, Meil no podía matarla. No cuando ella había estado tan malditamente sola como él. Eso… le dolería, como si tuviera que apuñalar a su hermana por cometer un simple falló.

"No, no puedo matarla… no cuando espere mucho por esto" **pensó algo frustrado. La cabeza le comenzaba a doler y no ayudaba en nada la ira que se arremolinaba en su interior. **

-¿Todo bien destructor? – la voz grave de un hombre le saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos. Meil alejo la vista de su mano sangrante y observo como ingresaba al interior del cuarto ese demonio que escudo a la oxigenada cuando esta ofendió al ojimarrón. Viendo aquellos orbes color verde oscuro; y llenos de sombras que se removían en el iris, lo clasifico como un Umbrian o demonio sombra. El recién llegado frunció el ceño –, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones o qué? – se burlo a lo que el destructor gruño.

-Eso no te importa demonio, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía – su voz sonó dominante, como la de un amo hablándole a su siervo. Meil estaba harto de los demonios, sumado al que el bebé que llevaba la mujer de su especie tenía como padre a una de esas cosas no aminoraba la rabia –. Ahora, largo de aquí.

Austin rodo los ojos al oír sus palabras. Considero la opción de irse ya que por lo visto este hombre decía que estaba perfectamente bien, y al moreno no le importaba mucho si el destructor estaba feliz o triste, así que decidió irse a vagar por ahí. Dispuesto a darse media vuelta se quedo quieto en su sitio, debido a que algo le detuvo, mejor dicho las emociones oscuras de alguien. Pudo sentir una preocupación, una duda tan fuerte que su sensor de oscuridad surgió por si solo indicando lo ansioso que estaba por devorar preocupaciones, miedos o secretos malos. Este era diferente, era una duda, una preocupación porque algo saliera mal o la indecisión sobre una persona; se hizo una idea de donde venia esa fuerte emoción… el destructor. El moreno se fijo en aquellos orbes color marrón que le miraban airados porque aún no se había largado como le dicto el hibrido, para su sorpresa, no había solo ira, sino miedo. Si, el destructor estaba un poco asustado, y sin querer hacerlo la habilidad de Austin se activo obligándolo a succionar ese pensamiento oscuro que gritaba por querer salir a la luz. Odiaba tener que hacer eso, como persona, el moreno se ponía en el lugar de la gente a la que leía su oscuridad, y él sabía que eso era una invasión grave a la privacidad. ¿A quien le gustaría que alguien se enterara de sus miedos? ¡A nadie! Lastima que el ojiverde no podía hacer nada, esto ocurría por si mismo, tras lo cual ni el mismísimo Lucifer podría impedirle leer a los demás. Volviendo al tema serio… el destructor estaba enojado por una razón que no se esperaba. Por el hecho de que Angeline tendría un hijo de Axel, preocupándole o disgustándole que el niño tuviera genes de demonio puro. ¡Oh! Vaya parecía que el hombre si tenía un poco de consideración por otras personas… o mejor dicho, por los de su misma especie. Si, Austin ya sabia ese detallito que la ojiplata intentaría ocultar, pena que con él no pudo. Puede que Austin no divulgaría el secreto de que ella era una hibrida, pero, eso no significaba que no la vigilaría. Estaría ahí siempre vigilándola para que no cometiera la tontería de dañar a su amigo, y menos con este secreto que no sabia como lo tomaría Axel. Conociéndolo, nada bien. Suspiro decidiendo que no le quedaría de otra más que aclarar el detallito al destructor, porque, sino lo hacia seguro que este hombre seguiría trazando tontos planes en su mente.

-Si estás pensando en el hijo de la "súcuba" – dijo el moreno mirando con diversión a Meil, quien al instante le miro con cautela haciéndole soltar una carcajada –. No te preocupes porque será un híbrido puro al igual que su madre...

Los ojos de Meil se abrieron sorprendidos al oír esa respuesta, si le hubieran dicho que era el fin del mundo no hubiera prestado ni la mínima atención. ¿Este demonio acababa de decirle que el hijo de Angeline sería un hibrido? Eso no se lo esperaba, de alguna forma calo hasta su interior dejándole desarmado. ¿Nacería un nuevo hibrido? ¿Un niño como él? ¡Hey! ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo diablos este tipo sabia que el niño seria un hibrido? La segunda pregunta seria: ¡¿Cómo sabía que Angeline era una hibrida?! El demonio sombra le dio una mirada burlona. ¡Cabrón! Se estaba burlando de él, le enseñaría que nadie se pasaba de listo con el destructor, soltando un gruñido le fulmino con la mirada –. ¡¿Cómo carajos sabes eso?! Y… ¿Qué te hace pensar que el hijo de Angeline será un hibrido?

Austin rodo los ojos, se señalo con el dedo y respondió a la duda del de ojos marrones –. Soy un demonio sombra ¿recuerdas? Nadie puede engañarme,– verdad. Los demonios sombra tenían esa extraña habilidad de saber cuando alguien mentía además de ver la oscuridad de cualquier ser vivo, esta incluía pensamientos o secretos bien escondiditos. Solo que la duda estaba en su mente, ¿Por qué el mocoso de Angeline seria un hibrido completo si su padre era un despreciable demonio? El ojiverde suspiro –. Suena imposible hasta para mí, pero me entere de la genética con el secretito de Angeline, ella y ese angelito que trajiste estaban preocupadas por ese detalle y temen que Axel lo sepa – ¿la oxigenada lo sabía? Bendita zorra –, pongámoslo así; la madre de esa súcuba era un ángel de raza pura que logro ascender a uno de los más altos cargos; el padre de An es hijo de uno de los primeros demonio en caer como lo es Astarot…. ¿entiendes por el momento? – Meil gruño. Lo estaban tratando como idiota –, no te trato como idiota, es solo que esta teoría es complicada para muchos.

-No soy muchos, soy el destructor – se quejo el moreno con fastidio mientras que con su otra mano jalaba un vaso nuevo poniéndolo en la mesa y sirviéndose más Vodka. Indico con su mano sana que continuara –, soy superior a todos ustedes así que habla de una buena vez – Austin suspiro al oír sus palabras.

-Menuda educación que tienes, igualito a un rey – murmuro con fastidio –, me refiero a que tanto Axel como la abuela paterna de Angeline fueron alguna vez ángeles, hasta que cayeron en el pecado. Así que tuvieron sangre angelical tiempo atrás, hoy Angeline es portadora de sangre hibrida, de un demonio y un ángel, como Astarot es el padre se suponía que el mocoso tendría tres cuartas partes…

-De sangre de ángel – continuo el moreno entendiendo por donde iba Austin –, debido a los genes de demonio, pero la sangre angelical de Angeline limpio como un desinfectante sobre las bacterias. En otras palabras los genes de ángel limpiaron la sangre de ángel rebelde volviendo al niño un perfecto hibrido – una sonrisa se curvo en los labios de Meil. Para un cualquier otro esas palabras habrían sido todo un caos, seguramente enredándose en la mitad para después pedir una repetición parte por parte, ¿él? Era más listo que cualquiera. El demonio sombra aplaudió en signo de triunfo.

-¡Buen trabajo! Tienes tu titulo en genética inmortal, ¿sigues preocupado o estas feliz de las buenas noticias? – la ceja arqueada respondió a la duda del ojiverde. Este soltó un bufido cruzándose de brazos – no eres muy cooperador con las bromas.

-Soy más del sarcasmo – dijo el hibrido. Dio una mirada examinadora al demonio, quien solo se acerco para saltar sobre la barra y coger un vaso para servirse parte del vodka que el moreno estuvo bebiendo –. Así que un demonio sombra... creí que esos insectos habían sido eliminados hace siglos – comentó con un tono arrogante. Austin le miró feo, si que este hombre era un malagradecido de lo peor. ¿No podía decir un "gracias" al menos? ¡Puf! Hablaban del rey de reyes, seria más saludable no pedir demasiado.

-Supongo que no todos fuimos eliminados – se defendió poniendo el mismo tono que el híbrido mientras se servía en su copa el vodka. Frunció el ceño al oler el aroma de la bebida –, la próxima elige whisky es mejor. Ignorando el comentario el moreno siguió analizando las palabras del demonio sobra.

-Eso significa que el mocoso que Angeline traerá al mundo será un híbrido como ella o yo... ¿Tendrá genes de Astarot? – su voz sonó como un gruñido al mencionar el nombre de ese bastardo, pensarlo solo le daban ganas de matarlo por el puñetazo que logro asestarle en su pelea. Pensar que ese niño fuera de él solo le hacia sentirse enojado, hubiera preferido antes que el padre fuera este demonio que estaba frente a él. Al no recibir respuesta decidió usar otro tono de voz –. Contesta a tu superior.

-Él es el padre así que la respuesta es muy obvia – mencionó el moreno para después darle un trago a la copa. Detestaba cuando usaban tonos de orden con él, sin embargo, este hombre era demasiado peligroso… si había incendiado un pasillo entero con un movimiento de su espada y de paso asesino a tres siervos… era preferible no arriesgarse a que destruyera la mansión completa.

-No me refería a eso estúpido – Austin deseo golpearlo y sabía que si lo hacia el destructor terminaría explotando, así que se aguanto las ganas por el bien de todos –, me refiero a si hay la posibilidad de lograr que ese niño elimine sus genes – Meil no era idiota, conocía demasiado sobre ciencia, llamándose el mismo científico podría tener la posibilidad de cambiar los genes de ese niño para convertirlo en un híbrido solo hijo de Angeline o... agregar sus propios genes. Y fue ese pensamiento que hizo al ojiverde atragantarse con su bebida hasta casi escupirla se la sorpresa. ¿Qué? ¿No le gusto la idea?

-¡Espera ahí! ¿Estas pensando en lo que creo que piensas? – la voz del ojiverde sonó sorprendida. No se esperaba que el destructor fuera tan inteligente para inventarse una forma de cambiar los rasgos genéticos de un embrión que llevaba menos de un día en el vientre materno, no, lo que él pensaba hacer era algo… antinatural.

-¿No decías que eras un demonio sombra? – resopló – Sí, pienso intentar cambiar los rasgos del bebé...

-No puedes hacer eso – intervino Austin serio –, la naturaleza del bebé debe seguir su propio curso, no puede ser manipulada porque eso traería graves consecuencias tanto para la madre como para el niño. Así que ni lo pienses...

-¡Al carajo tú moral de padre! – soltó el moreno con fastidio, detestaba que intentaran convencerlo de cambiar de opinión, y no estaba de muy buen humor ahora –. Haré que ese niño sea solo de Angeline y si ella lo quiere puedo darle mis genes para que sea aún más poderoso – si, la idea le gustaba.

Un heredero para su reino, un niño fuerte que reinara sobre todos y fuera su orgullo. Además, la idea de que la ojiplata fuera la madre no le molestaba para nada, era de su raza y tenía una belleza indudable, sin duda el pequeño sería perfecto. Claro, nunca se imagino haciendo el papel de padre, debido a que estuvo más concentrado en las batallas que en los bebés y las familias. Pero bueno, ¿Uno siempre podía aprender? ¿No? Por supuesto, y de seguro que seria el mejor de todos. Los detalles recaían en la experimentación de su ADN, donde debía de hallar una forma eficiente y de paso que fuera favorable tanto para la cría como para la madre. El Umbrian tenía razón en la parte que este cambio podía alterar para mal a los dos, no obstante, Meil podía hallar una forma de solucionar este problemita. Claro, cuando el padre verdadero del niño supiera de sus intensiones querría matarlo, y ese detalle le gustaba, porque el moreno se había quedado con las ganas de matarlo en la habitación momentos atrás. Encima ese bastardo se había creído tener derecho a ser el "dueño" de ella, ¿Quién se creía ser? solo porque Angeline llevara a su cría, eso no significaba que fuera su mujer… esta bien, si Meil estuviera en su posición también se comportaría de esa forma. Pero… él supo lo del embarazo después de la pelea, así que si se creía tener derecho sobre Angeline es porque Astarot pensaba que le pertenecía. Pobre estúpido, no sabía que Meil se llevaría a la morena en unos instantes más para hacerse cargo de ella y su familia – incluido el nuevo miembro – por tanto no la volvería a ver jamás. Austin, en cambio, pensaba en esta horrible teoría que el destructor quería poner en práctica. ¡¿ESTABA DEMENTE?! Podía ser una idea sumamente brillante, incluso consideraba que este hombre era un bendito genio que si le daba la gana podía descubrir curas para cientos de enfermedades humanas. Los doctores necesitaban años, la evolución de la ciencia como la tecnología para conseguir un remedio que tenía la posibilidad de no servir en nada. ¿No era eso lo que intentaban hacer en esas enfermedades a las que llamaban cáncer y la otra que era Sida? Simplemente no la hallaban, cura existía, el tema era hallarla. Austin apostaría lo que fuera a que si Meil se lo proponía podría lograr crear antídotos o medicamentos capaces de tener éxito, el problema recaía en que él no lo haría. Un sincero desperdicio de su mente excesivamente inteligente, y… se salió del tema principal. Estaban hablando del intento de cambio de genes que el loco este quería realizaren un niño que ni siquiera estaba en el primer mes de su formación, comprendía que la teoría era muy buena, solo, que eso no quitaba lo riesgoso que podía ser. Esta locura podría dañar a Angeline matándola u obligándola a abortar, ¿es que este hombre no pensaba razones? Un embarazo debía seguir su curso como normalmente era, sin ser tocado por la mano de la ciencia. ¿Por algo existía lo de la naturaleza? ¿O no? Tenía que hacerlo cambiar de opinión rápido, y conocía una forma… la duda de Angeline sobre tener al niño. Cavia la posibilidad que ella no lo quisiera tener, y obviamente el ojiverde no la culparía, con tremenda oscuridad que vio en su alma comprendía porque ella no se sentía capaz de querer criar a su niño además del miedo de que los demás se burlaran del inocente joven que un día sabría de su verdadera existencia. Los humanos eran crueles por naturaleza, tratando siempre de asustar a los débiles quienes eran las presas perfectas de esa jerarquía social existente; en el caso de los ángeles y demonios no eran muy diferentes, ellos también buscaban a los débiles para asustarlos y en algunos casos esclavizarlos para que fueran su centro de diversión. Ella le temía a eso, estaba asustada que los demonio un día supiera la verdad y se centraran en humillar a su hijo por el hecho de su sangre mestiza. Meil no lo veía de esa forma, él pensaba que eran los mejores, los reyes del universo y que su especie seria la que debía gobernar al resto; sin embargo, Austin si entendía a la morena. ¿Cómo se sentiría una madre al ver que los demás se ríen de su hijo? ¿Cómo soportar el ver que la sangre de tu sangre lamenta su existencia por no tener a nadie que lo entienda y ame aparte de sus padres? Esas preguntas eran dolorosas, terribles para cualquier madre, pues, sin duda había una pregunta peor que esas y Angeline estaba en pánico por saber si estaría en lo correcto o no, ¿El padre de la criatura se avergonzaría de su propio crio porque este seria diferente? El ojiverde no creía que Axel sentiría desprecio por su hijo, él lo amaba ya, dado que el sueño del rubio fue ser padre desde su caída a los infiernos. No, Axel amaría al niño así este fuera hibrido, Angeline lo debería de entender, le costaría y sabia que un día lo logaría. Ella estaba demasiado dañada por su propia infancia, tenia grabado en su mente estar a la defensiva del mundo, porque el mismo mundo la trato de una forma cruel. ¿Cómo sanar un alma dañada de tal forma? Austin no podía hacer nada por ella, él único en todo caso que algo podría hacer seria Axel, si es que quería salvarla de su propia autodestrucción. Suspirando al ver que Meil estaba demasiado callado decidió hablar por el bien del niño y la madre, debía decir algo si pensaba en detener la locura de este hombre.

-Primero deberás convencerla que lo tenga, porque ella aún duda si seguir preñada – era bajo decir ese secreto pero Austin no podía permitir que el bebé fuera cambiado, Axel estallaría en una ira tan grande que nadie se salvaría, sinceramente el día ya había sido pésimo para el pobre Austin y estaba cansado. ¡¿ES QUE EL MUNDO ESTABA EN SU CONTRA HOY?! –. Y debes pensar si Angeline querrá que lo modifiques, porque lo dudo mucho – continuó hablando.

-¿Por qué no querría? – pregunto con un tono de cierto reproche. Meil estaba seguro que Angeline aceptaría la idea si se lo proponía, era una mujer lista y querría lo mejor para su... un minuto... ¡¿HABÍA DICHO QUE ANGELINE CONSIDERABA NO TENER AL BEBÉ?!

-Espera, espera, espera – dijo Meil sin poder creérselo – ¡¿Has dicho que Angeline se está pensando aún lo de tener al bebé?! ¡¿Esta loca?! ¡¿PLANEA ABORTAR?! – difícil de creer para él, puede que hace dos minutos considerara el hecho de exterminar a ese niño. No obstante, las cosas cambiaron en cuanto supo que ese bebé seria un hibrido, ¡¿Aún siendo uno de su casta Angeline lo quería matar?! ¿Es qué la mujer estaba fuera de su juicio?

-¡Eh! Cálmate – pidió Austin –.Ya viste la reacción que tuvo...Y no lo sé, tal vez la rubia la haya convencido para que lo tenga. ¡Soy un demonio sombra, no un adivino! – muchos lo consideraba en predicador del futuro cuando solo podía detectar los pensamientos y secretos ocultos por su grado de oscuridad. ¡No era un clarividente! ¡Era un guardador de secretos!

-¡DEBISTE DECIR ESO ANTES IDIOTA! – grito enojado el ojimarrón antes de soltar la copa de Vodka que estaba bebiendo, y esta solo cayo al suelo reventándose, derramando el contenido en la alfombra. Ni de coña dejaría que uno de su especie fuera condenado a no nacer.

-¡NO ME INSULTES! – exclamó Austin enojado –. Además, tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar. Ni que tuviera que estar pendiente todo el tiempo de lo que hacen o no hacen los demás ¡No soy la niñera! Tengo mi propia vida y mis propios asuntos a los que atender – se desahogó antes de beber otro trago.

-Claro como tú digas... – dijo el moreno haciendo un leve movimiento con su mano.

Meil salto sobre la barra dispuesto a irse a la habitación en donde se encontraba Angeline y hablar seriamente con ella. No dejaría que la muy tonta cometiera una idiotez desgraciando la existencia de uno de los suyos. La convencería de tenerlo – sea por las buenas o las malas –, y luego vendría el tema de salirse de ese lugar. Un tema por minuto, ahora necesitaba convencer a esa mujer y lo haría ya. Mientras tanto Austin suspiraba cansado, al final nadie le podía ni regalar cinco segundos de su tiempo para que lo escucharan desahogar sus propias penas. Estupideces. Bajo la vista para ver el vaso de vodka caído, y cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver aparte del liquido junto con los vidrios rotos… sangre. ¡Oh por un carajo! ¿Era enserio? ¡Maldito destructor! En cuanto alguien viera este desastre de seguro ordenarían al moreno a que se fuera a lavar esta maldita alfombra. Su mala suerte al parecer aumentaba a cada instante, volviéndose peor con el avanzar de la noche, no, de la madrugada. Si, ya eran las tres… se les paso el tiempo con cada lío que se armo ese día. Y las cosas malas parecían solo ocurrirle a él, estaba bien que estuviera maldito con las mujeres para nunca enamorarse, ¡¿Eso también contaba con su suerte durante el trabajo?! ¡Bastardo que era Dark! Un día enserio arreglarían cuentas pendientes. Bebió otro trago recordando a ese maldito ángel rubio, aún estaba enojado por los problemas que le estaba trayendo y sin duda le traería más, porque esa mocosa estaba pegada a la mujer de Axel. ¿Qué relación tendrían? Gracias a su don pudo tener la capacidad de saber acerca del secretito que ella ocultaba, por lo visto, la rubia de nombre Evangelyne se sentía sumamente culpable por algo que había hecho su hermano a Angeline. ¡Claro! Él también estaría preocupado si su hermano hubiera matado a los padres de un ser inocente durante la infancia de este, obligándolo a permanecer huérfano. Bebió más pensándolo con más detalle, si que esa mujer era tonta. ¿Pesaba en verdad que Angeline nunca sabría sobre su engaño? ¡Ja! La hibrida lo sabría, y cuando supiera que fue el hermano de Evangelyne quien mato a su madre, estaba cien por ciento seguro que la morena enloquecería intentando matarla. Ardería Troya sin duda. Volviendo al tema de su vida, se notaba que tenía excelentes amigos – sarcasmo – ni uno podía siquiera preguntarle como le había ido. ¡La amistad entre ellos si que era muy hermosa! Y no podía ser más sarcástico ese día.

-Ni siquiera pueden preguntar cuales son mis penas, eso saco por ser bueno – bufo Austin con fastidio. Desde ese día no volvería a ayudarles más, ellos mismos deberían de diferenciar sus propios problemas y dejarlo a él con los suyos.

-¿Qué penas Austin? – dijo una voz recién llegada sorprendiendo al ojiverde. Sus ojos se fijaron en el recién llegado sorprendiéndose al verlo, era la última persona que esperaba ver ahora justamente.

-¡¿Axel?! – mustió sin salir de su sorpresa. Analizó la pregunta del rubio para luego suspirar –. Ninguna, ¿a quién le importa? – preguntó sarcástico sirviéndose más Vodka en su vaso.

-Como tu quieras – dijo el rubio sentándose frente a él. ¡¿Es qué nadie tenía la delicadeza de insistir un poco?! Que excelentes amigos tenía, apostaba lo que fuera a que si se teñía el cabello ni lo notarían –, ¿Cómo esta Angeline? – la voz del rubio sonó preocupada, ansiosa por saber más de la mujer que llevaba a su hijo. Wow, en verdad Axel estaba deslumbrado con la idea de ser padre, como también por Angeline.

-Bien, con el ángel ese – murmuro el moreno bebiéndose su copa de Vodka de una –. ¿Qué se siente saber que serás papá? – en el fondo de su alma, el moreno también quería ser padre, lamentablemente este sueño jamás se cumpliría. No cuando siguiera estando maldito por culpa del bastardo de Dark.

El rubio sonrió un poco.

-Es extraña esta sensación, no me imagine nunca de padre – respondió divertido –, ya sabes, estuve siempre más concentrado en matar, liderarlos a ustedes y meterme con cualquier mujer…. no esperaba estar en esta situación – nadie se la esperaba. ¿Enterarte que serás padre una noche donde miles de problemas surgen? No, era el peor día para saberlo. Y todavía quedaba por saber que ese niño seria un hibrido completo, no un demonio como Axel esperaba que seria. En realidad, Austin no deseaba estar en sus zapatos cuando lo supiera, seguramente al inicio estallaría en ira…. ¿Ira? ¡Oh diablos! ¡El destructor! Se había ido a ver a Angeline, lo cual decía que Laura lo vería y esa idiota se pondría a la defensiva avisando a los demás demonios. Si estaba en lo correcto, y sabia que lo estaba, el hibrido seria capaz de destruir media mansión si no lo dejaban ver a la morena. ¡¿Quién le mandaba a hablar de los secretos?! Por eso se decía que era mejor estar calladito que soltando chismes como vieja chismosa. Tirando la copa de vodka a un lado salto de una manera rápida paso sobre la barra sorprendiendo al rubio que estaba sentado segundos atrás, quien se paro de inmediato al ver la acción de Austin.

-¿Qué sucede Austin? – la pregunta de Axel decía cuan irritado estaba de su acción. Decidió no contestar, por la salud mental de él y la del rubio seria mejor callar lo que sabia que haría Meil.

-Solo he decidido ir a dar una ayuda a Laura, ya sabes por si el destructor piensa dar una vuelta y regresar a verla – ojala que eso hubiera sido suficiente para aplacer la duda del rubio, mas, tuvo el efecto contrario. Con solo mencionar al ojimarrón, los ojos color castaño de Axel se oscurecieron hasta casi volverse completamente negros, comprobando el odio que sentía contra el protagonista de esa leyenda. ¡Oh por todos…! ¿Por qué esos dos se odiaban tanto? ¡Ah! Claro, porque Meil quería llevarse a Angeline y Axel no lo permitiría. Gran problema.

-¿Sigue por aquí? – su pregunta fue tan fría que hasta el moreno pensó que el ojicastaño seria capaz de congelar si es que ese fuera su don. Teniendo que decir la verdad asintió de mala gana, provocando un gruñido emergente del pecho de Axel –. Dile a Jude que venga, lo sacaremos a las malas entonces.

-Axel es el destructor, piensa un maldito segundo…. – no término porque el rubio estaba yéndose hacia la salida antes que soltara un rugido puramente territorial, la comprensión llego a la mente de Austin. Axel había decidido hacer de Angeline su compañera, y su reacción se debía a la de un macho celoso, desconfiado de los hombres cercanos a la ojiplata. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho que el hibrido quisiera llevarse a la fémina, eso se declararía como una intrusión al territorio del líder… y eso era malas noticias para todos. Esta seria la noche más larga de su vida.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Elena estaba endemoniadamente cansada. ¡Nada! No la había encontrado por ninguna parte y ni siquiera había podido sentir su esencia angelical. ¿Cómo era posible que esta mujer se pudiera esconder tan bien de todos? Cansada de no obtener resultados opto por permanecer quieta en su sitio mirando la enorme luna creciente que iluminaba la noche dándole un bello aspecto. ¿Cómo podría hallarla sin levantar sospechas? Sabia que su nombre era Angeline Swan, una idea brillante seria hacer que su ayudante buscara información sobre esta mujer, ya que su nombre le sonaba. Por extraño que parecía, la castaña tenía el presentimiento que la había visto en algún lugar, pero no recordaba en donde. Mordiéndose el labio inferior opto por mejor solicitar la ayuda de tres ángeles que habían decidido desertar del cielo por cuestiones "razonables". Elena no había vuelto al reino de los ángeles en el tiempo en que bajo a la tierra humana para empezar una nueva vida, no obstante, oyó que otros ángeles le habían imitado por mismas razones. Estaban cansados de tener que seguir fingiendo que eran los buenos de la historia cuando la realidad era otra muy diferente. Es por esto que ella les solicitaría su ayuda, si quería detener una desgracia apocalíptica, seria mejor hacerse de compañía para la brutal lucha que llevaría a cabo. Hace unos años atrás escucho información sobre un ángel asesino que exterminaba demonios de la mejor manera existente, sin fallar nunca en sus cometidos, decían que incluso pudo haberse echo con el puesto de Light si lo hubiera querido. Su nombre había sido Alessandra, hija del arcángel Gabriel y hermana de otro ángel que portaba este mismo nombre. Ella era la primera de sus tres opciones, luego estaba otra joven de nombre Alexya, a quien le apodaron por "La incompleta". Nombre raro, pero, perfecto para esta mujer debido a que encajaba con ella, porque la hermosa ángel solo tenía un ala. ¡Si! La leyenda no mentía, esta joven tuvo la desgracia de perder en su infancia su ala izquierda provocando su impedimento para volar. Todos pensarían que seria una mujer débil, sin carácter para ser guerrera o la posibilidad de serlo, pues se equivocaban. Los humanos sufrían muchas veces de faltas de extremidades, y aún así lograron superarse para convertirse aquellos minusválidos en personas capaces de obtener grandes logros, todo gracias a la perseverancia, a las ansias de nunca rendirse para mostrar a los que un día se burlaron, que uno mismo podía salir adelante con empeño y fe. Eso mismo le pasó a Alexya, los ángeles dudaron de su capacidad, y ella ¿Qué hizo? Salió adelante convirtiéndose en una excelente guerrera, era por eso que la quería tener entre sus guerreras. Y por último estaba una joven de nombre Lía, se decía que esta era una gran guerrera también, con un alto grado de belleza y al parecer el único ángel con el verdadero sentimiento de "misericordia" que ya nadie poseía. Quería a esas tres de su lado, pero, para eso primero debía de ubicarlas. Y lo haría. Sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño collar con un dije pequeño en forma de luna en donde estaba gravado su nombre. Un recuerdo. Un regalo de su mejor amiga. Apretándolo fuertemente en su mano como si de este modo julia jamás se escaparía de ella decidió que seria mejor irse ya a casa. Esta noche no hallaría nada, mañana si lo logaría. Vale, después que tuviera esa cita con el tal representante de una empresa que había venido a su compañía para hablar de negocios… la cita era muy temprano así que no le quedaba de otra que irse ya a preparar, después de todo pronto serian las cuatro de la mañana y necesitaba preparar su discurso para convencer al tipo de que su empresa era la mejor para este negocio. Aunque la joven Elena, no supiera que de este encuentro, ella pronto saldría como la presa de un cazador.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Evangelyne continúo ayudando a desempacar a la morena mientras esta guardaba sus cosas en algunos cajones de madera. Era una suerte que la insoportable pelimiel hubiera decidido irse a traerle algo de comer a Angeline, de este modo al menos las dejaba un rato a solas sin que nadie las molestara. Sacando más cosas de la maleta negra vio como un pequeño cuaderno se caía de sus manos al suelo, debido a estaba metido entre la ropa. El pequeño cuadernillo de pasta rosa impacto contra el suelo esparciendo varios papeles que la hicieron suspirar de molestia, ese era el diario de composiciones de Angeline, donde tenía todas las canciones que escribía. Dejando las blusas en la cama, se agacho a recoger los papeles caídos cuando una cosa le distrajo, o más bien una foto le llamó la atención. Estirando su mano la cogió con delicadeza entre sus largos dedos observando la figura, su respiración quedo atascada en su garganta y soltó un jadeo al ver a la mujer que estaba retratada en ella. Era pelirroja clara, con unos largos cabellos sedosos que caían sobre sus hombros con gracia y belleza llegando hasta media espalda a su parecer; sus ojos eran cubiertos por un flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo dándole un toque seductor. Su piel era nívea, pálida embelleciéndola por el hecho que recordaba a la porcelana fina que se rompería fácilmente. Detalladas facciones tenía su rostro, hermosa, como si él que la hubiera creado pensara muy bien en cada rasgo delicado; una nariz pequeña, respingada y bonita, acompañada de unos labios rojizos y curvos, perfectamente creados para ser besados. Pero lo que resaltaba sin duda eran los hermosos ojos que ella portaba. Índigo. Un azul tan profundo que hacia perder la razón por estar mirándolos por mucho tiempo, hipnotizadores, seguros de si mismo y con toques de rebeldía junto con orgullo; en ellos se podía decir que esta mujer era toda una aventurera que no se dejaba dominar por nada ni nadie. Alta y curvilínea, con una cintura estrecha – se podía ver ya que la foto dejaba era de cuerpo completo – recordaba a la belleza de una reina o princesa de la antigüedad, en especial debido a su largo vestido azul que hacia resaltar sus preciosos ojos. ¿Quién era esta mujer? ¿Por qué Angeline tenía una foto de ella? su mente no podía contestar las dudas porque la desconocía por completo, lo único que supo fue el nombre de la joven, gracias a que estaba detrás. Anya Holiest, "la princesa rebelde". ¿Princesa rebelde? ¿Y eso a que se debía? Más abajo seguía habiendo más escritura como si se tratara de unas cuantas palabras.

-Anya Holiest, compositora y cantante de música jazz – susurro leyendo –, una mujer de carácter que siempre busca lo que quiere y nunca se deja intimidar por nadie – frunció el ceño –, ¿Quién es ella? – Esa era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de la joven rubia, sabia que esta mujer era demasiado hermosa, atrayente que tendría una fila de pretendientes a la vuelta de la esquina. Solo que… sus ojos transmitían secretos tan bien ocultos que le hacían querer saber más de esta pelirroja. Pero lo que Evangelyne no sabía es que Anya, era alguien más importante de lo que aparentaba y que algún día seria la causante de las desgracias del mundo entero. Con su sonrisa deslumbrante hacia caer a los que osaban siquiera poner un ojo sobre ella, y al mismo tiempo su lengua afilada los sorprendía, mas aún cuando ella parecía ser una muchachita de clase. Las apariencias siempre nos engañan, las personas juzgan lo que ven, eso es lo que siempre hacen, en especial al ver la belleza femenina, y esta jovencita seria un grave problema ¿Qué puede ser peor que una joven rebelde y… un destino que provocaría el mismísimo caos? La respuesta aún no existía.

* * *

**Y... eso es todo – sonrisa – ojala les haya gustado el capitulo ya que me tomo tiempo demás hacerlo y se termino bastante tarde, y si publico después… culpen al corte de internet. Creo que ya les deje una pequeña pista de esta nueva chica de nombre Anya, quien en verdad será un terrible problema para todos – mirada inocente – no daré avances así que tendrán que esperar para saber más de ella, pero si les puedo decir que esta mujer será uno de los personajes más divertidos y rebeldes que verán, en especial por su modo de actuar y la vena rebelde que ya tiene jaja y creo que me pase un poco con el pobre Austin… lo creen sirvienta. Vale, les dejare con las preguntas para no molestarlos mucho más de lo debido:**

**-¿Les gusto? ¿Alguna parte en especial? ¿Algo les hizo gracia?**

**-¿Angeline decidirá el tener a su hijo y contar la verdad u optara por alguna otra opción? ¿La morena sabrá pronto quien es en verdad Evangelyne? ¿Cuánto tiempo más la rubia ocultara la razón por la que protege a la hibrida?**

**-¿Mark en verdad cumplirá el plan acordado? ¿Elena descubrirá sus intensiones antes o caerá en la trampa del incubo?**

**-¿Austin le cobrara a Claude lo de la limpieza? (ok, no me pude resistir a lo de la alfombra jaja) ¿Laura se burlara por más tiempo por el nuevo engaño que sufrió el moreno a manos de Evangelyne?**

**-¿Meil lograra hacer que Angeline cambie de opinión respecto al nuevo hibrido? ¿La convencerá por las buenas o las malas? ¿Lograra llevarsela o habran problemas?**

**-¿Quién es Anya en verdad y por qué Angeline tendría una foto de ella? (teorías se aceptan) ¿Será posible que esta mujer desencadene los desastres de todos? **

**Terminando esta lista de preguntas, debo despedirme y decir que pronto subiré algo… se que lo hare tengo fe e imaginación lo único que falta es tiempo para escribir – con gota en la cabeza – correcto, debo ver cuanto logro en estos dos días. Sin más que decirles, bye y espero pronto continuar con este fic. **


End file.
